Hearts of Memories and Days
by Crystalmaiden62
Summary: Seqeul to Hearts of Darkness. With Chain of Memories coming, Anna is worried about what'll happen to her. But when a girl named Nihil comes along, claiming to be a friend in the real world, things begin to confuse Anna. But with help she makes it, but 358/2 days is coming next, and with everything going on, Anna may not be the same person she is now. Riku x OC and OC x OC later.
1. Chapter 1: To Castle Oblivion

Crystalmaiden62: Well, I'm back!

Blair: That was quick.

Anna: Is Nihil here yet? (looking around, nervous)

Crystal: No, you can relax.

Blair: Why are you so nervous? From what I heard, since nice.

Crystal: She's nice but you'll see.

Anna: Can we start now?

Crystal: Of course. Oh, and by the way, Anna's soundtrack is on my Deviantart account if you'd like to listen to a few of her songs. Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts games. I do own Anna, Nihil, Lunar Wish. So, hope you enjoy it and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 1: To Castle Oblivion

_ "Anna." Sora gasped. I turned to see a certain red head standing not too far from us and I knew what this meant for Sora. We ran up to the little mound that Kairi was on but she looked a little worried as it began to move away from the landing. "Kairi!" She looked up at us as we finally made it to her._

_ "Sora, Anna!" She said, reaching toward us but yelped as the mound left the landing and started moving away from us. We managed to grab her hands in time so she wouldn't fall off but she was still being pulled away from us._

_ "Kairi, remember what you said before. I'm always with you too." Sora said as I nodded._

_ "And I've still got my promises to keep. I'm still your friend ad I'll make sure Sora gets back safely!" I yelled as Kairi nodded, a sad look in her eyes._

_ "We'll come back to you, we promise!" Sora yelled, we could barely keep our grip now and we had to lean forward to even hope to get some grip._

_ "I know you will!" She yelled back and we lost our grip. I watched as Kairi began to move further away from us. I hope she can still hear me._

_ "Go to the secret place, something's waiting for you there!" I yelled, as I noticed lights around us. The worlds were beginning to repair themselves._

I woke up with a start and looked around. I was still in the middle of a field with Sora, Donald, and Goofy but they were fast asleep. It's hard to believe that a few months ago, this was all just a game to me yet now, I've made myself a part of this universe. I made it through Birth by Sleep and some how survived losing my hearts when told if that ever happened I would die. All the things I've done have been so incredible, it felt like an amazing dream that can really hurt at times. I still miss my home and my cousins, Amy and Amanda, though but I still have a promise to keep to Ventus and the others so I can't stop. I won't stop, not until I see him, Terra, and Aqua again. Not to mention the promise Riku made but at least I got Lunar back. But really, we've been running in this field for two week! I'm getting really bored.

But, what's going to happen next still worries me. We'll soon be entering Castle Oblivion soon and I don't know if I'll lose my memories and gain new ones or if I'll even get be affected at all. I mean, I was there to help the creation of the castle when it first came to be but it only let's me find Ventus in the castle, it's most well kept treasure. But it all depends on how Namine's powers affect me. Lunar says at least that they shouldn't.

_You're the Destiny Keeper. You're memories are important and they shouldn't be affected. I think._ That still didn't give me much comfort. Usually, Lunar would know something like this seeing as it'll affect how my progress but now, she sounds unsure.

"Anna?" I turned to see Sora sitting up from his spot. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking how far we've come." I said looking up at the night sky. "I mean, we've finally restored the worlds but we still have to find the door to light to get Riku and Mickey back. And I've still got to get my friends back so that's another thing."

"Yeah, we promised Kairi." Sora said standing up and looked forward along the path we're planning to travel. "I just wanna know how much longer it'll be. I can't keep Kairi waiting for too long."

"I know, I really miss the Islands too and I've only been there for a short time." I said getting up too. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them. And who knows, maybe they're looking for us too."

"Yeah, you're right." Sora said but a sudden chill down my spine told me something was wrong.

_ Anna, behind you!_ Lunar screamed, making me wince. Can she not yell in my head for once?

"Along the road ahead lies something you both need." We turned but there was no one there but when we turned again, a man stood there dressed in a black hooded coat. "However- in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you." Sora ran up to him but he vanished.

"Should we follow him?" I asked walking up to him.

"In the morning, I don't know who that guy is but he give me the creeps." Sora said laying back down and instantly fell asleep. It's hard to believe this boy is called a Keyblade Master. That title is being thrown around a lot these days but then again I'm the only one left since I don't know if Yen Sid made Mickey a Master and Yen Sid kind of gave up his title.

"You seem to be doing well." I turned to see another man in a black coat but this one had his hood off to reveal flaming, spiky red hair and green eyes. "Hello, Destiny Keeper. It's been a while."

"Lea." I hissed, I wasn't expecting to see him this soon. "What the heck are you doing here? What if the others see you?"

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" He said shaking his head and tossed something to me, which I caught. "Just call this a gift from an old friend. You'll need it later."

"What? Why are you doing this?" He just smiled and turned away as he summoned a dark portal.

"Let's just say, I don't like my co-workers very much. And you and Sora can help me in the long run." He said and walked away. "Oh and it's Axel now, got it memorized?" He vanished, leaving me a bit confused. I know he's supposed to exterminate the traitors but why help me too. Is it because we're some-what friends? I looked down and gasped, what seemed to be an Ipod Touch with headphones sat in my hands. 'Why would Axel give me something like this?' I turned it on and was surprised to see only one app that said 'Security'. I pressed it and saw another app but this one's title is 'Video 1'. Curious, I pressed it and I almost went blind. It showed a pure white room with nothing much in it. There was what seemed to be a crystal ball in the center of the room, a birdcage with a little doll of a blonde girl. A blonde girl drawing in her sketch book while she sat on her white chair and seemed really into her work. It suddenly changed to a dark room and I couldn't see much in it, there wasn't a lot of light but I could see a figure working on something.

"He he, she'll be here soon." A girl's voice whispered and it sounded happy before the pad turned off.

I've seen the first scene so many times and I already know who the blonde girl is and what she's drawing. Namine, the girl who can control Sora's memories and those who are close to him. She sat there, all alone, drawing the place she had been kept prisoner for as long as she could remember; Castle Oblivion. Aqua was right, that place is lonely and it's a good thing Ven's asleep so he doesn't have to be lonely but Namine's been stuck there with nothing but the memories of Sora and all the friends he's met. But, who was that in that dark room and how will this affect the game? I know for a fact she wasn't a part of the game so who is she? I wonder what'll happen when I enter that castle and how this new person will change things. Still, whatever the reason, I need to go there. No one should be forced to stay there forever. Sure Ven has to but he's not awake. 'I just hope I don't forget my family and friends. I know I can't forget Ventus and the others, that's for sure.' I thought before lying next to Sora.

_Do you think you can trust Axel?_ Lunar asked.

"Well, yeah. He's kind of a friend and I don't think he likes his team mates very much." I said, smiling a little. "Still, that girl? Who is she?"

_I don't know. It can't be your Nobody. You can't get a Heartless, so a Nobody is out of the question too._ Lunar said, firmly and that was kind of a relief. It'd be weird meeting my Nobody and finding out she worked for the Organization. 'But still, who is she?' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was a little annoying. Sora and Donald got into an argument about which way to go next but in the end the duck finally agreed to go in the direction Sora wanted. It didn't take us long to even reach Castle Oblivion, just an hour walk away from our campsite. As Donald and Goofy argued about going inside, I looked at the Castle I once called home. I wonder if Ven is responding to all this deep inside Sora. This place was home, until Master Xehanort came and nearly destroyed it. Still, this'll give me a good chance to visit him while I'm here. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over me. It's like the castle was calling me, telling me that my friends were in there or at least someone important to me. Naturally, I know it's Namine but it felt like something else was there too. Something I was looking for, for a long time and it made my hearts feel warm with happiness. I walked to the entrance with Sora at my side and like me seemed driven more by the feeling than anything else. Sora opened the door to check if anyone was inside but there wasn't so he opened the door more to let us in.

I know Aqua didn't choose the design but it's too white and lonely, like a solitary prison. I walked inside, feeling none of the warm feeling that the castle before this had given me. Maybe that's reason why the people who kept Namine here felt more at home here, it's lonely and filled with nothingness. It really suits them.

"Hey, ya think it's okay to barge in?" Goofy asked, a little uncertain.

"But we gotta do it, if we're gonna find the King…" Donald said as Goofy looked shocked.

"The King?! King Mickey's here?!" Goofy asked looking around, as if Mickey and Riku would just jump out.

"Something just told me he'd be here, okay?" Donald said, crossing his arms, well wings.

"Really? 'Cause now that ya mention it, I was kinda thinkin' the same thing." Goofy said as Sora and I looked at each other and turned to him.

"Seriously? Me too!" Sora said as I nodded. "One look at this castle, and I just knew."

"Yeah, our friends are here. I've got that feeling too, it's kinda weird if you think about it." I said putting a hand over my heart. It actually is a very good feeling.

"Guess great minds think alike." Goofy said looking very happy.

"Wait, hey, hold on!" Jiminy said jumping out of Sora's hood jumping up and down. "It can't be just a coincidence!"

"Oh, no, Jiminy! Ya don't mean that-"

"Yep, I had it too, mm-hmm! I had the exact same feeling." Jiminy confirmed as I crossed my arms.

"Gawrsh, maybe it's contagious." Goofy said as I shook my head.

"I don't think so. This is too weird for all five of us to have the exact same feeling at the same time." It feels weird, I know for a fact that this feeling is a lie but it still felt really good.

"Anna's right, something's screwy. We gotta go take a look." Donald said firmly.

"Alright." Sora said and turned to keep on going.

"Wak! Where are you going?!" Donald asked shocked.

"That way, to the door." Sora said pointing to a door at the top of a short flight stairs. "Are ya scared?"

"Yeah, it's your idea to take a look." I said with a smirk as Donald glared at me.

"Aw, don't be ridiculous! Come on, let's go, Goofy!" Donald said, sounding brave but it sure didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey, fellahs, shouldn't we shut the door behind us before we go?" Goofy asked turning so. "Sora, Anna!" We turned too and saw the same man dressed in the hooded black coat standing at the door as it slowly closed.

"That's it! Who are you?" Sora said as we summoned our weapons.

"That's right and why did you want us here?" I asked him but knowing already what he wanted from us.

"You already know that, Anna. But there is a dear friend who's waiting for you." He said walking up to us. "Your most dearest friend has been waiting to see you again, Anna. Do you remember her?"

"My most dearest friend?" I asked, I don't get it. All my friends are dear to me. Sure I have best friends but there's too many of them. Besides, how can I ever say that one is better than the rest? He can't mean Namine, right? But then again, he may have her mess with my memories just like she did with Sora. That may explain why Axel gave me that thing, to keep me from thinking whatever fake memories I get are real.

"Wha, heartless? Oh yeah, I'll try some magic. Thunder!" Donald said but did the pose for either fire or blizzard. Because of this, nothing happened. "Come on, thunder! THUNDER!" Still nothing happened, I know what's wrong with Donald but how could I remember? "Come on, Blizzard! Fire!" Again, nothing happened as the guy stopped near us. "Why isn't it working?"

"I should think it's obvious." The guy said calmly. "The moment you stepped foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew."

"I don't this so!" I growled and pointed my keyblade at the guy. "Blizzard!" I yelled and to everyone's surprise as well as mine, the Blizzard spell came out and hit the guy but since it was a low spell it didn't do much of anything.

"I see, you aren't affected by the castle. I wonder why." He said as I grinned. Yes! I didn't forget!

"Maybe it's just my luck." I said but remembered what he said. "Anyway, what do you mean about my most dearest friend. I never count anyone as the best, I have too many friends I view dearly."

"You may think that now, but you've forgotten the one that's most important to you." The guy said as I raised an eyebrow. Did he really think that could work on me? "In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked but the guy vanished in a dark portal and reappeared behind us.

"Here, you will meet people that you've known in the past. And you will meet people you miss."

"Well duh, we've made many friends. Of course we miss them." I said as the man shook his head.

"You truly have forgotten what's most important to you, Anna. But while in this castle, you'll see what truly matters in your heart." He said, pointing at me. "For you see, it seems you're a very special case. We'll just see what becomes of you." Sora and I looked at each other but Sora seemed to get something.

"Riku! You mean Riku's here?!" Sora demanded.

"Yeah, all we want is to find Riku and Mickey." I said looking back at the guy.

"If what you want is to find them..." The guy raised a hand and a sudden burst of energy (along with a few rose petals) came at us and as we tried to hold up against the wind, the guy seemed to come at us and even went through us. Sora made to strike him but he disappeared again, leaving flower petals behind, and appearing near the door at the other side of the room.

"What'd you do?"

"I merely sampled your memories, and from them I made this. To reunite with those you hold dear." He said throwing to us a card, which I caught.

"A card?" Sora asked looking over my shoulder at it.

"It is a promise for the reunion you seek." He said as I stared up at him. "Hold the card to the door and beyond it a new world. Proceed Sora, Anna. To lose and claim anew or to claim anew only to lose." With that he vanished and Sora and I looked at each other.

"Come on, let's go." Sora said as I nodded.

"We don't exactly have much of an option here if we want to find Riku and the King." Donald nodded and I went to the door, holding up the card. The door shined and opened and as we walked through I knew there was no turning back now.

* * *

Blair: Okay, this'll be interesting.

Anna: Yay! I keep all my memories.

Crystal: He he, yeah...

Anna: What's with that look?

Crystal: Oh nothing.

Anna: Tell me!

Crystal: Sorry, you'll have to wait and keep reading. So, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Join us next time in Chapter 2: Traverse Town and the First Floor. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Traverse Town and First Floor

Crystalmaiden62: Well, here's chapter 2 and Nihil.

Nihil: Hello.

Blair: Why are you hiding behind me? (Anna hides behind Blair)

Nihil: Yeah, Anna. Don't you want to say 'hi' to me?

Anna: Hi.

Nihil: Aw, that makes me really sad.

Crystal: Now, now, let's get started guys. First Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. So, hope you enjoy it and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 2: Traverse Town and the First Floor

We ran through the door and met with a very unexpected sight, well at least to Sora. Still, it's kind of unnerving really so I don't blame him; even I'm a little freaked. I mean, it's one thing to see it in a game, another to see in real life. To step into a place you knew is far away yet right in front of you is just too weird. I mean, I know I'm still in Castle Oblivion but it still feels like I'm in Traverse Town.

"This can't be right…" Sora said, looking very confused. "We're in Traverse Town!"

"Sora, calm down and think for a second. It's impossible for us to be in Traverse Town. We don't even know where it is anymore." I pointed out but Sora looked really confused.

"But we're here! Just look!"

"What you see isn't real." We turned to see the cloaked man vanish. "This town is an illusion created by your memories ingrained in that card." We turned to see him standing behind us again.

"Will you stop that?!" I yelled but he didn't make any sign that he heard me.

"Our memories?" Sora asked but Jiminy jumped out of Sora's pocket.

"Forget about that, guys! We lost Donald and Goofy!" He was right, how did I forget about something like that?

"Donald? Goofy?" Sora asked, looking around. "Guys, where are you?" I turned to the cloaked man and glared at him.

"What have you done to our friends?"

"They are at the mercy of the cards now." He said, he didn't seem to care but then again he can't care.

"Find then, why don't you tell me about this 'friend' of mine and why she'd be so important to me?" I asked but for some reason I could almost feel the cloaked man smirking at me.

"You will see for yourself soon enough. She's very eager to see you again." He said but when I was about to as what he meant, I heard footsteps behind us. I turned to see Goofy and Donald running to us.

"Are you two all right? Where have you been?" Sora asked as they got in front of us.

"You guys tell us!" Donald asked, both confused and annoyed. "When you opened the door, we saw a strange light…and the rest is just…blank."

"Gee, that doesn't help." Jiminy pointed out from his spot on the ground. "Try to remember what happened. I have to keep my journal up to date. You'd better take notes, Anna."

"I think our journals are the least of our worries." I said as Goofy jumped.

"Hey, Donald. Where'd I get the new clothes?"

"Wak?! Me too, Goofy!" Goofy and Donald examined their clothes, the same ones from when we started our journey in the first game. "Somebody's been messing with our clothes!" We turned to look at the cloaked man again.

"Could it be the cards again?" Sora asked as I thought.

"It has to be." I said as my friends looked to me. "I mean, when you and I first came to Traverse Town we're wearing the same clothes since then but Donald and Goofy changed. It's only natural for them to change if they enter our memories."

"Very good, Anna." The cloaked figure said. "You didn't need to ponder long on it."

"It makes as much sense as anything." I said crossing my arms.

"Master the cards and make your way through the castle. But from here, you and Sora walk alone." He said, to Sora's shock.

"Alone?! We can't let Sora and Anna go alone!" Goofy panicked.

"Yeah! Anna's another story but Sora can't do anything without our help!" Donald added to Sora's annoyance.

"Thanks a lot, Donald!" Sora yelled at the duck as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, I still remember all my attacks. I can help Sora get through this." I said as Sora nodded.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Goofy asked, worried.

"Of course!" Sora said as I sighed.

"You've got to be careful though, you don't remember any special attacks." I said as Sora grinned at me.

"Don't worry, I've got it." He said as we turned back to the cloaked man. "You want us to go alone? Fine. We can take care of ourselves."

"That's right, and if Sora gets himself in trouble; I'll always be there to help him out." I said, smiling.

"Hmph, the heroes speak boldly." He said, not phased by our words. "Go, then. The rest of Castle Oblivion awaits. Walk the avenues of latent memory, and you shall meet someone dear to each of you."

"Again, who are you talking about?" I asked, getting really annoyed. Can't he just give up already?

"You will just have to remember who's really important to you but when you do, will you treasure what you do now?" He asked and vanished in a dark portal.

"What the heck he's talking about?" I asked, looking to my friends. "I haven't lost anything. Like I'd rethink what I treasure most."

"Right, it's Riku, Kairi, your friends and family." Sora said and I nodded.

"You got it, there are so many people I've met that are precious so I can't really categorize them."

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Jiminy said from his spot on the floor.

"Relax, Jiminy." Sora said, turning to our friends. "We're ready for any tricks he's got up his sleeve."

"That's right, and this'll help Sora with his fighting. And I'll step in when he needs help." I said, rubbing my neck.

"Besides, you guys will be cards so we'll just summon you guys if we need anything."

"Okay, call if ya need anything." Goofy said as he and Donald turned into cards and I pocketed them.

"Well, let's get going."

"Right." So we made our way through Memory Traverse Town. It wasn't as bad as I thought but it helps to have all my previous knowledge from the adventures before this still in my mind. The numbers of Heartless wasn't that bad but because Sora basically has lost almost everything he learned about fighting when he entered the castle, it made it difficult for him. Still, I couldn't help but notice something odd. I felt as if someone was watching me and looking out of the corner of my eye a couple times, I saw a girl with green hair watching me and when she noticed I was looking at her she ran. This time, I'm gonna figure out what she wants.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled and ran after her.

"Anna, wait up!" Sora yelled and ran after me. I don't know why, but I felt like I knew her some how or at least she was important but where this feeling came I have no idea. We followed he all the way to the Third District but she wasn't there.

"Damn, just who was she?" I groaned, a little sad I didn't get to find out who she was. Though why I'm sad I don't even know. I haven't met this person before.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, trying catch his breath.

"That girl with green hair. She was watching us." I said as Sora looked confused.

"What girl?"

"Didn't you notice her?" I asked as Sora shook his head. How could Sora not notice her?

"Still, who do you think she is?"

"That's what I want to know." I sighed as I noticed Donald and Goofy's card come out of my pocket and formed behind Sora.

"Aah!" Sora jumped, seeing the two suddenly appear. "Don't pop out of nowhere like that!"

"Hey, it's not our fault! We don't know what's going on!" Donald pointed out as I sighed.

"This is going to be a little harder than I thought."

"A-hyuck?!" Goofy gasped and we turned to see Pluto.

"Pluto?!" Sora shouted, shocked to see the dog there.

"Things keep getting stranger. What's Pluto doing here?!" Donald asked, looking to me.

"Well, didn't Pluto come with you guys when you first came to Traverse Town?" I said, thinking back.

"That's right, Pluto was with us back then." Goofy added, with a nod.

"We did?" Donald asked as I nodded.

"Yep, that's how Sora woke up in the first place." I said as Sora and Donald thought about it.

"Anna's right!" Jiminy said, jumping off Sora's jacket and landing neatly on the ground. According to my journal, it was before you met Sora and Anna that you came to town with Pluto!"

"Wah, he's right!" Donald gasped. "We were chasing after Pluto, and hat's how we ended up in Castle Oblivion!"

"But aren't we in Traverse Town?" Goofy asked as I sighed.

"Goofy, this place isn't real. It's just a illusion made by the card from Sora and my memories."

"Aarghh! Who cares about that?" Sora growled in frustration. "It's too confusing! I don't know where we are, but let's just keep moving forward defeating Heartless! We'll get somewhere!"

"Sora, calm for a minute." I groaned. "We also need to find that girl who's been following us, too."

"You'd better be careful, or it's the Heartless that are going to defeat you." We turned to see none other than Leon. Even though it's our memories, it's still shocking to see how much detail was done to this Leon. I can't even tell the difference in appearance.

"Leon, it's you!" Sora gasped, as he and the other two gawked up at the young man. "What are you doing in Castle Oblivion?"

"Castle Oblivion? What are you talking about? This is Traverse Town." Leon said, shocking Sora and the others. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" This really got Sora's attention.

"What? Come on, you got to at least know Anna." Sora gasped.

"I've never met either of you before." Leon pointed out.

"Quit playing, Leon!" Sora shouted. "We al fought the Heartless together! You know that!"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about." Leon said. "I don't even know your names."

"You don't?" Goofy asked as Leon turned away.

"...Sorry."

"I can't believe it. How could you have forgotten about us?" Sora asked, shocked and sad.

"Just think for a moment Leon." I said, crossing my arms. "Unless you want me to call you Squall."

"It's Leon, Anna!" Leon growled but as he realize he said my name.

"You do remember her name!" Donald yelled as Sora looked hopeful.

"See you do know us!" Sora cheered as Leon scooted away.

"Hey, take it easy, Sora." Again, Leon was shocked at knowing Sora's name too.

"Now, now hold on! Why do I know your names?" Leon asked as I sighed.

"I'll make it simple for you guys." I said, taking Sora's arm. "Leon, could you wait for us for a second?" He nodded as I dragged the others away for a bit.

"What's the big deal, Anna?" Sora asked.

"Leon and the others won't remember us." I said, as they looked shocked. "They don't remember us because this memory world was base off of when we first met Leon and the others before they were friends with us. Still, they'll be slightly familiar with us so that's why they know our names."

"That kind of makes sense I guess..." Sora said as Goofy nodded.

"At least we know why Leon doesn't really know us."

"Yep." I said as we walked back to Leon.

"What's wrong with my memories here? Why do I know you guys? What's happening here?" He asked, looking a little pained.

"I dunno, Leon. Maybe Aerith was onto something after all." We looked to see Yuffie standing a few feet behind Leon before running to him. "She said she sensed some uncanny kind of power. And asked us to look into it. Well, this is as uncanny as it gets. Maybe you should take Anna and Sora to see Aerith."

"Yuffie, you know our names!" Sora cheered, looking hopeful. Did he already forget what I just said? Maybe he's in denial.

"Yep! Looks like you know mine, too." Yuffie said with a small smile.

"You know them?" Leon asked as Yuffie shook her head.

"Nope! Total strangers. But I definitely know their names." Yuffie said, still smiling. "Strange, but convenient! We can skip the introductions."

"How is it that you can accept this situation so easily? I don't get you..."

"Let's just call it Yuffie's thing." I said with a small smile as Yuffie grinned.

"That sounds about right. Nice one, Anna." I smiled back; at least memory Yuffie is the same. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead take Anna with me and fill Aerith in. Leon, you give them the grand tour."

"What?" And before I could stop her, Yuffie dragged me off.

"See you later guys!" Yuffie cheered as we left the boys behind. Still, I guess being dragged by Yuffie may have one benefit.

"Say, Yuffie? Have you noticed a girl with green hair around town lately?" I asked as Yuffie thought for a minute.

"Now that I think about it, yes." She said as I sighed. So, I'm not going crazy. "In fact, I talked to her."

"You did? Who is she?" I asked as Yuffie shook her head.

"Can't remember but she said she was looking for her dearest friend." Yuffie said smiling.

"Okay... she's been following me ever since Sora and I came to Traverse Town though."

"I don't know... maybe she might know you." But I shook my head to this. I know for a fact I never saw anyone with green hair before I arrived to Castle Oblivion. Something's really off. Still, I can't help but want to find this girl for some reason. Talking about her felt like I was talking about an old friend or something like that. We soon arrived at the Vacant House to see Aerith there.

"Yuffie, Anna, you made it." Aerith said, looking pleased.

"I guess you only know my name then, right?" I asked as Aerith nodded. "Well, what do we do now?"

"We just need to wait for Sora and the others to arrive." Aerith said, looking toward the door. "In fact, they're here now." I was about to say something when Sora and the others entered the room. Wow, she's accurate but how'd they get here so quickly?

"Aerith, have you forgotten us, too?" Sora asked. Did he really forget what I told him a few minutes ago?

"I don't know whether to say 'nice to meet you' or 'good to see you again'." Aerith pointed out, a troubled look on her face.

"Yeah, exactly!" Yuffie added, with a thoughtful look. "Like we've never met, but it still doesn't feel weird knowing your names."

"I already told you they wouldn't remember us, Sora." I sighed as Sora nodded.

"I know, but it still hurts." He said, looking really down. "Its just so hard. We fought the Heartless together, we were a team!"

"I know Sora. Just calm down." I tried and Sora finally sighed.

"It feels like Sora's right... but I can't remember." Leon said, his serious expression still there.

"Then I guess you won't remember what you said to us." Sora said. "In Hallow Bastian, when we sealed the Keyhole: 'We may never meet again...'."

"But we'll never forget each other." Leon finished, to everyone's, except me, shock.

"See, you do remember!" Sora pointed out as I shook my head.

"Sora, it's our memories. They're affected Leon and the others here." I said as Aerith nodded.

"That would make sense. Your hearts are doing the remembering for us." Aerith said, confusing Sora and the others.

"Our hearts?"

"We don't know you, Sora, Anna, but your hearts are fill of memories of us together." Aerith said as I nodded.

"It makes sense if you think about how we ended up in this place to begin with." I said as they looked at me. "Our memories brought us to this place and maybe because of our connection it's giving you our memories of events involving you guys."

"So you're saying that your memories are affecting us?" Leon asked as I shrugged.

"It's the best I can think of that makes the most sense." I said as Aerith nodded.

"Yes, Sora and Anna's memories seem to have a certain power."

"You were right Anna." Sora gasped, looking to me. "That guy did say that this place was made by our memories so it kind of does make sense."

"And there's someone special to you both in this town?" Aerith asked as Sora nodded.

"How did you..." Sora gaped, realizing what Aerith just said, "Ah, I get it. Our memories are resonating with yours, telling you what happened." Still don't really get how she knew how to add me into this. "Yeah, a friend of ours is somewhere in this town, I mean, Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion? What's that?" Yuffie asked, completely confused. "There aren't any castles in here."

"It's a little complicated to explain." I said weakly. How do I explain to them their town is just an illusion in a castle somewhere?

"You're still not sure what's going on. Right, Sora?" Aerith asked before looking to me. "And Anna, you're wondering why you want to find the girl with green hair."

"Yeah, she was following us a while ago. I just want to know why." I said but it felt weird to even say it.

"Anyway, we just got here. I want to take a better look around." Sora said as I nodded, pushing that feeling away.

"Then go have a walk around town. There are Heartless, but that's no problem for you two." Leon said and it made me happy to at least know Leon knows I'm strong.

"So you know I can fight?" Sora asked, a cocky grin on his face.

"I can't say I know, but I feel like believing you. Let's leave it at that." Leon said and it was my turn to grin. Leon or not, he's still the same as I remember him.

"Come on, let's go." Sora said and I followed him as Donald and Goofy turned back into cards. "Did you find out more about that girl?" Sora asked as we walked around the Third District.

"A little, apparently she's looking for her dearest friend or something." I said, stretching a bit. "She went to this Yuffie to ask for help a while back but she can't remember her name or anything else about her."

"Maybe she thinks you can help her. That can be why she follows you." Sora suggested.

"I don't know. I got this weird feeling whenever I talk about her and I'm really sure what to make of it." I said, feeling frustrated. "I just don't get it. She's not from my memories that's for sure but I feel like I know her some how."

"Sorry I can't help you with that, Anna." Sora said, looking a little upset but I shook it off as we entered the Second District.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm sure to get it later, some how." I said as Goofy and Donald appeared behind us.

"Huck-ya, look! It's Cid." Goofy pointed and we looked to see none other than Cid.

"You're right, hey Cid!" Sora cheered as we ran to him and he turned to us.

"Well, whaddya know. It's Sora and Anna!" He said with a grin. "Wait, what am I saying? I don't know you two. But you do LOOK like a Sora and Anna. What's with the spiky hair and baggy pants, kid?"

"He's talking about you." I giggled as Sora glared at me.

"And you, what's with those pink shoes?" Cid asked, as Sora laughed at me.

"Hey, I like pink so there." I said, crossing my arms.

"Anyway, it's okay, Cid. That's our names." Sora said, looking a little happy.

"So! You've heard of me, eh?"

"Something like that." I said with a shrug. How do you say you know someone when that someone doesn't remember you?

"Well, can't say I'm not surprised." Cid said, turning a bit.

"Anyway, maybe you can help us out." Sora said, getting down to business. "A friend of ours supposed to be somewhere in this castle, or town. Got any ideas?"

"Your friend, huh? Lately all this town sees is Heartless. Can't even take two steps without gettin' attacked." Cid started. "In fact, this plaza's the worst. Word is, a jumbo-sized Heartless shows up when that bell rings. If you value your hides, you'll get outta here while the gettin' good." With that, Cid left.

"Gawrsh, maybe we should leave." Goofy said, worried and I don't blame him. Sora and the others haven't gained a lot of their powers back so they're kind of weak and vulnerable at the moment.

"Don't you want to see the Heartless?" Sora asked, looking interested.

"NO, we DON'T!" Donald yelled as I nodded.

"Yeah, Sora. You aren't as strong as before. This could be bad for you." Before Sora could object, the bell rang and we all stood on guard; waiting for the infamous Heartless. Instantly, falling out of the sky came a purple armored Heartless. "Great we, have to fight Armored Guard again!" I groaned as Sora and I rushed into battle. It's like the first time, we needed to attack the arms and legs will they vanished and only leaving the body behind. Still, Sora and I are at a disadvantage. The first time we fought this Heartless, Donald and Goofy were there all the time. Now that they're card, we can only summon them after a while to give them time to rest. Another problem was that Sora is still having problems and without Donald and Goofy constant help it's a little difficult to battle Armored Guard. Still, thanks to me some how remembering all my spells and abilities; I did a lot of damage thanks to Lunar Storm and all that was left is to take out the body. Sadly, that's when things started to get bad.

"Argh!" Sora was thrown against the wall by the large Heartless and looked really out of it.

"Sora!" I ran to protect him but then I noticed what looked like a bomb hit the Heartless, doing more damage and looked close to finally going down. "I've had enough of this. Lunar Light!" I yelled and the beam of light it the Heartless and destroying it at last. Who threw that bomb?

"Anna." I looked to see Sora getting up. "Sorry I wasn't much help."

"It's okay, but who threw that bomb earlier?" I asked but Sora looked confused. "Never mind, forget it."

"Anna! Sora!" We turned to see Leon and the others running to us. "You guys okay?"

"Yep, we beat the Heartless." Sora said with a nod as Donald appeared to heal Sora.

"We'd better keep going then." I sighed.

"So your friend wasn't here?" Yuffie asked as I nodded.

"No, I don't think I'll find him in this town. But he's somewhere in this castle. I just know it." Sora said, looking determined.

"But it wasn't for lack of trying. It was nice to see this town again." I pointed out as Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Castle? Like this whole town's inside some humongous castle? Hoo, that's rich!" Cid laughed.

"He's probably right, Cid. We may not understand what's going on, but Sora and Anna do." Leon said as I nodded. "They can see that reality is bigger than just this world."

"I wish I was that sure." Sora said, as I shrugged.

"I may know things but there are still things I don't get."

"You'll be okay, Sora, Anna." Leon said, in an almost encouraging way. "No matter what shape reality takes, you two can handle it. I may not know you guys, but I know you two in my heart."

"Leon..."

"Thanks man." I said, finishing for Sora.

"Take care, guys."

"I'm a little lost... but best of luck anyway." Yuffie and Cid said and the group left.

"It's nice seeing them again." I said as Sora nodded with a sad smile.

"It's just a little sad they aren't real." Sora said as Donald and Goofy went on head.

"Anna, Sora." We looked to see Aerith standing behind us.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"You know that we're just figments of your memories, right?" Aerith asked, as I nodded. "Sora, Anna beware you memories."

"Why?" Sora asked, confused.

"In the journey to come, you both will be faced with more illusions." Aerith stated, but I felt a little unsettled as she stared right at me. "Sometimes the shadows of your memory and emotions will deceive you both. They will try to lead you both astray."

"So, uh... what exactly does that mean?" Sora asked and I was just as confused.

"Yeah and what's this shadow you're talking about?" I asked as Aerith shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just another illusion. The truth is out of my reach."

"Don't say stuff like that." Sora started, looking a little depressed. "It's depressing..."

"Stay strong, Sora, Anna." Aerith stated, looking serious. "Don't let the illusions and shadows distract you from what's truly important."

"...Okay." Sora said, a little uncertain by this.

"Sora! Anna!" We turned to see Donald and Goofy waiting for us.

"Are you ready to go?" Goofy called to us.

"Yeah, we'll be right there." Sora said before turning. "Well, we'd better be going." We looked to see Aerith was gone. "Aerith?! Aerith!"

"How does she do that?" I asked, shocked at her sudden vanishing act. I didn't even hear her walk away. That's kind of creepy.

"What about Aerith?" Donald asked as Sora looked around.

"Where did she go? We were just talking to her!" Sora yelled in shock.

"Sora calm down for a second. Let's just get out of here." I said, pulling on Sora's arm.

"You're right, lets get out of here." Sora nodded as we walked to Donald and the others.

"I don't get it. Aerith left with Leon and the other, remember?" Donald said as Sora stopped and stared at him.

"Huh?!"

"You guys worried us." Donald said, looking concerned. "Just standing there by yourselves."

"Is that what she meant...?" Sora asked but I was too busy looking at something. For a second I thought I saw the girl with green hair again but she vanished as quickly as she appeared. "Anna?"

"Huh? What?"

"Let's get out of here."

"Right." I nodded and followed Sora and the others out of the Traverse Town floor and back into the Castle. It really hurt my eyes from moving to the dark night setting of Traverse Town to the whiteness of Castle Oblivion. Like expected, the guy in the black cloak was there waiting for us.

"Well, Sora, Anna? Did you enjoy meeting your memories?" He asked and I could feel his eyes on me. "Did you enjoy getting glimpses of your dearest friend, Anna? I'm sure she did."

"What are you talking about? If you mean that girl, I don't know her." I asked but he didn't answer me.

"Yeah, it was good to see everyone." Sora said, staring at the man before us. "But what do you really want from us?"

"What do you have to give?" He asked, and I really didn't want to think too deeply into this question. He began to walk toward us and we summoned our weapons. But a familiar red head appeared out of a corridor of darkness.

"Hello!" I couldn't help but stare at him. It still feels weird to see him like this when only a few weeks ago in my time, he was around my age. I guess I'm gonna have to get used to it.

"What do you want?"

"No hogging the heroes." Axel said, looking interested at Sora. Not surprised seeing as Axel knows Roxas. The cloaked man threw another one of those cards at Axel, which he caught easily.

"Then perhaps you'd like to test them." He said before leaving us with Axel.

"Perhaps I would." Axel said before looking to us. "My show now, Keyblade Masters. Who am I? Oh my name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Uh... sure." Sora said, uncertain on what to make of it.

"Good, you're a quick learner." Axel mocked, as I glared at him. "So Sora, Anna, now that we're getting to know each other," He then summoned his chakrams, which look way awesome and deadly in person, "don't you guys go off and die on me now!"

"Like we'd let you kill us!" I yelled, making to slash him but he teleported and nearly hit me with his chakrams. What really scared me was they he was aiming for my heart. He's trying to kill me!

"What was that for?!" I yelled, angered by this move. I thought he was helping me!

"Well, this is a fight. Do you think I'd go easy on you of all people?" He asked, slashing at me and I quickly jumped out of the way.

"Anna!" Sora instantly landed a few blows on Axel and I saw my chance.

"Sora, you'd better cast a Blizzard spell now!" I yelled, as he nodded.

"Blizzard!"

"Lunar Storm!" We yelled as the spells hit Axel making his vanish and all that was left was a card. Well, that was easy. Then again, I did hit him with my most powerful spell. This time, Sora took the card as well all looked at it.

"Another one, what's it do?" Goofy asked, as Jiminy came to look over Sora's shoulder.

"Hmm. Kinda looks like the card Anna used, to make Traverse Town." Jiminy pointed out.

"Yeah, only this time it has more world we need to look at." I added as Sora looked at it.

"Then I guess we're gonna need it to keep going..."

"That's right." We looked up to see Axel standing against the wall near the stairs.

"Axel!"

"Did you really think after that introduction, I would give up oh so easily?" Axel asked, walking up to us.

"You were testing us." Sora glared, as Axel smirked back as Sora summoned his keyblade.

"And you passed. Congratulations, Sora! Of course, Anna passed, but it might be called cheating since you have all your memories." Axel said, as I glared at him. He knows already that I'm taking his help so why is he talking like that? Are Larxene and Marluxia watching him or just to trick Sora a bit? Most likely both but that would explain why he worked hard to fight against me just now. We just have to keep the act up for now if we're going to help each other out. He gives me info and I'll get rid of the traitors. Now I've got the dirty work. "Anyway, you both are ready now, ready to take on Castle Oblivion. You guys will need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forget. Then you of both will find someone very special."

"You mean King Mickey and Riku?" Goofy asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, you haven't said if they're here or not." Axel smirk and just shook his head.

"You will just have to give some more thought to who is it that's most important to you." Axel said, as I stared at him. Boy, he's really hamming it up. "Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find yours, Sora. As for you, Anna, your dearest friend really wants to see you now."

"But why are you telling us this?" I asked, I'm getting really annoying with this dearest friends stuff. It can't possibly be Namine, she's not even part of the real world. Maybe the other girl? Even then, I don't know her.

"You both have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems like you both have forgotten that you forgot." Axel stated.

"The light within darkness..."

"Isn't Lunar a part of that in technical terms?" I asked, joking a bit.

"Would you like me to give you a hint?" Axel offered.

"Sora, Anna, do ya need it?" Goofy asked, looking worried. We looked to see Axel offering a hand to help.

"No, I don't need it. I know my light already."

"Yeah, I'm gonna find out for myself." Sora finished, looking determined. "If you're in our way..."

"Don't worry guys! We'll protect you!" Donald yelled jumping in front of us.

"Good answer." Axel said, looking pleased. "Just what I'd expect from the keyblade master and the Destiny Keeper. But be forewarned," Axel stated, sounding mysterious, "when your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now. Especially for you Anna, since your dearest friends will be beside you while you regain your precious memories."

"What?" But Axel disappeared. "Damn, what did he mean by my dearest friend being beside me?" I would've thought that whoever they're talking about would be with Namine on the top floor right now. They'd keep an eye on her incase something happened. Unless…

"ANNA!" I was suddenly knocked to the ground from behind and landed hard on the white floor. "I knew it was you! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Get off of me!" The person got off and I was able to turn to see a girl with long green hair and yellow eyes, she wore a long blue shirt with a white skirt. I instantly recognized her as the girl who was following me in the memory Traverse Town. A slight warm feeling filled me seeing her, as if I knew her some how and she might've been a friend or something. Still what got my attention was her face. It looked exactly like mine. But that's impossible! Could she be my...

"It's been so long, Anna!" The girl cheered, taking my hands as the others and I stared at this girl. Just who is she? "We've been waiting for you for so long! We'd thought you'd never come! But I told her you'd come for us! Now we can leave this place together and be together like old times!" She squealed before hugging me tightly again and rubbed her cheek against mine.

"Argh!" I jumped and crawled away to the wall. I've never been hugged like that before by anyone and for this random person to come and do that. It's just weird and very uncomfortable. "Look, just who are you and why did you do that?"

"Huh? Do what?" The girl asked, coming to kneel in front of me. "What's wrong Anna? You usually like my hugs."

"You just hugger her in a weird way. Who wouldn't freak out?" Sora gasped, looking flushed.

"Wait, so you don't remember me?" The girl asked, looking sad as I shook my head.

"Remember? This is the first time we met." I pointed out, as she looked close to crying.

"Have you really forgotten me, Anna?"

"Huh?" The girl looked really sad and hugged me again only this time not as tightly. In fact, she was very gentle now.

"Don't worry, you'll remember everything. I'll help you remember everything!" She said, before looking at me straight in the eye. "My name is Nihil, and I'm one of your dearest best friends." She said before kissing me on the forehead.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggghhh hhhhhh!" What the heck?! This didn't happen in the game! What the heck is going on?!

* * *

Blair: Ha ha! Poor Anna! You've got someone who likes to hug you too!

(Anna anime crying with Nihil still hugging her)

Anna: This feels weird.

Nihil: Don't worry, you'll get used to it.

Anna: You're invading my personal bubble.

Crystal: Still, its so cute how she clings to you.

Anna: Its not cute! Not to mention you gave her that creepy Mechanical Lullaby theme from _Coraline_!

Nihil: But it's cute.

Crystal: Anyway, I'll be doing the wonderland chapter next so you can learn more about Nihil. So, join us next time in Chapter 3: Wonderland and Second Floor. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Wonderland and Second Floor

Crystalmaiden62: Ow, I have a headache...

Blair: Are you okay?

Crystal: I've got a headache and only two more days of school. Really, I'm sure tired.

Anna: At least you don't have someone hanging on you.

Nihil: Ah, but you like my hugs.

Anna: No, I like my personal space thank you very much. Blair, a little help.

Blair: Sorry, but it's your turn to feel the pain of being hugged to much.

Crystal: Anyway, let's start with the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts games. I own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. So, hope you like it and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 3: Wonderland and the Second Floor

It took a while for the shock to wear off. Even then, Nihil was there to comfort me, which is weird. I don't know her! I'm certain I don't know her! It didn't help that she tried to hug me and started humming a slightly haunting tune that is kind of nice but had a slightly creepy feel to is as well. Sora and Goofy stood there not really knowing what to do but Donald was at least some help.

"Knock it off! Don't you see she doesn't like you hugging her?" Donald shouted, as Nihil cuddled me.

"No she doesn't, she just can't remember she likes them." Nihil said, giggling. How can she giggle when I feel like I'm in shock?

"No really, she looks uncomfortable." Sora piped up as Nihil looked to me.

"You really don't like me hugging you?"

"Well, its just I don't know you so it's kind of odd." I said, rubbing my head a little.

"So, if you gain your memories of me back, you'll remember you like my hugs again?" Nihil asked, now looking hopeful. "Okay, hurry and get your memories back. If not, I'll help you get them back."

"What do you mean, get your memories back?" Sora asked.

"In this place, you'll forget things but memories that are really important will remain." Nihil pointed out, as we got up. "I'm sure you and Anna will remember what's important to you soon. She's still waiting for us to rescue her after all."

"Who?" Sora asked, but Nihil just grinned and held my arm.

"Hey, I told you to stop that!"

"So what, I don't need to listen to you. I'm trying to make Anna's memories come faster." Nihil said, sticking her tongue out at Donald, who started fuming.

"I think it's nice Anna has a friend." Goofy said, smiling at Nihil. "My name's Goofy. That's Donald and that's Sora."

"I'm Nihil, Anna's number one friend." She said proudly. Okay, I have to say something.

"Listen, Nihil. About being my friend? I really don't know you so can you not say that too much. I barely even know you apart from the fact you like hugging me." I said, as Nihil looked at me.

"Okay, just friends. I'll work hard to help you get your memories of me back, Anna." Nihil said, taking my hand. "Come on, let's go to the next floor. She's waiting for us at the top." I know Nihil's talking about Namine but really, who is Nihil? Her face looks just like mine. Can she be my Nobody?

_No way, it's impossible for you to have a Nobody, Anna._ Lunar said in my head. _You're the ultimate light within Kingdom Hearts. You're light can't be tainted and if it does you'll die. If I hadn't separated from your heart in time, you would've died back in Hollow Bastion._

'That still doesn't explain if that applies to when I was in Sora's heart.' I thought, as we walked to the next floor.

_Well, it should still apply. Even without me there, you still had a lot of light in you. That light can't be tainted because it's pure light from Kingdom Hearts itself! When Sora stabbed himself, part of your light returned to Kingdom Hearts. The darkness can't touch you. It just returns to Kingdom Hearts till needed again. Even my a bit of my light was taken since you got stabbed by the darkness keyblade._ Okay, guess that makes sense in a way but that still doesn't explain why Nihil looked like me. And to that, Lunar really didn't have a reply. Still, we made it up to the second floor.

"Hmm…."

"What's wrong, Jiminy?" Sora asked, as we looked to him.

"Well, ya see, what Axel said back there worries me." Jiminy stated. "What could he have meant by. 'you may no longer be who you are'?"

"I may no longer be me? How can I be anyone else?" Sora asked, oh how he'll change and he won't even know it.

"Of course. Still, you can't be too careful." Jiminy said, as Nihil shook her head.

"It's what you'll get from this castle." Nihil pointed out. "When in this castle, what truly matters will open to you. You'll forget the other worthless things and only remember what really matters." She then hugged me tightly. "I remember Anna so she's my most important person and I know I'm hers."

"No, I have too many people who are important to me." I said, trying to push her off. "I don't want to forget all my friends and family. I made a lot of promises and they'll mean nothing if I forget them."

"Feels like just about anything could happen here in Castle… Oblivi….Oblivi…Oblivi…"

"Castle Oblivion." Donald said for Goofy.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" How can Goofy forget the castle we're in? Then again, he's not the brightest star at night.

"We'll be okay. Whatever it is they're cooking up, we'll be able to handle it together, right Anna?" Sora asked, as I nodded.

"Yeah, we've been through a lot already so this is nothing." I said, smiling.

"'Course we will, like at that creepy castle we explored together, the one with all those weird contraptions." Goofy pointed out, much to the confusion of Sora and Donald.

"When was that?"

"I can't remember."

"Sora, Donald, you don't remember? It was one of the last worlds we visited before we close the door to darkness." I said, as Nihil nodded.

"Yeah, that's where you and Anna lost your hearts. I was so scared that I might have lost Anna for good when that happened." Nihil said, tightening her grip on me.

"Wait, how could you have even known that happened?" I asked, looking at her but she didn't answer.

"What was it called?" Donald asked.

"Gawrsh, oh it was, uh… Holla…. Holly…. Holler…" Goofy said, scratching his head. "Sorry, I can't remember."

"Wak! Stop goofing around." Donald scolded, as Sora crossed his arms.

"Goofy, sure you didn't make it up?" Sora asked.

"He can't have, I know the place he's talking about. It's Hollow Bastion." I said, as Nihil nodded.

"Anyway, let's choose a world." Sora said, taking out the world cards.

"Oh, can I choose?" Nihil asked as we looked at her.

"I don't know…"

"Sure." Sora said, as we stared at him. "Come on, it wouldn't hurt and she says she's Anna's friend so it should be okay."

"Sora, I wonder about you sometimes." I said, shaking my head, as Nihil cheered.

"I know the perfect world." Nihil took a card. We went to the door as it shined and walked in to find ourselves back in Wonderland. "See, this is the world of my favorite book ever. You remember, Anna? We used to read _Alice in Wonderland_ all the time together."

"I don't know, I like _Alice in Wonderland_ but my favorite book as a kid was _The Nutcracker_." I pointed out, as Nihil nodded.

"Yeah, but you liked that best during Christmas time because of all the ballet shows out for it." Nihil said, smiling as I stared at her. She's right on that. I enjoyed _Nutcracker_ better during Christmas because the ballet shows were out during that time of year. How can Nihil even know this?

"Hey, somebody's comin'." Goofy said, and we looked to see none other than the White rabbit running towards us.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm dreadfully, awfully late! The queen will roast me for dinner!" The rabbit panicked. "If I'm late for the trial, it'll be off with MY head next!"

"What do you mean, 'off' with your head!?" Sora asked, shocked but the fear filled rabbit didn't hear him.

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'll never make it!" He screamed and ran off.

"Off with his HEAD?" Sora asked, as I sighed.

"Come on, you guys forgot about this place?" I asked, as they stared at me. "This is the world we explored together for the first time. The Queen of Hearts nearly had our heads last time because we defied her."

"Of such a peaceful looking please, it sounds pretty dangerous!" Donald yelled, looking a little freaked: maybe because of the roast comment.

"We'd better go after him." Sora said, as I nodded but looked to Nihil.

"You might want to leave the righting Heartless to us. You don't have a weapon to protect yourself."

"I do too." Nihil said, pulling out a bomb and a dagger from her pouch. "When I escaped those guys, I took what I could get for us. I can take care of myself so please, I'll be fine."

"Okay, but stay close to me. Okay?"

"Aw! You're worried about me! I knew you cared even without your memories!"

"Argh! No hugging! Can't breathe!" It didn't take us long to reach the trial and again, we came the familiar sight.

"Gawrsh, looks like some kind of get-together. What's the occasion?" Goofy asked.

"A trial and done by the most unfair judge ever." I said, looking up at the Queen of Hearts. The White Rabbit blew his trumpet before looking down on Alice.

"Alice! Do you understand the charges against you?" The White Rabbit asked.

"Of course not! I've done nothing wrong!" Alice shouted, looking frustrated and really I don't blame her. Even though this is a memory, this is the second time she's been put on trial for doing nothing.

"Feigning ignorance, dear?" The Queen asked, as I glared at her. "You are charged with aiding the creatures called Heartless, who threaten my kingdom!"

"Fiddlesticks! Where's the evidence?" Alice asked.

"The evidence is… I forgot! That's the evidence!" No, that's not evidence! "Because you, Alice, are the one who stole my memory!" Okay, that's stupid!

"We can't rid the kingdom of the Heartless until we get Her Majesty's memory back. This is a serious crime!" White Rabbit pointed out. Okay, this place is nuts. I like the story but really!

"This is so unfair!" Alice shouted. "So what if you're a queen! Don't blame me just because you can't remember things!"

"Such insolence! You're talking to the Queen of Hearts!" The large queen said, as I rolled my eyes. She's more like a five year old with too much power; oh wait, that is her. "And to think I might have let you go, had you apologized straight away! What a brazen thief!" Since when did the queen ever let anyone go freely? Usually its always 'Off with your head!' and never let anyone go.

"Who's the brazen one?" Sora asked, annoyed by the queen.

"Yeah, she didn't do anything wrong from what I can see." I said, as Sora and I went to Alice.

"The court has reached a verdict! OFF WITH HER HEAD!" The Queen of Hearts shouted.

"Hold it!" Sora yelled. "This trail is farce! You should investigate before you arrest innocent people!"

"That's right, you forgetting is a stupid proof on why Alice is guilty!" I said, crossing my arms.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you suggest Alice didn't steal my memories?"

"They're not suggesting, they're telling." Nihil said, coming to stand next to me.

"I suppose you know who the real culprit is, then!" The Queen glared down at us.

"Well, yes, kind of." I said, calmly.

"Then speak up or it's off with all your heads!" She shouted. "Now, with it! Who's the thief?"

"I'm the thief." I stared at Nihil. Why would she say that!? Is she asking to get killed!? Besides, that's Sora's line!

"Say that again?"

"Gawrsh, really?" Goofy gasped.

"No way, but I couldn't let Alice get killed for doing nothing wrong." Nihil said, before looking to me. "Besides, I know Anna will protect me."

"Um…okay?"

"This is really screwy!" Donald yelled, shaking his head.

"Cards! Seize them!" The Queen ordered, as the cards came at us. Sora seemed to be doing well against the cards, and Nihil was able to blast them with her bombs but then suddenly stopped.

"I'm out of bombs!"

"What? Nihil get back!" I yelled, aiming fire spells at the cards. She stayed behind me for the rest of the battle as I burned the cards with my fire spells.

"Whew…" Sora sighed, when all the cards were gone.

"Wak! Where's Alice?" Donald asked, looking around.

"She probably escaped during the fight." Nihil said, looking happy.

"Perhaps she did. But YOU won't be so lucky!" The Queen of Hearts shouted as more cards came out.

"I think we've been trumped!" Donald yelled, freaking out a bit.

"Run for it!" I yelled, grabbing Nihil's hand and we ran out until we finally lost the cards. We finally lost them and really, I'm happy for that. They're like the Heartless, they don't seem to end in numbers. Before I could even say anything, a hugging happy Nihil tackled me to the ground. "Hey, what are you doing!?" I yelled, trying to get up but Nihil's weight stopped me. She's heavier than she looks.

"You do care about me after all!" She cheered, nuzzling into my back. "You protected me and helped me escape. Even if you don't remember me, you're still the best friend I remember." I have to admit. She's very happy when I do certain things and really, she seems like a nice person. We heard footsteps and we turned to see Alice walking to us.

"Things got a little crazy back there, but at least you're okay." Sora said, relieved but Alice looked troubled.

"I don't mean to be ungrateful but…was that true, what she said? Is she the thief?" Alice said, looking to Nihil, as she moved to stand behind me looking sad.

"No way, Nihil can't be the thief. She was with us this whole time." I defended and Nihil gripped my hand as if to say, 'thank you'.

"Yep, Nihil only said that 'cause he wanted to save…"

"To show off!" Donald yelled, looking annoyed as Nihil stuck her tongue out at him.

"Is that right?" Alice said, looking relieved. "Well, you saved me all the same. Thank you." Suddenly, a familiar and cryptic cat appeared on a near by mushroom shocking us. "It's the Cheshire Cat!"

"Feeling better after that mad dash, are we? Oh, but you're not out of the woods yet!" The cat cheered with his eternal annoying grin before vanishing and reappearing on a flower. "The queen's stickler for justice! She won't forget you till she remembers! She won't stop hounding you till you get her memories back! Did she forget because she remembers? Does she remember that she forget? Doesn't matter, I supposed."

"I don't know, I think we oughta just stay away from her." Sora suggested, hand behind his head.

"But Sora, what about Alice? If the queen catches her again, it's off with… well, you know." Jiminy added, as I nodded.

"Yeah, we can't leave Alice like this."

"Then I guess we'd better do something about the queen." Sora said.

"You should do something. But you don't have to do anything." The Cheshire Cat said, appearing on a tree now.

"Huh?"

"If you can't remember something, it's like it never happened. Likewise, if something never happened, you can't remember it." That actually makes sense, in a philosophical way. "Try too hard to remember, and your memories might lie to you."

"Lie?" Sora asked, confused.

"That's all I'll say. The rest is up to you to figure out." The cat said, and he vanished.

"Still, we'd better look for those memories. Come on." I said, and we made our way through Wonderland. Was the Cheshire Cat giving us a warning about Namine's powers? It's true, thinking about the memories did end up making Sora lose his way but what does that have to do with me? I haven't lost any memories. But after that, Nihil stayed silent and only held on to my hand as we wondered through the woods. When I turned to look at her, her expression… I don't even know what to call it. "Are you okay, Nihil?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine." She said, with a small smile. "Its just what the Cheshire Cat said, I don't think your memories would lie to you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, if that's the case then when I think too hard about how we first met, would that be called a lie."

"Well, I don't know. Again, I don't have any memories of you and like the cat said, if I don't remember it the even never happened." I said, crossing my arms. "I have to admit though, this is probably the clearest he's ever been. Even in my memories he wouldn't explain things so easily."

"Maybe he's trying to be helpful, like the Cheshire Cat in the book version." Nihil said, as I shrugged but I doubt it. We soon entered the Bizarre Room and really, this room hasn't changed much either.

"Gawrsh, what's with the sudden change of scenery?" Goofy asked, looking around.

"Let's look around!" Alice said, running off but screamed as a bunch of cards came with the Queen of Hearts, who looked really smug.

"Thought you'd seen the last of me, didn't you?" I wish actually. She's even more deadly without her memories because she's really cranky now.

"Uh oh!" Sora gasped, as Nihil jumped beside me, her dagger at the ready.

"Game's up, scoundrels! For stealing my memories I sentence you to…" A flash of light and the queen looked like she had been hit by a frying pan with a dazed gleam in her eyes. "I… sentence… Oh? What's going on? Where am I?"

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"What in the world am I doing? Confound it, I can't remember!" The queen yelled, looking madder than ever.

"What's wrong with her?" Sora asked.

"Her memories are gone again!" Nihil shouted, looking around. "Look out!" Nihil grabbed me and pulled me back just in time as Trickmaster came falling from the ceiling and landed where I just stood.

"Thanks, Nihil." I said, gasping a little.

"Come on, let's fight him." Nihil said, taking out her dagger.

"Right!" Fighting Trickmaster again wasn't so bad. In fact, he's a lot weaker than when we first fought him. Even Nihil, who is pretty obviously new to fighting, got a few good hits.

"Come on, Anna! Let's finish him off together!"

"Right!" I helped Nihil climb onto the table and we readied our attack. Nihil threw her dagger at Trickmaster, getting it in surprisingly.

"Lunar Storm!" I yelled, finishing the battle up and the Trickmaster fell and vanished.

"Yay! We did it!" Nihil cheered and I smiled too. We did do a good job. Nihil needs some more work but we'll have time to work on her fighting skills later.

"You there! All of you!" The Queen of Hearts yelled at us, as Nihil and I climbed down the chair to get back to the floor. I wonder how Nihil's even able to fight in that skirt of her anyway. "What is the meaning of this, where did that creature come from?"

"How do WE know?" Sora asked, shrugging.

"So, you refuse to answer? You're hiding something!" With or without her memories, she's pretty stupid either way. Still, she's a danger to others either way. "They're plotting against me! Seize them immediately!" How did she come up with that?

"Please, Your Majesty, wait!" Alice pleaded. "It was you who commanded us to destroy those creatures." Another reason to like Alice, she can be very clever. "Your Majesty, in her prudence, didn't completely trust us at first. And so, at Your Majesty's command, we fought them to prove ourselves. Isn't that right, Sora, Anna?"

"Yeah." I said, quickly. Don't want to ruin the act now. "You came here to make sure we did the job right."

"I… told you… to do that?" The Queen asked, suspiciously.

"But Your Majesty, don't you remember?" Alice asked, sweetly.

"Don't be ridiculous! I never forget anything!" She yelled, does she never stop yelling. "Of course I have you the command. You did splendidly." With that, the Queen of Hearts and her cards left back for their castle.

"Well, that was close." Alice said, looking relieved.

"Way to improvise! I never would've thought of that." Sora said, smiling to Alice.

"But the Cheshire Cat said as much. 'Try too hard to remember, and you memories might lie to you'." Alice pointed out. "The queen would never admit she forgot. So instead, she remembered something that didn't happen. She ended up fooling herself."

"Nice work, Alice." Nihil said, as Sora thought for a minute.

"Wha is it, Sora?" Alice asked.

"Hm? Nothing. Well, I guess you'll be safe for now." Sora said, as Goofy nodded.

"And the queen won't give us any more trouble!"

"Yep, I'm happy for that at least." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, we did get rid of the Heartless, just like she said." Nihil grinned, as she put her dagger back into her pouch.

"Don't tell me you've been fooled too!" Donald yelled, as Nihil laughed.

"Only joking. No need to yell." So, we bid farewell to Alice and left the floor. It really did feel weird going from a wooded area to the white castle. I went blind for a second.

"Hm…"

"What's the matter?" Donald asked Goofy.

"It's that creepy castle that I was talking about earlier…" Goofy said, looking worried. "I know I didn't imagine it. 'Cause that was the castle where Anna lost her heart and Sora had to use the keyblade to free Kairi and Anna's heart. Then he just disappeared! And I was so worried. How could I ever forget that?"

"Oh! It was when I turned into a Heartless!" Sora said, finally getting it but looked confused. "Wait. That happened… in a castle?"

"Aww… you forgot that? 'Cause I remember perfectly." Donald said, as Nihil shook her head.

"No way, you didn't even know about it when we were talking about it before."

"That's true." I said, nodding. "Hollow Bastion was one of the last worlds we went to. It's also the place when Sora's keyblade left him but returned later on."

"Jiminy, is it in your journal?" Donald asked, as Jiminy popped out of Sora's hood.

"Every word." He said, looking proud. "I finished the first volume right before we got to this castle. Now, then, if I can just find it… oh, here we go!" He jumped off of Sora with small journal in hand. "Let's have a look. Oh!" Jiminy looked shock and horrified at his journal. "How could it be!?"

"What's the matter?" Goofy asked, as we kneeled down to look at him.

"All my entries, they're gone! Every page is blank!" Jiminy said, looking close to tears.

"What do we do?" Donald asked, as I took out my journal to see none of the pages were blank. They were all fully with my handwriting and everything.

"My journal seems to be fine though." I said, showing it to them.

"How could this have happened? I'm so careful with the journals!" Jiminy wailed. "All that hard work is gone."

"The journal's blank…. What's going on?" Sora asked, looking to me.

"That's what I want to know. I want to know why I'm the one not being affected by all of this." I said, but then my stomach grumbled.

"I guess, we should get some rest." Nihil said, looking around. "I think it might be night time out by now."

"Yeah, I can't tell time in this place." Sora said, sighing.

"Don't worry, I'll make something." Nihil said, taking out a potable stove, a pot, and a few things to cook from her pouch.

"Um… Nihil, how did you fit all that in your pouch?"

"I don't know, this pouch isn't mine." Nihil said, staring to make some pasta. "I kind of stole it from the people of this castle when I was making my escape from this place."

"You what?" I gasped.

"I know, I kind of feel bad for doing it but I just wanted to leave and find you. I packed as much as I could and ran for it. But when the first floor turned into Traverse Town, I knew you'd be there so I looked for you." Nihil looked to me, a grateful smile on her face. I do wish you could remember be but I'm just happy we're together again. I've been lonely for so long."

"I guess, even though I don't know you, you seem nice." I said with a small smile.

"Even though I had our other friend with me, I was still lonely because she's not you." She said, and hugged me only this time it was really gentle. "I missed my best friend."

"Well, I won't say best friend but I guess we can start off as friends for now." I said, as Nihil nodded.

"Thanks, Anna." Nihil and I cooked together and it's really fun actually. It nice to have someone with you when cooking so you can share a few laughs or tears when cutting onions. Through most of the time though, Nihil still hummed that haunting tune.

"Say, Nihil. Where did that tune come from?" I asked, as I put some pasta and chicken into a bowl.

"I guess you won't remember. My mom used to hum it to me, and when bad things happened I'd hum it to you too." Nihil said, quietly a small smile on her face. "You used to talk to me to give me comfort and I'd sing or hum to you if you needed comfort."

"Really, I guess that makes sense." I said, as Nihil nodded.

"Hey, where's our food?" Donald asked.

"Go get it yourselves, there are plates over there. Anna can't do all the work." Nihil said, smirking at Donald.

"What? Why I outta…" Donald growled but Goofy held him back.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." I said, putting some food in some plats and handed it to them.

"Why'd you have to give it to them? They need to learnt to get their own food." Nihil asked, taking a bite of food.

"Well, they usually do. But we take turns cooking and whoever cooks brings the food up." Still, we ate and enjoyed ourselves. Donald fought with Nihil, Goofy trying to break it up, and Sora and I laughing at the sight. Still, by the end of this, we were al tired and were ready to sleep. Still, it's hard to for me to sleep on the floor.

"You okay, Anna?" Nihil asked, turning on her side.

"Just having a hard time sleeping." I said, closing my eyes feeling the hard floor on my back.

"I think I can help." Nihil said and started humming her tune and holding my hand. Before I knew it, I was drifting but not before hearing something but I couldn't make it out. I opened my eyes to see I was at my old elementary school and I turned to see my mom leaving my old kindergarten class. I walked to the class and I gasped. I saw a five year old me running out to play in the playground. What's this? A memory? Still, that didn't catch my eye. I noticed a girl with long green hair standing a little ways away by the swings. It was a young Nihil! Okay, weird. I'm sure she wasn't a part of my class but still, I can't remember much of kindergarten so maybe she really was a part of my life. Still, it wasn't until the boys of the class began to pick on Nihil at little me ran to help.

"Leave her alone or I'm gonna tell on you!" Little me yelled as the boys ran off, leaving a crying Nihil on the ground. "Are you okay? Do you want me to get the teacher?" Nihil shook her head, sniffling.

"Thank you for helping me. You're the only one that's helped me."

"Huh? Don't you have any friends?"

"No, they think I'm weird because of my hair and eyes. They think I'm evil or weird." Nihil said, clutching her long green hair.

"I think it looks pretty and if you'd like, we can be friends." Little me said, smiling as Nihil stared but suddenly smiled.

"Thanks, I'm Nihil."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Anna." I couldn't help but smile. It was a nice moment really. Maybe I did know Nihil, like I said, I don't remember much of my kindergarten days so that might make sense. The setting changed and I was in my room with only a single candle for light. I remember this, my first black out I had to sit through.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Nihil asked to a little bundle in the blankets.

"No, I don't like no having light. Why'd the lights have to go off?" Little me asked, peeking out of the blankets. It seemed like a year had passed and I still kind of remember this. I remember the single candle and hiding in the blankets but I don't remember if anyone was there or not.

"It's okay, the dark isn't too bad." Nihil said but she didn't sound so confident as we heard tapping. At once, she started humming that same haunting tune and little me looked up at her.

"What's that?"

"Just a song my mom would hum to me." Nihil said, coming into the blankets with little me.

"Can you keep humming it?"

"Sure." Nihil said, and started humming it and little me gripped her hand. It was actually nice, but are these really my memories? I woke up to see Nihil sleeping beside me, still holding my hand like she did before. Maybe it is possible that she's someone I once knew after all. She did know about my _Nutcracker_ thing but I'll need to look into this further to make sure.

* * *

Blair: Okay, so Nihil might be Anna's friend?

Crystal: I'm not saying.

Nihil: I'm happy Anna is at least starting to remember me at least. Right, Anna?

Anna: I guess...

Crystal: Well, that's chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Join us next time in Chapter 4: Third and Fourth Floor and with Halloween Town. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4: 3rd 4th floor Halloween Town

Crystalmaiden62: Hello everyone!

Nihil: Anna! (glomps Anna but Anna does nothing but smile)

Anna: Hey Nihil.

Blair: What? I thought you didn't like Nihil's hugs?

Anna: When did I say that. (Blair looks to Crystal)

Blair: Crystal, what's going on?

Crystal: You'll see in this chapter but first the Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games, Snoopy come Home, and the song 'Do you remember me'. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar Wish. Now, hope you like this chapter and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 4: Third and Fourth Floor with Halloween Town

The next day, we all had a simple breakfast and made our way up the stairs to the next floor. I was still thinking about last night though. I kind of don't remember all about my childhood seeing as nothing really interesting happens or I was still developing my memory but maybe Nihil was a good friend that I forget. Maybe she moved away and that's why I forgot about her. But the others still had something else on their mind.

"Something's screwy. Journal pages don't just vanish!" Donald pointed out and really he's got a point. I wonder how Namine's powers are able to do that anyway.

"What if… it's more things?" Sora asked, as we looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Goofy and Anna were telling us about another castle we'd been to but none of us really remembers it." Sora said, thinking carefully. "Do you think could it be that we don't remember because we're losing our memories?"

"Losing? Our memories?" Donald asked, shocked.

"Yeah, that's it." Nihil said, nodding. "Like I said, in this place you'll forget the worthless stuff and remember the things that really matter to you."

"That's right! Remember what they mystery fella said?" Jiminy said, jumping onto Sora's shoulder. "In this place this place to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. Nihil's been in this castle longer so she knows that it's our memories he was talking about losing."

"So, if we keep going, we'll lose more… Guess it really is Castle Oblivion." Sora said, his arms crossed now.

"So the higher we go, the more we'll forget?" Donald asked, as Nihil nodded.

"That's how it works, yes."

"Does that mean everything and everyone will be forgotten?" Donald asked.

"Riku and Kairi too." Sora said, looking down.

"I might forget about my family, Amy, Amanda, and my friends." I said, I know I won't but the thought of forgetting them as well as Ventus, Aqua, and Terra frightened me. I'll even forget about Amy, Amanda, my family, and even Kat and my other friends back home. Nihil just gripped my hand in comfort, just like she did in my memories.

"You'll remember the ones most important to you. Don't worry." Nihil said, but that still didn't bring any comfort to the others as well as me.

"Do you want to go back?" Donald asked, a look on understanding on his face.

"Don't worry, fellahs!" Goofy said. "We might forget about where we've been or things we've seen, but we won't forget who our friends are. Just look at Nihil, she hasn't forgotten about Anna. C'mon, Sora, when you turned into a heartless, did you forget me, Anna, and Donald?"

"Of course I didn't!" Sora said, shaking his head.

"There ya go! No matter what happens, you won't forget your friends." Goofy said, as Nihil nodded.

"Right, I went through this castle but never once forgot about Anna. I'm sure she'll remember me very soon." Nihil said, hugging me and this time, I didn't object. I guess I can handle the hugs for now. Sora thought about it as Goofy gave an encouraging smile.

"You're right. Thank you, Goofy." Sora said, gently. Aww, kind of reminded me of Ventus for a second.

"So, if there's nothing here that can make you forget your friends then we have nothing to be scared of! Let's go!" Donald cheered and walked to the door.

"But when I turned into a Heartless, who was the one who took forever to noticed and kept clobbering me?" Sora asked, grinning as Donald stopped in his tracks.

"How come you didn't forget about that!?" Donald yelled, and started quacking his little head off while we laughed. The next floor was the Olympus Coliseum, which Sora chose, and it's a little sad for me. I knew Herc and Phil wouldn't remember me but it still hurts. Herc is one of my closest friends since he knew me from my first adventure and for him to not know me is kind of sad. Still, Nihil tried to cheer me up with hugs and I have to say they kind of do make me feel better now that she's not trying to squeeze the life out of me. Still, we made it out of the room with out much difficulty. "I hope the king is gonna be okay…"

"Huh?" Nihil asked, as we stopped to look at the duck.

"Why bring that up?" Sora asked.

"I had to be sure that I hadn't forgotten about him." Donald said.

"How'd it go for ya?" Goofy asked, as Donald looked happy.

"Good! I remembered we're on a quest to find the king." Donald said, looking up at his friend.

"I remember that too. The king helped save everything by staying on the other side of the door to darkness. I think…" Goofy said, as I nodded.

"Yeah, and Riku helped by staying with Mickey on the other side of the door to darkness. He promised me he'll come back and we're looking for him too." I said, as Sora nodded.

"Hm. I guess there's no way we'll forget most important memories." Sora said, happily.

"That's good. 'Cause I don't want to forget." Donald said, as I nodded.

"Listen, why don't you guys wait for me. I'll be right back." I said, and ran back through the door. I know, what'll happen next and I need to see the scene to make sure Larxene doesn't suspect Axel. I ran back and pulled out the video pad, turned it on, and put my headphones in. A new app appeared saying 'Security Video 2' and I pressed it. I instantly saw Larxene and Axel looking into a glowing crystal ball before it dimmed.

"You seem pretty intrigued by this Sora kid and that girly Anna." Larxene said, in her annoying voice.

"Are you telling me you're not, Larxene?" Axel asked, as the blonde evil one smirked.

"Haven't decided yet." She said, turning away from him. "I think what intrigues me more is what you see in them."

"There was a time when Sora became a Heartless. And if one becomes a Heartless…"

"They lose their minds and their feelings. They're consumed by the darkness." Larxene answered, loftily.

"Right, but not Sora." Axel stated. "He held on to his feelings, even as a Heartless. And there's only one other man who's been able to do just that."

"It's the strength of his heart, that's what interests you. Why the keyblade chose Sora's heart." Larxene said, grinning. "And Anna?"

"Her heart is pure light, even when she was stabbed twice by the keyblade of darkness, she didn't turn into a Heartless and the superior has been looking for her Nobody with little success. We both know she can't obtain a Nobody because she's too pure. Kingdom Hearts prevents her from ever having a Heartless or a Nobody. It's one of the things that makes her the Destiny Keeper."

"Oh now I get it, you want to know why Anna's heart was chosen by Kingdom Hearts and if she has more powers." Larxene said, her grin growing.

"To unlock the mysteries of the heart. Isn't that the Organization's mission?" Larxene just smirked at this and I really wanted to wipe it off her face.

"What are you doing?" I jumped and hid the video pad as Nihil came up to me.

"Oh nothing, just thinking."

"Well, we gotta hurry. We have to get to the next floor." Nihil said, taking my hand.

"Right." So we went back and made it to the fourth floor.

"Hey, I wonder if there's anything we've forgotten." Donald said, as Goofy thought for a minute.

"Hmm… if we did, what would it have been?" They guys thought for a minute but nothing came up. "I can't think of anything, so maybe that means that I really am losing my memories." This made Donald look really worried and I feel for him. "But whatever they were, they couldn't have been very important memories, right?"

"I guess if you think of it like that." I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, or else I don't think you would forgotten it." Sora said and took out Kairi's Thalassa good luck charm. "Look."

"What is it?"

"A good luck charm Kairi gave me." Sora said, looking at it. "It's special to her, so I promised that I would return it. I'll never forget making that promise. It's why I can never forget Kairi."

"That's right, I have a promise too." I said, taking out Riku's keychain with my Wayfinder and cellphone charm. "These each have a promise with them and I'll never forget them. I want to see Riku again and I know I will. I'll see everyone I miss and I know I'll see them again." I said, holding my Wayfinder, cellphone charm, and Riku's keychain close to me.

"I have something you gave me too." Nihil said, taking out her dagger and showing a white mushroom cellphone charm that looked a lot like mine.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, as Nihil smiled at me.

"You gave it to me, Anna but I'm not gonna tell you more about it till you start remembering." Nihil said, clutching the white mushroom charm. "It holds our promise and it's kind of half kept since you can't remember me."

"Okay, I guess." I said, looking at my charms. "But I'll see my friends soon. Right, guys?" I looked ahead of me and I could actually see Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Amy, Amanda, and Riku in front of me and they nodded and smiling. Suddenly, they started to look blurry; well all except Riku.

"Anna." I turned and I saw Nihil smiling at me and next to her was Namine, who was smiling too.

"Anna, you okay?" I looked at Nihil, who stared at me. I guess I must've blanked out for a second.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, nodding but Nihil smiled.

"I think you're finally remembering. How much do you remember?" Nihil said, looking pleased.

"Not much but I'm not sure if they're really my memories." I said, shaking my head. For a second, Nihil's face had a dark look before she hugged me.

"Please, remember me soon, Anna. I'm getting really lonely."

"Nihil."

"We'd better keep goin'." Goofy said, as I nodded. "Since Sora and Nihil chose the last world, it's Anna's turn."

"Okay. I guess I'll be fine with Halloween Town." I said, to the shock of the others.

"But Anna, I thought you don't like scary stuff." Donald pointed out.

"I don't but we might as well get it over with now." I said, and we went through the door to our next world. Halloween Town looked just as creepy as it ever was, well minus the Heartless gathered around the square to dance like the first time we went here. Our outfits looked the same as out first time and really, that's a good thing. I like my witch outfit.

"Hey, Anna. Look at me. I'm a ghost!" I turned to see Nihil dressed all in white. Her green hair fell out off the sides of her head thanks to the long hood she was wearing. She wore a kind of long white dress with the hood and sleeves. In fact, everything about her was white and she even looked a little paler than usual. "I know you don't like ghost very much but I think this is cute." I have to admit, it looked nice on her. At least she's not gonna scare me like the other ghosts here.

"Gawrsh! Don't like the look of this place. I bet it's crawlin' with ghosts!" Goofy said, as I stayed close to Nihil. I don't like ghost but I can tolerate Zero at least. I wonder if he's near Jack when we see him.

"Aw, phooey! There's nothin' to worry about. You won't be spooked if you already know what's coming!" Donald said, waving it off but I knew what was coming. "Not even real ghost can frighten us anymore. If they take one look at us, they'd be the ones to run away!"

"I'm still scared of them. Say you're not scared of anything means you're kind of stupid." I pointed out, as Nihil nodded.

"You think so?" Goofy asked, thinking about it.

"Trust me!" Donald said, and we walked into the town square. At once, jumping out of the fountain came Jack and it made me jump and cling to Nihil.

"Welcome to Halloween Town!"

"Wak! A ghost!" Donald screamed as Nihil got in front of me, protectively.

"Wow, that was the best shriek I've heard in ages!" Jack said, excited looking to Donald. "If you're that easy to scare, we're gonna have a great time!" I looked around to see Zero wasn't around.

"No way, Anna doesn't like to get scared!" Nihil yelled, hugging me and glaring at Jack.

"Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself." Jack said, ignoring Nihil. "I'm Jack Skellington! And this is Halloween Town. People around here call me the Pumpkin King!" Boy, he sure is proud but then again that's Jack for you. "So if you're lookin' for a ghoulishly good time, you've come to the right place."

"Well, we're not." Nihil said, shaking her head, still holding me and I honestly don't mind if right now. At least she's trying to defend me in some way.

"Too bad, because at the moment, we've got a bit of a problem in Halloween Town." Jack said, looking a little troubled.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well…" Jack started but then our answer came as Heartless appeared. "Like this!"

"Gyaa!" Sora yelled, and we summoned out weapons. We battled the Heartless and I have to say, it's nice having Nihil fight along side me. Sure, she'd not good at fighting with a dagger but she's at least trying. Still, there weren't too many Heartless so we finished it in time.

"What's the big idea!" Donald yelled, thoroughly annoyed now. "Why'd you go and call the Heartless?"

"I didn't call them. I just knew when they were going to show up." Jack said, shrugging. "In fact, I'd love to get rid of them. They actually go around and attacking people, instead of just scaring them."

"Why are they here?" Sora asked.

"I was just going to ask Dr. Finkelstein the same question." Jack said, looking interested now. "I'm heading to his laboratory right now. Follow me!"

"Sora, Anna, what should we do?" Donald asked.

"I guess we'd better go."

"I don't like this." Nihil said, shaking her head.

"We really don't have much of a choice." I said, sighing.

"What if he's leading us right to the Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Bingo! You saw right through me!"

"Argh!" I jumped and Nihil and I clung onto each other as Jack jumped out at us.

"Ha ha ha. I'm just kidding! Now let's get going." Jack said and we followed him. If he keeps on trying to scare me, I'm going to start regretting choosing this world.

"Don't worry." Nihil said, taking my hand. "If you get scared, I'm here for you. We are friends, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Nihil." I said, nodding as she smiled at me. Really, the walk to Dr. Finkelstein's lab wasn't too bad. There weren't any ghost but the Heartless were annoying. Jack was at least some help in getting rid of them but still. It didn't take very long to get to the lab so that's a plus.

"Allow me to introduce, Dr. Finkelstein!" Jack said, gesturing to the good doctor. "He's a world-famous genius!"

"Yes!" The doctor said, turning to us. "Maybe I'm TOO smart. I'm afraid I've created something horrible!"

"What do you mean?" Nihil asked.

"Well… have you ever stopped to think the power of your 'true memories'?" Dr. Finkelstein asked, and Nihil nodded.

"True memories?" Sora asked, confused.

"You see my boy, our hearts are full of memories but not all of them reflect the truth. The heart isn't a recording device." Dr. Finkelstein said, and I have to admit he's right. "Even important memories change with time. They warp or fade, leaving us but a shadow of what we hoped to remember."

"Could that be happening to us?" Sora asked, and I had to think about that for a bit. I mean, I haven't had my memories fade on me, I think. I mean, I still remember Riku and the others. But when I thought about Ventus and the others, they looked kind of blurry but I can still make them out.

"It happens to everyone." Dr. Finkelstein said, nodding. "Some memories grow ugly, and some become more beautiful. If we would recover out true memories, the world would seem completely different. So, I devised a potion from forget-me-nots that bring out our true memories back."

"Really?" Nihil asked, looking interested. She had a certain gleam in her eyes that I couldn't really identify but it gave her a dark look even with her dressed in all white. "Did it work?"

"Well, that's the problem." The doctor said, turning to his book.

"As soon as the doctor got a whiff of the potion, the Heartless started popping up!" Jack said.

"Sounds like a failed experiment to me." Donald said, shrugging.

"No! My research is flawless!" The doctor yelled, making the duck jump. "I just need another look at the potion to find out what went wrong!" He went to look for the potion and scratched his brain. "Unfortunately… it's vanished."

"Maybe someone took it." Nihil said, and really that's the only answer. Still, she's a bit interested in the potion.

"It must've been Sally!" Dr. Finkelstein yelled, making Nihil jump. "Jack, you've got to find her and get my potion back."

"Leave it to me!"

"We'll help too." Nihil said, as we looked to her.

"But why?" I asked, as she looked to me with a serious look.

"I want to find a way to get your memories back soon and this potion might be able to help you." Nihil said, before hugging me. "I just want you to remember me. Even with you here, I still feel lonely since you're not the same anymore."

"Nihil…" I do feel for her. She really does seem broke about me not knowing her.

"Yeah, and I want to know more about 'true memories' anyway." Sora said, as Jack nodded.

"Excellent! Then let's go find Sally!"

"'Kay." Nihil said, and we walked off to find Sally. "Do you know where we can find Sally?"

"She's probably in the cemetery. She likes to go there." Jack said, and the cemetery is actually next to the lab. And like Jack said, Sally was there. "There you are, Sally! I thought you'd be here." She turned and looked to us, she won't remember us but maybe she'll feel like she knows us like the guys back in the memory Traverse Town.

"Who are your friends?"

"They're interested in true memories." Jack said, come to think of it we haven't told this Jack our names yet but maybe he'll remember like others have. "You have the potion, don't you?"

"Well…yes." Sally pulled out a bottle of potion from behind her.

"Could you give it back?"

"I guess if you insist." Sally said, but looked uncertain though. "But…I'm afraid. All the Doctor had to do was smell it, and the Heartless appeared. What if someone drinks it?"

"Are you kidding? What could be more exciting?" I trust Sally's judgment. She's usually right because she has more common sense than the rest of the town.

"I'm worried, Jack. Isn't there another option?" Sally asked, pleading to Jack.

"Any ideas, Jack?" Sora asked.

"I say we take it anyway." Nihil said, as I stared at her.

"Nihil."

"Sorry."

"I can't think of a thing." Jack said, thinking a bit.

"I can! Give it here!" A familiar voice yelled and something large jumped out, pushed Sally aside, and ran off with the potion.

"Oh no! The potion!" Sally yelled, and we looked to see it was none other than Oogie Boogie.

"Oogie! You again!" Jack yelled at the bag of bugs.

"Jack, where are your manners?" Oogie mocked. "I'm just helping you put the potion to good use! You should thank me!"

"Why? We need that potion!" Nihil yelled, taking out her dagger.

"Too bad, girly. I want this potion!" Oogie yelled before smirking. "Well, well, just one sniff and the Heartless appeared. What would happen if I chugged the whole thing? That would be scary!"

"I won't do that if I were you." I said, shaking my head. "That thing hasn't been tested. Who knows what'll happen to you."

"Poor Jack! You can't hold a candle to Oogie Boogie!" Oogie said, ignoring me.

"If you mean in stupid ideas, then yeah you take the cake." Nihil said, smirking a little.

"Yeah, what she said." I said, and we grinned.

"Time for Halloween Town to taste pain and despair beyond any nightmare!" Oogie said. Man, he really likes to ignore people. With that he ran off.

"Hey! Give that back!" Nihil yelled and ran after Oogie on her own.

"Nihil, wait up!" I yelled and we ran after her. Nihil can't take on Oogie by herself! We followed them all the way to Oogie's lair and Nihil screaming at Oogie. "Give me that potion!" Nihil yelled, as Oogie laughed at her.

"You really don't know how to quit! Say… all this running around is making me thirsty!" Oogie said, taking the potion.

"Don't do it!" I yelled but Oogie just downed the potion anyway.

"Oh no…" Sora said, as Oogie looked pleased.

"Ahh! Lip-smacking good!" Oogie cheered.

"Not for long. Wait for the potion's effect to kick in." I said, as Oogie smirked but suddenly reacted.

"Agh! What's this?!" Oogie screamed, looking in pain and Nihil looked a little scared. "What… something's wrong! Something deep inside me. Something… scary!"

"Oogie! What's wrong?" Jack asked, worried.

"No! Get back! Stay away from me!" He yelled, and activated his machine blocking our access to him.

"We need to get those bars down!" I yelled, as we attacked the dice that Oogie started throwing dices at us. Really, getting the bars down was the harder. Other than that, the battle took maybe about five or ten minutes. Man, memory Oogie is kind of weak. At least this time when he was gone, he just vanished rather than spilling bugs everywhere. Anyway, we returned to Dr. Finkelstein's lab and explained what happened.

"Confound that Oogie Boogie! He drank nearly all my precious potion! There's only a few drops left." Dr. Finkelstein yelled. To say he's mad is kind of an understatement.

"Sora, why don't you ask the doc if you can drink the rest?" Goofy asked, as Nihil shook her head.

"No way, let Anna drink it. She'll get her memories of me back at least."

"Nihil, it's Sora's choice." I said, shaking my head. "Besides, I don't need the potion. Whatever is happening it'll happen with time." Besides, if Namine is affecting my memories in some way now, I don't want to forget anyone important to me. My memories of Ven and the others are already fuzzy.

"Anna's right but I better not." Sora said, crossing his arms.

"What, you both don't want it? Too bad." Dr. Finkelstein said, a little disappointed. "It would've been a great experiment."

"Now, Doctor…" Sally started.

"We're not lab rats you know." I said, feeling offended. This guy just cares about his stuff. We told him what happened to Oogie so that should've been enough already for him.

"Don't you want to find out about your true memories?" Jack asked, as we nodded.

"Well yeah, but I have a feeling I know my true memories, even if they are starting to get fuzzy." I said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I want to know more than anything." Sora added. "But there's this guy- Axel. I promised him I'd find the truth on my own." That's right, we both did.

"I just don't understand. When I inhaled the potion, the Heartless appeared and when Oogie drank it, he was overcome by fear. What could it mean?" Doctor Finkelstein said.

"It means the potion was a failure." Sally said, bluntly.

"No! I can't be wrong! Oogie MUST have found his true memories!" Dr. Finkelstein shouted. "Hmm… true memories must unbalance the heart and cause unpredictable changes within!"

"Then… what about us?" Sora asked, as they looked to us. "What happens when our true memories awaken?"

"Perhaps something even more terrifying." Dr. Finkelstein said, thinking a bit. "But that is all just a hypothesis. I can't be sure without further research."

"What's wrong, guys?" Jack asked, looking down at us. "Does the Doctor's theory scary you guys?"

"A little." I said, as Sora nodded. I don't wanna change.

"That's good." Jack said, pleased. "Fear and doubt are signs of a strong heart. They push your heart, strike out in new directions; take chances! Without them, your zest for life might fade as would your taste for fear. And believe me, that would really ruin my fun." He's got a point. Fear keeps you on your toes and appreciation for life. Without it, you'll just be like a doll without a heart. Come to think of it, aren't Nobodies like that? They can't feel anything, and if it wasn't for that goal, what would they have done with nowhere to really go?

"Thanks, Jack. I'll remember that." Sora said.

"The good luck, ladies and gentlemen! May you always enjoy being frightened!" Jack cheered. Well, I don't think I'll really enjoy being scared but okay. I'll just leave it at that. Still we ran out but Nihil stayed.

"Nihil, aren't you coming.

"Hey, guys. I'll catch up with you in a bit. I just need to talk to the Doctor about something." Nihil said, and I nodded before running off after to the door back to the castle.

"I wonder what Nihil needed to talk to Dr. Finkelstein about?" Goofy asked, as I struggled.

"No idea, still I think we should wait for her. I don't feel right about leaving her behind."

"Ah, who needs her." Donald said, as I glared at him.

"Donald, I hope you haven't forgotten what happened the last time you denied a friend of mine to come along with us. If you had just let Riku come along with us, we might have never have had to fight him in the first place." I pointed out, as Donald glared a bit.

"Anna." I turned to see Nihil running to us. "Sorry about that, I just needed to ask the doctor a question."

"Okay, still we have to keep going so we can find Riku and Mickey." I said, and now I really noticed a slight dark look in Nihil's eyes when I said Riku's name before she smiled cheerfully.

"Okay." She said, before taking my hand and we walked through the door and back to the castle. Okay, what was that about? Does she know Riku? And if that's the case, why did she have that look in her eyes?

"Hey, Anna?" I stopped and turned to Sora and since Nihil was holding my hand, she stopped too. "You know about me and my past right?"

"Most of it yes, why?"

"There was another girl in my memories." Sora said, crossing his arms. "It wasn't Kairi, so was there another girl I was friends with?"

"Yes, you finally remember!" Nihil cheered making Sora and me jump. "She'll probably be happy when she finds out. Do you remember her name?"

"I think her name was…"

"Sora! Anna! Nihil!" We jumped again and looked to Donald who glared at us. "Let's go! You want to find Riku and the king, don't you?"

"Yeah, but at least let us rest, we should eat a little now." Nihil said, pulling her cooking stuff from her pouch again.

"Man, it was right on the tip of my tongue." Sora said, looking a little depressed at this. Still, we worked to cooking dinner, which was ground beef and cheesy pasta this time.

"Here" I looked up at Nihil who held out a small bottle of lemonade. "I forgot I had this and I wanted you to have it."

"Well, thanks but we should share it with the others." I said, gesturing to the guys who were too busy eating.

"I only have one bottle for one person and I remember you like lemonade so I want you to have it." Nihil said, sitting next to me.

"Well, thanks." I said, taking the bottle. The lemonade really good; I wonder where she got it.

"How was it?"

"Really good. Thanks, Nihil." I said, putting down the bottle.

"Say, Anna. Do you remember anything about Nihil?" Goofy asked, looking to us.

"Well, a little but not much." I said, shrugging.

"I think I have an idea." Nihil said, standing up. "Remember 'Snoopy Come Home'?"

"Yeah, that movie made me cry when I was little." I said, thinking back to the sad points of the movie. Really, that movie is fun but sad.

"Yeah, I remember. You would start tearing up at the song 'Do you Remember me'." Nihil said smiling. "May if I sing it, you'll remember something."

"I don't know…" I'm kind of not willing to remember but something inside me started to stir a little.

"Don't worry, I think you'll like it." Nihil said, taking a deep breath and began to sing.

_I still remember a summer gone by,_

_Why was it over so fast?_

_I still remember when we said 'good-bye'._

_Why can't our summer last?_

_Do you remember me?_

_Once I called you my own._

_I'm as sad as I can be,_

_It's no fun all alone._

_Why can't a memory_

_Roll away like a tear?_

_Why do I go to my window,_

_Hoping you will appear?_

_Cause I need you,_

_Cause I miss you,_

_Cause I wish you were here._

I felt tears rolling down my eyes at this song but that wasn't what else that caused my tears. A sudden pain in my heart hit me and I lay on the ground. Not only that, my head is starting to hurt. What's going on?

"Anna, are you okay?" Nihil asked, running to me.

"My head and heart hurt." I moaned, shutting my eyes wanting to find away to numb the pain.

"We should rest until Anna feels better then." Donald said, as Nihil nodded.

"I'll try to help her as best as I can." Nihil said, as Sora looked uncertain. "Don't worry, Anna's my best friend. It's the least I can do." Sora thought before nodding and he, Donald, and Goofy went to sleep. "It's going to be okay, Anna. Just calm down and let go." I was in such pain that I nodded and close my eyes and tried to let go everything to get some rest as Nihil hummed her little tune.

I opened my eyes to see I was back in my old room from my childhood and seeing little Nihil sitting beside my bed with a little me sleeping on it looking pale. I can hear my parents yelling at someone outside my door. I remember this day very well, this was the day Damon tormented me and Nihil found me in the basement.

"Nihil?" Little me sat up and looked to Nihil, who smiled.

"Are you okay, Anna?"

"Yeah, I think so. Where am I?"

"Home, I saw Damon with his friends and since you said you would be with him I got worried and I told your parents. We found you in the basement." Nihil said, hugging me. "You must've been really scared." Little me didn't say anything and just cried and hugged her back. Yeah, I remember now. Nihil was there for me when that happened and she stayed with me for hours making sure I was okay. In fact, I got way more memories of Nihil now than before: like the time we went to Disneyland, the Halloween party, Christmas, and even a whole bunch of other stuff I'm finally seeing are familiar. So Nihil was right all along, but why did I forget her? Still, I have to at least make it up to her. When I woke up, I saw she was asleep next to me.

"Nihil." I shook her away as she stared up at me with a sleepy look.

"Anna, what is it?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry I forgot you." I said, feeling bad but I was nearly knocked over by one of Nihil's hugs.

"I'm so glad." She sounded like she was crying now and let me go so I could see she was crying but looked happy too. "You remember everything?"

"No, I don't know why you left." I said, feeling sad. "I want to know more though. You were there for me when I woke up after what Damon put me through. We used to be inseparable."

"I know and even though you don't remember why I left, I'm really happy you remember we're friends." I really couldn't help but smile. Finally, I remember most of the stuff about my dearest friend. As we went back to sleep, I thought back to home and saw a few fuzzy figures in the back of my mind next to Amy and Amanda. I wonder who they are. 'Oh well, that doesn't matter anymore.' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Blair: Oh, so Nihil is really Anna's friend.

Crystal: Well, you'll see more later on but for now let's just enjoy their friendship. :) So anyway, like Anna, Nihil also has a song. For those don't know the song or movie, here's the link to the song.

youtu. be/l 6VLjh5 eZBs

Crystal: Well hope you like this chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 5: Fifth and Sixth Floor and Monstro. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5: 5th and 6th floor and Monstro

Crystal: (yawn) It's good school is over but I've only got a little more than a week left to relax.

Blair: Um... what's with Anna? (Anna sat with Nihil, confused while Nihil held her head)

Crystal: Well, Anna's losing her memories because of this story so you'll see why she's really different now.

Blair: Okay?

Crystal: So onto the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. So hope you like this and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 5: Fifth and Sixth Floor and Monstro

_Anna._ I sat up hearing Lunar's voice. _You can't possibly think Nihil is really your friend. I know you've never met her before now._

"I don't know, the memories seem realistic to me." I whispered, getting up so I wouldn't wake up Nihil or the others.

_But think about it. You doubted you even knew Nihil just yesterday and now you're suddenly childhood friends? Namine's power isn't supposed to affect you._

"What do you mean?"

_You need your memories as a Destiny Keeper. Everything is within your memories. If you lose them you won't be the same._

"Maybe it's for the best though." I muttered, shrugging. "I mean, if I forgot a friend it's kind of sad. I mean, I said I wouldn't forget my friends and all yet I forgot everything about Nihil until now."

_Listen to yourself for a second!_ Lunar yelled at me. _Do you remember your friends back home?_

"My friends?" I thought for a minute and really I couldn't see anyone. I got a bit of a headache though so I decided to think about Amy, Amanda, and my parents. But I can barely see my parents and Amy and Amanda.

_See? You're forgetting the people also important to you. You said before, there are a lot of people important to you._

"They can't be that important if I forgot so easily." I said, smiling a little thinking about Nihil. "Nihil, she was always there for me and we know each other without really thinking. I don't think anyone was like that with me before."

"Yeah, Ventus is kind of like that." Yeah, Ven, Aqua, and Terra; they're my friends too. I took out my Wayfinder and looked at it but when I thought about my friends, I can barely make them out. Oh no.

_See? I think Nihil is behind all this._

"But how, she doesn't seem to have any magic powers or anything." I pointed out.

_Just think about it, Nihil seems to be always around when you get these 'memories' of yours. She must be doing something._

"Can't you tell? I mean, you're in my heart after all." I pointed out, as I heard Lunar sigh.

_Yeah, I can feel something when Nihil is around but its kind of familiar yet strange._

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

_I don't really get it myself._ I just sighed and shook my head.

"You're no help." I took out the video pad and looked to see a new video up. I pressed it and saw a familiar scene. It was Namine drawing a picture but it's a little different now. It was a picture of her self with Sora,… Kairi, and Riku but also me. She smiled like she had nothing to worry about but taped on the wall was a different picture. It was a picture of Nihil and me holding hands.

"Anna!" I jumped a bit as Nihil hugged me from behind. "I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking." I said, pocketing the pad quickly as Nihil smiled at me.

"Yeah I know, everything must be strange for you but done worry. Everything will be fine. This castle does a lot of good for us in finding what's really important to us."

"I guess…" I said, thinking about those I can still vaguely remember. I don't want to forget Ven and the others and even now they're still fuzzy.

"What do you mean?" Nihil asked, tilting her head a bit.

"There are a few friends of mine I don't ever want to forget because they're really important to me. I made them a promise and I'll never forget that." I said, smiling. Again, a shadow grew over Nihil but it was only for a second. Still, it was enough to worry.

"Are you okay, Nihil?"

"Yep, I'm fine." Nihil said hugging me. "I'm just glad you're returning to the Anna I know."

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm remembering a bit." I said, hugging her back.

"Anyway, we have to keep going." Nihil said, pulling back. "The higher we go, the more you'll remember and then you and Sora will finally remember our other friend." I was about to ask if it was Namine but she dragged me off. We ate a simple breakfast with the guys before heading to the fifth floor.

"I remember! There was another girl!" Sora shouted, getting Donald and Goofy's attention.

"What? A girl? Where?" Goofy asked, as he and Donald looked around.

"No, no. I mean on the islands where I used to live." Sora explained. "Besides Kairi and Riku, there was one other girl I was friends with. The four of us used to play together all the time."

"Yay! You're remembering her!" Nihil cheered, jumping up and down. "You and Anna are both remembering what's important to you!"

"Wait, you remember Nihil now?" Sora asked, as I nodded.

"Yeah, we were childhood friends but I don't have any memories on why I might have forgotten about her though. But I know the girl you're talking about." I said, shaking my head as Jiminy came out of Sora's hood.

"Sora, Anna, seems to me that's the first time you've mentioned her." He pointed out.

"Yeah… I guess I forgot all about her." Sora said, thinking a little. "I think… she suddenly went away when I was still really little."

"What do you think made you remember that now?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure." Sora said, shaking his head. "But it's been coming back in pieces, as we go through the castle."

"Yeah, same here but I'm forgetting stuff too." I added.

"Gawrsh, do ya remember her name?" Goofy asked, as Sora thought for a minute.

"I don't remember. I feel kind of dumb." Sora said, laughing a bit. "We said we weren't gonna forget our friends, and well now I can't even remember her name."

"I know what you mean, I forgot about Nihil and she was there for me after what happened when Damon locked me in the basement." I said, as Nihil nodded taking my hand.

"You remember and that's what matters." I nodded, feeling happy. It's nice to at least have a friend by me.

"Sora, Anna." Donald said, looking at us.

"Aww, you shouldn't be worryin' none! If it's been coming back to you in pieces you're sure to remember her name just like everything else!" Goofy said, as Nihil nodded.

"Yep, just look at Anna. You'll be fine, Sora." Sora looked up and smiled at Goofy and Nihil before nodding. So we went through the door and appeared in Agrabah. Really, it's like the last time we went there during our last adventure: Aladdin is still useless and Jasmine's strong character is completely thrown to the side and replaced with a damsel in distress. But after we beat Jafar, I got another headache and collapsed. I appeared back in my house when I was a kid and Nihil and I were watching one of my older cousins play _Kingdom Hearts_ and Riku came up on screen.

"I think Riku's kind of cute." Little me said, smiling a bit.

"Anna, why do you go for the guy with weird hair color? Sora I might get but Riku?" Nihil asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What? He looks cute and he sounds cute." Little me said, grinning as Nihil shook her head.

"I'll never get your taste in guys. They're just weird if you ask me."

"That's because you think boys still have germs." Little me pointed out as Nihil pouted.

"I'm just waiting to see the right guy." I couldn't help but laugh at this. No matter what guy came to her, she just shook them off saying they weren't right for her. I wonder if she's got a guy she likes now. But Nihil always supported my love for _Kingdom Hearts_ and even got me _Chain of Memories_ for the Gameboy Advance when it came out. Still, we next moved to Nihil and little me arriving at my house.

"Finally, we're sixth grader!"

"Yeah…" Nihil said, glumly.

"What's wrong, Nihil? I thought you'd be happy to be a sixth grader." Little me asked, looking confused.

"It's not that, its just I didn't know how to tell you think." Nihil said, looking close to crying. "My parents sold our house and we're moving away in a month."

"What?" Little me gaped, as Nihil nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be out of state."

"But that's not fair. I mean, we're best friends. I can't go to middle school without my best friend."

"I know." Nihil said, now starting to cry. The two of us ended up crying most of the afternoon and I really did feel sad. So that's why I forgot about Nihil. She moved away and since this kind of was before cellphones or emails and letters too forever to deliver, we couldn't really talk to each other.

"Anna?" I opened my eyes to see Nihil looking worried with my head on her lap. "What happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got more memories." I said, closing my eyes a little as a headache came. "And now a headache."

"Don't worry, it'll pass." Nihil said, running her fingers through my hair. "Just think about the good memories we have. With a little rest and thinking about them will help."

"Okay." I said, closing my eyes and thinking about my memories of Nihil as she hummed her tune. She was right though, it didn't take me very long to get the headache away but I felt like something was missing. I felt my locket and opened it. Two little girls were in it and they looked kind of familiar but I can't seem to remember.

"What is it, Anna?" Nihil asked, looking over my shoulder at the pictures in my locket.

"Nothing, its nothing." I said, closing it and getting up. "Anyway, where are Sora and the others?"

"They went on ahead of us for a bit. They said they'd wait for us at the stairs of the next floor." Nihil said, smiling.

"Okay, let's go. We can't keep them waiting."

"Right." Nihil said, taking my hand and we walked to the door. It really did feel like the old times when we were little. We'd always hold each other's hand for some reason and we were made fun of sometimes for it but we're friends so it doesn't matter. We met up with the guys and went back to the castle.

"Sora, is there anything else you remember about that other girl?" Donald asked, as Sora crossed his arms.

"Hmmm… just bits and pieces." Sora answered.

"Maybe you could try tellin' us some more stuff about her." Goofy suggested. "Who knows? It might even help ya remember other things."

"What about you guys? Do you know her?" Sora asked, as Nihil and I nodded.

"Of course we do. Anna is the Destiny Keeper after all and I've known her for a while now." Nihil pointed out, as Sora looked hopeful.

"Can you tell me her name then?" I shook my head.

"You have to find that stuff out for yourself. Sorry."

"Besides, it's better this way." Nihil said, patting Sora's shoulder. "The more you remember, the closer you'll get to remembering her name."

"Okay, well…" Sora said, thinking a little, "She was quiet… and always drawing. When we'd go to the beach, she'd draw a picture instead of swimming. Sometimes she'd draw us, too! She was really good. I remember Riku and I fighting over who she'd draw next. But one day, she was gone, just like that. I think the grown-ups knew the reason. They might even have tried to explain some of it to me. But I was little, I probably didn't understand what was happening. I remember crying after she was gone. But… that's all. I still don't remember her name." Sora then looked to Nihil. "I'll get my memories of her back soon, right? Just like how Anna is getting her memories of you back."

"Yep, just keep thinking about her and it'll be easy for you." Nihil said, happily before jumping to hug me. "She'll be happy when she sees you and sees you haven't completely forgotten about her. Just like me now that Anna remembers me."

"Nihil." I couldn't help but laugh a little. She's being silly, of course I'd remember her, she's my dearest friend.

_Anna. Can't you see the lies anymore?_ Lunar asked. _I don't know how but Namine's powers are affecting you suddenly but it must have something to do with Nihil._ I just ignored Lunar and hugged Nihil back. I don't even remember anyone other than my family members back home.

"I must point out." Jiminy said, climbing onto Sora's shoulder. "Sora and Anna keeps remembering things instead of forgetting them. It seems to me forgetting things may be the only way to reach the memories buried deeper down inside each of us."

"So we should forget in order to remember?" Goofy asked, trying to make sense of it as Nihil nodded.

"Like those guys said," Sora said, crossing his arms, "our most precious memories lie so deep in our hearts that they're out of reach. All that stuff about finding being losing and losing being finding, I didn't get it at first but maybe this is what they meant."

"Yeah, so you have to forget the things blocking the way of what's really important." Nihil said, nodding. "You won't care anymore about the people you forget, you'll forget who they are and what they even look like." I don't want that happen to Ven and the others. I'll always have my remind of Amy and Amanda because of my locket but I don't know if my Wayfinder will change or not.

"Gawrsh, I think I'm a little jealous of you guys. How come me and Donald and Jiminy aren't rememberin' more of the stuff from our memories?" Goofy asked, as Nihil shrugged.

"No idea."

"Come on, Goofy! Let's get going. We've got to forget things faster." Donald said, and I gave a weak smile. At least they're happy about forgetting.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Nihil asked, as Sora started talking to the guys.

"I was thinking." I said, shaking my head. "Lunar tells me I'm friends of mine back in the real world but I don't remember anyone. Even my familiar members are becoming really fuzzy and the three friends from my first adventure are really starting to fuzz up. I don't ever want to forget Ven and the others." Okay, now I can see the darkness in Nihil's eyes and a single emotion I can read clearly after seeing it in Riku a few time when darkness took him. Nihil is jealous. But the look quickly left before she smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will be okay in the end for us." I don't like the way she said that. It's not really giving me any comfort. Still, she walked over to talk to Sora, which gave me the chance to check the pad for the next video. And yes, another video came and I pressed it to see Larxene and Axel staring into the crystal globe.

"Just as we intended, though Anna needs to 'remember' more if we want her at the stage we want her." Larxene said, smirking.

"We'll continue with our plan." Axel said. "Let's see how far this group will go. And don't worry about Anna's memories, they'll be coming to her very soon." Not good for me.

"You had your fun on the first floor. So this time it's my turn." Okay, that did not help because Larxene had a really evil grin on her face. Axel threw a card at Larxene, who caught it without so much as a flinch.

"I'm not going to just give it to them." Larxene said, playing with Axel's chin for a bit.

"Don't break them."

"Well… do I detect a soft spot?" Larxene teased, before walking off a bit. "I'm not going to break the toys. I'm not dumb."

"Don't forget, Sora' s the key and Anna's the secret weapon. We need them if we're going to take over the Organization." Axel said, but Larxene silenced him with a finger.

"I know that you're in on it, too. But keep it under your hood at least until the time is right." Larxene said, smirking before she vanished.

"You would have been wise to have done the same, Larxene." Axel said, before looking up at the camera. "You'd better be careful, Anna." I nodded and pocketed video pad and followed my friends up to the next floor.

"So, Sora, did anything back there help ya remember your friend's name?" Goofy asked, as Sora crossed his arm.

"Uhhh… her name's the only thing I can't seem to remember." Sora said, disappointed.

"You gotta try! Hurry up and remember it!" Donald scolded, as Nihil nodded. This is probably the only time they've ever agreed on something. So we made it to the next door and appeared inside Monstro.

"Great, the smell of dead fish returns." I said, not liking the smell again. Why did this place have to smell the same too?

"What a weird place! Everything's kinda springy and soft." Donald said, examining the fleshy walls.

"Nice and warm, too. I'm startin' to feel like a nap." Goofy said, looking sleepy.

"Ew! No sleeping here!" I screaked, as Nihil nodded.

"Yeah, who wants to sleep in a place that smells like dead fish?"

"A cat?" Sora said, shrugging.

"I think you should be a little more worried." A voice said, and we looked around to see no one but that voice was familiar.

"Who's there?"

"You're inside the belly of Monstro the Whale." Yep, it's Pinocchio and at least one person will remember the puppet boy apart from me.

"Why, I know that voice." Jiminy said, jumping off of Sora's shoulder. "Pinocchio? Pinoke, it's you! Come on out!"

"Is that you, Jiminy? Gosh, I thought I'd never see you again!" Pinocchio said, as Jiminy ran to him.

"Gee, there's no way you wouldn't find me again. I'm your conscience." Jiminy said, smiling at the puppet boy. "And your conscience will always be your guide. Remember?"

"Sure, Jiminy. And I've been a good boy, promise. I didn't tell a single lie." Pinocchio said, but his nose grew.

"Well, for Pete's sake!" Jiminy exasperated.

"Oops! But…how did YOU end up inside Monstro, anyway?"

"It's complicated." Nihil said, shrugging.

"So complicated, we don't even know." Sora said, sighing a bit.

"That's too bad… I was hoping you could help me and Father get out of here." Pinocchio sighed, looking a little disappointed.

"Well, I'll be! Geppetto's here, too?" Jiminy said, looking interested.

"Sure he is. Follow me!" So we followed Pinocchio to his dad, and really the Heartless here aren't that bad; the Heartless were weak and its nice at least. Soon, we made it into the mouth of Monstro and we saw Geppetto on his boat.

"Geppetto!" Jiminy called, getting the old man's attention.

Bless my soul, it's Jiminy Cricket." Geppetto said, looking happy to see his old friend. I wonder why this is the only world that someone remembers someone in our party. They again, Jiminy is important to Pinocchio and Geppetto so that might be it. "How in the world did you get here?"

"You tell me! How does a clockmaker wind up in the belly of a whale?" Jiminy asked.

"Well, it's a long story…" So after a while of explaining and kind of telling the whole Pinocchio story in a bout ten minutes the guys pieced things together.

"So you sailed out to look for Pinocchio…"

"And Monstro swallowed you!" Donald and Goofy repeated looking shocked.

"Yes, but I found my son. I would do anything for my Pinocchio." Geppetto said, and I nodded. I won't forget what happened in the real Monstro. He practically begged Riku to return him when he nearly kidnapped Pinocchio and me.

"But now you can't get out, can you?" Sora said, as Geppetto nodded. "Being stuck in the belly of a whale is awful."

"Not if Pinocchio and I are together. That makes everything a little bit better." Geppetto said, giving a warm smile. "There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about."

"Yeah, you're right." I said, taking out my Wayfinder and keychain. I'll see, Riku, Ven, Aqua, and Terra soon. But I noticed the pink mushroom, who gave that to me?

"I don' care if I'm trapped here, so long as I have Pinocchio. He's such a good boy." Geppetto said, smiling happily as I pocketed my stuff.

"Well, he still tells fibs. But with a little help from me…"

"Oh, Jiminy, you worry too much." I like Geppetto; he's kind and loves his son.

"Speaking of Pinocchio. Where is he?" I turned to see him nowhere. Odd, we should've heard him leaving at least.

"He was here a minute ago. Where's he gone this time?" Donald quacked, looking around.

"I expect he's off exploring. That boy has been poking around just about everywhere inside this monster." Geppetto said, now looking a little worried. "He won't tell me why it's so important. I tell him it's dangerous but he won't listen."

"That boy's a handful!" Jiminy sighed, before looking to Sora and me. "Sora, Anna, if you don't mind…."

"I know, I know. You want us to help you find him, right?"

"Don't worry, we don't mind on bit." I said, as Nihil nodded.

"Then let's go!" She cheered, and dragged me off with the guys following.

"You seem eager to keep going." I pointed out, as Nihil nodded.

"This place is weird and the more we move the more you'll get your memories back. Not only of me but of what really happens in the game world." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"What are you talking about? I already know the _Kingdom Hearts_ games like the back of my hand. Well, all accept _Dream Drop Distance_ since it's not out yet." I said, shrugging.

"Really, then you should at least talk about our other friend, she's from here after all." Nihil said, so she was talking about Namine. Okay, now I this'll be weird. I know that Namine is replacing Kairi in Sora's memories but what'll happen with me? I don't think she can really replace Kairi for me seeing as she's got a huge part in my past and the fact that to Sora, she moved away and they never say each other again till now. Still, we found Pinocchio in, of course, the stomach of Monstro.

"Oh!" Pinocchio said, noticing us.

"Pinocchio! What are you thinking?! You know Geppetto worries when you wander off by yourself." Jiminy scolded.

"Jiminy was worried, too!" Donald added, great they're teaming up to scold Pinocchio but they have a point.

"I'm sorry…" Pinocchio said, looking a little sad.

"What are you doing, anyway? Looking for something?" Sora asked.

"Um… yeah, I'm looking for treasure!" Pinocchio said but his nose grew. Yeah, where can you find treasure inside a whale.

"Here we go again!" Jiminy said, giving the puppet a scolding look.

"But, Jiminy…"

"Pinocchio, it's better to just tell the truth here. It's okay to tell the truth." I pointed out and Pinocchio thought for a bit.

"I was looking for a way out." Pinocchio answered. "Father says he's happy, but it's my fault we're stuck here. I shouldn't have run away from home. I want to help Father get home to the workshop. But he'll worry if I tell him what I'm doing."

"So that's why you thought you had to tell a lie." Jiminy stated and I kind of get it. If he had told the truth; Geppetto wouldn't let Pinocchio do it and they'd be stuck here forever.

"You did it 'cause you love your dad!" Goofy said, touched by Pinocchio's act.

"All you need now is courage!" Donald cheered, as Nihil nodded.

"What?"

"If you tell Geppetto the truth, he'll probably help you. You just need to have a little courage to face him." Nihil said, smiling but then that smile faded.

"What's wrong, Nihil?"

"Oh nothing." Nihil said, to me shaking her head with a weak smile on her face.

"Don't worry, we'll give you a hand!" Sora said, to Pinocchio to who looked pleased.

"Really? You'll help us?" We nodded and the puppet boy looked so happy. "Okay, I'll give it a try! Wish me luck, Jiminy!"

"No more keeping secrets, then. Have we got a deal?" Jiminy asked, as Pinocchio nodded.

"Sure! I'll be brave and tell father how I really feel. No lies this time!"

"Great! Then your nose won't…" But the stomach shook and rumbled startling us.

"What's happening?!" Sora yelled, as Nihil and I got out weapons out.

"Something's coming! Get ready guys!" I yelled and Jiminy turned to Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio, run for it!" He didn't need telling twice but I know the game.

"Wait! Come back!" I yelled but it was too late as Parasite Cage came down and captured Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio!" Sora yelled but Pinocchio looked fine say for the fact he was trapped inside a Heartless.

"Help! I'm trapped!"

"What?!"

"Get ready guys!" The battle against Parasite Cage is not same if not harder seeing as we've only got four platforms to fight on unless we wanted tot stand in stomach acid. Surprisingly, Nihil is able to at least fight more against this one but a dagger might be a better weapon against something as rubbery like this Heartless. Because of her working with Sora and Goofy, while Donald and I used magic to back them up, it took us a bit to beat Parasite Cage.

"Help! I'm scared!" Pinocchio screamed, and really I'd be scared too.

"Pinocchio, be brave!" Sora yelled out to him.

"How?"

"Don't give up! Try fighting your way out!" Sora pointed out. Well, it should be easy to get our because of the fact the Heartless has passed out.

"Be brave…."

"You can do it, Pinocchio! Just think of your dad! You need to get out so you can help your dad!" Nihil pointed out and that was enough to get Pinocchio to get out of Parasite Cage before it vanished.

"Pinocchio, are you all right?" Jiminy asked, running to check up on his friend.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Just a little sticky…" Pinocchio said, and I held my nose a little.

"Yeah, and you kind of smell really strong of dead fish. You might want a bath."

"Still, I have a great idea!" Pinocchio said, looking really excited even after the scary experience. "That thing spit me out when I started fighting back. Why don't we try the same thing with Monstro?"

"That's a pretty good idea." Nihil said, a knowing look in her eyes. Of course, we're from the real world; we know how they get out of Monstro.

"Great idea! Let's go deeper inside and try it!" Donald said, as we nodded. But I got a splitting headache and I fell to the ground.

"Anna!" But I was too far gone to even hear who was calling my name. I stood in front of a house as younger me was hugging a younger Nihil and we were both crying. A moving truck was packed in front of the house and I remembered this day. It was the day Nihil left and the last time I ever saw her until she was taken to Hallow Bastion and even then I didn't remember her.

"You'll write to me, right?" Little me asked, as Nihil nodded.

"Yeah but we'll never really ever see each other again."

"Then let's make a promise." Little me then took out a familiar looking white mushroom cellphone charm. "Let's promise on this we'll never forget each other and one day, we will see each other again."

"Okay, just please don't forget me." Nihil said, tears falling down her face as I nodded.

"I won't forget my dearest friend. You'll always been my number one friend." Nihil nodded and we hugged one last time before she went into the family car.

"Bye Anna! I won't forget our promise!" She yelled out the window as the car drove off. Then the car turned a corner and Nihil was gone. All at once, imagines and memories came back to me. Memories of the games I've missed.

"Anna?" I woke up to find myself on Geppetto's ship and in a bed with Nihil sitting next to me.

"Nihil." I sat up and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I didn't keep my promise. I forgot about you and our friendship."

"It's okay, you finally remember everything important now." Nihil said hugging me back. "You remember Namine now too, right?"

"Yeah, I'm surprise Sora doesn't fully remember her yet." I said, sighing. She is a close friend like Kairi but really Nihil is my dearest friend.

"Say Anna, can I see your cellphone charm and Wayfinder?"

"Sure." I said, handing them with Riku's keychain to her.

"Do you remember who gave this to you?" Nihil asked, holding out my Wayfinder. Thinking about it, I don't remember. I can see their outline with two other but really I can't see or remember their names. Guess I forgot about them to get the memories of Nihil back.

"No, I don't. Odd though since I know they're important." I said, rubbing my head, as Nihil smirked a little.

"Why don't I just throw these away then?" She said, moving to chuck my Wayfinder, cellphone charm and Riku's keychain over the boat. "I don't think you'll miss them too much."

"No." I said, taking them back. "They've been with me all this time, I might have forgotten who gave these to me but I like them. Plus, this is Riku's keychain. I'm gonna give it back to him when we return to the island. Not only that, he said he loves me and I want to at least try and make our relationship work. He's become very important to me." Okay, Nihil really had a dark look as I held my items close to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, looking away.

"Nihil, really what's wrong?"

"I'm still not the most important to you." She said, almost growling.

"Nihil…" Nihil shook her head and turned to hug me again.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see what really matters. For both of us." We heard a groan and I jumped out of bed to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy on the floor.

"Ow… now I know what getting shot out of a cannon is like." Sora groaned, as we got to them.

"You guys okay?" I asked, as they nodded.

"Where's Pinocchio and Geppetto?" Goofy asked.

"They were shot out of Monstro. They probably made it out safely." Nihil said, calmly.

"Without you, Jiminy? I thought there was no escaping your conscience!" Sora pointed out.

"I don't mind being left behind, as long as they're both safe." Jiminy said, looking grateful. "Maybe Pinocchio doesn't need me after all."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"That little puppet used to have trouble telling right and wrong. But he's come a long way. Maybe he doesn't need Jiminy Cricket anymore." He said, looking to the mouth of the whale. "Seems like he's got a conscience of his very own."

"Don't you remember what Geppetto said?" Sora asked. "There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about. I bet Pinocchio's counting the days till he can see you again."

"Well, what do you know…. You might be right." Jiminy said, as I grinned at Sora.

"I bet you feel that way for Kairi and your missing friend." I said, as Sora blushed.

"Come on, Anna. Don't you feel that way when you remembered Nihil?"

"Well, yeah of course." I said, shrugging. "Still, I want to see Riku again. He's become really important to me and I know I'll never forget him. From what I can still remember, I'll see Riku soon but the darkness will have him again and he'll hate Sora. I hope he's okay with me.

_It won't be the real Riku._ Lunar pointed out but I ignored her. _I don't care if you ignore me, Anna. Like Jiminy to Pinocchio, I'll act as your conscience and keep reminding you the truth till you finally accept it._ I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the tiny headache coming to me. I can't help but feel like Lunar's right but I can't get over my memories. Still, I know for a fact, the organization member I dislike the most is waiting for us behind the door back to the castle.

* * *

Blair: Oh I get it, she forgot about...

Crystal: Yep, she forgot a lot of people all at once.

Blair: Wow, poor Anna and Nihil's dark looks?

Crystal: That'll be found out later.

Anna: But I'll see Riku soon.

Crystal: Yes, so hope you liked this chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 6: Seventh Floor and Larxene and Riku. See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6: 7th and Larxene and Riku

Crystal: (yawn), Man, I love this chapter but it was hard working on this all day.

Blair: At least you did it.

Lunar: Yep.

Anna: Lunar, what are you doing here? You never come out.

Lunar: Oh, don't worry. I'm here to knock some sense into you. We're going to have a long marathon.

Anna: What? (Lunar drags Anna off)

Nihil: HEY, YOU BRING ANNA BACK RIGHT NOW! (runs after them)

Crystal: Well, being with Lunar will probably help since she still has all her real memories and some of the facts Anna has since she's in her heart.

Blair: That's true. Maybe she'll remember her real memories because of that.

Crystal: Nihil won't be happy. Well, onto the Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I dont' own any of the Kingdom Hearts games. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 6: Seventh Floor and Larxene and Riku

We got through the door to see a familiar blonde woman standing there waiting for us with a smirk dripping with evil. Knowing Larxene and Marluxia, they're probably the reason why Nihil is here and not back in the real world.

"I bet you work with Axel." Donald pointed out the obvious as we got our weapons out.

"Too clever, I'm Larxene." Larxene said, smirking at Nihil, who moved closer to me. I turned to see Nihil looking absolutely terrified and her hands trembling around her dagger. "I see our of our little jail birds found her friend. Are you happy now, Nihil?"

"Leave Nihil alone, Larxene!" I yelled, as the blonde laughed at me.

"Oh, protective are we? So… are you both enjoying your stay, at the castle?" Larxene asked, smiling at us. It's really seems unnatural for her to smile and really put me on edge just seeing it. "I bet it's nice to peal away all those worthless memories and awaken the true memories that lie deep in your hearts. I know at least one person here must be really happy for that. Am I right, Nihil?"

"I said, leave her alone!" I yelled, as Larxene looked satisfied.

"True memories?" Sora asked.

"All though it seems the both of you are still missing the most important thing here. When that poor girl hears you've forgotten her name and Anna's not even talking about her why… it'll just… it'll break her heart."

"Poor girl, do you know her?" Sora asked but Larxene just smirked again. "Is she here?"

"Yes she is." Larxene said, turning her back to us. "You see, the bad guys are holding her captive somewhere deep inside the castle. Of course, our other prisoner escape and returned to her dearest hero." Larxene added, smirking at Nihil who now officially started trembling from head to toe. "And you two are obviously the heroes so you have to go save her too. Although," She suddenly lunged at Sora, kicking him in the chest before turning to me and sending a lightning bolt at me and I slammed against the wall, "I'm a bad guy so you have to go through me!"

"Sora!"

"Anna!" Nihil screamed, coming to my side. I looked at the ground to see a silver locket and in front of Sora was Namine's good luck charm.

"What's that? Is it mine?" Sora asked, looking at the star charm on the ground before looking to the locket. "Is that your locket, Anna?"

"It can't be, I don't remember having a silver locket." I said, as Nihil helped me up. Did Nihil give that to me?

"What a shame, you both been wearing those all this time and forgot?" Larxene mocked, looking down at us. "No, that's not possible. The memories have to be engraved somewhere deep inside your hearts. How about you, Sora? You think carefully now, what oh what could it be and who gave it to you?"

"Na…Na…mi…" Sora said, struggling as he tired to get up as well as remember Namine's name.

"Sora, Sora! You're getting it now, release the memories from within your heart! But I'm sure Anna can do better." She said turning to Nihil and me. Before I knew it, I was back on the ground and Nihil screaming. I looked up to see Larxene holding Nihil by her hair and the silver locket.

"Let Nihil go!"

"Now, now Anna. You need to learn your lesson. Nothing comes free. Now, you must remember Nihil got you this locket but who helped pay for it. She's a good friend too as well as Sora's friend." Larxene said, looking down at Nihil. "Maybe you need a little more motivation." She yanked hard on Nihil's hair, who started crying now.

"Ow! Stop that, you're hurting me!" A sudden memory of being back in Traverse Town with Nihil holding out the silver locket with Namine next to her, came to me. Of course, Namine went there when her world was destroyed too.

"It's Namine, now let Nihil go!" I screamed, in fright now, seeing Nihil look close to hysteria.

"Yeah, Namine." Sora said, a little dazed.

"Well, it's about time." Larxene said, but didn't let go of Nihil, who was whimpering. "That's right, Namine. Yes, she'd the one who gave her that tacky little good luck charm and help pay for that cheap locket. Not that you even bothered to remember." She said, bending down to grab it. "No surprise, seeing as you also couldn't remember her name, Sora. Talk about Heartless, I can't believe you. Then again, you're worse, Anna. Not only did you forget Namine, but you forgot about Nihil too. I'd serve you right if I decided to smash these pieces of junk and lock up Nihil for good!"

"Let it go!"

"Like I'd let you!" Sora got his charm back and I slashed at Larxene's side making her let go of Nihil and my locket.

"Namine gave me this, its very important to me!"

"And I won't let you hurt Nihil or destroy my treasure! Nihil and Namine gave this to me! They're important to me too!" I yelled as Larxene glared at me, holding her side. How dare she hurt Nihil like that!

"Oh they're important to you?" Larxene growled summoning her throwing knives. "Ten seconds ago, you didn't even know what they were! And you forgot about Nihil till now!"

"Shut up!" I yelled, as Sora and I charged at her. This battle was mostly Sora and me against Larxene. We were so mad at her, sending our best attacks at her. Still, I knew she'd survive even when I sent her flying with a Lunar Storm spell. Sora made to slash her but missed and I got a good hit with a Lunar Light spell.

"Hmph. You guys aren't as bad as I thought." Larxene said, smirking at us while we glared at her. "You really are a pair of heroes. Heartless heroes."

"Who asked you?!" Sora yelled, angry.

"Oh, does it hurt because it's the truth? You are just a baby." Larxene mocked but she laughed as I made to attack her. "Yep, you're just little babies. And if you're gonna be a baby, the here you go." Larxene three another card at us and I caught it. "I created another card from your memories you know. Be good little kids and say 'thanks'. Ta-ta!"

"Wait, Larxene!" Sora yelled, running to her but she vanished into a corridor of darkness. Angered, Sora just started swinging his keyblade at random. "Where are you? Don't you dare hide from me! Show yourself!"

"Sora, stop it! She's not coming back!" I yelled, as Sora slowly calmed down.

"Sora?" Goofy asked, looking to him.

"I hate this." Sora sighed. "Why'd I need someone like that to bring back Namine's memory?"

"I know what you mean in a way." I said, pulling out my locket from my pocket and opening it to see a picture of Nihil and me.

"Still, we should rest for the day here." Nihil said, with a sigh. "The point is you remember. We'll rest for a bit then we'll head up to save Namine." We agreed but dinner was very quiet. Sora was still upset and stayed silent till we all went to sleep. And really, I don't blame him. Still, I had to watch the next security video. I turned on the pad and placed my headphones on as Larxene appeared in the room.

"Whew… throwing that battle wore me out."

"Really? It looked to me like you just plain lost. By the way, how did it feel to get hit by that Lunar Storm spell?" Axel smirked, as Larxene growled at him.

"How dare you! You don't appreciate the nuances of…"

"An ungainly effort." They turned to see Vexen appear through a corridor of darkness.

"Vexen!"

"How could you be humbled by someone of such limited significance?" Vexen said, waking up to Larxene. "You shame the Organization."

"How can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside." Axel added quickly, as Larxene glared at the scientist.

"I came to lend you a hand." He stated simply. "You obviously believe this Sora as much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such codling. Anna is interesting only for her knowledge but that's about it, still I'd like to see for my self. I think an experiment would show if they really are of any value to us."

"Well, here we go again." Larxene scoffed. "Its just an excuse so you can carry our your little experiments. That's all."

"I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes." He said, smirking.

"Whatever, you can do what you want." Axel said, not really caring. "But you know, I think testing Sora and Anna is just a cover for testing your valet."

"Valet? He's the product of pure research."

"What he actually is, is a toy." Larxene said, simply.

"Hmph. You should just learn to be quiet." Vexen said, as he and Larxene glared at each other.

"Anyway, since you came all this way, you're gonna need this." Axel handed a card to Vexen. "A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us." Vexen smirked before turning to Riku dressed in his dark form. Since when did he get the powers of darkness back? I thought my light helped him a bit. "That card holds the memories of Sora and Riku's home and Anna's memories of meeting them."

"It's just a card. What good is that?" Riku asked.

"With a little help from Namine, you'll have all the real Riku's memories." Larxene said, smirking now. "Maybe we can get her to make you forget you're nothing but a fake. In other words, we'll remake your heart so you can be exactly the same as real Riku, 'kay?" This really shocked Riku, and kind of shocked me. I thought in the game, Riku got the powers of darkness to keep Namine safe.

_You're memories are lying. This should be proof enough!_ Lunar yelled at me but I was too focus on the scene to care.

"You want to remake my heart?" Riku asked, appalled. "The real Riku is a whimp who's afraid of the dark! What do I want with the heart of a loser?!"

"Any objections, Vexen?" Larxene asked. "After all, you do want to test Sora and Anna, don't you?"

"It must be done." Vexen said, not seeming sorry at all.

"How can you? Are you betraying me?" Riku yelled.

"I told you I would make good use of you, didn't I?"

"No!"

"Relax kiddo. I don't think it's going to hurt that much!" Larxene mocked.

"I'll hurt YOU!" Riku yelled, charging at Larxene with soul eater, only to get knocked back my lighting while she laughed at him.

"Stupid little toy! Think you can defeat me?" She mocked happily. "Where would you ever get a thought like that?" Riku not only look like he was in pain but scared as Larxene walked up to him. "But… look on the bright side. Along with everything else in your head, Namine will erase the memory of me knocking you flat." I can actually see Namine sitting not to far away, watching the scene before her in horror. "Instead, she was implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for! It's no big deal if their all lies."

"No. No!" The screen when black and I felt worried and confused. What's happening to Riku? His memories are lies? That seems familiar.

_That's right, Anna. Just remember and you'll see the truth._ I heard Lunar but the more I thought about it, I saw the image of a blonde haired boy and I suddenly got a headache. _Its going to be okay, Anna. Just remember the people who are important to you. You'll feel better after that._ I want to know who that boy is but my head keeps hurting so much. And with seeing the boy, I see more people and the more people I think about, the more my head hurts.

"Anna, are you okay? Do you have a head ache?" I looked to Nihil, who sat up.

"Yeah, I keep seeing so many faces. I don't know who these people are but I feel like I do know them." I said, sitting next to Nihil.

"It's okay." She said, rubbing my head soothingly. "Just think about our memories together and I'll sing you our lullaby."

"Okay, thanks Nihil." I said, and I fell asleep listening to Nihil's humming. The next morning, Sora ran to the next floor and we ran after him.

"Sora! Not so fast!" Donald yelled as we ran after him.

"We don't have time! They've got Namine! We gotta rescue her!" Sora yelled and Nihil and I ran to him.

"We know that, Namine's our friend too. She helped get me my locket, remember?" I said, as Sora nodded.

"Then let's hurry." The world we chose was the Hundred Acre Wood and really it's a perfect time because I got two videos from Axel to watch.

"Hey, Sora, Nihil. Why don't you guys go play? I'm gonna rest for a bit." I said, as Nihil looked worried.

"Are you okay, Anna? Do you have a headache again?"

"No, I just need a break to relax. I'll see you guys when you're done." I said, as Nihil looked uncertain.

"Are you sure? I can stay with you?"

"No, I'm just gonna rest. I'll be fine." I said, as Nihil nodded and reluctantly followed Sora while I sat against a tree. I took out my video pad and turned on the first video to see Riku talking to Marluxia.

"So, Sora and Anna are in the castle too, right?" Riku asked, calmly but looked angry at saying Sora's name.

"That's not all, Nihil is with them." Marluxia said, to a confused Riku.

"Who's that?"

"Why a dear friend of Anna, but she will most likely take her away from you and Namine."

"What?" Riku asked, as Marluxia smirked a little.

"Yes, for you see Nihil doesn't want Anna to be with anyone but her. She'll take away the one you love most as well as Namine's best friend. She's even trying to make her forget about you." Marluxia said, as Riku glared. "As long as the girl, Nihil, stays by Anna's side, Anna can never return to you or Namine."

"Then I'll just separate them. Anna will see how bad her friend is. Besides, I need to get her away from Sora so that's even better."

"Exactly. Do what you wish, Riku." Marluxia said, smirking as Riku walked to the door.

"I'll be off then, but I'll see Namine. She'll be at least happy to hear Anna is coming soon." With that, Riku left and Axel came.

"Well, this'll be interesting." Axel said, as Marluxia turned to him. "Pinning Anna's love against her friend. She'll have to choose who she'll want to be with."

"Yes, everything is going as planned." Marluxia said before the video stopped. Okay, I remember they're after Sora's ability to use the keyblade and I'm guessing they'd be after me because I'm the Destiny Keeper. I know they'd use Riku to get to me but I can't let Riku and Nihil fight! They kind of do have a point that she's kind of trying to make me forget about Riku but she doesn't really know him. Maybe they'll get along if they get the chance. But that doesn't seem too likely. I turned on the next video to see Namine sitting alone in a room looking sad and lonely. I feel really bad for her. To be trapped in this place and I can't begin to imagine what the Organization put her and Nihil through. I can't forgive them for hurting them emotionally and mentally. It didn't help that Larxene came to Namine, smirking as usual.

"Why so glum, Namine?" Larxene asked, mocking Namine. "Is there something that's been troubling you? Are feeling awful for tinkering with Sora and Anna's memories and seeing Nihil with Anna or maybe you…"

"Cut it out, Larxene." The doors opened and Riku walked into the room. What did Larxene mean, 'tinkering' our memories?

_Remember! Namine has powers over memories of people connected to Sora!_ Lunar yelled in my head and I winced a little. I felt mixed on that but I continued to watch the video.

"Namine, she doesn't want to remember Sora or thinking about Nihil. She only wants to see Anna again." Riku said, glaring at Larxene.

"Is that so?" Larxene said, unconvinced as Riku gave Namine a kind smile.

"Don't worry, whatever's hurting you I'll make it go way. I'll get Anna away from Nihil and Sora. Then the three of us can be together again." He then pulled out a charm that looked exactly like Sora's; the fake charm. Attached to it was my keychain I gave him at the door to darkness. "I swear it one this, the good luck charm you gave me. I also promised Anna to protect her and anyone she wishes too. She'll be here in no time." Namine just looked at the charm sadly with a guilty look in her eyes. "See ya." With that, Riku left leaving Namine alone with Larxene again. Okay, I'm a little confused. Things aren't the same as in my memories yet seeing this seems familiar in some way. I think I've seen something like this before.

"That's just amazing, it's almost like you completely made his heart from scratch. Nice touch with the good luck charm and keychain." Larxene said, as Namine bowed her head in shame. Wait, what? "I didn't know you can use memories to transform objects like cards into keepsakes. You used the same trick on Sora and Anna, right? You changed Kairi's good luck charm and Anna's locket with your magic, didn't you?" Wait, when did Kairi give him a good luck charm and my locket change? I looked at my locket and for a second it turned gold before returning to silver again. What? "All that's left is their memories of Kairi. It won't be long before Sora and Anna forget Kairi completely. And then they'll be all yours and that girl to…"

"They won't forget."

"Huh?" Larxene stared down at the young girl.

"No matter how much I change their memories, Sora will never forget Kairi and Anna will never really forget those important to her. Memories of me, more false memories of me, will just make his feelings for her and Anna's friendship for Kairi even stronger than before. Because… I'm the shadow of Kairi." No, Namine is her own person! She was my friend in Traverse Town! "Even if Anna forgets her real memories, they'll still call out to her. She'll never truly forget them." Namine was about to say something else but Larxene slapped her. Why did Larxene have to slap Namine? What was she about to say?

"If you even think of saying it's name, think again." Larxene growled as Namine whimpered.

"To Anna, we're nothing but fake memories. We'll never be real inside her heart." Namine whimpered, tears falling down her face. Who else is Namine talking about? Nihil or someone else? Is there another friend of mine in this castle? I thought it was just Nihil and Namine. Suddenly, my head began to hurt again as I saw the imagines of the blonde haired boy with a keyblade and holding a green Wayfinder. He's my friend, right?

"What's your problem with that? That should be your incentive not to screw anything up." Larxene said, as Namine glared up at her. "Just do a good job in rewriting Sora and Anna's hearts, then you can actually be somebody and no longer just Kairi's shadow. You'll be real in their hearts. And someone is very grateful for helping Anna with her memories so far. I bet she'll be happy to tear Anna and Riku apart when she gets the chance." With that the scene ended and I dropped the video pad and fell to the ground. These imagines are giving me a headache. I know these people are important to me but the memories of Nihil are mixing into them making my head really hurt. I passed out but not before a name came into my mind; Ventus.

"Anna!" I looked up to see Nihil and Sora looking worried.

"You okay?" Sora asked, as I sat up.

"Yeah, I just passed out from a bad headache." I said, shaking my head a bit. The headache was still there a bit but at least it didn't hurt that much.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nihil asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, and I remembered one of the people I've been seeing. He was my best friend on my first adventure here." Now Nihil looked mad and shocked.

"Maybe, I should stay with Anna while you finish up, Sora." Nihil said, as Sora nodded.

"Yeah, at least Nihil can look after you if you pass out again."

"Okay." I said, nodding and Sora ran off.

"So, do you still have your headache?" Nihil asked, sitting next to me.

"Only a little but I'm just happy I remember a bit about Ventus." I said, smiling. "I guess, I can't really ever forget. I'll get the memories of all my other friends I've forgotten back."

"You should take a nap. Rest you mind a little." Nihil said, smiling a little but I shook my head.

"Ah, I'm okay really. The headache is fine. Besides, I'm not sleepy." I said, but she lay my head down on her lap.

"Trust me, a nap will help." Nihil said, and starting to hum. But I wasn't sleepy and I just lay there thinking about Ventus. As I lay there, I remembered some of the stuff I did with Ventus. I wonder why I'm starting to remember him again but I don't care. I'm happy to remember someone I've lost.

_Hm… maybe you can get your memories back with a little help. You just have to think carefully about the people you see when you get a headache._ Lunar said thoughtfully. _Still, I hope you remember the real game soon. I'm happy at least you can feel something familiar at least. Maybe your memories aren't lost after all._

'Yeah, you're right Lunar. I'll remember everything again soon, I hope. I'm happy I remember Ventus as least.' I thought as I heard footsteps.

"You feeling better, Anna?"

"Yep." I said, sitting up.

"Do you still remember that friend of yours Anna?" Nihil asked, as I nodded.

"Yep, in fact, I remember more about him like some of the worlds we visited and our laughs. Maybe that nap did help." I said, and walked next to Sora, not noticing the dark look crossing Nihil's face before she hugged me from behind.

"But I'm still your dearest friend, right?"

"Yeah." I said, this really cheered and she grinned all the way till we got to the door back to the castle and we saw the one I wanted to see the most.

"You're…"

"Riku!" I yelled, and ran to hug him. He hugged back rubbing my head gently. "I'm so glad, you're here Riku."

"I'm glad your safe, Anna. And that you still remember me."

"Of course I'd remember you, Riku." I said, pulling back to smile at him. "After all that's happened; I'd never forget."

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked, shocked but Nihil glared at Riku hatefully.

"Not happy to see me?" Riku said, coldly, getting in front of me so he could block Sora and Nihil. "Let me know if I'm getting in the way, ya know, of something that's more important." He then looked to Nihil and glared at her with just as much hate. "So, you're Nihil. You look a little like Anan but you're nothing like her."

"Huh? I didn't mean that. And what are you talking about?" Sora asked, confused.

"Spare me the excuses. I bet that you had all but forgotten about me. And if Anna stays with Nihil, she'll be just like you." Riku said coldly.

"Are you crazy? C'mon, I came all this way looking for you!" Sora yelled but that still made Riku mad and he held onto my hand tightly.

"But you're not anymore, right?" Riku asked. "Now it's only Namine that you're looking for. You don't care about me. Just like you never cared, at all about her feelings."

"Namine's…" Sora said, but Nihil looked angry.

"Like you'd know about her feelings or Anna's! Why don't you let Anna go and get lost!"

"No way, I left her once and look what's happened. She's forgetting things and you're encouraging her to forget me too." Riku growled, both glaring with nothing but pure hate and anger at each other. "You're just a selfish brat. Just because you want her to forget doesn't mean she wants to!"

"Of course she wants to! She was happy when she's remembered me and she's happy being with me! If anything, you should be out of the picture!" Nihil screamed, angry tears coming out of her eyes.

"Really, then why did she run to me than stay by your side?" Riku asked, as Nihil looked a little sad. "I knew it, you both didn't even give it a thought, did you? Just cause you want to see Namine and have Anna remember, sorry, doesn't go both ways. To tell you the truth, Namine doesn't even want to look at your faces. She only wants to see Anan again."

"Why not? Why only Anna?" Sora asked, shocked.

"You should ask your memories, why Namine disappeared from the islands and why Anna forgot about Nihil? Remember that and you'd know." Riku said, letting go of my hand and I could see the darkness rising inside him. Wait, why did I even forget Nihil anyway?

"Did I… Did I do something? Is it my fault? Riku?" Sora asked, as Nihil shook her head.

"Enough with your lies! Just give Anna back!" Nihil yelled, taking out her dagger. But Riku only responded by turning into his dark form.

"Go home, Sora. I'll take care of Anna and Namine. As for you, Nihil, crawl in the hole you came from."

"Riku, stop it!" I yelled, as he looked to me. "This isn't like you at all. Nihil isn't really a bad person!"

"It's going to be alright, Anna. You won't have to worry anymore and I'll keep my promise to you. I will protect you this time." Riku said, turning back to glare at Sora and Nihil as he summoned soul eater. "Anyone who goes near Anna and Namine; goes through me!" At once, he charged at Nihil but Sora came and blocked the attack.

"What's… what's gotten into you?! We're supposed to be friends!" Sora yelled, trying to make him see reason.

"Please, Sora. Since when have you ever cared about me?" Riku scoffed. "Namine's not the only one who's sick of looking at you. So am I! And once I get rid of you and Nihil, their pain will end."

"I said, 'stop it'!" I yelled, making to slash Riku but he quickly blocked it and jumped back.

"Anna, why?"

"Nihil and Sora are my friends too! I don't understand why we have to fight!" I yelled, as Riku shook his head.

"I guess Nihil has really gotten to you. Then I'll make you remember, why you forgot her in the first place!" He yelled and charged at me. The battle against Riku was mostly done by Sora and Nihil but I stepped in to defend Nihil seeing as a dagger isn't much help against a sword. Still, those two really did a number on Riku to the point he ran to the next floor.

"Riku! Please wait!" Sora yelled but he was gone. Not really thinking he ran after him.

"Sora, wait up!" I yelled and the rest of us ran after him but Riku wasn't there.

"Riku! Where are you?" Sora called out but there was no answer.

"Sora, are you okay?" Goofy asked, as Sora looked depressed.

"Don't worry about me. Riku… what happened?" Sora then looked to me, a pleading expression written on his face. "Anna, you have to know what's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure why he hates you. The memories you have of Namine weren't ever fully explained so I'm not sure." I said, looking sad before looking to Nihil. "You okay, Nihil?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nihil said, taking my hand. "See? Riku isn't really a good person. I mean, he's kind of crazy."

"Nihil, he's not in his right mind. You can't hold that against him."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, as Jiminy got on his shoulder.

"He was acting like Ansem was back controlling him again." Jiminy pointed out.

"But we got rid of Ansem for good." Sora pointed out.

"Then I wonder what is wrong with Riku." Goofy said, thinking for a minute.

"Hold on!" Donald quacked. "The King! If he's with Riku, he might be in danger!" Still, Sora said nothing. "Sora…." Jiminy jumped down and looked up at Sora.

"I know… you're thinking Riku isn't your friend, but that's just not true."

"Ya sure?" Sora asked, depressed.

"Well, he may have said some bad things about you and Nihil but you have to remember where we are." I said, patting Sora's shoulder. "This is castle oblivion and with the things we remember, we also forget."

"That's right. Riku's probably just forgotten that you two were such close friends. That's all." Jiminy said.

"So he just forgot?" Sora said, as I nodded.

"My guess is that's so. But Sora, instead of being sad, we have to figure out a way to help get his memories back. If we all work together, why, we're sure o get you through this. No need to mope." Jiminy finished but I had a question.

"But what about Nihil? He hates her." I added, as Jiminy smiled.

"Well, all she needs to do is show Riku she's a good friend and he'll probably say sorry to her."

"I don't need it." Nihil said, hugging me. "All I need to know is I'm Anna's number one person and if Riku stands in my way, he'll have to fight me."

"Nihil." I said, shaking her head. "I told you before, you're my friend yes but Riku is much more important to me."

"Well, I can prove I'm way better than him." Nihil said, her arms folded.

"Nihil…" I sighed. With that kind of attitude, they're never get along. "Still, you shouldn't push your friends away. We're gonna help you no matter what."

"Yeah, okay." Sora said, still moping. Donald, Goofy, and I looked at each other and we nodded.

"Sora, do you remember our very first promise?" Donald asked.

"Huh?" Sora said, confused.

"Always smile. Remember? We promised each other to keep smiling when we all first met together." I said, as Goofy nodded.

"We promised to never forget to keep smiling." Goofy said, as Sora nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Sora said, and I linked arms with him.

"Then come on. Riku's waiting." I said, and we walked off to the next door. Yeah, Riku and Nihil will get along some how. I hope.

* * *

Blair: Yay! Anna can remember Ventus! How did that happen?

Crystal: He he, you'll have to wait and see.

Blair: Did Lunar do something?

Crystal: No. You'll see soon, just be patient.

Blair: I know it's just Anna. (they look to see Lunar and Nihil tugging at Anna by her arms.) I don't know how long Anna's gonna last.

Crystal: Oh don't worry, Nihil won't hurt Anna. I think...

Blair: YOU THINK?! SHE'S SOMETHING YOU MADE!

Crystal: Yeah well, I created you too and you still tried to kill me once, remember?

Blair: Oh yeah.

Crystal: Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 7: Eighth and Ninth Floor and Hollow Bastion. See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7: 8th 9th floor Hollow Bastion

Crystal: We're getting closer to the end of Chain of Memories.

Blair: And Nihil doesn't look to happy. (Nihil clinging onto Anna desperately. Anna looked like she didn't know what to do)

Lunar: Well, think about it. Anna's getting memories back and Nihil really don't like that.

Crystal: That reminds me, I have a question to ask fans at the end of this chapter but first the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. Hope you and enjoy this so please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 7: Eighth and Ninth Floor and Hollow Bastion

Our next world was Atlantis and really, it's just a little different than our last adventure. For one, we're not in our sea forms but that I'm not complaining too much about; I don't need to be bedridden for another full day again. Another is that Ariel, though knowing she's doing something bad, does feel sorry about it. A big improvement from what originally happened in the first game. She didn't feel guilty till she saw her father weakened. This time, she did it to save Flounder, which is way better than dragging him into further danger like in the game. I have to say, I like memory Ariel way better. So really, this world was better all around because of the changes. But like everything, it must come to an end as we got back to the castle to see Riku.

"Riku, wait up!" I yelled, running to him.

"Anna, I'm glad you came." He said smiling but glared at Sora and Nihil. "Take the hint… I told you to get lost. I just need Anna."

"Not until I rescue you and Namine." Sora said, firmly as Nihil nodded.

"That's right, she's been my friend since we were trapped here. The least I can do is help her."

"I don't remember ever asking you to rescue me." Riku said, coldly. "And since when have you ever called Namine _your_ friend, Nihil?"

"Did you forget? Kairi's there; waiting for us to come home." Sora said, smiling a little.

"You're the one who forgot." Riku said, turning to Sora. "I told you at Kingdom Hearts when we closed the door, 'take care of Kairi'." That's right, that's when he promised me he'd come back. Sora remembered this and looked upset he didn't really fulfill his promise to Riku and left Kairi all alone. "Give it up. I'm not going back to the islands, for anything."

"It's not just for Kairi! What about the rest?" Sora asked.

"You can have those losers. Already forgot 'em."

"Riku!" I scolded.

"What about you, Anna? Do you remember anyone from your home?" Riku asked, taking my hand.

"Of course, my mom and dad and…." I suddenly saw two littler girls and a small group of people smiling and waving at me. This sudden image made my head hurt and Riku gripped my shoulders to support me.

"You don't remember, do you? Don't worry, things will be all right once we get you to Namine. Then you can rest all you need and think about the memories that really matter."

"That's enough!" Nihil yelled, taking out her dagger as Sora summoned his keyblade. "You'd better let go of Anna right now! I don't care if you like Anna or not! No one gets too close to my dearest friend!"

"What about you, Sora? Do you actually remember what they even look like?" Riku asked, pointing to Sora. Ignoring Nihil, who looked angry. But Sora looked shocked.

"Of course I remember." Sora said, but thought for a minute and realized he had forgotten causing Riku to chuckle.

"Don't feel bad. That's what this castle does to you, after a while." Riku said, taking my hand again and smirking. "It's good. You forget all the useless stuff and remember or reminded for the first time what really maters." He then suddenly hugged me and I could hair Nihil growling behind me. "I remember it, Sora. I know the two things that are most important to me. Protecting Anna and Namine. Nothing else matters, not a thing." Sora looked up at Riku and thought for a minute before finally settling on what to do next.

"Hey, Riku, I think I'll jog your memory." Sora said, getting his keyblade ready.

"Go ahead and try." Riku said, getting ready. This fight was mostly really Sora against Riku while Nihil got me out of the way and let the two boys land blows on each other. This is really Sora's fight but I feel for him. Its gonna take more than that to get Riku back. What can I do to get him back to normal? Suddenly, a memory of Riku in the castle somewhere and facing Ursula came to my mind. He looked normal and his darkness isn't as bad as it is now. Wait, I know that's really Riku but he didn't even look like he used darkness. That's the Riku I know.

_That's right, Anna. Just think about that Riku._ Lunar said, as I got a small headache. Riku then fell to the floor but used his soul eater to help him get up.

"Riku…"

"Hmph. Too bad, Sora." Riku said, smirking. "You can fight me all you want but I still won't remember a thing."

"Riku, please. Just think a minute." I said, shaking my head. "There isn't really a need to fight against Sora. We're both after the same thing."

"Yeah, let's quit fighting, let's go help Namine." Sora said

"Together, right." Riku scoffed. "So like you, Sora, you're always trying to worm your way into my heart!"

"Riku! Sora never did that!" I yelled as Riku shook his head.

"Really, Anna? You need to see what kind of people Sora and your 'friend' are. They never cared, we never mattered to them!"

"Shut up!" Nihil screamed, getting in front of me. "Stay away from us already! Anna doesn't need you!" Nihil screamed, saying her face looked dark was an understatement. Really, she looked vivid.

"Oh really, then let's have Anna decide." Riku said, looking to me. "Do you want to be with Namine and me or with Sora and your 'friend'?"

"Of course Anna will say yes!" Nihil yelled, hugging my arm.

"Let Anna decide." Riku growled before smiling at me. "Well, what is it?"

"I…" I don't know what to do. I love Riku and Namine is a good friend but Sora and Nihil are my friends too. How can I choose without hurting someone? Riku seemed to get it at least and nodded.

"Don't worry, I can wait. You'll see why you forget Nihil anyway." He said, and ran off to the next floor.

"You won't push me away." Sora said, as Nihil looked to me looking sad.

"Anna, I thought you'd choose to stay with me?"

"Nihil, you do know I still love Riku. Even with Riku like this, I still love him." I said, shaking my head. "How can I choose between the guy I love and my friends? It's just hard for me."

"Anna…" Donald said, as Nihil nodded.

"Okay then, I'll make a great dinner so that Anna can have a good night sleep so she can think on who she wants to stay with." I couldn't help but sigh. Nihil's always like this but it's kind of weird. Still, the Riku that was fighting Sora and the Riku I saw, they're different yet the same. I know that as much.

_I wonder why your memories are coming back though._ Lunar said, as I closed my eyes. If they really are my memories then that could mean some of my memories are lies. If that's the case, how will I get my memories back? So far, I just need to think but that causes headaches for some reason. Nihil made a great dinner that night so that by the time we finished dinner, we were all ready to sleep. Still, I wasn't ready to sleep.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Nihil asked, turning to look at me.

"Yeah, just thinking. But I'm fine." I said, sitting up. "I was just thinking of Ventus. How could I have even forgotten him? He was my first ever friend in this dimension."

"Can we not talk about Ventus right now?" Nihil asked, gripping my hand. I didn't say anything as I lay back down, listening to her humming. I didn't go to sleep though and when Nihil finally finished her humming. I managed to slip from her hand and walk back to the last door so I could watch the next security video. Namine sat alone in her room as Axel appeared.

"Does it hurt, Namine? Watching your two childhood friends and seeing your close friend be torn between her best friend and her lover?" Axel asked, but Namine didn't respond. "You have my sympathies. From the heart." Namine huffed, looking up at Axel with a glare. "But don't waste your time." Axel said, looking away. "We Nobodies can never home to be somebodies." Namine looked down, sadness all over her face as the video ended. That's right, Nobodies are beings of those who have been attacked by the Heartless and no longer had no hearts and thus no emotions. But is Namine really a Nobody? My memories tell me she's not up my gut tells me she is. I really need to get my head straight. I sighed, and walked back to the others. I still don't get how I could've easily lost my memories so quickly when I had all my memories when I arrived in this place.

_I wonder._ Lunar muttered. _Anna, check inside Nihil's pouch._

'Why?'

_I just need to check something._ I nodded and moved to her pouch. Every time she went to sleep, she took off her pouch and left it near her pots and pans. I never really saw in her pouch before and when I opened it, the inside was big. I didn't know what to look for. _There, that bottle_. I looked and saw a rounded bottle and quickly grabbed it. It was empty but it was a very familiar bottle.

'What's Nihil doing with Doctor Finkelstein's potion?' I thought, examining it.

_I'm not sure, that potion is a failure so there's no real need for it._ Lunar said, but still sounded thoughtful.

'I don't think I can confront her just yet.' I thought, putting the bottle back into the pouch. 'I'm not sure what she's doing so I can't really do anything.'

_Just be careful, okay?_

'Yeah.' I thought, laying back next to Nihil. I thought I knew Nihil, but maybe I don't know her as well as I did. Maybe because of all the secrets she had, that might be why I didn't remember her. The next morning, Nihil had a slight fit about why when she woke up and found out she wasn't holding my hand and I had my back to her. I had to tell her over and over again I just went to the bathroom and just went back to sleep but she insisted to hold me for most of breakfast. She even held my arm as we walked up to the next floor. Okay, I know Nihil is my friend and her hugs are nice but I'm starting to suffocate under her. I need to breath!

"I don't get it. Riku and I, we both want the same thing." Sora said, looking confused. "Both of us want to help Namine out. How come we're fighting each other? I mean, Riku and I have argued about stuff in the past, but…."

"Could be 'cause ya both care what happens to each other." Goofy added, as Donald nodded.

"Hm… I really thought so, too. But… maybe Riku doesn't…."

"Don't say that, Sora." I said, putting my arm over his shoulder. "You guys are friends, you were when I first saw you guys and you're still friends now."

"That's right, tied together. Sora, Riku, and… and…" Donald said, but looked lost.

"What was her name?" Donald asked, as Goofy thought but coming up with nothing.

"Hm. It seems out memories are fading mighty fast." Jiminy said, climbing into Sora's shoulder. "Sora, we gotta hurry. I bet Riku will come around if you just talk to him."

"You're right." Sora said, nodding. "We three were never apart. Me and Riku and Namine." That can't be right. I felt my head hurt as I saw a red haired girl. She smiled and waved at me but she looked really blurry. I know she's important, but I can't put my finger on who she is. I know her name starts with a 'K' at least.

_Just keep thinking about her, just like the others. It may cause headaches but it'll all be worth it._ I nodded at Lunar's words.

"What is it, Anna?" Nihil asked, looking at me.

"Oh nothing." I said, giving her a small smile, as she looked sad.

"You're upset with me, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Ever since this morning, you've been tense every time I hug you." She said, looing at me with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, if I did something to upset you; I'm really sorry."

"Nihil, I don't really get you some times." I said shaking my head. "One minute, you seem like a nice girl and the best friend I grew up with. The next, you change and it really worries me." I took her hand and gave her a warm smile. "Even if I have other friends in my life, you'll still be my friend."

"Really?"

"Yep." She hugged me but she wasn't smiling. Rather, she was crying. "Nihil, you okay?"

"I'm just happy." She said, pulling back to smile at me. "After being trapped here, finding out you lost your memories of me to get them back, and Riku coming along I worried you had changed but you really are the Anna I've known all along." She held my hand gently as she put the other hand on her my locket. "You remember the promise you made to Namine when we gave you this locket?"

"Of course, I'd look after Sora till they could meet again. She was really worried about Sora's safety." I said, nodding.

"Then we'd better hurry. Let's this floor done and we can go see Namine."

"Yeah." The next world I knew very well. It's the world where I lost my heart and I nearly died. If it wasn't for Lunar, I would have. Still, I remember this world because this is when Nihil was first kidnapped and brought to this dimension but even then I didn't remember her. I remember seeing her lying on the floor, asleep. But then the image changed to those two little girls. And my head began to hurt again. Still, even with the pain, I felt a little happy for some reason.

"Anna." Nihil said, taking my hand.

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm pretty okay." I said, smiling a little.

"Hey, I'm hearin' voices! I wonder who it is." Goofy said, I can hear voices too and I knew them instantly. Jiminy jumped off of Sora and went to the corner.

"Shhh! I think something's wrong!" He hissed and we looked to see Belle and Beast.

"But Belle, I don't understand! I came here to rescue you!" Beast said, Belle's back to him.

"Beast…" Belle said, and I can tell she was readying herself. "I did not ask you to come." She turned to Beast, looking a little angry now. "And it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going back with you, so you're wasting your time."

"Belle? Do you know what you're saying? How can you stay here with that witch?" Beast roared and any sane person can see he was really worried about her.

"I've nothing more to say." Belle said, turning away from him. "Now leave, before she finds you." With that Belle walked into the castle

"Belle… why?" Beast asked, as we walked up to him.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but… is everything okay?" Sora asked. Leave it to Sora to approach Beast with out a care in the world.

"Don't feel bad." Donald said, calmly. "There must be a reason she said those things."

"Keep your sympathy." He growled, making us jump. "No one could ever care for a beast like me." And you wonder why. Oh yeah, because he can act like a jerk. With that, he walked off looking ready to sulk in a corner.

"Poor guy. Sure wish there was somethin' we could do for him." Goofy said, that's why I like Goofy. He may be a klutzy but he's probably wiser than most people.

"Why don't we talk to Belle? Maybe we can find out what's wrong." Nihil said, and we nodded.

"That's a great idea, Nihil. Let's go." Sora said and we ran after where Belle went to. Like the Heartless we fought when we were really in Hallow Bastion, they were hard but also a lot of them. Nihil had the worst problems because of this. Even though she's gotten better at fighting, these Heartless were really hard to fight. After making our way through the castle and battling the Heartless, we made it to the library to see Belle there.

"Who are you? Were you kidnapped, too?" Belle asked.

"No, we're not." I said, shaking my head.

"Wait!" Sora shouted. "So you've been kidnapped? You don't want to be here?"

"Yes." Belle said, looking depressed. "No, I don't really want to be here. That witch forced me to come here. I have no one to talk to. Books are all I have to ease my loneliness."

"At least you have something to escape to." Nihil said, looking down now sad.

"Nihil?" She just went to hug me tightly.

"And then there's him. Oh, I've missed him so much." Belle said, a look of longing on her face.

"You mean the Beast? Then why were you so mean to him before?" Goofy asked, confused.

"Yeah. You really hurt his feelings." Sora pointed out, as Belle looked guilty.

"You don't understand. I can't let him see how I really feel." Belle said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"It's just that…" Suddenly a loud noise rang making Nihil jump and cling to me. "Oh no, she's coming! Hide, quickly!"

"What?" Sora asked, really confused and worried now.

"There's no time to explain. Quick. Hide!" We quickly ran and hid from view as I can hear the bookshelves moving and footsteps. Maleficent has come. "Oh… Hello. To what do I owe this visit?"

"He was here…. yes?" Maleficent asked. "He risked his life to come and save you. Why do you reject him?"

"I won't ask for his help." She said, and I really feel for Belle right now. No one should be alone with Maleficent.

"Oh, and why is that?" The witch asked in a sickly sweet voice that made me want to puke.

"You know very well why." Belle said, as her resentment leaking out. "I'm not going to fell into your trap!"

"Then I have no choice but to make you BEG for his help!" She said cruelly and Goofy and I had to hold Sora back. We heard something and we looked to see Belle and Maleficent vanished.

"No! She got away!" Sora said, looking furious.

"What should we do?"

"Help her, of course! What else?" Sora said, as I nodded. We ran out and we found Maleficent cornered Belle against the fountain.

"What are you waiting for? Call to him!"

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" Belle yelled, firmly.

"Then I shall make you scream!" Maleficent shrieked. "The fool will come running the moment he hears your cries."

"That's enough!" I yelled, pointing my keyblade at the memory version of one of my worst enemies. "Beast isn't the only thing you need to worry about."

"Begone. You have no business here." Maleficent said, glaring at us. "Unless, of course, you wish to join in the screaming! This is prefect. When that brute hears your shrieks of terror, he'll surely come right to me!"

"Don't trouble yourself." Someone roared and beast jumped down to join us.

"You're here!" Maleficent said, looking pleased.

"No! You mustn't!" Belle pleaded. "I told you to leave this place! Leave me alone! I never wish to see your face again!"

"Belle…" Beast said, looking really depressed now.

"What an awful thing to say!" Jiminy gasped.

"All right. If that's how you feel, I understand." Beast said, calmly. "My hideousness is punishment for being selfish and unable to love I was made into a monster, loved by no one… and I only became more selfish. That is until I met you, Belle." Belle looked really touched by this. Awww! "You're the only person who accepted me. Little by little, you warmed my cold, selfish heart. The memories of our days together are my most precious. I won't cast them aside. So I'm sorry, but I can't leave you here… even if you hate me for it. Consider it my final selfish act."

"Oh, Beast." Okay, that's so romantic. But one person had other plans.

"Well, well, I never dreamed such ugliness could hide so beautiful a heart." Maleficent said, looking pleased. "This calls for a change of plan. Beast, I shall claim your heart instead of Belle's!"

"No! Please!" Belle screamed, as Maleficent readied her spell. But when she threw her spell at Beast, Belle jumped in losing her heart in the process.

"Well, so much for the change of plan." Maleficent said, a little put out. "Belle's heart it is, after all. It seems her cold works spoke little of her true feelings." Of course, this made her laugh and I gripped Lunar tightly. "She loved you, Beast! I can feel it shining in her heart!"

"You fiend! Release Belle's heart at once!" Beast roared. He charged at her but Maleficent vanished in her green and black flames. "Where are you?!"

"She went that way! That's the way the shadows fled." Sora pointed as the Beast turned to us shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Beast asked.

"No time to talk! We gotta go after them right away!" Donald quacked.

"You'd help me?"

"Well, yeah." I said, nodding touching my heart. "You love Belle and she loves you. We couldn't let this happen to you too. Like someone said to me when I gave myself up for someone I love only to be given a second chance, 'you deserve a happy ending'."

"Let's go get Belle's heart back!" Sora cheered

"Right!" Beast said and we ran off to find Maleficent. It was easy to find Maleficent, always go to the dark areas and you'll find her and also it's the room were we first faced her.

"You've done well to make it this far, Beast. As your reward, I'll tell you why Belle rejected you." Maleficent said, smirking. "My dark magic requires hearts of upmost beauty. Belle was perfect. Deep in her heart, her love for you shone with uncommon radiance." Okay, that makes sense seeing as most of the other Disney princesses probably would scream and run when they came near the Beast; Snow White being top on that list. "But she guessed my plans. By denying her love for you, she put her heart beyond my reach."

"But she saved me! She protected me!" Beast yelled, glaring at the witch, who really seemed to enjoy seeing him angry.

"She couldn't hide how she really felt…" Sora added.

"I've heard enough! Release her heart! NOW! If you don't…." This only made Maleficent amused. "Don't try my patience!"

"Don't you realize why I am telling you all this? Did you think it was out of kindness?"

"Since when are you really ever kind?" I asked, pointing my keyblade at her. "You never act nice unless you get something in return."

"Yes, you are quite right." Maleficent said, smirking. "I did it to ease your doubt. Now your heart is beginning to shine with love for Belle. I shall have your heart, too, monster!"

"Like we'd let you!" Nihil yelled, her dagger at the ready.

"You dare challenge me? Pitiful fools!" She yelled and turned into a dragon. I don't get how she did it but she suddenly teleported us to a larger room so she can fight in her dragon form but heck, right now is not the time to care about that. Really, this battle against the dragon was a lot easier. Mostly because Beast was so mad, held Maleficent's head so we could attack. With his help, we managed to finish the battle quickly and we appeared back into the chamber we were just talking to Maleficent in. When we got there, we saw Belle's heart come and she suddenly appeared. Okay, I never got how that happened but it leads to a happy ending so whatever.

"Belle!" Beast shouted, shocked and they embraced. "Thank goodness."

"Please forgive me. I had to be cruel to you." Belle sighed. "But no matter how I tried, I couldn't hide my true feelings."

"I'm the one who should apologize… for doubting you." Beast said, holding her gently. "I never want to remember feeling that way… so angry, so alone."

"Then don't. Let's replace the sad memories with happier ones, starting now." Belle said, smiling as Beast nodded.

"Belle…"

"There they go with the mushy stuff, a-hyuck!" Goofy whispered, blushing a little.

"Yeah, I think it's time we got on our way." Sora said, turning a little red.

"Good idea! Let's keep moving." Donald whispered and we tip toed away, leaving the pair alone. They kind of remind me of Riku and I in a way. I'm not sure if Riku will ever forget what happened to him when Ansem took over but that's what made him better. He grew so much. And I'll help him as best as I can. Still, we made our way to the door back to the castle to find no one there waiting for us.

"Where'd Riku go?" Donald asked, as we looked around.

"Guess he must've finally got tired of fightin' with ya." Goofy said, as Nihil cheered and Sora looked relieved.

"I hope so." Sora sighed, as Nihil started jumping up and down.

"Yay! I won!"

"I don't think he'd give up that easily though." I said, shaking my head. "One thing I like yet sometimes annoyed about him is that he can be really stubborn when he wants to be." Still, thinking about the Riku we've been fighting, I can't be the Riku I fell in love with. Thinking logically now, Lunar's light should've helped him with the darkness inside him and should be down even now that she's back with me. The Riku we're fighting against is using a lot of darkness.

_That's good thinking, Anna. Keep it up!_ Lunar said, sounding pleased. _At least you can tell something is wrong._

'Yeah, it's odd that I'm suddenly doubting things again.' I though but then remember another video I have to watch. "Say guys, I'll be right back. I think I left something back there."

"Are you sure? I can come with you?" Nihil suggested as I shook my head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Don't worry." I said, and ran back to the Hollow Bastion floor only this time going in a little deeper. I had a feeling Nihil was following me now and it kind of freaked me out. When I finally felt safe, I took out my video pad and turned it on to see Vexen, Larxene, and Axel.

"So what's going on, Vexen?" Larxene mocked, as Vexen glared at her. "Your Riku was supposed to counter Sora and bring Anna closer to him. What's he waiting for? Where is he?"

"He's hiding somewhere to lure Anna and Sora deeper into the castle, right?" Axel said, taking a leaf out of Larxene's book and mocked Vexen too. "I suppose we should just leave it at that, you know.

"A-ha! Oh, I see now! I would have never guessed that. So sorry, Vexen. Well, at least your other toy is doing better, right?"

"Silence!" He yelled but Larxene didn't flinch.

"Predictable response." She said, lamely. "Forget it. Men without hearts are so boring."

"You're one to talk. As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself." Vexen added.

"That's enough." They turned to see Marluxia appear and finally lowered his hood to see his long pink hair.

"Marluxia!"

"Vexen, the simple fact is that your project was a failure." Marluxia said, walking up to him. "You'd best not disappoint us again. Even your other project is starting to fail again."

"Disappoint YOU? You go too far!" Vexen yelled, now outraged. Well, as outraged as a person without any emotions can get. "In this Organization, you're No. 11! I'm No. 4 and I will not have you…" But he stopped when Marluxia summoned his scythe and pointed it right at Vexen's neck.

"I've been entrusted this castle, Namine, and your 'failure' by our leader." Marluxia said, calmly. "Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization."

"Traitors are eliminated. I believe that's what the rules say." Axel pointed out.

"Who needs a half-baked good-for-nothing anyway? Then again, you're 'failure' is proving other wise." Larxene mocked as Vexen growled.

"Vexen, you cannot win against Anna and Sora." But Vexen just smirked, unaffected.

"Pity to be so ignorant." He said, confident. "As you're only able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might."

"Oh." Marluxia said, making his scythe disappear. "Then let us watch as you prove it."

"What?"

"None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade." Marluxia said, turning his back to Vexen.

"Your insincerity is comforting." Vexen said, before disappearing.

"You give a challenge like that to Vexen and he'll seriously want to eliminate Anna and Sora." Axel pointed out.

"That would be an unfortunate denouement." Marluxia said, walking over to where Namine sat, quiet and trying to stay out of all this. She jumped when she felt Marluxia touch her shoulder as he bent down to her.

"What do to?" He said, in a sickly sweet tone that rivaled Maleficent in a way. "Your hero and friend are soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe they each made a certain promise that they made you." She looked up, before looking guilty now. "Isn't that right, Namine?"

"Yes." Namine said, quietly. Poor Namine, she's lock up and she doesn't want Sora and me to get hurt. And what's this other 'failure'? What's going on?

"Anna!" I turned to see Nihil running to me. "There you are? I got so worried."

"Sorry about that, Nihil." I said, smiling as I pocketed the video pad.

"Come on, Sora's getting anxious. We have to keep going."

"Right, let's go." I said, and the two of us ran to the guys. We're getting closer to Namine now but I'm so slow in getting my memories as well as Riku back. I need something to help me remember again.

* * *

Blair: Guess things will only get bigger from here on out.

Crystal: Yep, there are only thirteen floors and we're near done. Still, I've come to the big part. I have a question to ask for fans. I will be adding more world in the 358/2 days part of this story. I've already selected a few worlds and I'd like to have a vote as well as what worlds you might want to see in the second half of this story. I've thought of using, Black Cauldron, Rescuers, Haunted Mansion, Mary Poppins, the Great Mouse Detective, and Robin Hood. If you can in your reviews, can you tell me which one you'd like to see. But there are rules to this. First, for each person they can choose two world. Second, you can suggest another disney film to add but keep it to at least two movies and it can be animated or action live. Third, if you don't want to put which world you'd like to see or suggest a world in a review, you can PM me or if you don't have a account but have a deviantart account you can message me there; my account link is on my profile. Other than that, I'll post the top three worlds chosen but viewer by next Sunday.

Lunar: Wow, that's long. Does she usually talk a lot about these things?

Blair: Yes.

Crystal: Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Hope to also see the worlds you choose so I can get to work on the second part. Join us next time in Chapter 8: Tenth, Eleventh Floor and Vexen in Twilight Town. See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8: 10th 11th Vexen Twilight Town

Crystal: (sigh) We're almost done with Chain of Memories.

Blair: Why does Nihil look sad?

Grace: Is she usually like this?

Lunar: No, she's usually glomping Anna to death.

Anna: What's wrong with Nihil?

Crystal: It's the next chapter. It's Destiny Islands and really its Nihil's biggest reveal that everyone wants to know.

Grace: What?

Crystal: You'll see. Anyway, Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. So, hope you enjoy it and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 8: Tenth, Eleventh Floor, and Vexen in Twilight Town

We got to the tenth floor and really, its kind of scary that the guys have lost so many memories now while I'm confused on mine. Donald obviously thought so too.

"Wow! The tenth floor… We've gotten up pretty high." Donald said, as I nodded.

"And that must means we've lost ten whole floors' worth of memories." Jiminy said.

"Well, I haven't really lost anything. I kind of remember people again." I said, crossing my arms.

"Really? What do you remember?" Goofy asked.

"My friend, Ventus but that's about it. I can see people that look familiar and a few of them I feel are important to me." I said, thinking back to the people I've been seeing. "Still, I don't remember them or how I know them. I can just see them."

"Sora, Anna, it's still not too late. Don't you think we should turn back?" Jiminy suggested.

"No way, they can't stop. They need to keep their promises to Namine." Nihil said, shaking her head.

"Nihil's right. That would break an old promise that I made." Sora said, nodding.

"Promises? What would they be?"

"On the islands, I promised Namine that I'd keep her safe, no matter what." Sora said, as I nodded.

"Yeah, and I promised her to look after Sora till I can see Namine again." I said, turning to Nihil. "How did you know that anyway? I don't think you were there when I made that promise to her."

"Oh, she told me." Nihil said, smiling but looked a little nervous.

"But I forgot…" Sora said, looking depressed. "I didn't remember until I started forgetting everything else. A promise between the two of us and Anna has her own promise as well. That's why I can't leave. Now that I remember the promise, I have to keep it."

"I know what you mean. I just fulfilled my promise with Nihil so I need to keep mine with Namine too. We'll keep going, don't worry." I said, as Sora nodded.

"Yep, and I'm happy that I've got my friend back." Nihil said, hugging me. I nodded and we went to the next floor. Really, Neverland didn't change at all. We could still fly, Peter's still a jerk, and Hook is annoying at times. Still, this place brought memories back to me. This is where Riku told me he loved me as well as stole my second kiss; first if you don't count the kiss he did to give me the potion back in the Deep Jungle. Still, it was also the place where I saw Ka… Hm? I still can't remember her name. We spent the night in the Neverland floor so we can sleep on something other than the floor, which is nice. "Hey, Anna?" I looked to Nihil, who looked up at the ceiling. "I was just wondering, are you happy?"

"Sure, why?"

"Its just, again you don't seem to like my hugs very much and you've been staying away from me more."

"Well, I'm just trying to remember the people I've forgotten." I said, my hands over my head.

"What if you don't need to remember?" Nihil asked, as I looked at her. "There has to be a reason why you forget them. They weren't that important."

"I guess but I don't know." I said, shrugging but Nihil grabbed my hand.

"Just please, remember. I'm your number one friend."

"Yeah, of course." I said, smiling as she started to hum and we fell asleep. The next morning, we left for the next floor but when we got there, Vexen appeared. I wonder if he was waiting near by all this time.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded as Vexen just smirked at us.

"I am Vexen but I'm sure you at least remember me, Anna." He said as I nodded.

"Yep, just as creepy and weird as you were ten years ago." I said, shaking my head.

"I did say we would meet again. Now, I've come to collect your debts, Sora, Anna."

"Debts? Anna, do you owe somethin' to this guy?" Goofy asked, and I shook my head.

"No way, he owes me in a way." I said, thinking back to when Ventus and me saved Ienzo from the Unversed.

"Oh but you do." Vexen said, his smirk never leaving his face. "You owe me for reuniting you with your former friend as well as dear Nihil here."

"You don't mean…"

"Indeed, I do. I'm the one who brought Riku to you, Sora. And you should be grateful I took care of Nihil." Vexen said, but Nihil look extremely terrified

"Then… you're the one… You're the one who's been controlling him! What have you done with him?" Sora yelled, angry now.

"I see no need to give you information about where Riku is." Vexen said, as Nihil gripped my arm. "After all," He summoned his ice shield ready to fight us, "why trouble you in your final hour?" We fought against Vexen but for some reason, Nihil just stood there still and scared.

"Nihil, what are you doing?!" I yelled but Vexen went to attack her and I pushed her out of way to only get hurt.

"Anna!" Nihil helped me up as Sora finished the last blow to Vexen.

"Just as I expected, you weren't one to die very easily." Vexen said, I as glared at him.

"Well, yeah. We beat guys way stronger than you." I said, as I leaned against Nihil for support.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Vexen said. "Did you even notice? I was delving deep into your memory as we fought. And here, look what I found." He pulled out another card but it looked a little different. "A card crafted from all the memories that are locked on the other side of your heart and home to those forgotten by Anna." He threw it to us and I caught it.

"Wait!" Sora yelled but Vexen was already gone. "Memories… in the other side?"

"Home to the people I forgot? Hm?" Maybe there I can find out more on everyone I forgot. Still, I had another video to watch.

"Say guys, I'm gonna rest a bit. I'll meet you on the next floor."

"Are you sure?" Nihil asked, as I nodded.

"Yeah, I just need a few minutes after that attack from Vexen. He hits harder than I thought." I said, smiling a little.

"Okay, but take this hi-potion to help heal you." Nihil said, giving me a potion from her pouch.

"Thanks Nihil, you're the best." She smiled and she and the guys left for the next floor. I pulled out my video pad and started watching the new video to see Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia together.

"If Sora and Anna disappears, that would mess up the Organization's plans." Axel pointed out.

"I trust that you know what you need to do." Marluxia said simply.

"Haven't got a clue, really. Maybe you could spell it out for me." Axel said, turning his back to the pink hair man.

"Vexen has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization." Marluxia said, calmly. "You must eliminate the traitor."

"No taking that back later." Axel said, and vanished into a corridor of darkness. With that the video ended and I finished the potion. At least they'll keep us alive but they'll regret it. Come to think of it, aren't we actually killing something close to a human being? We'll have to get rid of Larxene and Marluxia by making them fade. I sighed and shook my head. They'll probably come back, that's my guess but until _Dream Drop Distance_ comes out, I'll be left in guessing for a while. I walked up the stairs to see Sora and the others waiting for me.

"Sorry, it took me a bit." I said, walking up to him taking out the card.

"A card made outta the memories from 'the other side of your heart and home to the people you forgot'?" Jiminy said, looking at the card in my hand. "Hm, I wonder what it does?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Sora said, as I nodded. "It's the only one we have left. No other way to move forward."

"Then let's go." Nihil said, and I opened the door so we can enter Twilight Town.

"Hm…" Sora said, as we looked around. I dunno… I've never been here."

"Me neither." Donald said, as I nodded.

"I know this place but it's the first time I've actually come here, kind of." I said, as Jiminy jumped from Sora's hoodie.

"That can't be right!" He said, shocked. "Up 'till now, the only places we've been are from Sora and Anna's memories."

"Maybe so, but I definitely don't remember this." Sora said, as I nodded.

"You might have forgotten this town just like the other stuff." Donald suggested.

"No, I know he's never been here before."

"We'll be okay." Sora took out Namine's good luck charm. "See, look at this…"

"Namine's good luck charm!" Goofy said as I nodded.

"Don't forget my locket." I held my silver locket close to me.

"Yeah, we both have special memoires that go with them." Sora said, as I nodded. "One night, when Namine and I were little, there was this meteor shower. Namine started crying. She said, 'what if a shooting star hits the islands?' So I said, 'if a shooting star comes this way, I'll hit it right back into outer space!' I was swinging this toy sword around the whole time. Namine just smiled and said, 'thanks'. And then she gave me this. Namine said she had it ever since she was a baby."

"And she gave it to you? Aww!" Donald said, as Sora blushed.

"Yeah. So I promised her… from now on, I'll bring her good luck. I'll keep you safe." Sora said before looking sad. "But then one day, Namine left the islands… and I forgot about her all this time. I really let her down."

"Don't say that Sora. Namine asked me to take care of you." I said, as Sora looked at me shocked.

"What?"

"Yeah, she was in Traverse Town because her world was gone. She stayed there for safety." I said, looking at my locket to see my picture next to Nihil's. "When we saved Nihil, we returned and I told Namine what happened. We were standing in front of that fountain in Traverse Town and she gave me the locket that she and Nihil bought. Nihil was resting so Namine was the one who gave it to me. She asked me to watch over you and I promised her that I'd return you to her safely. She also made me promise to be careful seeing as I lost my heart then too. She always worried about other before herself and was a good person."

"Yeah, she was nice to me when we were trapped here." Nihil said, taking my hand. "Come on, let's go look around."

"Sure." I said, and we walked off.

_"Sora, Anna, I'm so sorry. All this, because of us…."_ Huh? I turned to see no one. Odd, I thought I heard Namine. Oh well. As we walked, I the people I would imagine appear and disappear while we walked: a black haired girl, laughing with a group of girls, two little girls eating ice cream, and Ventus hanging out with two people older than him. Each time I saw them, I got a headache as well as flashes of memories I don't remember. Still, they felt right for some reason.

"Are you going to be okay, Anna? We can always rest." Nihil suggested as I shook my head.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." I said, shaking my head. I feel like I know these people but again I still don't remember who they are or what they are to me. We soon arrived at the old mansion and really, Sora looked a little dazed and really I don't blame him. Seeing all these people really got my head doing loops.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked, looking at us.

"Something feels strange."

"Tell me about it." I said, rubbing my head.

"I'm sure I don't know this place, but it's starting to feel like its familiar to me." Sora said, looking up at the mansion.

"You must have come here sometime before." Donald said, as I shook my head.

"I told you, I know for a fact Sora never came here before. And for me, this place seems odd because of those people we saw. I feel like I know them but can't remember."

"It could be like with Nihil and Namine. You forgot lots of other stuff and that's why you remember this place now." Goofy said, as Sora shook his head.

"It's different." Sora said, folding his arms. "With Namine, my memories… sort of came drifting back to me, a little piece at a time. But not now. It's not memories, just this idea that I must have been here before."

"With me though, I know I forgot these people but I can't remember them anymore." I said, shaking my head. "I feel like they're important to me but I'm not sure why.

"So, feeling nostalgic?" We turned to see Vexen standing behind us by the gate. "Sora, Anna, a question, then, for you both. Your memories of Nihil and Namine or your feelings here and of the people here, which of the two of these is more real, I wonder."

"Isn't it obvious? Nihil and Namine are the real ones here." I growled but I felt wrong about saying it.

"That's right, whatever it is we're feeling, I bet it's just another one of your mean little tricks!" Sora yelled at Vexen.

"The memory's wiles and the allures of attachment can be most cruel." Vexen said, smirking at us. "In it's silence, we're made to forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts. Don't you agree, Nihil?"

"What's Nihil got anything to do with this?" I yelled at Vexen, who smirked.

"I told you, this place was created from another side of Sora's heart and the memories of the people you forgot." Vexen said, looking at our surroundings. "It is on the other side of your heart and your forgotten memories that this place exists and its people. It is your hearts that remembers and feels."

"You're wrong, I don't know this place!"

"And I still don't know these people! I can't seem to remember them!" I yelled, feeling frustrated.

"If you remain bound by the chains of memories and refuse to believe what's is truly inside your hearts, then throw it away. You are not a keyblade master or a Destiny Keeper, just a slave to twisted memories and distorted emotions." Vexen said, lofty. "Yes, exactly like my Riku. Your existence is worth nothing!" he summoned his ice shield, as I summoned Lunar Wish.

"Like YOUR Riku? Worth nothing?" Sora asked, confused but turned to anger. "That's enough! YOU'RE the one who changed Riku! Every word you've said is a lie!" Vexen smirked at this.

"We'd never throw away our hearts! We'll get Riku and Namine, defeat you guys, and go home!" I yelled, as Nihil stood behind me with her dagger ready but she's still shaking.

"You still can't fight me, can you Nihil?" Vexen said, smirking. "You could never fight back even when I locked you up."

"What?"

"Have you ever wondered who was the one who took care of your friend?" Vexen said, as I growled at him.

"You. You hurt Nihil, didn't you! You made her scared of you!"

"She would never cooperate and needed to be silent." I hated it; he hurt my friend! I charged at him. Sora and I fought him with everything we had; using powerful attacks and spells to the point Vexen was on his last leg within five minutes.

"Urrgh… You have such strength, even at the mercy of your memories…" Vexen gasped.

"None of that matters! Just put Riku back!" Sora ordered but Vexen laughed.

"Just put him back? The Riku you speak of… has but one fate, to sink into the darkness and you both will share the same fact, Sora, Anna!" He gasped. "If you continue to seek the girl, Namine, and let this thing, Nihil, enter deeper into your heart, the shackles will tighten; you'll lose your heart and end up Marluxia's pawns!"

"Marluxia? What does he have to do with…?" Sora asked, but something came flying past us and hit Vexen. I quickly turned to see Axel.

"Axel!"

"Yo, Sora, Anna." Axel said, as if he didn't' attack his comrade. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Axel, why?" Vexen asked, struggling to get up.

"I came here to stop you from talking too much by eliminating your existence."

"No… don't do it!" Vexen pleaded.

"We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still are. But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody." Axel said, calmly. "You're off the hook."

"No… Please don't! I don't want to…"

"Goodbye." And with a snap of Axel's fingers, Vexen was set on fire and faded. It really was scary to see it.

"What are you… what ARE you people?!" Sora shouted, at Axel.

"Don't know. I wonder about that myself." Axel said, and vanished into a corridor of darkness. Still, there was nothing left for us to do, so we left but not before I turned to see the two little girls I saw earlier smile and wave at me before they vanished. Just who are they? Still, I had one last video to watch. I snuck away from the group and took out my video pad.

"Nice work, I say good riddance to that blabbermouth." Larxene said, pleased.

"Marluxia…" Axel started, "You used Vexen to test Anna and Sora's strength, didn't you?"

"Not just theirs. It was yours, too." Larxene added. "We weren't sure you actually had it in your bones to take out a fellow member." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I guess that you did. It's time to join up. Taking over the Organization will be child's play with the three of us."

"So that's where Anna and Sora come in." Axel said.

"Of course. Sora wants to see Namine, and the 'failure' got what she wanted. So why don't we just give him what he wants?" Larxene asked.

"Rejoice, Namine. The time is near for you to meet the hero and friend that you've been longing for." Marluxia said, as Larxene went to her.

"I'm…glad." Namine said, sadly.

"But I'm warning you. You'd better not do anything to betray Sora's feelings or Anna's trust. Do you understand little one?"

"I understand." Namine said, nodding.

"All you need to do is layer their memories, bring their hearts closer to you and that thing." Marluxia said and he and Larxene vanished.

"Sora, Anna…" Namine sighed, clutching her sketchbook with a picture of me and Sora on it. "Even if you come for me, what then?"

"Anna?" I looked behind to see Nihil looking over my shoulder.

"Nihil!" I jumped and pocketed my video pad.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Nihil said, smiling before hugging me from behind. "I'll forgive you since you're my dearest friend."

"Thanks, Nihil." I said, taking her hand. "Come on, let's get going."

"Right." I ran with the others to the door, not looking back and there waiting for us is Riku.

"Riku!" Sora yelled but Riku glared at him.

"You'll hurt Namine if you go further, Sora. Just leave Anna with me." Riku said, coldly.

"You still want to fight? But Vexen's gone, so now you're free!" Sora gasped, shocked.

"It doesn't matter what happens to him." Riku said, moving to grab me and pulled me next to him. "I'm protecting Anna and Namine from the two of you. That's what's in my heart. Sora, I made a promise to Namine as well as Anna. I promised to keep her safe and Anna wants her safe too."

"You did?" Sora asked, shocked.

"There was a meteor shower… this one night when she and I were little. Namine got scared and said, 'what if a shooting star hits the islands?' So I told her: 'if a shooting star comes this way, I'll protect you'."

"You made a promise! With a toy sword!" Sora shouted, shocked.

"What… how did you know that?" Riku asked, shocked as I looked between them. This looks really familiar.

"Because… that was the promise I made to her that night!" Sora said, to Riku's shock. "I would protect her! I said it!"

"Don't lie! You weren't the one there that night!" Riku yelled, getting in front of me to block my view.

"Oh yeah? I bet you don't have her good luck charm!" Nihil said, glaring at Riku.

"That's right! That was when she game me her good luck charm to ME!" Sora yelled.

"Her what?" Riku asked and Sora held out Namine's charm with my keychain hanging on it.

"See." Riku gasped, shocked by this.

"Tell me. Where did you get that?" Suddenly something on Riku's forehead shined and he held his head.

"Riku!" I came to him and supported him.

"Sora… good try."

"Huh?"

"That must be a fake. I've got the real one right here!" He pulled out a charm like Sora's only it had my keychain on it.

"Wha… two of them?" Sora asked, shocked looking at the two charms.

"Fakes should be destroyed! Just like you Nihil! Replacing Namine, that's really low of you!" Riku said, going to attack them.

"Riku! Stop it! Please!"

"Enough Anna! Stay out of this!" Riku yelled attacking Sora and Nihil. I couldn't take it. I jumped in and blocked an attack aimed for Nihil. "What?"

"Sorry, Riku. I may love you and Namine is my friend too. But so are Nihil and Sora. If you guys can't get along, I'll find a way for all of us to be together some how. Please understand that Nihil is my friend, Riku." I said, shaking my head. "Until then, I'll keep getting in your way between you and Nihil and Sora."

"I see, so she really has brainwashed you." Riku said, glaring at Nihil behind me. "Then I'll get rid of the source, then you can see the truth!" So I fought with Riku, I won't let him hurt my friends even if I love him. I fought my hardest even if Riku was holding back a bit.

"Lunar light!" I yelled, and hit Riku, who was now struggling. "Riku." Riku shook his head and ran.

"Riku!" Sora called out but Riku was gone.

"Look." Nihil pointed to the charm with the keychain Riku had but it was on the floor.

"Isn't that Namine's good luck charm?"

"Yeah, it's just like mine." Sora said, picking it up. "How'd he get this?" It suddenly shined and when it was gone, a card replaced the charm and keychain.

"It turned into a card." Goofy said, as Sora and I looked at each other. This doesn't change the fact that we need to get Namine and I'm going to make those Organization guys pay for what happened to Nihil. Who knows what they did to her to make them so scared.

"Aww…I don't understand what's going on…" Donald said as he and Goofy thought for a minute.

"Let's just keep moving, okay? It doesn't matter." Sora said, as Nihil and I nodded.

"It does matter. How can two of you have the same memory?" Donald asked. "You can't both be right."

"Then we'll just ask Namine. She was there when it happened." I said, calmly.

"Yeah, I'm not wrong!" Sora yelled, annoyed.

"That's not what he meant. We're just kinda worried." Goofy said, concerned.

"Like Anna said, we can ask Namine when we get her." Nihil said, holding my hand. "We don't have time for this. For all they know, they could be hurting her just like they hurt me."

"Sora, Anna, what happen to ya?" Goofy asked, as I looked confused.

"What are you talking about? We're fine." I said, as Nihil gripped my hand.

"Well, ya always get really touchy when it comes to stuff about Namine and Anna's really touchy if anything bad happens to her and Nihil." Goofy pointed out. "But before we came to this castle, you didn't even remember what their names were."

"Now, Namine and Nihil are the only things you guys talk about." Donald finished.

"It doesn't make sense."

"Of course it makes sense!" Nihil yelled, hugging me close. "We're precious to them! Now that they remember, we can be together again!"

"That's right." I said, holding Nihil too.

"Maybe you both should just slow down and think ahead about some of these things." Goofy added, as Sora looked furious.

"Think ahead? What is the matter with you guys? You want us to abandon her?!" Sora yelled, making me jump. Sora may be my friend but he's scary right now.

"No, that's not it…" Donald said.

"Then do whatever you want! You can lay back and take a nap for all I care! We're going to find Namine!" Sora said, looking to me and Nihil. "Anna, Nihil, let's go."

"Right." We nodded and followed him to the next floor. We're so close to finding Namine but I feel bad about leaving Donald and Goofy behind. This is probably how they felt when they left with Riku at Hollow Bastion. Still, I guess we have changed a lot since we got here. But I feel like Namine will have all the answers to everything going on with me. I stopped for a little on the stairs and turned back to see Donald and Goofy were gone.

"What are you doing, Anna? We have to hurry." Sora said, as I nodded.

"I'll meet you guys at the top, it'll just be a second." Sora nodded and dragged Nihil to the next floor. I took out my video pad and turned it on. Namine sat alone in a room as Axel walked up to her.

"You're all they've got left." Axel said, looking down at Namine. "So then, if you don't stop this no one will. You know she won't stop it." Namine gasped but sighed.

"But I… it's too late." Namine said, looking back down.

"You shouldn't give up just yet." Axel said, walking away a bit. "Say, Namine. Have you noticed? Marluxia doesn't seem to be around."

"What are you…. saying?" Namine asked.

"Just that there's no one here who would want to get in your way." Namine thought for a minute before getting up and ran out of the room. "Just make it count." Namine didn't say anything as she close the door behind her. "Now this should be interesting. Try to make it enjoyable, guys. It's the least you can do for me, you know." He said, chuckling but stopped when he realized something. "Hey wait. I'm enjoying this. You guys are something else." The video faded and I pocketed the video pad. So, we'll meet Namine soon just like in the game. Then we can get out of this place for good. But there's something I want to do before we leave. Something very important. Still, we have two more floors left till we can do that. Just two more.

* * *

Blair: So, we're going to really see more about Nihil.

Lunar: At last!

Grace: I'm new here so (shrug).

Anna: Still, it's going to be okay, Nihil. You'll be fine.

Nihil: Anna!

Anna: Argh! (Gets glomped)

Crystal: So yeah... Hope you enjoyed this chapter. But like we said, next chapter is the big reveal. Hope to hear from more people on which worlds they'd like to see Anna and her friends visit in 358/2 days. Join us next time in Chapter 9: Twelfth Floor, Destiny Islands, Namine's Confession, and Nihil's Loneliness. See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9: 12th the Islands Namine Nihil

Crystal: I know, long title but heck, it's because a lot is explained in this chapter.

Blair: Why is Nihil so happy? (Nihil looking excited)

Crystal: Oh, she just got news of something that'll happen after the fight with Marluxia.

Grace: Isn't that the end of the game?

Crystal: Yeah, for Sora's route. (grin)

Anna: You don't mean...

Crystal: You'll have to wait and see. But first Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. So, hope you enjoy this chapter and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 9: Twelfth Floor, Destiny Islands, Namine's Confession, and Nihil's Loneliness

I ran to the next floor to see Sora yelling at Jiminy. Okay, Goofy and Donald had a point. Sora is kind of losing it but we need to save Namine and I want to give those Organization members a piece of my mind for hurting Nihil.

"Anna." Nihil came and hugged me. "We're nearly done now. We can go home after this."

"Sure, then you can stay at my place till your parents come." I said, but Nihil looked confused.

"But I thought we'd stay together, even when we returned home?"

"Nihil, your parents would be worried about you." I said but she shook her head.

"My parents wouldn't care. It'll just be you and me again; just like old times." She said, grinning before hugging me.

"Hey, guys! Come on! We have to hurry!" Sora yelled and we nodded as we followed Sora through the door to end up back on the islands. "I'm not going crazy, am I? I know exactly where this is…." Sora said, looking around. "Yeah! This is our island!"

"Well, no. This is just a memory but it sure feels real." I said, closing my eyes and feeling the sea breeze and the smell of the salty air.

"Still, this is where Namine and I used to play together!" Sora cheered.

"Hey!" We turned to see Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie come running to us.

"Whassup, Sora, Anna." Wakka asked, smiling at seeing Sora and me.

"So, whatcha wanna do today?" Selphie asked, smiling at me. "I found some sea shells you might like, Anna."

"Hey, guys!" Sora said, happy to see his friends again but looked a little confused. "Am I glad to see you, uh…."

"Uh, what?" Wakka asked. "We got food on our face?"

"It's not that guys." I said, shaking my head.

"Please, Wakka. Only you could be dumb enough to not notice food stuck on your face." Selphie said, her hands on her hips.

"Hey, whoa! That's a low blow, ya?" Wakka said, as Tidus turned to him.

"I dunno, Wakka. I think Selphie's on your mark."

"Aw, not you too, Tidus!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, yeah. You're Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus, that's who you are!" Sora shouted, as I sighed. You don't really say that in front of your friends.

"You hit your head?" Wakka asked.

"No, uh… just thinking aloud." Sora said, as Selphie grinned.

"I know…. You're thinking about _her_ again!" She said, and I stared at her.

"Oh, I get it." Tidus said, grinning too. "Yeah, he's a total zombie when she's on his mind. She can't wait to see you again, Anna."

"That would explain why he's actin' all funny towards us." Wakka said, shaking his head.

"I bet you want us to take a hike so you two can be alone, huh? And don't worry, we'll leave Anna and Riku alone too."

"Selphie!" I shrieked. I want to spend alone time with Riku but still its going to be weird with Nihil wanting to tear him apart. Speaking of which, I turned and saw she was gone. Where did Nihil go?

"Um… I guess." Sora said, blushing.

"All right, all right. We'll disappear for awhile. You guys better find her." Selphie said.

"We'll try to be quiet while we spy on you!" Tidus grinned.

"If you spy on them, I'll drag you away myself." I growled, as Tidus jumped back a bit.

"I'm just kidding, Anna!" Tidus said, as I nodded.

"See you guys later!" Selphie said and they ran off.

"Say, Sora? Where's Nihil?"

"Huh?" Sora looked around too and shrugged. "No idea, she might be looking for Namine."

"No way, she'd never leave me behind like this." I said, shaking my head. I sure hope she's okay. I don't want to lose my dearest friend again after all that's happened. So we searched around to find Nihil and Namine but we still didn't find them or even Riku. I'm a little worried now. There's not sign of Nihil or Namine anywhere and the only person that might know is memory Riku. Well, at least this Riku is kind like the one I remember.

_Probably the one good thing about being here, right? You get to see the Riku that doesn't want to hurt Nihil._ I heard Lunar and I nodded. _Still, what's Nihil thinking? I think she's up to something._ I rolled my eyes as Sora and I ran to across a bridge to see Riku standing there.

"Hey, Sora, Anna. What's the big rush?"

"Riku!" I cheered and hugged him.

"Hey, Anna. What's up with you today?" Riku asked, but still looked happy as he hugged back.

"I'm just happy to see you again." I said smiling, as he smiled back.

"You're Riku!" Sora shouted, as I turned to look at him. Did Sora really forget Riku? We've been fighting with him for the last few floors.

"Gee, thanks for remembering me." Riku said, jokingly as he held my hand. "It's been, what, a couple of hours?"

"Er… Never mind." Sora said, shaking his head. "Are you okay? Are you still under his control?"

"What are you TALKING about? Did Sora hit his head when you guys went exploring?" Riku asked me but I shook my head.

"He fell asleep and he's still kind of sleeping."

"Hey!" Sora yelled, as Riku laughed. "Oh, I get it…. You must be the Riku from our memories."

"The Riku from your memories? Sounds like you're stuck in the land of day-dreams." Riku said, shaking his head before looking to me. "See what we have to put up with."

"I guess I kind of am." Sora said, smiling a little.

"Ha ha, you're such a kid. How are you gonna take care of _her_ if you act like that? At least I can take care of Anna and her friend." Riku said, confidently.

"Hey, speaking of her…." Sora said but the whole island suddenly shook.

"What the….!"

"What's happening?!" Sora asked, looking around.

"How should I know!" Riku shouted, holding me steady. "Whatever it is, it can't be good! I'm gonna go warn the others!"

"Be careful, Riku." I said, and he nodded before running off.

"Then we should go…"

"I know, I know!" Riku said, turning to us. "It's your job to look after her and she's with your friend right now. Go, you guys!"

"Okay!" We ran off then, but I was really worried about Nihil now. If she's with Namine then she's in the same room as the boss and who knows what she's doing. Sora was thinking of the worse and the two of us raced around to try and find Nihil and Namine while smashing any Heartless that got in our way. We soon made our way through a door and we jumped. The island was being torn apart and a giant ball of darkness was hovering over us. The same one I saw destroy an important world to me but for some reason I couldn't remember the name.

"The island!" Sora shouted, running to look for Namine.

"Sora, look out!" I yelled as Dark Side appeared. "I don't have time for you!" We fought hard against Dark Side, using all our powerful attacks and spells right at it. Before long, the large Heartless faded but the islands were still in chaos with no sign of Nihil or Namine. Seriously, where did Nihil run off to. She has to be where with Namine since this is the last place left.

"Okay, I have to keep her safe. Namine, can you hear me?!"

"Nihil! Where are you?!" I yelled, I'm getting really worried now.

"Over here." We turned to see Nihil standing next to Namine.

"Namine!" Sora sighed and we ran to them to see if they're alright.

"Thank goodness you're both okay." I sighed in relief as I hugged Nihil before pulling away to look at her. "You really scared me when you vanished back there. Why'd you do that?"

"I'm sorry, Anna. I won't do it again." Nihil said, smiling as I nodded.

"Sora, Anna. You really came for us." Namine said, looking happy to see us.

"See, I told you Anna keeps her promises." Nihil looked really happy as she held my hand, looking from me to Namine.

"It's you, it's really you." Sora cheered, taking Namine's hand to shake. "We've been through so much just to see you."

"Yeah, and Nihil helped us get here. Sorry we made you guys wait so long." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "It's good to see you're okay though."

"Yes, we wanted to see you too. But this isn't right, we messed up."

"Huh?" I suddenly noticed Nihil looking a little scared and confused now. What's going on?

"Nihil and I, we wanted to see you both but this isn't the right way." Namine continued, as fear slowly grew on Nihil's face.

"Namine?" I can understand Sora's confusion right now. Really, what's going on? Flashes of memories passed through my mind but I kept myself steady.

"We were lonely for so long, we just couldn't bear it anymore." Namine said, looking said. "So we called out to your hearts and had you come all the way out to this place for Nihil and me. You both came for us and we're so… so happy but… but to your hearts we had to…"

"Namine, don't." Nihil gasped, as I started at her. What did Nihil know?

"Don't worry, I'm here because I promised that I would protect you." Sora said, reassuring Namine as I nodded.

"Sora's right, I couldn't leave my friends trapped in a place like this." I added, as she and Nihil smiled.

"Sora, Anna. Thank you and I'm sorry." Namine said, taking her hand from Sora and took Nihil's hand as she stood back. "We're not supposed to be in this picture."

"Stop!" Nihil tore her hand away from Namine and ran to hug me. "Please Anna, don't listen to her! She's lying!"

"You know I'm right though, Anna." Sora and I turned to see a transparent Namine standing behind us.

"Namine?" This really shocked Sora and me as well. Still, this all seemed familiar in some way.

"That isn't me, I'm not there."

"Nihil and I don't exist inside your hearts." The solid Namine said continued.

"We don't exist in anyone's hearts."

"We never have existed anywhere."

"Stop it! Just stop it! You're ruining everything!" Nihil yelled, clutching my arm as tears fell like a river from here eyes. "Anna, Sora! You can't believe what Namine's saying!" I don't know what to think. I feel like Namine's telling the truth but I'm still Nihil's friend. She's been with me all this time and when she left all those years ago, I was lonely for a while.

"Wha… what are you saying? What's gotten into you?" Sora asked, shocked and frustrated at Namine's words. "Weren't we inseparable, always together? But then you had to go away, I came here so that I would never lose you again!"

"Yeah, we went through this castle just to get you and Nihil. Why wouldn't Nihil be in my heart anyway? She's my best friend!" I asked, looking to the transparent Namine.

"Was it really us, you wanted to see?" Namine asked.

"Of course it was, I know I've forgotten a lot of things in this castle but never anything about you!" Sora argued.

"That's right. The only clear memories to me are the ones with Nihil, Riku, and you in them." I said, unlatching my silver locket as Sora took out the good luck charm.

"Look, you gave these to us, didn't you?" Sora asked, as the solid Namine looked surprised and pleased.

"You have it, my good luck charm and the locket I helped buy." This really seemed to cheer Nihil up, as she let go of my arm to look at me.

"See, your memories of us are real." I was about to nod when Namine's voice stopped me.

"No Sora, Anna! You can't believe me or Nihil!" The transparent Namine said, as the solid one turned her back to us and Nihil went to hug me again. I really want to believe Nihil but I can feel that Namine was right that maybe things are wrong.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sora asked, the question kind of formed in my head too.

"Think Sora, Anna. Think just one more time." The Transparent Namine urged. "About whose most special to you. Call out to those pieces of memories that glimmers faintly deep inside your hearts. No matter how far the light gets, your hearts voices will always reach them."

"Whose most special to us? That's an easy one." Sora said, as we looked at each other.

"Yeah, isn't it you and Ni…" But I stopped as a blinding light came form my locket and Sora's charm, making Nihil let go. When the light faded, I looked down in my hand to see a gold locket instead of my silver one. I opened it to see the two familiar little girls in it… Amy and Amanda! I looked at the solid Namine to see her turn into Kairi. I looked to Nihil next to me and all my memories came back in full force. I can't believe I forgot Aqua and Terra too! I fell to my knees but I felt okay as my memories turned at last.

"Who was that girl?" I looked up to see we were back on the normal island and Sora was looking back at his charm, now looking like it used to when Kairi gave it to him. "Wait, where's Namine and Nihil?" That's right, where this she go and why did Nihil didn't want my real memories back?

"Sora, stay here." Before Sora could even speak, I ran off to find the two girls and the door back into the castle. Once I went through it, I saw Namine and Nihil standing there. "Namine, you were right. You and Nihil were never inside our hearts until now."

"Anna." Nihil cried, tears falling down her face freely but had a hopeful look on her in her eyes. "I'm still your dearest friend, right? I'm your one and only friend."

"I'm sorry, Nihil. But why did you have to lie about having my fake memories when you knew all this time?" I said, shaking my head. "You liked that I forgot about all my friends even when they were important to me. Why did you even trick me, Nihil?"

"I'm sorry!" She cried, running to me and hugging me desperately. "I don't want to be alone again! I'll do whatever make you my friend again! Just please forgive me! Don't be mad at me, please!" I really didn't know what to say. I can tell she didn't want to be lonely but I can't place why she'd be so happy just to be friends with me. Sora finally caught up and looked to Namine.

"It isn't you. The person most special to me, it's not you, right?" Sora asked.

"No, the girl you really care about, the one who was always with you. It's not me, it's her." Namine said, turning to look at Sora.

"But then who… who is she? Because, I can't think of her name." Sora asked, crossing his arms. "If she's so special to me, then why can't I remember?"

"Because, I went into your memories and…."

"Let me explain it!" We looked up to see Riku, no Replica Riku, walking to us. "Plain and simple, your memory is a train wreck, Sora, and you dragged Anna into this. I'm happy that she realizes what Nihil really is but now Anna's memories are mixed up. You're not the one who's mean to protect Anna and Namine! Its supposed to be me, but you and your messed up memories are always in the way, Sora!"

"Riku, stop it!" I yelled but he pushed me back.

"Anna!" Nihil came to me and helped me up.

"Keep out of it, Anna. This is between Sora and me." Really, there was no way for me to even get involved with how chaotic the fight was. Both of them were pulling out all the stops and before long Replica Riku fell to his knee when Sora used a fire spell on him. It was hard seeing them fight but even when I knew it wasn't my Riku made it harder because I felt sorry for the replica. Nihil still stayed by my side with Namine next to me, really worried for Sora.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, coming to the person he thought was his friend.

"Want some more?!" Riku yelled, and blasted Sora with a blue flame ball.

"Sora!" Namine and I cried, worried as Sora struggled to get up while Replica Riku came to him.

"Riku…"

"Looks like I win." Replica Riku said, gripping his weapon.

"Riku, stop!"

"You can't do this!" I yelled, but Namine and I were ignored.

"You are through!" Riku yelled, ready to strike Sora down. I was about to dash in to stop this when I realized Nihil had let go.

"I said, 'stop'!" Namine yelled next to me and I looked to see Nihil standing next to her, looking sad and scared at what just happened. I could hear Replica Riku fall to the ground with a thud and I felt really bad now.

"Riku? Riku! Riku!" Sora yelled at his lifeless doll of a friend. "What did you do? What did you do to him?!"

"Broke his heart." I moved back to see Larxene appear from a corridor of darkness near Nihil and Namine. "I'd say more like she smashed it, really."

"Smashed…. His heart? Then… what's gonna… what's gonna happen to Riku?" Sora asked, extremely worried now. I just glared at Larxene as she laughed in our faces.

"Oh you two are so much fun to watch." Larxene cooed as I gripped my fist. "If it's Riku you're worried about, then don't. Because Riku was never really here."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"The Riku we've been fighting all this time wasn't our Riku." I said, as Sora stared at me. "Riku is in this castle, just in the basement fighting the darkness inside him."

"Guess that means you got your real memories back." Larxene said, before glaring at Nihil. "Guess you didn't do as well as you thought. And here we thought the failure could be something useful."

"What?" I asked, what is Larxene talking about.

"Do you really think I'm just gonna say it? That's too easy! Oh what to do?" Larxene mocked as Sora and I glared at her.

"Quit the games!" Sora yelled, charging at her only to get kicked in the stomach and hit the ground hard.

"Why you…." I charged at her too only to get hit by lighting and fell to my knees.

"Alright then, have it your way then." Larxene said, with a slight smirk. "I know it'll kill you both to hear some of this but I think I can live with that. That thing lying there is just a puppet that Vexen made as an experiment. No more than a toy. It's laughable really. It called Sora a fake but it was a fabrication all along."

"Not Riku? A fake?" Sora asked, letting it all sink in.

"Fake in every possible way. It was only finished recently. How could it remember anything?" Larxene said, picking up the puppet by the neck. "You get it? It's memories of Namine and Anna were just planted, not real." She chucked the body and I couldn't help but wince at the thud it made. "That means, it's been picking fights with you over memories that were counterfeit, trumped up, and completely bogus." She then turned to the frightened looking Namine and Nihil seemed like she wanted nothing more than to merge into the wall. "Isn't that the truth, Namine?" Larxene asked, adding more shame to Namine, as she grabbed her chin to look right at her. "Oh so cute… but behind this little face you do awful things."

"Namine…." Sora said, confused by this.

"You're so stupid! Don't you get it now?" Larxene said, turning to us but her main focus was on Sora. "That's what Namine's powers are about! She can enter, rearrange and even create new memories of anything, even things that never happened. The girl you've been trying to protect all this time, is really a manipulative witch who shackles people's hearts. But Nihil is way worse, since she honestly wanted to have Anna all to herself by suppressing her memories."

"What?" I asked, as Larxene smirked at me before a look of terror came over Nihil.

"Haven't you wondered all this time, when your fake memories came why Nihil was always there?" Larxene asked, pulling Nihil in front of her. "She has the power to suppress only your memories. I'll never get how Vexen's clone got this kind of power or how Kingdom Heart even gave her a heart to begin with but I'm not complaining. In the end, you fell for everything."

"What? Nihil is a clone and got a heart?" I asked, confused. How did this happen?"

"Yep, we thought she was a failure because she didn't turn out like we'd plan but we almost found her a success." Larxene said, as Nihil looked down in shame. "But that's not all, right Nihil? You had Namine create all of Anna's memories the way you wanted them just so you can become her only friend."

"So then… our memories… are all…." Sora said, shocked.

"Oh you do get it! Lies! Lies! All lies! Just Namine's illusions, nothing more." Larxene said, looking pleased. "Binding you both in the chains of your own memories was central to your trap. It makes me tingle how easily you were duped! Thanks to Nihil's quick thinking, she had made a failure potion into a success." But then she glared at us. "So close to it, we were almost there. This was our only chance to turn the keyblade master and Destiny Keeper into our puppets but, that jerk Axel. Not only was he leaking information to Anna but he used Namine to betray us!"

"How did you know about me and Axel?" I asked, as Larxene looked to Nihil.

"Nihil, of course. She's such a good girl and at least tried to keep you around her thumb." Larxene patted her head, as Nihil looked at me trying to say 'I'm sorry'. "She's been a good little spy for us, on the condition that when this is all over, she can keep you. Doesn't it good to have such a caring friend, Anna?" She pushed Nihil out of the way, now ready to attack us. "So now, I'm left with no choice but to eliminate one of you. I think once we replace all her real memories again, Anna will be very compliant. Wouldn't you like that, Nihil?" Nihil didn't even look at her as Larxene summoned her throwing knives. "Tough luck, Sora."

"You'll pay…" Sora growled but wasn't much since he couldn't stand up.

"Don't!" Namine cried as she rushed to block Larxene's path to Sora.

"Huh? It's a little late for the witch to grow a conscious." Larxene sneered down at Namine, who looked positively terrified now. "Last time I check, you were the one who fooled around with their memories creating this mess."

"I know but…"

"I should tell you, that I'm in a extremely foul mood! Thanks to you all our plans are ruined!" Larxene yelled, smacking Namine away as she crumpled on the ground near Replica Riku.

"Namine!" Sora cried, not wanting to see her hurt.

"Huh? Are you upset? And you don't even actually know her. Hm…" Larxene thought for a minute before smirking. "I think I have a better idea. Why don't we make Anna finish Sora off."

"What? No! Why would I do that?!" I asked, as Larxene smirked at where Nihil stood. She wasn't crying but didn't look up.

"You still have the power to make things the way you want it, Nihil." Larxene said, walking over to her, as Nihil thought for a minute. "Anna must still feel something for her old memories. All you need to do is bring that out and prepress her real memories. She'll be mad at Sora for hurting Namine's feelings and then the two of you can be friends forever."

"No." Nihil said, glaring up at Larxene before running to shield me. "I'm not your puppet anymore! If Anna's happy with her real memories, then I won't change anything again!" Larxene didn't even say anything and I was pushed away as I heard Nihil scream as a lightning bolt hit her.

"Nihil!"

"Why do you even care? She's the one who wanted you to forget." Larxene said, as I went to Nihil's side.

"Because, she's my friend and I made her a promise that we'd stay together." I said, as Nihil stared at me.

"That's right, I made a promise to keep Namine safe." Sora said, finally getting up on one knee and finally standing up. "Maybe our memories are fake but the promises are real to us. That's why, we'll keep them."

"Yeah, and we can make real promises after this." I said, nodding and I swear there was a shine in Nihil's eyes when I said this.

"Hmph. You're such idiots. There are no promises and there never were. You're both just delusional! Must you insist on playing the heroes?" Larxene asked, before looking annoyed. "Whatever, if that's the way you want it, you're going down alone!" She roared, going for Sora but was stopped by a flying shield coming at her and Sora, Nihil, and I were healed.

"Not if we can stop you!" I smiled seeing Donald and Goofy again.

"Donald! Goofy! You found us!" Sora said, as we got up.

"Of course we did, we were worried about you guys." Goofy said, with his usual smile.

"And we promised, we promised that we would protect you both." Donald said, as I looked to Nihil.

"Can you look after Namine and Replica Riku for me?"

"Right." Nihil nodded, running to Namine's side as I joined my friends to fight Larxene.

"You won't ever be alone. It's always been the four of us and we stick together!" Goofy said, ready for a battle.

"And that's how it's going to stay!" Donald finished.

"Okay, have it your way." Larxene said, looking ready. "More pain for you means more fun for me." We fought against Larxene, who was really trying her best to kill us but we're fought back hard as a team and with one Lunar Storm to the chest, she was beaten.

"No… I refuse to lose… to such a bunch of losers!" Larxene gasped staggering back but darkness began to leave her body. "I think I'm… No! This isn't…. the way I…. I won't…. allow…" But she never finished as she faded at last. We turned to Nihil and Namine, who sat there near Replica Riku.

"You must be Namine. It's good to meet ya." Goofy said, not really noticing the look on Sora and my face. "We're friends of Sora, Anna, and Nihil's and my name is…"

"You're Goofy and you're Donald." Namine said, with a nod.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Donald asked.

"Congratulations, guys! You finally found your friend. I'm so happy for ya!" Goofy said, with his smile.

"Gee, there sure are a lot of questions." Jiminy said, his arms crossed. "Namine, Nihil, I know this won't be easy for ya but could you tell us what happened?"

"Yes, it's our fault anyway." Nihil said, looking down, as she helped Namine stand up.

"I took the people and places that were inside Sora and Anna's heart and little by little, I replaced them with false memories." Namine said, calmly.

"Hey, what about Sora and Anna's promises?" Donald asked, shocked.

"None of them were real. Just fakes. Sora and Anna never promised Namine anything and Anna never promised me anything either." Nihil added, looking sad. "Me being in the real world with Anna and Namine being with Sora on the islands, they were lies. Just like everything else."

"We never met, Nihil was never Anna's best friend and I was never Sora or Anna's friend." Namine explained.

"And you were never anything more either..." Sora finished for Namine.

"No. You see, in all of your true memories, Nihil and I were never really there." Namine concluded.

"Gee, then that must mean it was your magic that made the rest of us lose our memories, too." Jiminy pointed out. "Is there anyway we can get 'em back?"

"Hey, what about Nihil? How is she guilty?" Donald pointed out.

"My powers don't mess with people's memories. I can old repress Anna's memories to some degree." Nihil said, looking at me. "But the memories Anna would remember would be ones that she thinks of while I repress her memories. Since things weren't moving as fast as I wanted, I slipped her that failed potion from Halloween Town and Anna think of me while she was in pain so I could replace her memories. I was wrong of me but I needed to do it."

"And you were spying on us too, weren't you?" Donald asked, outraged and Nihil winced but didn't fight back.

"Hey, calm down. At least my memories are back now." I said, but Nihil still looked sad.

"I can fix everything, if we go to the thirteenth floor. But Marluxia he..."

"He won't be happy to see us." Nihil said, looking scared.

"Bet I know who that is. Is he the fella who made you tamper with all our memories." Jiminy asked.

"If we didn't obey, he said I'd be locked in this castle forever and Nihil would be killed." Namine said and this shocked me.

"Killed, why would he kill you?"

"Because I'm not useful to the to them. I'm nothing." Nihil said, looking sad. "They only let me out of my cage because of my powers and how it'll help them obtain your power, Anna. I don't even know why I have them."

"We've been alone for so long." Namine said, a look of pain as she seemed to remember those lonely days with no one to talk to.

"So ya both did what he told ya to do because you were lonely?" Goofy asked as Nihil nodded.

"Namine had it lucky. I was locked in a cage in the basement of this castle after being called a failure and given my name; which means 'nothing'. When I was first created from data on Anna, I didn't know or care about what was around me. Then suddenly, I got a heart and I remember a voice telling me it was the light you and Lunar left behind. I got Anna's memories and as they tested me, I wondered why I was even given a heart. They thought I would have the same powers as Anna but when they found out my only power could only affect her, they locked me up. To them, I'm just a failed clone of Anna with a useless heart that should be thrown away. No one talked to me or acknowledged me, just me sitting alone in the darkness. I wondered why they even kept me alive sometimes. You can't even imagine how lonely it was down there." Nihil said, tears streaming down her face and I felt a pain in my heart at seeing this. "But when Marluxia told me I could get a friend who would care for me and only me if I did my part, I jumped at the chance. I didn't want to be lonely or trapped in that dark room anymore with just memories; I wanted the real Anna. Even if it meant lying, I was so happy to finally get someone who would cared me. I came up with everything to make it so that I was Anna's number one person. Even when I wasn't after all the fake memories were planted, I still worked toward it. I was so scared that when you found out the truth, you'd hate me and I'd be all alone again, Anna. I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, wiping her tears with her sleeves. "I'm sorry for making you love your fake memories and trying to make you choose your friendship with me over Riku! I'm sorry for everything! Just please, I can't be alone again!"

"Don't be." I said taking her hand and giving her a smile. "You don't need to cry, Nihil."

"Oh... Of course. We really don't have the right to."

"That's not what she meant." Sora said as Namine looked shocked as he turned away. "I may not know what Anna might really mean so in my case, its like this. I'm really not happy about you messing with my memories. But... you know... I can't really get mad at you for it either. These memories you gave me, in my head I know they're lies, but they still feel right. Like the promise I made. I said I would protect you and that I wouldn't make you cry... not ever."

"That's right." I said, looking to Nihil. "I'm not really mad at you messing with my memories. You wanted to be free. In this castle, something is locked here; something important that I feel bad for keeping it trapped here. I don't blame you for wanting to escape and I'm only upset at what you did. Still, that doesn't mean you can change. You proved you want to help when you took that hit from Larxene for me."

"Yeah." Nihil said, with a nod but didn't look confident. "But still…"

"And besides, I meant what I said before. Now we can work to being real friends, we'll just start from the very beginning, 'kay? You too, Namine." Namine and Nihil started at me in shock. Namine looked close to tears but Sora shook his head.

"Namine... if you cry now, I'll feel guilty, like I let you down. Please, until I get my memories back, smile and try to be happy." Sora said with a small smile. "It's easier on me that way."

"Sora." Namine gasped, as I looked to Nihil who still looked guilty.

"Oh brother, that's a bit much." Donald said with a sigh.

"It's okay. Sora always gets like this every time he's around a girl!" Goofy added.

"Hey, then what does that make me?" I added.

"Aw, cut it out!" Sora yelled. "I thought you both lost your memories, too!"

"Ha ha, too bad. Good friends don't forget the good stuff!" Goofy and I started laughing at this and really it was funny.

"Come on..." Nihil and Namine started laughing to this and suddenly realized they were having fun.

"There! That's it! That's the Namine I remember." Sora pointed out. "Yeah... I really liked it when you used to smile. Of course, that was really only in my fake memories."

"That's right but what we feel right now isn't fake, right Nihil?" I said as Nihil nodded.

"Thank you." Namine said, looking grateful.

"Well, then, let's go." Sora said.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to get my memory back!" Donald cheered.

"Namine, Nihil, Marluxia is gonna be up there, so maybe you'd better stay down here." Goofy suggested.

"Yeah, you can look after Riku." Sora added. "We'll come get you when it's over."

"Okay." Namine said with a nod.

"Are you sure you want to stay here, Nihil?" I asked, as she nodded.

"Yes, I'll protect Namine while you four beat Marluxia. Besides, I have a lot of thinking to do." Nihil said as I nodded.

"Okay, then let's start over now then. I'm Anna." I said, holding out my hand.

"I'm Nihil, thank you Anna." Nihil said, taking my hand. We smiled at each other before we let go and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I went to the stairs for the next floor.

"Please be careful, Sora."

"I'm rooting for you, Anna!" Nihil said with a wave, as I waved back to her.

"I'll be okay... I promise!"

"Thanks, Nihil!" I called, she smiled back as Sora, the others, and I walked to the next floor to beat the master of the castle.

* * *

Grace: Just a bit more left.

Crystal: Yeah, I still need more people telling me which new worlds they like to see in 358/2 days.

Anna: It's okay.

Nihil: Yeah, you still have till Sunday.

Blair: Then school starts. (Crystal glares at her.) Oops, sorry.

Lunar: So yeah, I guess Nihil was understandable when it comes to her closeness issue since she's been lock up and all alone in a dark place. that's sure to mess up one's mind.

Crystal: Yeah, but anyway. Hope you liked this chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 10: Thirteenth Floor, Marluxia, and Nihil's Idea.


	10. Chapter 10: 13th, Marluxia, Nihil's Idea

Blair: Yay! Chain of memories is done!

Nihil: Um, not yet, Blair.

Anna: Yeah, we have one more thing to do. Well, a few things.

Grace: Oh yeah, Riku's route. But it's already nearly done since it's close to Sora's route.

Lunar: Yes, nearly done.

Crystal: Yes, so of to the disclaimers and after the chapter, the results of the new world choices.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar Wish. So, hope you enjoy this and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 10: Thirteenth Floor, Marluxia, and Nihil's Idea

We made our way through the door to the main chamber floor of Castle Oblivion. Even with Nihil back there, I don't think Namine will be safe. Marluxia can be ruthless; hence his name the Graceful Assassin. More over, I don't think he'll hesitate to harm Nihil or Namine if needed. I'll have to go on ahead and watch the scene for myself just incase I need to step it. I'm sure Sora and the others will be fine without me for a while.

"Who was it?" I turned to Sora, as he looked at Kairi's Thalassa good luck charm. "Who's most important to me?" Sora kept thinking but nothing came to him.

"Can't you remember?" Donald asked, as Sora shook his head, pocketing the good luck charm.

"No. I only remember Namine." He then looked to me, pleading for answers. "C'mon Anna, you must know her name?"

"Sorry, Sora but I can't." I said, shaking my head. "It's your memories. Even though the person most important to you is a great friend of mine, she's _your_ special person. You've got to do it. I'm only a guide, remember."

"We can't remember either. It's important, but I just can't remember." Donald said, looking sad. "I don't want to be, but I'm getting scared."

"Who wouldn't? Even with all my memories back, I can imagine what it must be like to find out all your memories are lies." I said, folding my arms as I thought back to how I felt at the Destiny Island floor.

"Then we should really make a promise!" Goofy said, as we stared at him. "What you guys said back there kinda got my brain a-thinkin'. Whatever you make a promise that's super-duper big, maybe it gives you the courage to face the scary stuff!"

"Courage…" Sora said, as I nodded.

"Yeah, we'll need that." I said, looking to Goofy, who looked pleased.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Donald agreed. "Even if we get scared, or in trouble, or even if we get separated."

"Or even if we sorta forget each other." Goofy said, as he and Donald put a hand on top of the other.

"Whatever happens, we're friends."

"No matter what." I said, as Sora and I joined in.

"All for one, and one for all." Donald said, as I nodded.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna need to go on ahead."

"Huh, why?" Sora asked.

"I've got some stuff to make sure if okay, the sooner I get to Marluxia, the sooner I'll feel safe about Namine and Nihil." I said, as Sora nodded.

"Okay, just be careful."

"Thanks, Sora. See you guys later." I said and ran off. The battles with the Heartless weren't really bad because I can use Lunar's magic to make battles easier. Still, I have to find Marluxia.

_Don't you know where he is?_

"Do you think I would be running around blindly for no reason if I did?" I asked, my keyblade as I ran. "This place is too weird. No wonder why people would get lost." I ran to the next room to see Marluxia going through the door. I ran after him and looked through the crack in the door to see Axel appear behind Marluxia.

"You have some nerve to show your treasonous face around here… some nerve indeed…"

"Treasonous? I don't know what you could possibly be talking about." Axel said, loftily, as Marluxia turned to him.

"Why let Namine go and give Anna information on us? If it weren't for your needless meddling, we could've turned the keyblade master and the Destiny Keeper to come and serve us." Marluxia questioned, as Axel smirked.

"Oh, right. Your big plan." Axel said, seeming really confident but then again it's Axel. "You use Namine to rewrite Sora and Anna's memories piece by little piece, while having Nihil repress Anna's real memories, and they turn into their total puppets. Then, using Namine, Sora, Anna, and Nihil together, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization. Am I right? I would say that you are the traitor, Marluxia."

"Since when were you suspicious to us?" Marluxia asked, glaring at Axel.

"Do either one of us have the heart to believe anyone?" Axel asked, as I nodded to that. That's a pretty good point.

"So you only eliminated Vexen to obtain proof of our plan?"

"That, I didn't want to do, but it was your order." Axel said, summoning his chakrams. "Remember the order, you must eliminate the traitor. I always follow orders, Marluxia." Here it comes the big fight. I'm seriously debating to jumping into the fight and helping Axel. "Larxene paid for price of disloyalty when she disappeared. You must do the same!" At once, the fight broke out, as Axel lunged at Marluxia. Really, they're really fast but then again, they're part of the Organization for a reason. "The Organization's betrayed. In that name, I will annihilate you."

"That line's not you." To that, I agree with Marluxia. I think I died inside for a second.

"Well, had to try it once, you know." Axel said, shrugging. Again, the fight continued but they were evenly matched. But then Marluxia summoned Namine and to my surprise Nihil. Poor Namine looked terrified but that was nothing compared to Nihil, how had the blade of the scythe to her neck.

"Nihil!" I ran into the room as Marluxia smirked.

"Well, the Destiny Keeper left the keyblade master to find her friend. I guess you did do something right after all, Nihil." Marluxia said, as I summoned Lunar Wish.

"Are they your shields? Won't do you any good, I'm afraid." Axel said, as I stared at him.

"Come on! We at least have to save them!" I yelled at Axel, as he shrugged.

"Very good, just what I expected of you, Anna." Marluxia said, smirking at me. "Are you listening, Sora?" I looked behind me to see Sora and the others have arrived.

"Oh?" Axel said, interested.

"Axel says he's willing to harm Namine and Nihil to get to me." Marluxia said, as I gripped my keyblade. "You won't let that happen, will you?" I looked to Axel and got my keyblade ready.  
"Oh, come now. You're Marluxia's puppet already? I expected better from you, Anna."

"Oh, don't worry. When we beat you, he's going down next." I said, calmly as I moved to stand next to Sora.

"Now, Sora. We've got more in common than you might think. And Anna, we really could get along." Axel said, turning to us. "I'd really not fight you both. But I can't dishonor the Organization now, can I?" I charged at Axel, giving him everything I had. Sora was fighting just as hard; probably thinking about Namine. I need to hurry with this battle to help Nihil and Namine. As long as Marluxia is around, things will be hard for them. I ran right at him and fired a Lunar Light spell at his chest making him back up a bit while holding his chest. "You're better than I thought. That Lunar attack really hurt." Axel gasped. "It was worth saving you guys after all."

"Saving us? What d'ya mean?" Sora asked, as I looked at him. Axel probably means Roxas but what about me? I don't have a Nobody, that's for sure. Maybe he's keeping me alive as a friend from a while ago. That's my best guess so far.

"Sorry, I would hate to kill the suspense." Axel said, as he began to vanish into the corridor of darkness.

"Axel!" Sora shouted, but he was gone.

"Let's go, we gotta beat Marluxia now." I said, as Sora nodded. We ran off to find Marluxia and sure enough we found him in the very back. Marluxia smirked when he saw us running to them but we really just wanted to get Nihil and Namine to safety.

"You defeated Axel." Marluxia said, with a dark chuckle. "The keyblade's power and the knowledge of the Destiny Keeper. How I've longed to make them my own."

"Keep waiting, like we'd ever lose to you." I said, summoning Lunar Wish.

"You've no chance of winning." Marluxia said, before bending down to Namine and Nihil. "Namine, erase Sora's memories and Nihil, repress Anna's real memories again." Nihil looked shocked at this before turning to him.

"But if we do that…"

"That's right, Sora's heart will be destroyed and Anna will be nothing but a slave to her memories." Marluxia said, as I glared at him. He's willing to put Nihil and Namine through this all over again.

"His heart destroyed? A slave to her memories?"

"You can do that?" Donald asked, shocked.

"I would rather prefer him unmarred, but he can be rebuilt more to my liking with time. And Anna, she'll need a lot of work but once that's complete, she'll be the prefect weapon." Marluxia said, looking down at the two. "Namine, Nihil, do it."

"No."

"Forget it." Nihil took Namine's arm and they moved in front of us. "Anna and Sora forgave us, even after all we've done. I've done so many bad things to Anna and she still wants to be my friend. How can I even think of hurting her again? I can't do it! I don't care if you hurt me or Namine; I know she'll protect Sora too. She won't hurt Sora ever again. You can try and kill me but I won't hurt Anna again! Never again!" Nihil took out her dagger, ready to fight, as Marluxia glared at her. Namine stood next to Sora and me; looking worried for the green haired girl.

"Then you will…."

"It's okay, Nihil." I said, as she looked to me in shock. "You can use your powers to repress my memories. I'll be fine."

"Anna, what are you thinking?" Sora shouted, shocked.

"Well for one, you still have to look after the others and I did say I'd be Nihil's friend. How can I be her friend if she's killed?" I said, shrugging as Nihil stared at me. "But the thing is, my memories are only repressed. They'll still be there and like before, little bits will come back to me no matter what Nihil does. Right, Nihil?"

"Yeah." She said, nodding looking hopeful.

"That's right, Donald, Sora, Namine, and I can remember everything for Anna" Goofy pointed out.

"Even if Anna forgets it all, we won't forget." Donald said, as Namine nodded with a defiant look on her face.

"See? Even if you repress my memories, they'll still come back some how." I said, crossing my arms.

"You ignorant fools." Marluxia said, glaring at us. "Once Anna becomes a slave to her memories, she'll be nothing but an shadow of her former self. She will no longer feel or care for you, just like Vexen's pathetic imitation of your Riku."

"Take another guess." We looked up to see a corridor of darkness and Replica Riku jumping out while trying to slash Marluxia.

"Riku!" Sora called out.

"No. Just an imitation." Replica Riku said, as Marluxia growled in frustration.

"You're a shell." He growled, glaring at the replica. "A shell who has had everything taken! Everything!"

"What can you possibly thing I ever had? Both my body and my heart are fake." Replica Riku pointed out before looking to Namine and me. "But there's two memories I'll keep, even if they're lies! Whether they were phantom promises, someone else's memories, or not; I will protect Anna and Namine!"

"Imbeciles…" Marluxia growled, as we readied our weapons. Well, more like the one's who had weapons got weapons ready while Replica Riku got ready to protect Namine. Marluxia himself even looked ready to rip us apart as he summoned his scythe and I have to admit it's kind of scary. "You would knowingly shackle your heart, with a chain of memories born f lies? You would be on who has a heart, yet cast aside your hearts freedom? You turn from the truth because your heart is weak. You will never defeat me!"

"Big words from a man without a heart." I pointed out as we charged into battle. Really, Replica Riku could've been a better ally in this battle if it wasn't for the fact he was constantly protecting Namine. Nihil on the other has really improved during this whole thing. She used every thing she learnt and probably every bit of resentment she felt towards Marluxia into this battle that it made me kind of proud that she was the person to deal the final blow by stabbing him through where his heart would be. With that blow, he faded with rose petals surrounding him.

"Is he gone?" Donald asked, as I shook my head.

"It takes a lot more than just a single fight to beat the final boss."

"You are correct." We jumped and I looked ahead to see Marluxia appear in front of the door at the other end of the room. "What you destroyed was merely an illusion of me."

"So what!" Replica Riku roared, charging at him.

"Riku, don't!" I yelled but he still attacked Marluxia only to have him vanish again in a bunch of rose petals again.

"Another imitation." We ran to him and we looked up at the door.

"He's really in there?" Sora asked, as Namine nodded.

"Yes."

"I can feel his power." I said, as Sora nodded.

"Yeah, it's trying to destroy my heart."

"Gawrsh, we'll just take care of him together!" Goofy cheered, as we nodded.

"Sora, Anna, come on!" He nodded before looking to Replica Riku.

"Riku, protect Namine." This shocked Replica Riku, as looked at Sora.

"Yeah, and if possible if something happened to me, take care of Anna too." Nihil pointed out.

"You don't… mind?"

"Should I?" Sora said, as Nihil nodded.

"Yeah, that's the thing we have in common. We both want to keep Anna safe. So, I shouldn't mind too much. But if you hurt Anna, I'll come back from the dead to get you." Nihil said, her arms crossed as Replica Riku chuckled.

"All right." Namine and I looked at each other. Things are at least getting better between them now; well kind of good with Nihil. So, we ran in through the door to face the last boss. Really though, the room was strange. It was just empty nothing really in it except Marluxia, who was floating in the arm.

"Soon the emptiness will shatter your hearts. Here in this world of nothingness!" We braced ourselves as a whirlwind of rose petals came flying out, but when it was over we saw Marluxia attached to a machine with two scythes and I have to admit, it's pretty awesome. "As lightless oblivion devours you, drown in the ever blooming darkness!" The battle itself was time consuming but other than that we managed to beat the machine only to be left with another battle with Marluxia and this weird thing holding his scythe. The next one wasn't hard at all either. We just needed to attack him constantly to the point he finally fell.

"Sora! Let's finish this!"

"Right!" The two of us ran at Marluxia, with Sora using a strong attack to the chest and ran out of the way as I did my spell.

"Light will always shine in the darkness some how! This is proof enough, Lunar Light!" I shot the attack right through his chest and he finally faded.

"We did it!" Nihil cheered, hugging me while crying in happiness. I smiled too and I'm really happy for Nihil too; she's finally freed from the Organization at last. We ran out of that room and close the door so Sora could lock it for good. Why we do this, I'm not sure but if that was the real Marluxia and he some how survived maybe he can be trapped there. But couldn't he just go through a corridor of darkness; argh, thinking too much.

"You okay, Riku?" Sora said, looking to Replica Riku.

"Not Riku, I'm a fake." Replica Riku said, looking depressed. "I can't remember why I was created or where or when. All that's inside of me, are times with you, Namine, and Anna. But I know, those memories are not real." Poor Replica Riku, I can tell Nihil felt bad for him too as she clutched my hand.

"Gee, Namine, can't you use your magic to put Riku's memory back to normal?" Goofy asked, as Namine looked unsure.

"Well, I…."

"It's all right. I'll deal." Replica Riku said, smiling a little before turning his back to us.

"Wait!" Sora shouted making Replica Riku stop. "Who cares if someone created you? You are you and nobody else. You have your own heart inside you."

"That's right, what you feel belongs to you. It's all you, not the real Riku." I said, as Nihil nodded.

"Sora, Anna, you're good friends." Replica Riku said, turning to look at us over his shoulder. "I don't have to be real to see how real your feelings are. That's good enough for me." With that, he walked off.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, but Replica Riku still left. I feel bad that this'll be the last time I'll see him because he'll fade. Even if Namine did anything to help Replica Riku, it still wouldn't help anything.

"Can you put our memories back?" Donald asked Namine.

"Yes. Not remembering something doesn't really mean that it's gone." Namine pointed out.

"What d'ya mean?" Goofy asked.

"When you remember one thing, that leads to remembering another, and then another, and then another." Namine explained. "Our memories are connected. Many pieces are linked together, like they're in a chain that makes up each of us. I don't actually erase memories, just take apart the links and rearrange them. You still have all your memories; just like Anna."

"So you can put 'em back together?" Jiminy asked, jumping on Sora's shoulder.

"Yes, but first, I have to undo the chains of memories I made on my own. After I've done that, I have to gather up the memories scattered across each of your hearts and then reconnect them." Namine explained, looking a little worried. "It might take some time, but I think it might work. No, it will work. I'm sure. It's my turn to look after you."

"And I'll be there helping Namine out as best as I can." I said, smiling. "My memories were repressed so really I have all my memories."

"Yeah, we can do it." Nihil said, as Namine had a small smile.

"All right. We all really trust you guys." Sora said but Jiminy gasped.

"Oh… wait a second!" Everyone looked at Jiminy. "You said you'd to undo the links of memories you made. But that means…"

"You won't remember anything that happened in this castle: not even Nihil or Namine." I said, nodding.

"What?" Sora gasped, shocked as Namine looked sad.

"I'm sorry. It's the only way. I'm afraid." She turned her back to her and moved away a little. "Sora, you have a choice. You can lose your memories of this castle and reclaim your old one or keep your memories here and give up the memories that you've lost."

"Do I have to… choose?" Sora asked, torn between the choices before him.

"Yes." I know the wheels in Sora's head turning in his head. Keep his memories of Namine and forget Kairi, or remember Kairi and forget Namine. Still, Sora made his choice.

"Make me like I was." Sora said, sadly and I could easily see Namine flinch at his words.

"Oh, okay." Namine said, putting on a brave face. "Nobody needs to keep a bunch of memories that aren't real, right? You want to remember all the people who are really important to you. Anybody would choose that." I feel for Namine, she wants to be important to someone but she can't have that. So we followed Namine down to an elevator to go down to the basement, where the sleeping pods were.

"To remember again, we have to sleep in that?" Donald asked, looking a little uncertain.

"Yes. It's going to take a little time but I'll take care of you." Namine said, as I nodded.

"We all will." I said, as Nihil smiled.

"You can call it my payment for spying on you guys." Nihil said, looking a little guilty.

"Gawrsh, when we wake up, we won't remember who you and Nihil are anymore." Goofy said, looking guilty.

"But how are we gonna thank you? We'll only know Anna." Donald asked.

"Don't worry about that." Jiminy said, getting his journal out. "I'll just make a big note in my journal. And it will say, 'Thanks Namine, Nihil, and Anna'."

"Oh, good. That makes me feel better." Donald said, relieved.

"Well, good night then, Namine." Goofy said, as they left.

"Come on, let's leave those two alone." I said, and Nihil nodded and we left Namine and Sora alone.

"I hope Namine will be okay." Nihil said, as we leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, still at least she won't be alone." I said, smiling a little.

"Anna, I just wanted to say that I really don't regret what I did to you." Nihil said, as I looked to her. "It was the first time I ever felt like someone cared for me and that we really did have a friendship, even though it was based off a lie."

"Yeah, I guess that's why I wasn't mad at you either. I was happy to have a friend that lasted so long in my life. Most of my old friends now don't really care about me anymore and have moved on." I said shrugging. "I was really happy when I found out we 'were' friends. Maybe one day, you'll get a chance to meet my friends as well as gain your own too."

"Yeah, but still. I don't feel right that you forgave me so easily." Nihil said, shaking her head. "I want to at least make it up to you after all I've done. That way we'll be even. You've been so nice to me that it's my turn now to help you out. In fact," Nihil's face suddenly glowed with a realization that made her jump, "I've got the prefect idea. I may not like it but at least it'll help. Wait here with Namine, be right back."

"Hey, Nihil! Where are you going?!" I yelled but she ran to the elevator and left. I hope she's going to be drastic.

"Where's Nihil?" Namine asked, as she came out of the room.

"She left to do something." I said and to my surprise Namine smiled. "What?"

"She went off to do something special for you." Namine said, giggling a bit. "After everything you did for her, she wants to do something special for you; even if she hates the idea of it."

"Hm?"

"Helping Riku get back to you." Namine said, as I blushed a bit. I'll get to see Riku again. But how am I going to explain to him that I thought is clone was him? How am I going to explain about Nihil? More over, what is she going to do? This is going to be complicated. "Don't worry, Anna. Since it's for you, she won't do anything rash." Namine said, as I sat down against the wall. "You should get some sleep. It must be late for you."

"Yeah, but…."

"Don't worry, Nihil and I can do it. You just get some rest." Namine said, as I nodded and fell to sleep. I guess I can let Namine and Nihil do what they need to do. I'm just really tired now. I just hope I'll wake up in time to see Riku when he comes to see Namine.

* * *

Grace: So it'll be Nihil's POV for a bit.

Nihil: Yep, and I'll get to judge Riku when I see him.

Anna: Oh god.

Grace: I'm not sure if it'll be good or bad since it's Nihil.

Lunar: I think I might like this.

Crystal: Oh boy, anyway time to talk about the new worlds. I know I said, I would post the results but I think everyone who wanted to mention new worlds they want to see have already said something by now. So I'd like to thank you all for all your suggestions. You all gave me wonderful worlds and because of the number of them as well as the number of votes for certain worlds, I have to changed form having three new worlds shown in 358/2 days, to four. So which for from my list was voted most? I'm happy to say that Black Cauldron and Robin Hood were chosen. Thank you!

Blair: Yeah, she really wanted Black Cauldron in this. She has big plans for that world.

Grace: Sssh!

Crystal: Now for the new worlds chosen by fans that were not on the list and got the highest votes. I'll let Nihil do it.

Nihil: And the worlds suggested the most my fans is (Anna does drum roll) Lady and the Tramp and Princess and the Frog!

Lunar: Hm, I can see a lot of things happening in those worlds. Let's just hope someone doesn't ruin it. (looks to Nihil)

Nihil: What?

Crystal: Anyway, the next chapter will be in Nihil's POV. So join us next time in Chapter 11: Riku's Darkness and Nihil's Choice. See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11: Riku and Nihil's choice

Crystal: YAY! (squeeing all around the room as the OCs standing back in awkwardness)

Blair: Why is Crystal squeeing and running around like the roadrunner?

Anna: It's about a comic made by her friend on deviantart, Dark-Momento-Mori.

Nihil: And I have to say, she made Anna very cute.

Lunar: Yeah, I'm a little worried about you, Nihil.

Grace: Crystal! You need to do the disclaimers!

Crystal: Okay. To the disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. So, hope you enjoy this chapter and please, no flames. Now, SQUEEE! (Flies off in happiness)

* * *

Chapter 11: Riku's Darkness and Nihil's Choice

Nihil's POV

I got out of the elevator and looked around. This should be the floor where Riku is by now. I hate thinking about sharing my friend but if it makes Anna happy, I'll bring Riku to her. But looking through Anna's memories of the game, Riku's got his own problem with Zexion. Knowing him, he'll use his illusions to hurt Riku. He's probably already in the chamber by now.

"Yo, Nihil." I jumped and turned to see Axel.

"Axel, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd give you a hand." He said, coming to me. "Let me guess, you're going to do Anna a favor by helping Riku reunite with her for all she's done for you."

"Yeah, I owe her so much. Her light help make my heart and even after hurting her, she's still so nice to me."

"Yeah, better than most." Axel said, crossing his arms. Out of all the members of this castle, Axel at least was the one who didn't hurt me. He at least was nice enough to give me the materials to make my charm to look like Anna's. "Here" He threw something at me and I noticed it was the same video pad that Anna had. "Anna's taking a nap, so I took it. It'll probably help you a bit to catch up with Riku."

"Seriously, Axel. Why are you helping me?" I asked, as Axel smirked.

"Don't really know, guess it's just to make Anna feel bad for calling my weapons toys a while back."

"Oh, right." I couldn't help but laugh, as he smiled a little.

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to her about later so good luck." Axel said, going into the corridor of darkness before I can stop him. I can tell he hasn't met up with Replica Riku but I'm worried. Thinking about it, he's kind of like my brother. We're both clones created by Vexen. I know I can't save him but it would be nice if he lived. Maybe, we could be a family; something we never had. Even though he hated me at first he'll still be better than _her._ I felt my blood boil at the very thought of her. She got to be free while I was stuffed in that cage. She didn't even have a heart or any real power to begin with when Vexen made us. Still, it's mostly because I didn't have the powers the Organization wanted, that's why I was unwanted. I shook my head, driving those thoughts out of my head. Anna wants me at least and Namine and I are kind of friends now. I turned on the video pad and watched a video. After watching Anna do this from the shadows, using this pad is really easy. Riku ran into the room but stopped as the room suddenly shook.

"What? One of the scents has died, a really strong one." Okay, he can smell people? And Anna likes this guy? He looked up as Zexion appeared before him.

"The keeper of this castle, Marluxia, has been felled by the Destiny Keeper and keyblade master." Zexion said, as Riku soaked the information in.

" Destiny Keeper… keyblade…" Riku gasped, realizing what this meant. "You mean Anna and Sora! Anna and Sora are here?!" I noticed a look of hopefulness in his eyes when he said Anna's name and that made me kind of angry.

"Yes. Want to see them? But… can you face them?" Zexion asked. Typical, he's always like this.

"What's that mean?"

"The world of darkness, and Ansem's shadow, still nest within your heart." Zexion pointed out. "Do you plan to face Anna and Sora like this? Are you not ashamed?" From the look on Riku's face, he kind of is ashamed. I don't know if he's really strong enough for Anna after all. "Sora and Anna's fate is to battle the darkness. They must oppose anyone who hosts the dark, in other words; it's you. And let's not forget what'll happen if darkness enters Anna's heart; you should know that all too well." That really was a stab to Riku, as he looked really hurt at these words. I know he didn't mean to hurt Anna in Hollow Bastion since Ansem controlling him but he was weak enough to let him in is bad. "If you don't believe the words I say," He threw a card at Riku, who caught it easily, "then you had best see the truth with your own eyes." Riku looked at the card and he was genuinely surprised at the image on it.

"This card, this is our…"

"Yes, it's your home was well as the place where you first laid eyes on Anna." Zexion said, as the video ended. I don't like that Zexion is using Anna to hurt Riku. I can tell Riku is really hurting from his past actions but really. I have to follow him. I have to make sure he's okay. I ran through the door and to the island. Really, the place is beautiful but I can see why Riku would want to leave it so badly. It's just a pretty cage with water instead of bars. Still, at least the beauty of the place can make you forget some times that you're stuck. I ran through the island, trying to find Riku till I saw him on the bridge and behind him was a memory version of Kairi.

"Kairi…" Riku gasped. "Hey, Kairi, are you…" But Riku didn't finish as she faded right in front of him. Another one of Zexion's tricks. "No!"

"Surely you knew this would happen." I looked and I can see Zexion standing on the smaller island behind Riku. "You've been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one. And in those worlds, you met only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone, each and every one."

"That's a lie! I remember everyone from the islands!" Riku shouted in frustration. "Tidus and Selphie and Wakka! Kairi and Sora, too! Even though Anna's not from the islands, I still remember her! They're my… my…" At this, Riku faltered before sighing. "my closest friends."

"And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own actions that you've forgotten. You destroyed your home!" At once, the scene changed to what looked like when the islands were destroyed and I had to hide behind a remaining tree to keep out of sight.

"This is… that night!" Riku gasped, looking around.

"All of the islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered. Many hearts were forever lost to the darkness." Zexion pointed out to the horror stricken Riku. "Because of what YOU did!" He pointed and a Riku illusion appeared. "You hated being an islander, so you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. It was YOU! You were pulled into the darkness the, and now you belong to the darkness. You should look, look at what you truly are!" I gasped a bit as I saw the Riku illusion turn into Dark Side.

"No, this can't be who I am!" Riku shouted before rushing into battle Dark Side. One thing Vexen got right is how good Riku is at fighting. This Riku has skill and I can see why Sora and he were rivals growing up. They were both strong but it's kind of hard to tell if Riku is stronger. It looks more like he's fighting out of fear than anything else; the fear of the darkness inside him. He put so much into it that, he looked tired by the end of it but he turned to see Sora with his back to him. No, that can't be a memory Sora either. It's Zexion just taking the illusion of Sora to trick Riku. I really need to step in soon.

"Sora, it's me…" But Illusion Sora attacked causing Riku to jump back. "What?" Illusion Sora attacked Riku again only to get blocked by Riku's soul eater. "Stop it, Sora! Don't you recognize me?" Riku yelled, shocked by the actions of his so called 'friend'.

"Yeah, I recognize you. I can see what exactly you've become!" Illusion Sora yelled and Riku pushed him back only to get hit by a beam of light from Sora's keyblade. Okay, apart from the fact that Sora can't even use that attack, it really did seem to hurt Riku a lot. It's a good thing Anna didn't come. "How can the light hurt you? Riku… have you really become a creature of darkness? You're not Riku anymore… you're just a pawn of the darkness. Anna gave her life to save you but look at you! You haven't changed! Anna died for nothing!" I noticed Riku looked extremely pained by this. Think about what he did to her in Hollow Bastion, even though it wasn't really him, still hurt him so much. It looked like it was killing him from the inside out and I guess that means he really does care for Anna. He can't think of how much he hurt her without feeling pain. Maybe because of this, he'll make sure to never hurt her again. "So be it. It's time you face the light!"

"Riku!" I couldn't help but run to him as we were both engulfed by light. No, this isn't real light. It feels empty and cold but where's Riku?

"I'm… fading… fading away… into the light." I heard Riku and I could see him just falling in the fake light.

"You won't fade because you can't, Riku." For some reason, I can feel Namine beside me as I said this. Maybe she's helping me while Anna's asleep to make up for making the fake memories. That wouldn't surprise me one bit. "Light and darkness, they can't beat you. You don't need to run from them because they'll make you stronger."

"Make me stronger? Darkness too, Anna?" So, Riku thinks I'm Anna? I don't mind, Riku does love Anna so it'll make this easier for me.

"Yeah, that strength, it belongs to you." I said, with a nod. "The darkness inside you, it's very deep but if you can stare at it and never look away you won't be afraid of anything."

"All this time I've tired to push the darkness away…"

"You need to be brave. You know the darkness is there, just don't give in." I said. Yeah, I think Anna would say something like this. "Once you can do that, you'll get a power like no other. You'll be able to escape even the deepest darkness…"

"And I'll be able to see through the brightest light." Riku finished, as I nodded.

"You just need to follow the darkness. It'll show your way back to your friends."

"Can I face them?"

"You don't want to?" I asked and I can hear Namine next to me. So she did come to help after all. I'll have to thank her later.

"Of course. You know I do, Anna." Riku said, as I nodded and I went away. "And I will! With my strength! My dark strength!" Yeah, I think Riku's getting better. I'll wait for him to finish off Zexion before I introduce myself. I went off to the next room before I leaned against a tree. I'm so tired, I haven't slept yet and I've been running and fighting most of the day now. I think it's okay if I take a small nap. I let my mind slip, enjoying the smell of the sea as I drifted off to dream land. I woke up to the sound of someone putting their sword to my neck and I looked up to see Riku with soul eater at me. "Who are you and why do you look like Anna?" I should've known. Well, my nap was nice while it lasted.

"Calm down, Riku. I'm not with the Nobodies." I said, getting up and stretching. "My name is Nihil and don't worry, I'm here to bring you to Anna."

"You know Anna?" Riku asked, not really convinced.

"Yes, she's my best friend." I said, glowering at Riku. "Look, I may not like it but I'm gonna to take you to Anna to make up for all I did to her."

"Did you hurt her?" Riku asked, looking close to attacking me.

"Yeah but I'll tell you about it later." I said, shaking my head. "The point is, I want to doing this for Anna. She's the only reason why I'm even here and not with her."

"You can't be…."

"What?" I asked, as Riku shook his head.

"Nothing, never mind. Let's go."

"Yeah, Anna should be on the next floor." Riku just nodded and we left that floor to the next one with out much happening till Riku suddenly started to freak out.

"Who's there?" Riku shouted looking around.

"What's up?" I asked, looking around seeing no one else here with us. Riku just kept looking around before putting his hand to his heart.

"I'm not like that now!" Riku shouted, making me jump. Oh yeah, Ansem is inside him and with Riku accepting the darkness, it also gets him more power over Riku. Riku's arms suddenly shot up to his sides and looked like he really couldn't move. "Can't move!"

"Riku!" I made to help him but darkness started to flow out of him. This isn't good, at this rate… wait; King Mickey will come! Sure enough, a ball of light came and went inside Riku freeing him.

"Phew! Sure glad I made it in time!" I turned to see Mickey standing there behind us. How did he get here anyway? "That oughta keep Ansem busy for a while. Sorry I couldn't come here sooner, Riku."

"Your Majesty, is it you?" Riku asked, as I nodded.

"He looks solid, but why do you call him that? Aren't you guys friends?" I asked, but Riku ignored me, as he touched Mickey's face.

"Whoa! That tickles!" Mickey laughed, as Riku tugged his cheeks. Is this a normal way for Riku to greet people?

"This time, you're not an illusion. I'm so glad that you could make it here." Riku said, looking relieved.

"I made a promise to you that I would find a way, didn't I? And it doesn't look like you're alone after all." Mickey said, with that cheery smile but Riku fell back.

"Riku!"

"I'm okay. Don't worry. Guess I'm just relieved." Riku sighed. "I've… I've been alone so long that having someone else around is…. is a little…"

"Overwhelming." I finished, as Riku nodded. "I know the feeling all too well, trust me."

"But…. Uh, how did you make it here? I thought it was too far." Riku asked, as we looked to Mickey.

"I found a card to help me."

"A card?" Mickey said, pulling out a card from his pocket. What is with this card thing? Why did it have to be cards? "I needed a way outta the realm of darkness, and the suddenly this card appeared right in front of me. When I picked it up, I could see your heart beyond the darkness as well as her light. That's what let me find you both." He then handed the card to me. "I guess the card thought its place was to be with you." Why do I get the feeling Namine might have had a hand in this? No, it was probably DiZ.

"Maybe you're right." Riku said, looking at it over my shoulder.

"Say, your name is Nihil, right?" Mickey asked, as I nodded.

"How did you know?"

"I heard someone say it and I just felt that you might be her. It's kind of weird, I look at you and see Anna yet I don't see her." Mickey said, as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the imperfect clone."

"What?" Riku said, looking to me. "Then Vexen…"

"Yeah, he made me but he has no control over me because I have my own heart. Plus, he's kind of dead." I said, shrugging while grinning inside at the death of my creator and one of my tormentors. "Anyway, let's get going; Anna's waiting."

"Right." Riku nodded and we walked into Twilight Town. "Where am I? What is this place?"

"This is Twilight Town, though I've only been to the memory version of this place." I said, looking around. "Hey, where's Mickey?"

"Your Majesty?!" Riku turned but Mickey wasn't there but we turned back as we heard Ansem appear. No, it's not Ansem.

"You must battle me all alone. Against my dark powers!" He said, as I stared at him. Then why am I here? Riku looked ready to fight but then relaxed. Guess he figured it out too. At least he's smart. "What's this? Are you giving up? Finally ready to surrender to your fate?"

"You're not the true Ansem." Riku pointed out, making the one before us shocked. "Your scent is different. The Ansem inside my heart smells darker. The odor is more foul. But your scent just isn't that. It's not darkness. It's something else." Okay, knowing people by scent, kind of weird but at least Riku uses it to his advantage. Still weird though. "I finally understand. You're the one who guided me when it started. You came to me pretending to be Ansem. You have me the card. To make me face the darkness."

"That is correct." The guy said, turning into DiZ. "DiZ, or so I am know. You…. I've watched you all along." Okay, creepy old guy watching the young man. Anyone else creeped out by this?

"Really? Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Riku asked.

"For you to choose." DiZ said, before looking to me. "Like the clone made her choice to stay beside her original, now it's your turn."

"Choose?" Riku asked, looking to me.

"You are a special entity." DiZ pointed out. "You exist between light and darkness. You stand in the twilight. You are to meet Namine, then choose."

"Namine? Who's that?" Riku asked, as I smiled.

"Don't worry, she's a friend of mine. She's taking care of Anna right now." Riku nodded and DiZ vanished. "Come on, they'll probably be at the old mansion."

"How do you know that?" Riku asked, following me.

"I just do. Do you have to ask all these questions?"

"Well, I don't really trust you. How do I really know you'll take me to Anna?" Riku asked, stopping. "Give me one reason why I should believe you."

"Because I want to thank Anna!" I yelled, as he started at me. "You have no idea what kind of emotional hell I've been through. Even after trying to make her choose between me or you, and even nearly throwing away your keychain, she still wants to be my friends. I can't feel bad for what I've done to her but the least I can do is make her happy."

"Then we have something in common after all." Riku said, calmly. "We both want Anna to be happy."

"That and we put Anna through a lot and she still forgives us." I said, shrugging. "I may hate that you're the one that probably can make Anna the happiest, but its her happiness that counts. So, if you even think of hurting my best friend; I'll personally make sure you never come near her again." Well, I'd do more to him but he and Anna don't need to know that; yet…

"Same to you." The two of us glared at each other before Riku sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. Lets just go find Namine and Anna."

"Yeah." The rest of our trip to the mansion was quiet since really I don't want to talk to Riku right now. Replica Riku will come back and I'll have to watch my kind of brother die at the hand of his original. We soon arrived at the mansion and soon, I'll watch Replica Riku fade.

"Namine and Anna are here?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Hold it!" Riku jumped and we turned to see Replica Riku behind us. "Hmph. You've changed. Your own darkness, it doesn't frighten you anymore." He then looked to me and glared. "What are you doing here, Nihil? Aren't you supposed to be with Anna?"

"I had to come and bring him to Anna. It'll make her happy at least." I said, as Replica Riku looked to the real Riku.

"How can you tell about my darkness?"

"Because I'm you, kind of like how Nihil is Anna."

"No, I'M me." Riku pointed out as Replica Riku sighed.

" 'I'm me', he says." Replica Riku said, quietly. "Must be nice being real. Even Nihil, who's like me, is her own person. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right. I'm a phony, a fake!" It seemed now all of his rage was coming out but there's so much more now that he's started. "They way I look, the way I feel everything I remember! And even this newfound power!" Replica Riku summoned a dark forced that made me think of Zexion. That's right, according to Anna's memories Replica Riku killed Zexion to gain his power in order to be different than Riku but that didn't work. No wonder why Replica Riku is mad. "I thought by finding some new strength, I could finally be someone, someone who is not at all you! But… nothing changes… I'm still just empty! Everything about me is borrowed. As long as you're around, I'll never be more than a shadow! In the end, even Anna knew deep down I was fake, maybe that's why she wouldn't come with me."  
"Stand back Nihil." Riku said, summoning his soul eater.

"No way, I'm going to keep you alive so Anna can see you."

"No, this is something he wants." Riku said, and I looked to see Replica Riku. He really did seem focused on Riku and him alone. And I got the feeling Riku wanted to get back at his clone for being near Anna.

"Fine but if you get your ass handed to you, I'm stepping in."

"Deal." Riku said and went into battle. Really, I'm surprised at how powerful Riku can be. Well, at least he's strong enough to protect Anna if needed, but I doubt she'll need much protection. But it got kind of hard to figure out who to root for, not because Replica Riku is kind of a brother and Riku is Anna's lover, but because they're now both in dark form and I can't tell them apart. Still, in the end, things didn't change as Replica Riku was the one who fell and started to slowly fade.

"So… it's over." He said, calmly. "Hmph. Death doesn't frighten me. Good riddance to a phony life. My heart was never real. Maybe that's the real reason why I disliked you, Nihil. I was envious you have a real heart."

"Riku…" I moved to kneel next to him.

"I'm sure even what I'm feeling now is probably all fake." He said, just looking up at the sky.

"What are you feeling?" Riku asked, as I felt tears coming down. Why am I even crying? I barely knew Replica Riku and the idea that we're family came to mind a while ago.

"Nihil, what do you think will happen when a fake dies, ones like us? Where do our hearts go? Does it disappear?" Replica Riku said, looking to me as I wiped my tears on my sleeves.

"It won't, knowing us we'll end up at the same place they'll go when they die." I said, looking to Riku, who nodded.

"Yeah, faithful replicas until the very end. Still, I don't think I can say you're a replica anyway, Nihil." Replica Riku said, smiling a little. "That's… okay." With that, he vanished, and I sniffled a bit.

"You okay?" Riku asked, coming to me.

"Yeah, I barely knew him. Why should I cry?" I asked, holding it in. I can't help but feel for my fellow replica.

"It's okay to at least cry. You and Anna have that in common. When you want to cry, you usually do." Riku said, as I left a few tears escape.

"Yeah, but I don't want to look sad when we see Anna."

"Don't worry, she'll understand." I nodded, and looked up at the mansion.

"Come on, let's go."

"Right." We made our way into the mansion and I guided him to the pod chamber where Namine was, hiding behind Sora's pod.

"Hey, Namine. Where's Anna?" I asked, as she came to us.

"Resting, that battle with Marluxia really tired her out." Namine said, looking relieved to see us okay.

"I see… you were there too…" Riku said, as we looked to him. Guess he knew it was us helping him in the light. He's smarter than he looks; I'll give him that.

"Huh?" Namine said, playing dumb.

"Forget it. Nothing." Riku said, shaking his head.

"Please… come this way." Namine moved so that Riku could see Sora since his pod.

"Sora!" He yelled running to him before looking at us. "What have you done to Sora? Is Anna like this too?"

"No she's not." Namine said, startled by Riku yelling at us. "And Sora, he's just asleep. To get his memory back."

"We've got a lot to explain." I said, and we started with everything. How I came to Anna to repress her memories while Namine replaced the memories inside Sora and Anna, what we went through, and Sora's choice.

"So, Sora chose to forget about this castle, and get his old memories back while Anna helps you?" Riku asked, making sure his facts are straight.

"You have a choice to make, too." Namine said, as I nodded.

"Why me, too? No one's messed with my memories." Riku said, looking to Sora.

"It's that darkness in you that's the problem since Ansem is inside you." I said, my arms crossed. Wow, that last bit came out wrong. "He maybe under control now, but he'll come back. He always comes back somehow and control you again. Namine can put a lock on your heart so the darkness can never come out again. If you do that, he'll never come out ever again."

"What happens to me if I let you do that?" Riku asked, a hand over his heart. "Will I forget everything like Sora?" Namine didn't say anything but that was enough for Riku. "I'll have to."

"The darkness in you will be sealed tight just like your memory." Namine explained. "You'll stop remembering the darkness. You'll go back to how you were. Riku, please choose." Riku looked up at Sora and smiled a bit at something.

"He doesn't even look worried. Will I sleep like that, too?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I said, shrugging a little.

"Figures. Sora always did as he pleased. Whatever we'd be doing together, he'd find a way to slack off. Even trying to leave the islands, I did all the work on the raft by myself. That's it, when this slacker wakes up, I'll tell him off." Riku said, determined now. "I told him to take care of Kairi and here he is just taking a nap!" He finally looked at us and he did seem serious about staying away. "But I can't chew him out like he deserves, if I've been asleep."

"That's true." I said, chuckling. I'd like to actually see that.

"I don't need my heart locked. I'm ready. I'm gonna fight Ansem. And beside, the darkness did one thing right."

"What's that?" Namine asked, curious.

"It brought Anna back. I bet she knew all along what would happen to me, that's why she worked so hard to save me." Riku took out a keychain of a Mickey head with a fancy 'A' on it; Anna's keychain. "If I sleep now, I'll never get that adventure with her like she promised. I'm sure she's waiting for me. I did promise I'd come back. Who knows how long I'll keep her waiting if I sleep like Sora."

"And if the darkness takes you?" I asked, as Riku smiled.

"If that happens, then the darkness will show me the way." Riku said, as Namine smiled.

"Yes, that's true."

"Why do I get the feeling that you both knew I would say that?" Riku said, looking at us.

"Oh, just a feeling. Really, even though I don't like you being with Anna, I bet she'd want you to face the darkness more than anyone. She knows you're the one who can do it." I said, shrugging, as Riku shook his head. "What?"

"So that's the reason, that's why you two came to my rescue inside that light in the form of Anna." Riku said, looking at us.

"How long have you known?" I asked, as Riku smirked.

"I knew when I met you both. At first, I couldn't believe it was Nihil. Your light it extremely similar to Anna but you're very different from her." Riku said before looking to Namine. "As for you, your light is similar to Anna's too but you and Kairi smell the same." Again with the smell stuff, and just when we was kind of cool too. "Look after Sora." Namine nodded before looking over Riku's shoulder.

"If you want, you can wake up Anna. She's over there by the wall." Namine said, and we looked to see Anna sitting against the wall, fast asleep. She slept through all this? Man, she must be really tired. "Anna fell asleep shortly after you left, Nihil. She'd probably be happy to see you again, Riku."

"Yeah." Riku said, and went to shake Anna awake. "Anna, come on Anna."

"Uh… no, five more minutes." Anna moaned.

"Come on, Anna." Anna rubbed her eyes and shot up wide awake at the sight of Riku.

"Riku?"

"Yep, I came back like I promised." The happiness on Anna's face is really indescribable, as she hugged Riku tightly and he hugged her back.

"Will you be okay, Nihil?" Namine asked, standing next to me.

"Yeah, Anna's happy, so am I." I said, smiling a little. I haven't seen Anna this happy before, even when she said I was her favorite person. "It must be nice to have someone like that. Still, if he even thinks of hurting her again, I swear I'll have his…."

"I don't need to know." Namine said, blushing a little as I grinned.

"Don't worry, I think Anna will get me before I could do anything to Riku." I waved it off before looking at Anna and Riku. "I owe her everything since her light made my heart. I'll do whatever it takes to help my best friend now."

"Well, then you'd better go with Anna and Riku then." Namine said, as I nodded.

"You'll be fine without us for a bit, right?"

"Yes, I'll be okay. I need some time alone anyway." I nodded and followed my friend and her crush. Namine and I both have a reasons to keep going now. And I'll do my best to help Anna as best as I can and Riku if he as long as he treats Anna well.

* * *

Anna: Well, that's a good chapter though I don't know what Nihil will do to Riku if he doesn't meet Nihil's standards.

Lunar: I don't think we want to know.

Blair: I sure don't.

Nihil: So, it'll be your POV again, Anna?

Anna: Yep. I just needed a nap.

Lunar: Hey, where's Grace? (They turn to see Grace chasing after the flying Crystal)

Grace: Get back here! You have to end the chapter!

Blair: Let me. Cake!

Crystal: Cake? Where? (Lands)

Blair: End first, cake after.

Crystal: Fine, well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 12: The Path to Dawn. See you soon! Now, cake!


	12. Chapter 12: Road to Dawn

Crystal: Urgh. (flops onto bed)

Nihil: Is Crystal okay?

Blair: No, she's tired from a week of school. School's back in session.

Anna: Yeah, I don't blame her for being tired.

Lunar: Good thing I'm a keyblade, I don't need school. (Human OCs glare at Lunar)

Grace: Anyway, Crystal. You need to do the Disclaimer.

Crystal: Right.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. So, hope you enjoy the last chapter bit for the chain of memories part of this story and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 12: Path to Dawn

Anna's POV

Riku, Nihil, and I walked out of Twilight Town and arrived back in Castle Oblivion to see Mickey waiting for us.

"Gosh, I guess you decided not to go to sleep." Mickey said, looking pleased. "Nice to see you're doing well, Anna."

"You took Mickey." I said, smiling.

"How'd you know I wasn't going to sleep?" Riku asked.  
"I heard it from DiZ." We looked to see him standing near the wall.

"Do you know him?" Riku asked me, as I nodded.

"Not personally but I know who he really is. Still, it thinks it's for him to say when it's time." I said, looking to Mickey. I know you know him but you're not sure who he really is."

"Yeah, still it's just a feeling." Mickey said and I couldn't help but smile. If only he knew.

"Hey. Who are you?" Riku said, as we walked up to him.

"I could be nobody or anybody." DiZ said, as I rolled my eyes. Then again, if he said his real name I bet Riku might have attacked him. "It is up to you whether you choose to believe in me or not."

"Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people."

"That and being cryptic." I said, as I folded my arms. "Just come out and say what you want."

"And you have pushed away slumber making the choice to face Ansem." DiZ pointed out.

"Do you think I'm reckless?" Riku asked, honestly.

"You have chosen your own path." Well, that was simple.

"Are you supporting me or are you abandoning me?"

"That will be your choice as well." DiZ said, coming to us and handing us organization coats.

"What's this?" Riku asked, taking his.

"Special coats, they'll help us big time." I said, examining mine. I've always wanted a coat like this.

"The Organization will pursue you three." DiZ pointed out, as we looked up at him. "Like a pack of hunting dogs, they will sneak up on you if they sense your presence. However, this cloak that is worn by Nobodies will render their eyes and their noses useless." He then looked to Mickey, whos big round ears twitched. "The ears, not so. They wear this to give themselves protection from being devoured by darkness."

"Yeah, if they get too close to the darkness, they'll fade away to nothing." I said, folding my cloak in my arms.

"Precisely." DiZ said, nodding.

"Doesn't matter. I won't run from the darkness." DiZ didn't respond but threw a card at Riku, which he caught easily.

"The card will draw out your heart's darkness. Finish your business with Ansem." We looked at each other and walked off to the next floor. We stopped in front of the door and Riku looked at the card.

"He said this card will draw Ansem out." Riku said, readying himself.

"Don't worry! We can defeat him together!" Mickey said, as I shook my head.

"Mickey, this is something Riku has to do alone."

"Anna's right." Riku said, nodding. "There's no point in doing this if I can't do it on my own. So please, Anna. Keep out of this but if you can, do me a favor. If Ansem is the victor, he's going to enslave me."

"I know what you're going to ask, I won't do it. I can't destroy you." I said, shaking my head. "I'll come and save you no matter what."

"But Anna, he'll…"

"Come on, Riku. I've faced him before I'll be fine." I said, taking his hand. "Besides, I want to have that adventure with you and now we've got our chance. I'll stay out of your way during the fight but I'll be there to help you out of the darkness."

"Yeah, you've always been my light no matter how distorted it got." Riku said, as Nihil sighed.

"Okay, now go and beat Ansem." She said, hugging me. "Just because you're Anna's guy doesn't mean I like you near my original."

"Right." Riku said, smirking at Nihil, she glared at him. "I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck, Riku." Mickey said, as Riku nodded and ran off through the door.

"Anna, you really believe in Riku." I nodded, smiling at Nihil.

"Of course, even without my knowledge I know he won't let the darkness take him again like this." I said, looking at the door. "After all that's happened, he'd never let Ansem hurt him again if he can help it. Riku, he's stronger than you know. You'll see, he has what it takes. He's kind of like Terra, only Riku has more control over his darkness." I turned to Nihil and Mickey ready to follow Riku. "I'm gonna head after Riku, he'll need my help so it'll be okay."

"Are you sure? Ansem might sense you near the battle." Nihil pointed out, as I nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'll meet you guys when I get Riku out."

"Okay, we trust you." Mickey said, as I nodded.

"Then here." Nihil said, as she handing me my video pad. "Axel kind of took it from you while you were sleeping and gave it to me. You'll probably need it to keep up with how Riku is doing."

"Thanks, Nihil. I'll see you guys later." I said and ran off after Riku. I noticed at once that the Heartless were lying low for some reason, were hey scared of the fight? But it's darkness. Oh well, I ran to the hallway that Riku and Ansem were fighting in a turned on the video pad. Looks like Riku made easy work of Ansem already because he seemed defeated at least.

"Insolent brat!" Ansem roared, aiming a ball of darkness at Riku, who blocked it.

"Ansem!" He yelled charging at him and used his final attack. "This is the end!"

"This… is hardly… the end…" Ansem gasped. "Your darkness, I gave it all to you. My dark shadow… lingers… someday…. Someday… I will return!" With that, Ansem exploded in darkness and surrounded Riku.

"Riku!" I summoned Lunar Wish and used her light to find Riku lying in the darkness.

"Sora…Kairi…Anna…"

"Come on, Riku." I said, walking up to him and helping him up. "You did great but right now, I'll help you get out of this darkness." Riku didn't argue, as I helped him out of the darkness. When we got out, Nihil and Mickey were their waiting for us.

"Riku! Heal!" Mickey said, casting a cure spell on him and he started to look better.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Riku said, as I placed him down.

"Say guys, do you mind waiting for me? I need to check something." I said, as they looked at me.

"What is it?" Riku asked, getting up.

"Something important to me. This world has something to me that's really important. It used to me my second home before it changed and holds w well kept secret that only two people know; me being one of them." I said, looking at the white walls.

"What? Do you mean that this place is….?" Mickey said, shocked but Nihil placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go for it, Anna. We'll wait." She had a look of understanding but then again she has my memories.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a bit." I said, and turned and walked away from my friends and went to find Ven's room. It didn't take long to find him and like I expected, he hadn't chanced in the last ten years he's been in this room. "Hey, Ven. How are you?" I said, dusting him off. "Sorry I wasn't able to visit. I kind of didn't know where this place was when I got back." I sat against the side of his chair as I took the now withered flower I left behind last time. "I miss you Ven, since Sora is asleep you're probably asleep too. I'm happy you're not mad at me but I hope you'll forgive me for forgetting about you, Aqua, and Terra. I at least got a new friend, Nihil. She's nice but a little weird. Maybe one day you can meet her. I hope you guys get along at least." I looked at the letter next to Ventus and shook my head. "I'll leave my letter for you. That way, if you wake up alone at least you can read what I had to say." I gripped his hand hoping for a sign. "See you, Ven. I'll be back soon." I left the room only to see Nihil waiting for me outside.

"How's Ventus?"

"He's looking good. How'd you know about this room?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"You forget, I have your memories. I just can't enter because I'm not you." She said, looking at the ceiling. "It's hard to believe this place was full of light and warmth. I'd love to have seen it."

"I know, I miss it so much." I said, nodding. "I miss that world. It held so many good memories but a bad one too. Still, it was a second home and I wish it hadn't changed."

"You'll have to be careful though." Nihil said, as I looked at her. "Xemnas, there's a reason why he needed a clone of you. He wants your powers."

"I know, since I have a keyblade the Heartless I destroy; their hearts will be taken by the Organization." I said, summoning Lunar Wish in my hand. "It really can't be helped that they'll gather Hearts and I wonder what'll happen when Xemnas sees me but really I won't let them win."

"It's not that." Nihil said, shaking her head. "They want control of all the worlds, even ones outside this universe. You and Lunar have that power to go between these two universes and they want that so that they can unleash more Heartless to make things faster."

"What? But the real world can't take the Heartless. We wouldn't stand a chance." I said, shaking my head.

"I know that, but what's worse they need you to complete their Kingdom Hearts."

"Huh?"

"The pure lights that you and Lunar have, it's your connection to Kingdom Hearts." Nihil said, pointing to Lunar. "They need that connection to Kingdom Hearts to complete it; giving it the true warm light it needs to be Kingdom Hearts."

"So what, they're going to make me bond with their Kingdom Heart?" I asked, as Nihil shook her head.

"I'm not sure, all I know it that's what they want. It's the reason why I was locked in the cage; I couldn't go to the real world and give light to their Kingdom Hearts." Nihil said, gripping her hand. "Anna, if you want, we can stay with DiZ and Namine? It'll be safer if you stay low."

"No, I'll be fine." I said, shaking my head. "Nothing really good ever happened by just sitting around. Besides, the more I act, the sooner I'll get to see my friends again."

"Then, do you mind if I stay with you?" Nihil asked. "We're friend and you're my original; I want to help you through this."

"Sure, I'd really like that." I said, smiling.

"Maybe that's why I was given a heart, to keep you company through all of this."

"Maybe, anyway we're better put these cloaks on. We've got a long road ahead of us." She nodded and we quickly put our cloaks on and went back down to see Riku and Mickey in their cloaks.

"You ready?" Riku asked, as we walked up to him.

"Yeah, I just check on an old friend." I said, smiling. "Riku, you'll be fine walking along this new road. Mickey, Nihil, and I will follow you; if that's okay by you." Riku looked shocked before smiling.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Okay, let's end the mushy stuff and get moving." Nihil said and we left Castle Oblivion for the road ahead of us. We walked for a while before we made it to the crossroads to see DiZ standing there.

"What are you making me choose now?" Riku asked.

"Between the road to light and the road to darkness." DiZ said, calmly.

"Neither suites me." Riku said, walking pass DiZ to the road ahead. "I'm taking the middle road?"

"Do you mean the twilight road to night fall?" I shook my head, as I followed Riku.

"No." Riku said, simply turning to him. "It's the road to dawn." Traveling with Riku is nice, he cares and spends a lot of time with me to Nihil's frustration but I liked being with him. After a whole adventure of fighting against him, we can finally be together. Still, the darkness inside Riku started to spread through him like a virus to the point he couldn't take it anymore and he left Mickey. Still, I went with Riku and Nihil followed. "Are you sure you want to stay with me?" Riku asked, his hair longer now and blindfold on. My hair grew a little longer too, I need a bit of a hair cut.

"Yeah, I know where you'll be heading anyway." I said, as Nihil nodded.

"And where Anna goes, I'll go." Nihil said, hugging my arm. "Besides, we both know where you'll go and we wanna help."

"Anna, Nihil, thanks." Riku said, gratefully. We traveled back to Castle Oblivion and saw DiZ and Namine looking at Sora's pod.

"It might take some time but we need to move Sora way from this place." Namine said, looking up at Sora.

"Yes, as long as we're here we'll risk the chance of the Organization finding us.

"And we know the prefect place to hide them." I said, as they turned to us.

"Oh, and where may that be?" DiZ asked.

"The old mansion in Twilight Town. No one ever goes there." Nihil said, looking pleased.

"Then, I assume you'll be helping as well, Riku?" DiZ asked, as he nodded. It's finally time to go to Twilight Town for real. I wonder what it'll be like? I'd really like to meet Xion and Roxas, maybe a bit of Ventus is inside Roxas now that Sora's asleep. I'll just have to see when the time comes.

* * *

Blair: Wow, this is actually short.

Crystal: This is the last bit of the chains of memories part. There really wasn't that much to add.

Anna: Still it's nice to see Ventus again.

Nihil: And you get to spend time with Riku at last. (smirking as she nudged her original who blushed)

Anna: Stop that!

Lunar: Yeah! Teasing her is my job!

Grace: And you're actually proud of that?

Crystal: Anyway, hope you guys liked this. The next chapter will be when I started on the 358/2 days when they get to Twilight Town. Things will get a little interesting here and new worlds will be seen. So join us next time in Chapter 13: Twilight Town and the Past. See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13: Twilight Town and the Past

Grace: Wow, you and Grace look really good.

Anna: Thanks, Crystal spend a long time thinking about the outfit ideas.

Blair: By the way, you can see it on Crystal's Deviantart account. the link is on her profile.

Nihil: Speaking of Crystal, where is she? She needs to do the Disclaimers.

Blair: She's flying again. Dark-Momento-Mori posted part two to the crossover comic and I have to say Anna looks adorable as a chibi. (Anna blushes)

Lunar: HEY CRYSTAL! GET DOWN HERE! YOU NEED TO DO THE DISCLAIMERS.

Crystal: OKAY! *lands*

Disclaimers: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts games. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. Oh and Celty belongs to my good friend SmileRen. Hope you like this chapter and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 13: Twilight Town and the Past

Nihil and I arrived the next day to Twilight Town, which is a nice place. The while the whole town felt kind of warm and homey, the eternal twilight sun may be a problem though; I'll probably have to buy special currents to keep the bright light out so we can sleep. Riku will be arriving later on today after he finishes something for DiZ so that's good; one more person to help out.. Nihil seemed pretty happy to see a place other than the castle and really I don't blame her. I'm happy she's enjoying herself at least. But we're going to need some new clothes though. My normal clothes under my cloak are a little small for me now and Nihil needs so new clothes too.

"So, what should we do? Get some ice cream, make some friends?"

"Calm down, Nihil. We've still got work to do before we can have fun." I chuckled, as we made our way around.

"Leave me alone already. What've I ever done to you?"

"You look suspicious, you've already crossed the line in my town." We looked to see Seifer and his gang hassling a girl with orange hair.

"Hey, why don't you just leave her alone?" I asked, walking up to them.

"Strangers." Fuu pointed out, as Nihil rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we just moved here. What of it?"

"And what are you doing here?" Seifer asked, coming to stand in front of me.

"We were just going to the store to get some cleaning supplies, that's it. Until we saw you harassing this girl." Nihil said, her arms folding. "And what's this about 'your town'? You don't own the town."

"Hm, looks like you two need disciple." Seifer said, as Nihil smirked.

"Bring it on!"

"Nihil, come on. We've got stuff to do. We don't need to bother with a guy with an inferiority complex." I said, making to drag Nihil and this poor girl off too away from this guy.

"You're not getting away now." Seifer said, as he grabbed my arm only to get punched in the face by Nihil.

"Don't you dare touch my friend!" Nihil growled, as Seifer growled back.

"That's it, now you're really gonna get it! Rai!"

"Yeah, ya know." He said, throwing a struggle sword to Seifer.

"Hey, that's not fair! She doesn't have a weapon!" The girl yelled, now I can hear a bit of an Irish accent in her voice.

"Here!" I turned to see someone throwing a struggle sword to Nihil; Hayner, Pence, and Olette came to the scene now.

"That's low of you, Seifer. They don't even have weapons." Olette scolded.

"Hmph, doesn't matter." Seifer growled, getting ready to fight. "You still can't beat me."

"We'll see about that." Nihil said, charging into battle. Really, I'm surprised at how good she is with that struggle sword. Maybe she's better at using swords than a dagger; swords are more convenient. Still, Nihil looked tired out as she finished Seifer off.

"Seifer's not feeling so hot today, ya know." Rai said as he and Fuu blocked him from view.

"Bad day." Fuu said and she and Rai carried Seifer away.

"Wow, that was amazing." Olette cheered, she and her friends came to us. "I've never seen anyway take out Seifer so quickly."

"Yeah, he must be fuming for being beaten by a girl." Hayner snickered, as Nihil glared at her.

"You got something against girls fighting?" Nihil asked, her arms folded with an annoyed look.

"No, it's just I haven't seen a girl fight like you before."

"Well, you haven't met us." I said, smiling a little. "Anyway, I'm Anna and this is my friend Nihil and um…." I looked to the orange haired girl next to me.

"I'm Celty, I'm kind of new here too." I looked at her. That didn't seem right, she didn't seem familiar with this place and is trying to hide it.

"Anyway, we're new and we're wondering if you know were we can find the clothes store?" I asked, as Olette smiled.

"Sure, thing. I can take you there."

"Good, very good. Celty, why don't you come with us?" I offered as Celty looked surprised.

"Oh, sure." Celty said and Olette led the way while the guys slipped away not waiting to join Olette in her shopping quest.

"Hey, Nihil. You mind distracting Olette for me?" I whispered, as she nodded and went to talk to Olette. "So, Celty. You're not from this world are you?"

"What? How can you…"

"I know things and I can tell you're not from here." I said, shrugging but she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not from here. I don't even know how I got here." Celty said with a sigh.

"Well, we might be able to help you get back home then." I said, as Celty looked pleased. "But first Nihil and I need new clothes. I can't take wearing this shirt much longer." Once we got to the clothes store, Nihil and I got to work trying on clothes we'd feel comfortable in. It's easy for me, I'm good as long as I had some kind of pant or shorts and I'll be fine. Nihil on the other hand didn't want pants or shorts.

"Why? They're way better for combat." I pointed out as Nihil looked at dresses and skirts.

"Because I like them and they make me look cute." She said, examining a white dress. "Problem is, I don't want to wear blue again. Those guys only gave me that stuff because it was cheap. I want something that I feel good in." That's right, the Organization never cared about Nihil; they probably just made sure to give her clothes for necessary reasons. Still, I think Nihil needs something nice for a change and I think I found something.

"Here." I handed her two star hair clips. "I think it'll look cute and it'll stand out against your green hair."

"You think so?" Nihil asked, trying them on.

"Yep, see?" I showed her a mirror and she examined her new hair accessory.

"Yeah, they do look cute." Nihil said, smiling as she looked at them. "I think I know what to get for clothes now." So we left wearing brand new clothes. I got a stripped pink and black t-shirt that trailed a bit in the back, brown shorts, and new black and pink sneakers. I guess it's because I'm going to wear the cloak I want to at least wear something that might go with it and I still kept by black armbands. Nihil on the other hand bought a white dress with a yellow choker, a special pull on yellow dress tied in the front with a ribbon, and matching yellow armband with white and yellow sneakers along with knee high socks.

"What do you think?" Nihil asked, as she strapped her dagger case to her leg.

"Really cute. You look good in dresses." I said, smiling as she grinned.

"You'd look cute too if you wore a dress once and a while."

"What? I can't, I've got a lot of fighting to do." I said, shaking my head blushing. If Riku seems me in a dress, oh god; well, maybe that's the good thing about him with his blindfold.

"Still, I'm sure you'd look cute in a dress." Celty said, as we paid for our stuff.

"Yeah, Anna. I bet you'd look really cute." Olette said, as she and Nihil looked at each other. Uh oh.

"That's it. Anna, I swear, even though I hate this, I'll make you wear a dress when you go on a date with Riku." Nihil said, as I blushed.

"Nihil!" I screamed but Olette, Nihil and Celty laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to get my hair trimmed. Be back in a bit."

"Huh? Oh well, you look cute with short hair anyway." Nihil said shrugging. "Come on guys, I have an idea."

"Okay." Olette said, as Nihil led the two girls into the dress shop again. I'm a little scared but oh well. I went to the salon and got an inch cut from my hair to get it back to normal length for me. When I got back though, Nihil was carrying an extra bag.

"Nihil, what did you get?"

"Oh just another dress." I sighed. I'll never get her love for dresses.

"Anyway, we'll be heading off. Celty, you wanna come with us?"

"Sure." Celty said and Nihil looked happy. At least they're getting along.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Olette said and ran off.

"I like Olette, she's got good taste." Nihil said, smiling.

"Yeah, let's just get to the mansion and drop this stuff up. We've got a lot of cleaning to do." I said, as we made our way to the old mansion.

"Wait, you mean that run down mansion?" Celty asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Why?" Nihil asked.

"That's where I appeared at. This chameleon thing attacked me there. I tried to fight it but I couldn't aim since it would keep disappearing."

"Chameleon?" Nihil and I said, as we looked at each other. We both knew what this meant from the game. Xion lost her ability to summon the keyblade and without it, that Heartless will keep coming back.

"Nihil, you stay with Celty. Okay?" I said, handing her my bags.

"Right, be careful, Anna." I nodded and ran off to the woods in front of he mansion. This is why I like shorts and pants; easy to run and easy to fight in.

"Yo, Anna." I looked to see Axel and Roxas. "It's been a while."

"Axel, I would ask what you're doing here but since I know; who cares." I said, shrugging.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked, as I smiled at him. Wow, he does look like Ventus but he's nothing like Ven.

"I'm Anna, I'm an old friend of Axel." I said, as Axel looked to me.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I was about to answer when something shook the branches above us.

"Is… is something there?" Roxas asked, shocked by this.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." I said, as the two looked at me. "There's a chameleon heartless causing trouble in this area and I came to take care of it."

"Heh, this'll be interesting." Axel said, as I raised my eyebrow at him. "We fought against each other in Castle Oblivion and now we're fighting together."

"Still, figured this would happen eventually." I said, keeping an eye on the trees and noticing the movement.

"Hurry, Roxas. Don't let it get away!" Axel yelled, as Roxas nodded.

"Right!"

"Hey, I'm coming too!" I yelled, as I ran after them. When we got to the front of the mansion, the chameleon formed in front of us.

"You think that's the one?" Roxas asked, as I nodded.

"Yep, it has to be."

"No wonder Xion had trouble. It was blending right into the scenery." Axel said, as I nodded.

"It's a chameleon, they do that all the time. Still, these types of Heartless are really tricky."

"So, where's Xion?" Roxas asked.

"Still out trying to find it, probably."

"Come on guys! It's getting ready to fight us!" I yelled, getting Lunar Wish out to Roxas's shock.

"You have a keyblade?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we've got a Heartless to fight."

"Right." Roxas said, and we charged into battle. Axel and I did pretty well against it but Roxas; he kind of needs more work but it's his first time against a Heartless like this. Suddenly, Xion came running out, when did she get here anyway?

"Xion!" Roxas yelled out getting her attention.

"Roxas?!"

"Look out!" I yelled pushing Xion out of the way but got hit by the Chameleon Heartless and I hit the ground hard.

"Anna!"

"Focus, Roxas! We have to take that thing out first!" Axel yelled as Xion came to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Heal!" I quickly used a Curaga on myself; thank god for magic. "Come on, let's help them out."

"Right." Xion and I charged in to help Axel and Roxas and with the four of us together, we finished the Heartless easily.

"Xion! Anna! Are you guys okay?" Roxas asked, coming to us.

"Yeah, I used a cure spell so I'll be fine." I said, smiling as Xion gave a shy smile.

"Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome."

"Still, that looked like it hurt." Roxas said, as I nodded.

"Anna!" I turned to see Nihil and Celty running to us. "Are you okay? I thought…." But Nihil saw Xion and I was surprised at the look that crossed Nihil's face. I've seen her dark, I've seen hate and anger on her face but the look Nihil's face was utter loathing. "I hope to avoid seeing you so soon, Xion."

"What?" Xion asked, shocked.

"I mean, the last time we saw each other I was crying for help and no one cared. You don't even really have the ability to care until now." Nihil said, coldly. Where was this coming from?

"Really, what are you talking about?" Xion asked, concerned a little scared, which shocked.

"You don't know me?" Nihil asked as Xion looked confused.

"Should I?" Nihil looked furious and ran pass us and to the mansion.

"Nihil!" I yelled but Nihil went inside.

"Will she be okay?" Roxas asked, looking concerned.

"I don't know. I'll go and ask her." I said, as Celty stopped me.

"I'll talk a bit to her to help her calm down. She looked really bad when she ran inside."

"Okay." I said nodding.

"Anyway, why don't you guy get some ice cream. I'll meet you guys at the clock tower." Axel said, and Roxas left with Xion while Celty went inside the mansion.

"You going to tell me why Nihil acted the way she did?" I asked turning to Axel.

"I found out Nihil and Xion were created at the exact same time." Axel said, his arms folded. "Turns out, because Xion was the most likely one to be a success she was chosen to be a member rather than Nihil. They found her too risky to keep her in the organization but kept her alive incase she's be useful."

"How do you even know all this stuff?" I asked, as Axel smirked.

"Thing about looking through Castle Oblivion, you find old forgotten things Vexen left behind." Axel said, as I shook my head.

"I know you're looking for a secret room in the castle. Can you tell me why he Organization is looking for it?" I asked, as Axel raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why? I thought you knew?"

"I can guess a bit on why at least." I said, shrugging. "Still, you don't mind keeping me and Nihil a secret from the Organization?"

"Sure thing, no real need for them to say anything." Axel said, grinning as I laughed.

"Thanks, Axel." I looked back at the mansion, thinking about Nihil.

"You can come later for ice cream. I think Nihil needs you more right now." Axel said, turning away.

"Wow, Axel. You care about Nihil." I said, grinning as Axel chuckles.

"Nah, I'm a Nobody. No heart, remember." With that, he walked off. I sighed and walked into the mansion. Okay, we've got our work cut out for us. The place is a mess. Didn't people who lived here take care of everything before they left? Guess not. I can hear Nihil sniffling in the next room and I got in to see her sitting against the dusty couch.

"Where'd Celty go?"

"Riku came by and is seeing if the darkness can lead her home. I let her borrow my cloak." Nihil said, rubbing her eyes with her new armbands.

"Axel told me about you and Xion." I said, sitting next to her. "Nihil, you really shouldn't be made at Xion. Back then, she wasn't really aware of anything."

"I know but I can't help but be angry." Nihil said, shaking her head. "She's a part of the Organization, the same group that let me suffer all alone and used me."

"Nihil." I sighed and hugged her. "Just think for a minute. If you haven't been in that cage, Marluxia wouldn't have told you I was coming and we'd never had met."

"Yeah." Nihil said, smiling and hugging me too. "If it wasn't for that, I'd never have been your friend."

"Yeah, so will you be okay with Xion?" I asked, hopefully.

"I don't know, I still feel resentment in a way." Nihil said, as I shook my head.

"Well, we'll figure it out somehow. Anyway, we should start cleaning a bit so we can have a decent place to sleep." I said, getting up.

"Okay, I found a broom and some mobs in a closet. Everything else seems to be working so we'll only need some things from the store." Nihil said, pulling out a spider web covered broom from a near by closet.

"Yeah, I'll go get some supplies and some bug spray." I said, and ran out. Thankfully, the store wasn't hard to fine=d here and I got everything in time. "Think that's everything."

"You forgot this." Someone put some cleaning towels in my cart and I looked up to see Riku.

"Oh, Riku. When did you get here?" I asked shocked.

"Just now, got Celty home." Riku said, as I moved to the cashier. "I wonder how she even crosses this world. Only you can do that because of Lunar."

"Who knows, I get the feeling the Organization is messing with the boarders between this universe and mine. Nihil did say they wanted to release Heartless there." I said, as I gave money to the cashier.

"You're really worried about that, aren't you?" Riku asked finally, as we got out.

"Of course I am, my family and friends will be in really trouble and they've got no way to defeat the Heartless." I said with a sigh. "I really don't want to think of what'll happen if they find me and what they'll do. I'm really kind of scared."

"It'll be okay." Riku said, holding my hand close as I looked at him. "I'll be there to protect you. I promised I would no matter what and now that I'm with you, I'm not letting anything hurt you again."

"Riku, thank you." I said, smiling. I like being near him, after all the times of fighting against him, it'll be a good change to fight beside him.

"Anyway, DiZ has a few worlds we'll need to look after that might be targeted my the Organization." Riku said, getting down to business. "Still, it looks like they'll be more focuses on collecting heart so we can finish cleaning before we can go on these missions."

"Yeah, you'll be there to help us, right?" I asked, as Riku nodded.

"If the three of us work together, we can finish it quickly." I nodded and when we got back, Nihil was doing a good job.

"Oh good, did you also bring food?" Nihil asked hopefully.

"Um… no." I forgot the food.

"Don't worry, I'll get some food." Riku said, and walked out. Nihil just giggled as she washed her hands with a washcloth. Wait, when did she get that?

"Hey, Nihil? Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I found it in a spare room. And it's brand new too." Hm, I wonder. I walked out to front to see a figure hiding behind one of the broke pillars.

"You can come out, Xion. I know it's you." I said, as Xion peaked out from behind the pillar.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Just guessed." I said, shrugging, walking up to her.

"Did she like the cloth?"

"Yep, how'd you even know we'd needed it?" I asked, as Xion looked down.

"I kind of guessed when I saw you looking for cleaning supplies." Xion said, looking at me with a hopeful look on her face. "Do you think Nihil and I can get along? I want us to be friends?"

"It may take time but I'm sure she will some day." I said, smiling a little as she smiled.

"I hope so, I hope one day that we can have ice cream together." Xion said. Sweet Xion, sad her future isn't too happy.

"You'd better get going back. I'm sure the Organization will be curious if they find out we've met."

"Yeah, see you later…um…"

"Anna, I'm Anna." I said, smiling.

"Anna, that sounds familiar." Xion said but shook her head. "Anyway, I'm Xion. Nice to meet you." Xion then went into the corridor of darkness and left me alone. I do hope Nihil and Xion can be friends before it's too late. Xion is kind of like Nihil's sister and they should spend time before Xion fades. I wonder if Nihil will even remember her when she fades away. I just hope Nihil won't mind me trying to help her problem with Xion.

* * *

Crystal: Sorry this chapter is short but don't worry. I've got something to make up for it.

Blair: Yeah, you're really excited for this one.

Crystal: Yes, the first new world voted by readers will be in the very next chapter.

Anna: Great. *not happy*

Nihil: Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you.

Grace: Which world is it going to be?

Crystal: I'll explain. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 14: Prydain and the Unknown. Yes, I'll be doing the Black Cauldron World! I'm looking forward to doing this. Well, until next time. See you soon!


	14. Chapter 14: Prydain and the Unknown

Crystal: Urgh.

Blair: What's wrong with Crystal?

Anna: it's the black cauldron chapter. it wore her out.

Nihil: Yeah, in the end she decided it to be done in two chapters instead of one so this is the first part.

Lunar: Plus a new character will show up in these parts so stick around.

Grace: Come on Crystal, wake up.

Haley: Oh and for fans, the last part of the crossover comic by Dark-Momento-Mori is up so you can check it out.

Crystal: Yes, if it wasn't for how hard these chapters were, I'd be flying again but sadly I'm stuck. So, to the Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Black Cauldron. I do own Anna, Lunar, Nihil, and the mysterious person you'll see.

Anna: What?

Crystal: Moving on. So, hope you enjoy this chapter and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 14: Prydain and the Unknown

Cleaning the mansion took us a week and a half and really it was a lot of work. I miss fighting Heartless now; at least it's easier than ridding the main living areas of spiders and dust. We kept the front part a bit dirty at least in case someone came in. Riku would help as best as he could but with DiZ sending him on different missions, so it's usually left to Nihil and me to do the cleaning. I managed to survive each day by visiting Axel, Roxas, and Xion talking and hanging out. I had a sea salt ice cream a few times so that's nice. I tried to convince Nihil but she somehow found a way to avoid seeing Xion some how. Much to Xion's sadness but we were busy with cleaning.

"What are these missions anyway? Why can't we go for once?" Nihil asked, as we finished Namine's room. Wonder why she wanted it to be all white when she wanted nothing more than to leave Castle Oblivion; maybe so that her pictures would stand out when she put them on her walls.

"No idea, he probably wants us hidden for a while. You did say that the Organization needed me after all." I said, carrying the last bits of stuff into the room.

"I know but we can't be cooped up here. It's no different than the castle." Nihil whined, as she sat against the wall.

"You wouldn't have to worry about being cooped up if you'd just join me to meet up with Roxas and the others." I said, crossing my arms. "Really, Xion doesn't even remember how she was made in Castle Oblivion. Can't you just bury the hatchet already?"

"I want to but I've been hating her for so long, I don't know." Nihil said, hugging her legs. "I want to hate her, I want to hate her for what happened but I know she's not to blame. I just hated her because I needed someone to hate."

"Nihil." I sighed and hugged her. "Xion does want to be your friend, just give her a chance. At least try." Nihil didn't say anything but hugged me back. A sudden sound made us look and we saw Riku come in through a corridor of darkness. "Oh, hey Riku."

"Where have you been? You've got to clean your room at least; we can't do all the work for you." Nihil said, getting up.

"Sorry, been busy." Riku said, before hugging me.

"So, what mission does DiZ have for you?" I asked, as Riku sat in the chair.

"Actually, it's for you and Nihil." Riku said, as Nihil looked excited. "He wants you two to investigate a world. He said, some there might be someone working for the Organization there letting Heartless in."

"Really? What world is it?" I asked, interested with Nihil practically hopping in joy.

"Not sure, I think he called it Prydain." Riku said, handing Nihil a spare cloak since she gave hers to Celty.

"But how are we going to get there? I can't make corridors and Nihil can't either since she's made of all light too." I pointed out, as I grabbed my cloak and put it on.

"I'm taking you there." Riku said, calmly but I knew he was a little worried. "I'll come find you if you done contact me." He placed in my hand what looked like a small remote with a small button on it. "DiZ made this so you can contact me when you need to leave. Just be careful."

"I will." I said, smiling, as Nihil rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's just go!"

"Okay, okay." Riku groaned and we followed him into the corridor of darkness. It didn't take us long before we got to where we needed and Riku took my hand.

"Be careful, do you know this world?"

"Kind of, I know what's it's from at least but that's not gonna help us much." I said, looking around at the stone-walls around us. Looks like we're in the Horned King's castle.

"Just be safe, I'll come to you if you need me."

"Okay." Riku reluctantly let my hand go and disappeared.

"Urgh, castles. Always castle." Nihil moaned, in annoyance.

"Really, Nihil. You need to be quiet." I hissed.

"Why, what's…?" But we heard yelling and we looked from behind a corner to see the Creeper yelling at a man pulling a large cart.

"Finally, he'll reward me for this." The Creeper said, opening the door as the man struggled to get the cart in.

"Oh my…" Nihil gasped, as she saw an arm fall out of the cart. "Is that what I think…"

"Yeah, we need to get out of here fast." I whispered, watching as Creeper closed the door.

"Let's get out of here before they come back." We looked to see Princess Eilonwy and Taran running across silently and behind them was Roxas and Xion.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, as I stepped out of our hiding spot.

"Anna, what…?"

"Oh are they your friends?" Eilonwy asked, as they came to us.

"Yes, I'm Nihil and this is Anna." Nihil said, as Xion looked happy to see Nihil again.

"I'm Princess Eilonwy."

"And I'm Taran." I looked down to see a dusty looking sword and sheath.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked, as Taran looked at the sword fondly.

"You didn't…"

"Well, he's not going to use it." Taran defended, as Nihil shook her head.

"Great, a hero that grave robs. How nice." Nihil said, sarcastically but we looked up as we heard a dog barking and someone yelling.

"We'll check it out. You four stand guard." Taran whispered, and he and Eilonwy checked the door.

"So, why are you guys here?" I asked, looking at Xion and Roxas.

"We were sent here to investigate this world but got kidnapped by the Horned King." Roxas said, as Xion shuddered.

"He's really creepy, why are you here?"

"No reason." Nihil said, not looking at Xion.

"Still, at least you're okay." Xion said, smiling at Nihil, who did her best not to look.

"Still, we'd better get out of this place soon before those guards show up." Roxas said, as we heard shouting.

"Come on, we'll meet the others outside." I hissed and we ran for it. I have to admit, getting through the castle wasn't hard. It was the sudden appearance of the Heartless that kind of startled us.

"I don't get it! There were any Heartless before!" Roxas yelled as we fought our way around.

"Hey, where's Nihil and Xion?" I asked, looking around.

"They must've gone the wrong way."

"Run for it!" We turned to see Nihil running, dragging Xion behind her as some guards came running at us. Okay, I know I can fight and in fact I be the four of us can really put up a big fight but the thing is, these guards are way bigger than any of us and really they're weapons can really kill us. We soon made it to the front entrance with Taran, Eilonwy, and now Fflewddur Fflam.

"You made it." Taran gasped but I dragged him away before the gates closed.

"Come on, we have to keep running!" I yelled, as we made it to the woods. But before I ran in, I turned back to the castle and I think I saw a cloaked figure standing at the entrance of the castle, someone wearing an Organization cloak.

"Come on, Anna. We have to keep going." Nihil said, tugging on my arm and we ran deeper into the forest. After a while, we stopped running; mostly because of Fflewddur's complaining.

"Maybe we should stop here for the night." Xion offered, as Nihil flopped to the ground.

"I second that." Nihil gasped, and we all sat down finally feeling the pain in our legs.

"I think a nap is in order." I gasped, and lay back while Roxas just flopped.

"I need an ice cream."

"Me too." I don't know how long we were out but man, next time I see DiZ I'll set his computer on fire. Still, the person in the Organization cloak caught me off guard. Did anyone else from the Organization come? I woke up to see everyone still asleep, but Roxas, Xion, and Nihil were gone. I wonder where they went off to. I walked off and saw Nihil and Xion near a pond but when I was about to say something someone pulled me to the ground and covered my mouth.

"Ssh." I looked to see Roxas, who put a finger to his lips.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Nihil asked, not looking at Xion.

"I kind of remember now." Xion said, looking sad. "I remember leaving Castle Oblivion, I remembering you crying for help. I don't know why I didn't noticed it sooner but I'm sorry." Xion did look sorry and Nihil looked at her for the first time.

"Never mind it, I guess back then you were a zombie. You kind of were." Nihil said, shrugging. I think Nihil knew the real reason and finally came to terms with it; I think. "I guess I was just so mad. When I told Anna everything, she kind of made me see how bad it was to hate you after all you did. You didn't have any control then. I kind of still feel awkward talking with your right now but if Anna thinks it's okay for us to be friends I guess I can give it a try."

"Nihil." Xion said, as Nihil smiled at her.

"Can we start over from the beginning? What happened in the castle never happened." Nihil said, and held a hand out to her. "I'm Nihil."

"I'm Xion, nice to meet you." Xion said, and Nihil hugged her.

"So cute! I have a cute sister!"

"Nihil, don't choke her!" I yelled, jumping out of the bushes.

"Anna?"

"Sorry." Roxas said, coming next to me.

"Roxas too?" Xion gasped, as Nihil grinned.

"Come on, Roxas. I bet you need a hug."

"No way!" Roxas said, hiding behind me, as I laughed.

"Fine but you owe me an ice cream." Nihil said, as Xion smiled

"You mean…"

"Yep, we'll have an ice cream later." Nihil said, grinning and Xion hugged her now. It's actually nice to see them together like this. I hope Nihil uses this time to make memories with Xion. Then again, will she forget Xion? I don't know. Still, I have to ask something.

"Say, Roxas? Was anyone else assigned to explore this world too?" I asked, as Roxas looked confused.

"No, why?" Nihil looked scared at this.

"That's it, we have to get you out of here now. Riku and I will finish the mission." Nihil said, taking my hand.

"Huh? But why?" Xion asked, shocked.

"The Organization will be after Anna if they know she's still awake." Nihil said, looking at Xion. "Do you think you can keep Anna and me hidden from the Organization?"

"Of course, you guys are friends after all." Roxas said, smiling.

"We'll leave anyway, we just came to obverse this world." Xion said, looking to us. "We'll see you at the clock tower then?"

"You bet." Nihil said, smiling. With that, the two summoned a corridor of darkness and left at once.

"What do we tell DiZ?" Nihil asked, turning to me as I took out the device Riku gave me.

"I don't know but we need to leave now that we've been seen." I said, but looked back to the campsite. "I'll just run back and tell the others we'll be leaving. I'll be right back." I ran back to the campsite but on my way there I saw a person in the Organization cloak standing waiting and looking right at me.

"You're Anna." The person said, sounded like a young man.

"Who are you?" I asked, summoning Lunar Wish but suddenly the guy appeared in front of me and grabbed my hands and held them up. "Hey, let go!"

"So you're the Destiny Keeper, the one that person cares for." He gripped my hands so hard I ended up dropping Lunar Wish.

_Anna!_ I can hear Lunar scream, as this person grabbed my face to look at me. I could only make out red eyes from under the shadow of his hood. I'm really scared, all I can see is darkness in his guy. Just who is he?

"Let Anna go!" The guy jumped back as Nihil came in swinging her dagger. I don't know who you think you are but stay away from Anna!"

"I will see Anna again. Like a puppet like you can stop me." He said before leaving through a dark corridor.

"That's it, we're leaving right now." Nihil said, taking the device from my pocket and pressing it.

"But what about Taran and the others?"

"We don't have time, the Organization is really after you and who knows what they guy wants." Nihil argued, as I looked down.

"Maybe, they might have seen him with the Horned King. If so, then the Organization is really coming here after all." I turned quickly and ran to the spot to see Taran polishing his sword. "Hey, Taran? I was just wondering, did you see a guy in a black cloak like the ones Nihil and I wear near the Horned King?"

"Well, yes. From what I hear they've been helping each other out." Taran said, as Nihil came running to me.

"Come on, Anna. We have to leave now!"

"Okay, I get it!" I said, before looking to Taran. "Sorry but we have to go now." With that Nihil dragged me off to another clearing where Riku was waiting.

"Are you okay, Anna? Why did you run off like that?" Riku asked, concerned as we walked through the darkness.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say good bye." I said, as Nihil held my hand.

"You have to be careful now. They know you're awake now."

"Still, I don't know that guy. I don't remember him or his voice." I said, as we appeared in the old mansion.

"In the mean time, you should stay inside for a while." Riku said, looking at me. "It'll be a while before you can go out now the Organization knows."

"But…."

"Anna, you're in danger now and the best place to be is with Riku." Nihil said, looking like she was in pain when she said that.

"But what about…."

"Don't worry, I'll just tell them you're not feeling good for ice cream." Nihil said, taking my hands. "I know you won't like this but just wait for things to quiet down, then we can go on more missions."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." I said, nodding.

"Okay, I'll make sure to bring you back and ice cream." Nihil said, and ran off to meet up with Roxas, Xion, and Axel.

"Where is she going?" Riku asked, as he walked me to my room.

"Just to visit my friends."

"Are you sure you're okay, Anna?" Riku asked, as I shook my head.

"I don't know, really." I looked up at him and wished I could see his aquamarine eyes again; they'd be a comfort after seeing those red eyes earlier.

"Don't worry, I promised I'd protect you." Riku said, taking my hand. "Whoever this guy is, he'll have to deal with me."

"Thanks, Riku." I said, kissing his cheek before smiling. Yeah, I can count on Riku and Nihil if anything happens. "I'm gonna rest a bit."

"Okay, if you need me, just call." I nodded and walked into my room.

_You're really worried, aren't you?_ Lunar asked, as I walked to my bed.

"I don't know who that person was, Lunar. I thought I'm supposed to know everything." I muttered, holding my pillow close. "That guy, when he touched me, it felt weird."

_I know, we'll need to find out what he is before we can deal with him._ Lunar said, calmly._ I can tell he wasn't a Nobody but he's not a Heartless either. He felt more like an Unversed._

"But I thought they vanished with Vanitas." I said, confused.

_I know, that's why I'm worried._ Lunar said, and I closed my eyes. What's going on here? If he's from the Organization, then I'm in trouble but why didn't he just kidnap me when he had the chance? I really don't know what's going on here.

* * *

(Nihil goes off and starts sharpening her dagger)

Anna: Okay, who was that guy?

Crystal: Not telling.

Blair: Come on, tell us.

Crystal: It'll be shown in the next chapter so please be patient.

Lunar: I'm more worried about him since Nihil looks ready to murder someone.

Crystal: Good point, still it'll have to wait for next time in part 2 of the Black Cauldron part of this story. Well, hope you enjoyed this. Join us next time in Chapter 15: Born from Darkness and Desire. See you soon!


	15. Chapter 15: from Darkness and Desire

Crystal: And we're back!

Nihil: And I get another POV.

Anna: I'm happy for you.

?: Yes. (The guy in the cloak with red eyes comes in)

Lunar: What the? How'd he get in here?

Blair: Did we leave the door open?

Grace: I don't think so.

Haley: I know I locked the door.

Crystal: Oh, he's here because he's an OC too but to the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna, Lunar, Nihil, and this new guy. So hope you like it and please no flames.

* * *

Chapter 15: Born from Darkness and Desire

Nihil's POV

I ran to the Clock Tower thinking about that guy earlier. He creeped me out but the way he held Anna made me really angry and worried. I couldn't see his eyes but I can tell he was burning with something I really don't like; desire. At least Riku likes and loves Anna for who she is but this guy, what is his deal? Maybe Xion, Roxas, and Axel know something about him. I think he's a part of the Organization, I think. Anna doesn't have any memories of this guy so we're flying blind here and I'm sure that'll worry Anna. I'll make sure to solve this for her and if needed, I'll protect my original. I made it to the top of the clock tower to see Xion, Roxas, and Axel already eating sea salt ice cream.

"Oh, hey Nihil." Xion greeted as I sat next to her.

"Where's Anna?" Roxas asked, as Xion handed me an ice cream.

"She's not feeling well." I lied, as Xion looked sad.

"Well, I hope she'll get better soon. I know she was looking forward to us eating ice cream together."

"Yeah, but glad you finally came." Axel said, grinning.

"Say guys, do you know a member of the Organization with red eyes?" I asked, but Xion and Roxas shook their heads. Axel on the other hand, thought for a minute.

"Not sure but I'll look into it for you."

"Really? Thanks, Axel. But why?" I asked, a little shocked by his sudden helpfulness.

"I'm just curious too." Axel said, grinning. It really is nice to hang out and eating ice cream like this. Only one thing was missing; Anna wasn't here. I'm sure she'd enjoy this very much but when things calm down and we find out who that guy was, then we can enjoy an afternoon here together eating ice creams. Afterwards, I went back to the mansion. I think I'll get an ice cream later for Anna. This town is really nice compared to the castle. I just made it to the front of the castle to see Riku fighting a person in a black cloak before the guy looked at me with red eyes. It's him! I was about to join the fight when I saw him smirking at me before escaping through a corridor of darkness.

"Riku, you okay?" I asked, as Riku made soul eater vanish.

"Yeah, but that guy was looking for a fight." Riku said, calmly but I knew he was worried.

"What else did he want?"

"Anna." Riku said, simply as I nodded.

"Not surprised, he's the same guy that attacked us back in Prydain." I said, as Riku looked to me. Come to think of it, how can he see me when he has that blind fold on? Maybe he can smell me, god that's be weird.

"Then we're going back." Riku said. "Just before that guy left, he challenged me and if I didn't he'll do something to Anna."

"I'm coming with you then." I said, firmly. "I want to protect Anna, she's important to me too."

"You don't have to. He challenged me."

"I don't care. I'm gonna protect Anna no matter what." Riku stared at me before looking away.

"We have that in common at least. You care about Anna that you want to protect her."

"Of course I'd want to protect her!" I yelled, a little annoyed. "She's the reason why I'm even here. If her light didn't come to me, I would've just been a puppet." Riku nodded and opened a corridor of darkness.

"Come on, let's go then."

"Right." I wanted to tell Anna about this but I don't want her to worry and come along with us. If we can finish this guy off right here and now then things will be easy for Anna. We arrived in Prydain, at least I think it is since we arrived in an unfamiliar place but from the look of the house in the swamp, as well as Anna's memories of the movie, we're in the right world. And judging from the commotion from the house, maybe we shouldn't go inside. Still, Riku went to the house. "Riku, I don't think that's a good idea." I whispered, following him but he ended up opening the door anyway.

"Can anyone here before marriages?" A blue busty witch asked, while holding Fflewddur but not before looking at Riku. "Oh, another handsome one."

"What?" Riku asked, and jumped out of the way in time as the witch made to hug him.

"Oh come here, you seem like a strong man." She flirted, trying to get closer.

"Sorry but I already have someone. Nihil, a little help." Riku asked, but I just laughed. Okay, worth it to see Riku like this; still, better not tell Anna this. Really, if it wasn't for Riku telling that witch he had Anna, she'd probably still chase him around but went for Fflewddur.

"How are you, Nihil?" Eilonwy asked, kindly.

"Where's Anna?" Taran asked, concerned.

"I'm find and Anna is back at home resting." I said, calmly as Riku joined me. He acted like nothing happened but I'm sure he'll never to mention what happened to a living soul any time soon.

"Enough, we've come here for the black cauldron." Taran said, pointing his sword at the witches once Fflewddur turned back to normal.

"The what?" I whispered to Eilonwy.

"It's a item of dark magic. We're trying to find it before the Horned King so he can't raise his army of undead soldiers." Eilonwy whispered, as the witches bickered among themselves. Know we can guess why the Organization might have been involved here. Anyone with a heart dark enough to summon an army of undead soldiers can have a lot of darkness and probably a will, they'd come a take over some how.

"Do you think that guy is with the Horned King now?"

"Most likely, let's go."

"Right." So Riku and I silently left Taran and the others, we can't have them get involved in our mission. If that guy finds out they were our friend, he might do something to them and I'm sure Anna wouldn't like it if he hurt them. Really, I had to go by memory how to get back to the castle, which is kind of tricky but we did it anyway. The castle, though cool, is very creepy looking; you can almost see the darkness pouring out of it now. One person is responsible for all this? This can't be right.

"Look." Riku pointed to the gate as the bridge was lowered and I saw, to my horror Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur being taken into the castle by armed men; lead by the guy in the cloak.

"Great, now we have to save them too. Why did he take them anyway?" I asked, as Riku shrugged. We walked inside just in time the Horned King and guy talking to each other.

"I'm pleased you at least were able to do your job. Now I have the cauldron in my possession, I'll keep my end of the bargain."

"That won't be necessary." The guy said, calmly and not fearing the horned man next to him. "I've found the things I needed, all I have to do now is to place things where they're needed."

"Then, there's no real need for you." The Horned King said, and I'm surprised the guy didn't flinch.

"You forget how you were even able to find that pig to get the cauldron." I was surprised to see the darkness form around the guy as he spoke. Just who is he? "You forget, the darkness cannot harm me. If anything, you should free the cauldron than use it. Still, your death won't mean anything to my goals or that of the Organization. Summon your army, we'll see what happens."

"That I shall, boy." The King hissed and left the hallway, leaving the guy there.

"I know you're there. You can't hide in the darkness." Damn! Riku came out and faced the guy.

"I came, I think it's time we settle that fight we had before." Riku said, summoning soul eater.

"I agree." The guy said and I say him summon a dark sword. Everything about it was black: the blade, the hilt, it even radiated darkness. But a Nobody can't fully control darkness; they'll end up fading away. Still, what also got me was how similar this guy's attacks were to Riku's; in fact they're evenly matched. But I've only seen that in one person and that was Replica Riku and I saw him die too. It can't be him. Suddenly, the guy looked at where I hide and pulled my out by the arm.

"I see you came too. That's a good sign." He said smirking, which really annoyed me.

"Let go you, jerk!" I yelled and tried to punch him in the face but he caught my fist.

"Anna didn't come this time. Well, that's to be expected. Still, seeing your reaction is raising my chance of success." He said, but got hit by Riku.

"You'd better let her go now and lower your hood." Riku said, raising his sword as the guy let me go. I ran to Riku's side and held my dagger at the ready; don't know what a dagger can do against a sword though.

"Fine, I don't mind showing my face. No real point anymore." He lowered his hood to show long black hair that kind of looked like… yeah, I think I'm seeing double. This guy looks exactly like Riku! Well, not really. This guy had black hair and demonic red eyes rather than Riku's silver hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Surprised?" The guy said, smirking at my expression that probably looked like I smashed into a brick wall. I mean, Riku's bad enough with Anna but now a Riku look alike hunting Anna? How many more Riku copies do I have to see? Riku got a good look at this guy and his face contorted in rage.

"Who are you and why do you look like me? Are you another imitation?"

"Imitation? No, still not surprised you don't know why I'm even hear. It's because of you I exist anyway." The guy said, smirking. "My name is Nixar, and if you haven't guessed I was created from your darkness and negative emotions." Emotions?

"You're an Unversed? But I thought all the Unversed vanished." I pointed out, as Nixar shook his head.

"You guessed wrong. Still, I've got you to thank, Riku. If you haven't accepted the darkness and having Anna's light save you, I wouldn't have been made." Nixar said, looking pleased before looking at me before smiling. What? "Still, I'll have to destroy you to get to my main goal."

"And what is that? To hurt Anna with your darkness?" I snarled as Nixar now glared at me.

"I would never think of hurting Anna with my darkness. I want her alive!" He yelled, as the castle rumbled. "Sounds like the horned nut job used the cauldron after all. Well, he's over stayed his welcome anyway."

"Still, you work for Xemnas! He'll end up hurting Anna anyway!" I growled, as Riku placed a hand of my shoulder.

"How do you even know it'll hurt her?" Nixar said, calmly. "All I want is Anna for myself; plain and simple. You of all people should know a fraction of that feeling, right Nihil? Another thing to thank for Riku, thank you for giving me your desires for Destiny Keeper, that added to what made me. Still, I'll have to destroy you and anyone else who gets in my way!" At once, Nixar charged at us and I barely dodged out of the way as he came swinging. Damn! I hate fighting this guy! He used darkness like Riku if not more and I can't use light spells! It's times like these that I wish Anna was here but who knows what he'd do if she was here. Sadly our battle was cut short by the castle falling apart around us. "Looks like he finally died. Guess it's my time to head back." He summoned a dark corridor quickly and jumped in. We ran into a corridor of darkness too, seeing as we wanted to survive but we couldn't track down Nixar.

"Where's he hiding?" I growled, dagger ready.

"Calm down, he's probably using the darkness here to help him hide or he's already gone." Riku said, taking my arm. "Let's just go back to the mansion. I'll report to DiZ first thing tomorrow but what are the Unversed?"

"They're monsters born of negative emotions that Anna fought before she met you." I said simply, as we walked on. "But what I don't get is how he's even an Unversed. The Unversed were created by the negativity and darkness of this one guy but Anna and her friends already defeated him. Something must've happened to make Nixar even exist." I looked up at Riku thinking a bit.

"What?"

"Well, he said you made him. You got any idea how that happened?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you." Riku sighed, looking stressed. "Still, how this guy is made maybe Anna, Namine, and DiZ know."

"Well then, I've got an important question for you now. I've been wondering this for a while, what do you even love about Anna." I asked, crossing my arms as he stared at me. "Look, I did say I didn't mind you being with Anna but with Nixar out there I wanna know how far you'd go to protect her." I can see Riku blush slightly before looking down.

"I kind of loved her since I was little when I first say her." Riku said, calmly as we walked. "At the time, she was crying and made a promise but she never got to finish it. Then, a few years later, she came back and looked wonderful smiling. I guess I wanted to keep that smile on her face but I also loved how strong and determined she is; she did her best to convince me Sora was good even though she probably knew I wouldn't believe her. She even gave her life for me and I felt so horrible and it felt like I failed to protect her. I can't describe everything that I love about Anna but she's someone I know I don't want to forget or leave behind. I'm not going to make the same mistakes and but her life at risk again." Looking at Riku, I can't doubt his feelings for Anna. It's just I needed to test him and he passed; this time.

"Well, you'd better make sure because if not, I'll protect her." I said, my arms folded as we got back to the mansion.

"I'm gonna meet with DiZ and Namine to report to them. If you can…"

"Look after Anna, sure thing." I said, nodding. "Just make sure to be safe, Anna will be upset if you got hurt."

"Right." Riku said, and left again.

"He's quick to leave, don't you think?" I jumped and took out my dagger to see Nixar leaning on a pillar.

"What do you want?" I glared, taking out my dagger.

"Hold on, I'm not here for a fight." He said, raising his hands. "Really, I just came to a little talk."

"What?" This kind of confused me. What did he want?

"I just wanted to know what you really think about Riku?" Nixar said, smiling kind of warmly. "I'm sure you really don't approve of him being with your best friend."

"Of course, he hurt Anna and nearly killed her." I pointed out, gripping my fist. "But he makes Anna happy, no matter how much I hate it."

"You want to make her happy though." Nixar pointed out, as I looked up at him. "Desire can be put into many different ways; the desire to protect, desire to love, and so much more. You've got so much desires to help and care for Anna. If anything, we should be working together for Anna's sake." At this, I just laughed. By god, this guy is stupid.

"Do you really think I'd work with you? Please, I hate the organization. They hurt me and really Anna's one of the first people to ever be nice to me. Like I'd work with people who'd try to hurt her."

"Like I said before: I would never think of harming Anna." Nixar said, calmly. "But really, think about it. Together, I'm sure we can make Anna truly happy." With that he vanished leaving me alone. Man, this guy is an idiot. Maybe he did come from Riku after all. Like I'd ever really betray Anna again. I walked back inside the mansion to Anna's room only to find her sleeping. She's been through a bit today and with Nixar after her, she's got a lot to deal with. I gripped her hand gently before resting my head on the bed. I won't let anything happen to my friend. I swore I'd protect her no matter what but what if I can make her happier. No, I won't let that guy's words get to me. I'm sure Anna is the happiest right now.

_He is strange though_. I jumped at the voice. Who was that?_ Calm down, it me Lunar._

"Lunar? But I though you only talked to Anna."

_Hey, I'm a part of you too._ Lunar pointed out. _Anyway, that guy is a strange Unversed._

"Let me guess, you know how he was made?" I asked, and I can almost see her nodding.

_Yeah, it's kind of my fault but how was I supposed to know when I expelled most of Riku's darkness it would turn to this?_ Lunar said. _When Anna lost her heart and Riku's heart was filled with the darkness from Xehanort's Heartless, Riku was really broken. He thought Anna might be really gone for good and every bit of Riku's desires for Anna were at their peak. I'm guessing when I came to guide Riku out of the darkness, what was left behind merged with his desires to form Nixar._

"And he was found by Xemnas." I concluded. "Still, I wonder how they even found him."

_I don't know but you'd better be careful. You don't know what he's capable of. I don't even know._

"I figured as much." I said, looking down at Anna sleeping. 'Still, I'll do whatever it takes to protect Anna.' I thought before falling asleep myself. I'll tell Anna about Nixar tomorrow.

* * *

Nihil: Wow, I don't know who I dislike now. Riku or Nixar.

Blair: Nice, now you have a stalker, Anna. (grins as Anna looks sad)

Anna: It's not funny.

Nixar: At least we get to share these moments together.

Lunar and Nihil: Don't even think about it!

Haley: Wow, they're working together.

Grace: That's a first.

Crystal: Wow, well, hope you liked the chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 16: Light and Darkness. See you soon! Oh and I almost forgot, I'm looking for songs that will fit Nihil to put int the soundtrack, like what I did with Anna. So if you get any suggestions, please put it either in the review or PM me. I'll be picking four or five songs from what is given to me so I can't wait to see the songs you choose. the Dead line will be two weeks from now so hope to see the songs you choose.


	16. Chapter 16: Light and Darkness

Chapter 16: Light and Darkness

Crystal: Finally! (lays down)

Anna: it's okay, you did it.

Haley: Why is she so tired?

Blair: she's been studying her brains out for the last few weeks.

Grace: it's okay, remember it'll all be worth it.

Lunar: Don't be a lazy ass, Crystal.

Crystal: you're not helping! Anyway, time for the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna, Lunar, Nihil, and Nixar. Celty is actually owned by my good friend SmileRen. So, hope you enjoy this chapter and please, no flames.

* * *

Anna's POV

I woke to feeling something warm holding my hand and I looked to see it was only Nihil; just she came by to check if I was okay. I smiled and place my blanket over her. She's a good friend but she should take care of herself a little better. I got up and made my way to the bathroom and heard a light snore from Riku's room. Looks like Riku is sleeping in today too; that's a first. I looked up at the clock in the hall to see it was ten in the morning. Wow, they never sleep in this late; they're usually up earlier than this. Wonder what they were doing last night. Still, I guess it's a little late so I'll go the bakery and get some breakfast for us there.

There's this little bakery in town that's really good and I guess getting breakfast for the others is kind of an excuse. I love the crepes there! I love the chocolate and strawberry crepes they make and even if I can't really qualify them as breakfast, it's so good. Still I'm lazy this morning so I went. When I got to the bakery there was a guy staring wistfully at the display of crepes; his back to me but his long black hair that just reached his shoulder blades. If I could see his face, maybe he'd be drooling or something; I've never seen a guy in real life look at food so eagerly; this includes Sora too.

"Um, you okay?" I asked, as he looked to me and really I was shocked. This guy looked like Riku, well except the black hair and eyes, which were like those red eyes I saw before in Prydain. But this guy, he felt the same but a little different, he wore all black: black dress shirt and pants but he had a red tie that really stood out.

"Oh I'm okay." The guy said, gently rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "I was just admiring the crepes. I'd love the banana caramel crepes here with a nice coffee."

"I guess, a bit of black coffee would be good with that crepe." Banana caramel crepes here are kind of too sweet for me to handle of bitter coffee would be a good match for it.

"Yep, a sweet crepe with sweet coffee."

"What?!" I yelled a bit, making people stare at me but really. Too much sweet stuff, my taste bunds taste bunds would die if I had that much sugar in one go.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing but isn't that a bit much." I asked, as he shook his head.

"I always burn if off anyway."

"I can see that." I said, looking at him and seeing he had the same shape as Riku. How can he even do that? He must workout a lot. "Anyway, don't you have money for your sweets?"

"Yeah, but I just like looking at them." He said, grinning and I couldn't help but laugh. He's weird.

"Still, I'm gonna get some breakfast for me and my friends."

"Guess they're lucky then." He said, smiling. "Well, I'll be going."

"I'm Anna by the way, nice talking to you."

"Yeah, I'll see you again later." He said, and walked off.

_Anna, you moron!_ Lunar yelled at me, making me jump. _That guy was the same guy that's after you! Why are you so friendly with him?_

"What? That can't be the same person." I said, shaking my head. "I couldn't sense his darkness. Last time it was practically pouring out of him."

_He must've been hiding it. Still, I wonder why he didn't kidnap you just now._ That's a good question. There's a lot of things weird going on, first Celty's appearance and now this guy. Come to think if it, how did Celty even enter this Universe? I mean, I'm not sure how she's involved with any of this. We probably will never find that out but knowing DiZ, he's probably looking into it when Riku told him about her. I'll have to ask him when he and Namine come to live here if he's found anything. Speaking of which, wonder what he'll want us to do today. After buying breakfast, I went back and nearly got knocked back by Nihil, who came running down and hugged me with her usual force.

"Anna, are you okay? Where did you go? Did you meet a guy that looks kind like Riku?"

"Let her breath, Nihil." Riku said, coming down too and Nihil finally let me go.

"To answer your questions: I'm okay, I went to get breakfast, and I did meet a guy with black hair that looks like Riku."

"What?!" Nihil's yell kind of made me think a window somewhere broke.

"Anna, are you sure you're okay?" Riku asked, as I nodded.

"Yeah, but are you sure that's the same guy?"

"Of course, it has to be!" Nihil said but I though about him.

"Well, he is kind of weird and wears too much black for his own good but he's kind of well…. I can't describe it." I said, shaking my head. "Anyway, let's eat. I'm sure you guys are hungry." It turns out his name was Nixar and according to what Lunar told Nihil, he's Riku's Unversed. I'm still shocked that an Unversed is even alive after Vanitas is gone but how did Xemnas even find him? Still, Riku had to leave to see what DiZ needed seeing as he and Namine will be moving in soon. Come to think of it, I promised to get her a few sketchbooks for when she arrives and some sea salt ice cream for DiZ. The ice creams can wait, but the books I think I can get right now.

"Anna, where are you going?" Nihil asked, as I made to leave for town.

"I'm just gonna go to the store for a bit."

"Then I'm coming with you." Nihil said, running to my side.

"Nihil, you know I…."

"I know you're strong but I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to my friend." Nihil said, taking my hand and I can feel her hands trembling. She must be really scared of what Nixar can do to me. Then again, she faced the cruelty of the Organization and knows what they'd do to me. I don't blame her for worrying about me, I'd probably be the same for her if she was in the same position.

"Sure, come on. Let's go together."

"Yay!" Nihil took my hand and we walked to the store together. It's nice to see the town and I can't get enough of the sea salt ice creams.

"Mommy, can we go to Sunset Hill?" Nihil and I looked to see a mother and her young daughter walking away from the ice cream stand.

"Of course, would you like me to tell you a story there too?"

"Yes, please." Looking at the mom and young daughter kind of made me think of my mom. I wonder how she and Dad are doing. How much time as passed home? Nihil gripped my hand tightly and I looked at her to see an envious look on Nihil's face.

"You okay?" I asked, as Nihil gave a sad smile.

"Kind of, I was just thinking. What its like to have a real parents?"

"Huh?" I asked, as Nihil gripped my hand tightly.

"I have your memories, I can see your times with your parents but I've got no real parents. I can't really call Vexen my dad even though he created me after all he's done to me, and I really don't have a mom to speak of. Unless Zexion is a girl." Nihil sighed with sad chuckle. "I guess even after all that's happen, I still want something. Do you think it's selfish of me?" I stared at her before shaking my head.

"No way. It's normal to want parents. I've been away from home so long, I really wish I could see my parents again. I hope they're okay."

"And Amanda and Amy too." Nihil said smiling, as I nodded. Suddenly, we saw Vivi, on of Seifer's followers, running away from the Sandlot; running away in fear. "Monsters…. Too strong…. Seifer…. Someone please help!" He screamed, while running and Nihil and I looked at each other. Guess Seifer picked a fight with a Heartless.

"Do we have to save him?" Nihil whined.

"Sadly, yes."

"Can't we just 'accidently' walk away like nothing happened, please?" Nihil suggested, as I stared at her with a 'really?' look. "Fine, but if he started acting like a arrogant jerk, I have every right to smack him."

"Yeah, you have my blessing on that. I might actually help." I said, as Nihil smirked.

"Come on then. Let's go!" Nihil cheered, grabbing my hand and dragged me to the Sandlot. There, we already saw Seifer, Rai, and Fuu cornered by a bunch of Bully Dogs.

"Seifer, we can't last much longer, ya know." Rai said, looking nervous but I jumped in, keyblade swinging and hit the dog Heartless.

"Get out of here!" I yelled, as they stared at us.

"Why should….

"Now!" Nihil yelled, at Seifer and he and his gang left. I think they should've stayed though as back up, there had to be at least ten Bully Dog Heartless and I'm not sure if we can fight them all. I mean, I can take them but Nihil has a dagger. Get too close to one of these dogs and they'll bite her arm off.

"Get down!" We turned to see a blur of black and it quickly defeating the Heartless. In fact, seeing Nixar fight is actually interesting. He didn't fight like Riku at all but seemed to fight like Terra; then again his dark sword looks heavy. It tool five minutes for him to beat all the Heartless by himself. Okay, this guy is kind of strong but I don't think he's as strong as Riku. "Really, this is odd. Normally the Bully Dog Heartless don't come here."

"What are you doing here?" Nihil growled, as Nixar raised an eyebrow.

"You're welcome. Try to do something nice and I get that treatment."

"Seriously, Nixar, what are you doing here?" I asked, as he smirked.

"So, you know my name. That's good." He took my hand, with a grin. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but if I did, you'd probably attack me."

"Go away!" Nihil yelled, kicking Nixar where the sun doesn't shine. He squeaked and fell to the ground holding his hurting parts.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." He squeaked and Nihil laughed.

"That's what you get for messing with me and going near Anna!" Nihil cheered, as I slapped her wrist. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"Nihil, he just helped us. Kicking him in the nuts isn't a good way of thanking him."

"Anna, he's the enemy!" Nihil reasoned but I looked to Nixar.

"He could've just let us fight the Heartless on our own and he could've have taken my this morning but didn't. So we can at least be a little nice to him." Nihil faced palmed before looking stressed.

"Anna, why are you being so nice?"

"Like I said, he helped us. The least we can do is be a little nice."

"Yeah. And next time a guy helps you, please warn them on how Nihil thanks them." Nixar groaned getting up. "I'll be feeling that for a while. Really, don't do that again please."

"As long as you stay away from Anna." Nihil glared at Nixar, as she held me tightly but he just laughed.

"That's cute, you protect Anna like a little watch dog."

"Hey!" Nihil yelled and tried to hit Nixar but he held her back with a hand. It's almost kind of cute; like a brother and sister arguing. Well, thinking about it they kind of are since Nihil kind of came from me and Nixar was formed because a part of me effected him so yeah. Wow, that's actually a weird thought.

"So, I was planning to take Anna out for a bit." Nixar said, holding my arm.

"No!" Nihil held my other arm. "I'm not leaving her alone with you!"

"Then you can come too. I'm only taking her to Sunset Hill." Nihil and I just stared at him.

"Really? That's it?"

"That's it." Nixar said, and dragged me off with Nihil yelling as she ran to follow us. Really? Why didn't he kidnap me when he had the chance? He works for Xemnas so I'm sure he would've just taken me back to the base as soon as I'm vulnerable. I wonder what he's up to. Nihil however, voiced her opinions once we got to Sunset Hill.

"Really, Nixar, what are you up to?" Nihil asked, her arms folded as Nixar sat on a bench.

"Nothing really."

"Come off it, you work for Xemnas. He's been after Anna since day one before of her light." Nihil argued, as Nixar glared at her.

"I don't trust Xemnas okay." He said, looking away. "He's only using me so why should I trust him. I only work for him because I get a roof over my head and food to eat. Even then I have to cook for everyone."

"You cook for everyone in the Organization?" I asked, as Nixar nodded.

"Yeah, none of them know how to cook. It's either me or the Dusk that cook the meals. The last time Xemnas cooked, I swear I saw it move." Nixar sighed but I can see a small smile forming on her face. "I owe Xemnas for getting me out of the realm of darkness but that doesn't mean I need to listen to him all the time. Besides, I've got my own plans to deal with."

"Like what?" Nihil asked, suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and for you guys to keep thinking about." Nixar said, smirking. Really, I don't mind hanging out with Nixar like this. If he was a good guy and not filled with darkness, I wouldn't mind hanging out with him.

_Probably because like and darkness usually walk hand in hand._ Lunar said, thoughtfully. _The light of Kingdom Hearts is inside the darkness so really it's only natural to be comfortable with beings of darkness some times at least. Just keep him away from me._

"Still, you're after Anna." Nihil pointed out, glaring at Nixar.

"Of course. But that doesn't mean I have to take her right away. I've got a whole plan made for this." Nixar said, getting up. "Well, I'd better go before Saix comes and checks up on me. Then I'll have to really fight you guys."

"Huh?"

"Do you think I would get this chummy? Those guys don't trust me either." Nixar said, shrugging. "Still, see you later." With that, he jumped into a portal and left.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this." Nihil said, scratching her head.

"This is why I said before, I can't believe he's the same guy we saw him in Prydain." I said, shrugging. "I'm not really sure what to think about him though."

"I just know he's not to be trusted." Nihil said, calmly. "When I got back from going to Prydain with Riku Nixar confronted me and asked me to help him with his plans. Naturally, I said no and I don't think he's the type of guy to change his plans."

"I don't know what kind of guy he is anyway." I said but Nihil hugged me.

"Please, Anna," She said, trembling and I can feel something wet on my shoulder. Nihil's crying? "just be careful. You're the only family I've got."

"Okay." I said, hugging her back. In a way, we are family. She came from me so she can be like my sister or something; I would say daughter if it wasn't too weird. We went back to the mansion and finished the last touches for the living areas. Nihil stayed close to my side most of the time and I can tell she was worried. I think I know what'll make her feel better. "Come on, let's go."

"Huh?" Nihil asked, putting the last of the books away.

"We're going to have ice cream with the others." This really cheered Nihil up and she rushed to the clock tower to see the others already there.

"Hey, you came this time." Axel said, as Nihil and I sat between him and Roxas.

"Yeah, how are you guys?"

"Okay, I still haven't been able to get my keyblade." Xion said, disappointed.

"Don't worry, you'll get it." Nihil said, as Xion smiled at her.

"Yeah, hopefully. Thanks, Nihil."

"Hey, we're both working hard." Roxas said, as Nihil and Xion laughed. It's nice, eating ice cream with Xion, Roxas, and Axel without a care in the world. If only Master Xehanort never existed; he and all his darkness. He ruined so much and it won't be ending any time soon. I wish times like these can last forever but sadly life gets in the way. 'I just hope to see Ven and the others soon.' I sighed and looked at the sun. 'I've kept them waiting for too long, how much longer do I have to keep them waiting?'

"Anna, you okay?" I looked at Nihil as we walked home.

"Just thinking, I've been thinking of my friends."

"Ven, Aqua, and Terra, right?" Nihil said, as I nodded.

"So far, I was only able to see Ven and I'm kind of worried if I see Xemnas in person." I sighed, and we got inside the mansion. "I mean, he looks like Terra and he's got a bit of his memories."

"Hm…." Nihil thought for a minute before looking up. "I guess, he'd remember you but I don't know what he'd do."

"Me neither, that's what got me worried." We heard a corridor form behind us and we looked to see Riku. "Hey Riku, how as your mission today?"

"Not bad, but DiZ needs to talk to you, Anna."

"Huh?" This confused me really. I mean, I try to avoid talking to him since DiZ kind of annoys me. He hated Namine and Nihil because of what they are so really, I can dislike him freely.

"Yeah, he wants to discuss something with you."

"Can't it wait till he and Namine move in? They'll be here in a few days." Nihil asked, as Riku shook his head.

"He wants to see her now. Says it's important." I looked at Nihil, who shrugged.

"Fine, I'll go. Just let me get my cloak." I said, running to my room. Wonder what DiZ has got to say. Still, I went; Nihil wanted to come but I told her to say and get some rest. Castle Oblivion looked the same as ever really and just as lonely, I'll be glad when Namine gets to leave this place but it won't be much different in her room. Still wonder if she likes white or DiZ chose the color to mess with her.

"I'm gonna go visit Namine really quick." I said, as Riku looked at me.

"Anna, DiZ needs to see you now."

"I know but I think he can keep his mummy wraps on a bit longer while I speak with Namine for a bit." Riku just sighed, as he shook his head. "Still, thanks. I'll be back in a bit." I kiss him quickly before running off to Namine's room and like usual, she was drawing.

"Hello, Anna."

"Hi, Namine. What are you working on?" She held up her sketchbook for me to look at it and I saw it was a picture of Nixar, Riku, Nihil, and me.

"You all are connected." Namine said, looking down at the picture. "Each of you has been touched some how by one of Kingdom Hearts many lights."

"You mean Lunar." She nodded, looking up at me.

"Anna, please be careful. I'm not sure what he's capable of."

"No one does." I sighed, crossing my arms. "I really don't think he's much of a threat though. He's kind of a odd ball but other than that, he's kind of a good guy."

"Anna, just be careful. For all our sakes." Namine said, lookin up at me. "And be careful around Xion too."

"How do you…?" But I shook my head. "Keep forgetting you worked for the Organization. It's hard to believe how far you've come."

"But I've still got a long way to go." Namine sighed but smiled. "Still, I'll do it. I made a promise."

"Right." I said, and we smiled. It's been a while since we talked like this. Talking with Namine kind of made me think of Kairi too. I sure hope she's okay. I wonder if she's already forgotten about Sora. Maybe she even forgot me too but I doubt it.

"Still, DiZ is waiting for you. It's really important you talk to him."

"Fine." I walked out but not before seeing a picture of Nihil and Celty on the wall. Why would Namine draw Celty with Nihil? I mean, I'm sure they're kind of friends but really. I don't get it. Still, I went to where DiZ usually like to hang out; in front of Sora's pod.

"You finally came." DiZ said, impatiently.

"Excuse me for checking on my friend." I said, crossing my arms. "So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I've got two matters to deal with: Nixar and that young girl Celty."

"What?" I asked, Celty again? "I get Nixar but Celty? How can she be involved?"

"I'm not sure but her presence worries me." DiZ said, turning to look at me. "The only one able to enter other universe is Destiny Keeper and we know she can't be one for this universe."

"Yeah, I was wondering that too. Still, I really don't get what it means and Lunar has no idea." I said, summoning Lunar Wish into my hands.

"I see, but I have a theory. It could be that the barriers between universes is starting to weaken." DiZ said, and I had to laugh.

"Sorry but if that were the case, don't you think Lunar would've known by now?"

"Not if the process is slow and Lunar hasn't had time to communicate with Kingdom Hearts itself in a while." DiZ said and he kind of did have a point. "I fear it has something to do with that girl though I'm sure I'm right. If she comes, I'll need to check to make sure."

"Come on, even if that were the case, I doubt Celty would even know." I said, but DiZ looked back at Sora sleeping in the pod. "Okay, I guess but then what about Nixar?"

"Tell me, we a character like him every mentioned in your world?" DiZ asked, as I shook my head.

"No, apart from the clone Vexen made of Riku a while back, he didn't have a Nobody or a Heartless." I said, thinking more as I looked up at Sora too. "From what I've been told, Nixar was created from when Lunar left my heart when I was stabbed by the keyblade of darkness. To keep me fading back into Kingdom Hearts after I finished being a guiding light to Riku, she took my place so I could hide inside Sora's heart while she helped Riku. I think she knew she can't fade because Kingdom Hearts made her to help me and would have to return to me some time. From the darkness released from Riku, Nixar formed but he also formed with the strongest emotions Riku had at the time."

"To see his precious Destiny Keeper." I blushed at this. It's still kind of hard to believe I'm dating _the_ _Kingdom Hearts_ Riku. "I'd like to see if we can come up with some theories on this matter. Concerning these two variables, they all seem to connect to you."

"Wait, so you want me to work with you on this?"

"Do you want to or not?" DiZ asked, as I thought for a minute.

"Let me think about this."

"Very well but hurry, we may not have much time before this comes to haunt us." DiZ said, as I left the room. I walked back to Namine's room to see her with Riku talking.

"So, DiZ asked you?" Riku asked, as I nodded.

"Yeah, but I've got a lot to think about."

"Maybe it's safer if you work with DiZ for a while." I stared at Riku. "Nixar is after you so maybe it's best of you keep a low profile for a while."

"I don't know, I mean, Nihil will get lonely." I don't want Nihil to be lonely.

"It's okay, Nihil's a strong girl now. I'm sure she'll understand." Still, I worried about Nihil. I'll have to think this through later, for now I'll have to think things over.

"Welcome home, Anna!" Nihil greeted me as I got back to the mansion. "What did DiZ want?"

"He wanted to ask if I'd be willing to help him on research on Nixar and Celty."

"But that's great." Nihil said, smiling.

"You don't mind? If I work more with DiZ then I might not be able to spend as much time with you." I instantly saw a sad gleam over Nihil's eyes before she smiled.

"I'll be fine. Besides, maybe we can find away to stop Nixar." I can tell Nihil was pretty sad by the news and really, I want to cheer her up.

"You know, I haven't said yes to him yet so we still have time to hang out." That only cheered her up a little bit. Time to add he big thing. "If you'd like, you can sleep in my room tonight." Nihil's face lit up.

"You sure?"

"Yep, like a sleep over."

"Yay! I'd like that!" Nihil cheered hugging me. That night, Nihil and I spent our time having fun. I get this feeling that these times are probably going to be rare. Still, I hope Nihil will be okay without me around. I'll have to make sure I stay safe to at least help her not worry too much. But I can't help but worry. I hope she'll be safe. I hope to finish my research soon at least. 'Just please,' I prayed, getting ready to sleep, 'let Nihil be safe while I'm awake because she's my clone.'

"Hey, Anna." I looked to Nihil. "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"I think I know a reason why Nixar wants you so much." I turned to her as she kept looking at the ceiling. "I think it's because he's all darkness and you're all light."

"Then why isn't he attracted to you?" I asked, as Nihil sighed.

"Who knows, and frankly I want to keep it that way. He creeps me out." I just laughed and went back into bed. Come to think of it, light and darkness go hand in hand. Riku's darkness and I'm light so maybe Nihil and Nixar are…. "Urgh."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Just thinking about Nihil and Nixar, I don't know why but made me feel a little sick. Nihil would probably yell at me for that idea and I kind of don't blame her. I can't tell what type of character he is or if he's lying. Nihil's right, I should be careful around him. But if light does attract darkness then, Nihil might be in just as much danger as me. 'I just hope I'm wrong.' I thought as I fell asleep, worry filling my dreams and I doubt that'll be the last time.

* * *

Crystal: Well, that's chapter 16 but now, lets get to what's important. Two weeks ago, I asked readers if they have a song for Nihil to tell me about it. I can now show you the playlist I have for her.

Nihil's Playist  
Mechanical Lullaby- Coraline (normal theme)  
A Shadow- Pandora Hearts (sad or mysterious theme)  
I Want a Mom- Rugrats in Paris  
Do you remember me- Snoopy Come Home  
Still Doll- Vampire Knight (SmileRen)  
Tsuki no Nukumori- Fragile Dreams (LegalAnimeFanGirl)  
Innocence- Avril Lavigne (NinjaMonkeyGirl2012)  
Fix You- Coldplay (WingOfHope)

Okay, for the two songs I picked well, appart from having 'Do you Remember me' in the story, its a nice song and is kind of lonely, which Nihil kind if is and will be. Also, the 'I want a Mom', yeah that will be very important later. I won't say much because I don't want to spoil but yeah. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for telling me the songs they've suggested and I'll honor the ones I've picked.

Still Doll: SmileRen, thanks for this one, I love this song! I don't like Vampire Knight but it's a guilty pleasure. Still the songs are beautiful. I like still doll and watching the music video of the singer kind of did make me think of Nihil, who before Anna even came, was trapped inside a cage in the basement of Castle Oblivion. I'll hopefully have a one shot side story of that out some day.

Tsuki no Nukumori- LegalAnimeFanGirl, you got me interested in another game, thanks. I like this song and haven't heard of it or the game it came from till LegalAnimeFanGirl brought it up. I find this to really work with Nihil and the melody is pretty too so thanks a bunch.

Innocence- NinjaMonkeyGirl2012, this a good song. Well, yeah this song kind of fits that Nihil's desire to keep the happy life she has now and I liked that this song showed it. Still, something's gonna happen later to Nihil and Anna but not saying what.

Fix You- WingOfHope, thank you! Really, it does feel to me like how Anna fixed Nihil up and soon another will be fixed by another and help her with Anna's kind of absence. I'll leave it to you guys to think who it might be but I think it's obvious.

Crystal: So yeah, hope you liked this chapter. Nixar, you going to be okay?

Nixar: I'm fine. (holds an ice back to his hurting place) Just nice time have Nihil not kick too hard.

Nihil: (evil laugh)

Crystal: yeah, get some rest buddy. Anyway, join us next time in Chapter 17: Down in New Orleans. I'm gonna enjoy this chapter. See you soon!


	17. Chapter 17: Down in New Orleans

Crystal: (sigh) okay, I'm nearly done.

Blair: Nearly done? Chapter 17 is up.

Lunar: She's splitting the Princess and the Frog chapter into two chapters.

Anna: Um... why is Nihil huddling in the corner.

Crystal: (grins) its Nihil's turn to blush.

Haley: you mean...

Crystal: okay people, time for the disclaimers!

Grace: She's stalling...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Taios, or Disney. I own, Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. Taios is owned by my good friend (blush) infinitestories. So, hope you enjoy and please no flames. have any questions, you can ask me or infinitestories.

* * *

Chapter 17: Down in New Orleans

Nihil's POV

It's over a month now, Anna's officially working along side DiZ on finding out the mysteries behind Nixar and Celty and they're still no where close to even a clue on the mysteries. Anna's been pretty tired these days from all the work DiZ has been making her do. I rarely get to see her anymore with her working with DiZ and me going on solo missions for him; when I do see her though I know she's tired. I mean, he's working her to the bone. Still, she makes time to eat ice cream with Xion, Roxas, Axel, and me every sunset. I even spend some time with Hayner and the others. I'm pretty close to Olette since we're shopping buddies and Pence, Hayner and I get along okay. As for Nixar, I've only seen him every now and then, watching me. It's really creepy. In fact, I think Nixar beats Riku in creepiness now. At least Riku only smells because he's got that blindfold on so his other senses are higher now. Nixar is just a stalker and really I don't get it. I thought he was interested in Anna. But why follow me?

"Nihil." I turned to see Anna, smiling at me. A tired smile but she always made me feel better just by being there.

"Anna!" I hugged her tightly, I've been doing this every time I see Anna. She kind of needs it since she keeps on saying she's been resisting the urge to whack DiZ over the head with a hammer. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm okay, tired but okay."

"You really need a break."

"I can't. I've still got work to do." Anna sighed, and I realized she looked really worn out now. She had bags under her eyes and looked ready to fall over and just sleep on the floor. This has gone long enough.

"Anna, you need to take a vacation." I said, sternly. "You can't keep working like this. I'm sure Riku…"

"Riku's got a lot on his plate already." Anna stated. "Besides, I'm fine."

"No you're not. At least take a break."

"I would but DiZ is keeping Riku and I busy. I'm surprised you're still okay."

"That's because I like doing this missions." That was half true, I could care less about the missions really. I mean, I hated DiZ because he really doesn't like Nobodies like Namine but I like leaving the mansion and seeing other worlds. I like seeing how different each world is, better than being in that cage all the time in Castle Oblivion. It's hard to believe months ago I was plotting to use Anna not only to make me her only friend but my get out of jail card and now, I'm kind of free and Anna is really my friend. Still, I need to think of something to stop Nixar from following Anna and me. I shuddered thinking about him. He's so weird. I waved goodbye to Anna as she left to go visit Sora; she really does need a break.

"Nihil." I turned to see Riku coming out of a corridor of darkness. "You have a mission today?"

"No, odd really." I said, shrugging. "Still, Anna is working hard."  
"Yeah." Riku looked upset, come to think of it he hasn't spent time with Anna either and he seems lonely without her. I do have some problems with Riku being close to Anna, I mean he as a lot of Xehanort's Heartless darkness in him. That nearly killed Anna and Lunar instead of making a Heartless or a Nobody. Come to think of it, maybe that's why the Organization made me. Maybe Xemnas knew Anna can't have a Nobody or Heartless to control; guess that's why he needed me in a way but why Nixar. What was his role in the grand scheme? Still, I'll think that later. "Anyway, DiZ want to see you."

"What?" DiZ and I hated each other. It's mostly because I got into fights with him. Because whenever we got near each other, we would fight so either Anna or Riku would tell me what mission DiZ gave me. This had to be big so I went down to the basement to visit DiZ as his computer. I didn't speak to him as I entered the room but he knew I was there.

"Good, you've come." He said, coolly.

"Hello to you too." I said, coldly but he ignored me.

"I need you to investigate a world." DiZ said, seriously now. "There's an unidentified creature there."

"What? Are you sure it isn't a Heartless or a Nobody?" I asked, confused.

"No, Riku saw it and said it had a strange sigil on it. I need you to investigate it. And don't inform Anna about this."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"If this monster is something not of this universe like Anna and that girl, then we have another factor that might explain why that girl, Celty appeared in this world." I thought for a minute then glared at DiZ.

"You've been running experiments on Anna! That's why she's so tired! You're using her as a lab rat!" I yelled angrily, as DiZ looked at me.

"In order to find the truth, I need to search for answers. Since Anna is the key to Kingdom Hearts as well as this universe, she may be the key to finding out why this is happening."

"But look at her!" I yelled, slapping my fist into the wall. "She looks close to dead on her feet! You can't keep putting her through this!"

"She agreed…"

"Liar!" I yelled, but a sharp pain in me told me he was probably telling me the truth. "You never learn from your mistakes of tampering with a person! If you hadn't started experimenting on people's hearts in the first place the Heartless population wouldn't have increased!" I ran out of the room furious. DiZ was using Anna; she's hurting because of him. I ran all the way into town and sat down on a bench. I thought that by defeating the Organization members in Castle Oblivion Anna would be safe from being harmed, but now DiZ is harming her and Anna isn't stopping it.

"Nihil?" I looked up to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "What's up? You looked bummed out."

"I am." I sighed, looking up at the three friends. "Its just, a lot is going on and really, its kind of. I kind of need a way to have Anna rest, but she doesn't seem to want to."

"Why not pay for her vacation then?" Pence said, as Olette rolled her eyes.

"Pence, it takes a lot of munny to pay for a vacation."

"You know what, I think that's a good idea." I said, smiling. "In fact, you have me an idea. You're a genius, Pence!" I ran off, as Hayner gaped. I can get a job and save up money to get Anna some time for herself; maybe with Riku to make them both happy. I pulled out my dagger and for once, I felt a little depressed by it. Everyone has better weapons than me. Even though I hate to at admit it but even Donald had it better than me with his puny little wand; he can use magic. 'That's it!' I thought, calmly. 'I'll just save money for a new weapon. Maybe a sword or something; Riku did say I was better with a sword.' Thankfully, Riku was still back at the mansion so he dropped me off at the world DiZ told me about. I knew it at once from Anna's memories, New Orleans, the setting for 'Princess and the Frog'; one of Anna's favorite new Disney movies. "So, I need to find this new monster." I said to myself, as I took of my black cloak. "That shouldn't be too difficult. I should also be able to get a small job here too. I can start a bit of work here."

_Nihil, be careful._ I jumped.

"Lunar, warn me next time, will ya."

_No time, Nihil. Something strange is here._

"What?" I asked. "The new monster?"

_I don't know, Nihil. It's something strange. It's light and darkness but it's strange. It's perfectly mixed._ Lunar said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, its probably the creature. I need to look around town anyway. I can work at a place where people relax maybe." I noticed a small diner and the first African America princess in Disney history but the person who was with her surprised me. He didn't look right for the time period. His clothes made me think of… well Sora with out the jacket he wears only this guy had mostly black with a mix of orange and light blue and even his hair was brown and had blue eyes like Sora. Only difference was that this guy's hair wasn't as massive as Sora but still spikey and he's taller than Sora, in fact I can say he's about Riku's height. Just who is this guy? "Excuse me?" I walked over to them and Tiana looked to me.

"Oh, hello there. Nice hair. Ready for Mardi Gras?" Tiana asked, smiling a little.

"Um…." I know a little about Mardi Gras but not much. "I was just wondering if there's any job openings."

"Oh sure, just ask the cook. I'm sure he'll have a job for you." Tiana said kindly.

"Okay, thanks." I said, and ran to the back. I talk to the cook and told him I just need a job for the day and he said he'd pay me for my hours of work. After I came out with an apron and tray, I noticed they same guy from before sitting at one of the tables as Tiana looked ready to take his order.

"You're striving for something aren't ya. I'm striving for something too." The guy said, and that caught my attention. How did he know about Tiana's dream about owning her own restaurant? Tiana, too, looked just as shocked as me. 'Could he be the monster?' I thought, for a minute and this time, I was hoping Lunar would answer; and partly praying she wouldn't yell in my ear. But when she replied, I wasn't expecting what she said.

_His heart, its different._

"Like how different?" I asked but Lunar stayed silent and I got the feeling she was thinking.

"Oh right, my order." The guy looked at the menu before him then looked at Tiana. "I'd like to get whatever special ya got."

"Coming right up." Tiana said, going to the kitchen and I went to the guy.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked, gripping my tray. If he's the monster, I can't use my dagger in front of these people so I'll have to whack him with the tray if I have no choice. The guy just smiled at me, not at all threatened by me; then again I'm a green haired girl in a yellow and white dress with an apron. I doubt I look threatening.

"You first." He said, and his voice sounded nice and I felt something in my heart but I ignored it.

"My name is Nihil." I said, calmly.

_Be careful, remember his heart is weird._ Lunar said, warily.

"Names Taios." He said before moving closer to me and whispered something. "Ya might wanna quiet your friend in there otherwise people will think I'm crazy." Okay, that's impossible. He can hear Lunar? The only reason why I can hear her is because she's a part of my heart even though I can't use her. Still, I have to stay calm.

"What are you talking about?" I asked but the guy wasn't fooled.

"You came here from another world, didn't cha?" He whispered into my ear and I shivered a little when his breath hit my skin. Nihil, snap out of it! "Don't worry, my lips are sealed. It's the same thing with me. I'm just taking a vacation." Regardless on what he said last, I knew I needed to act some how.

"Just who are you really anyway?" I whispered, glaring down at Taios. "Normal people don't know about other world."

"Time lord." Taios whispered, quickly as I raised an eyebrow. Once upon a happier time, when I had no memories, I wouldn't have known what that meant. Now, I still have no idea what that means or if it's a threat.

"What? Anyway, I gotta go. I need to raise some money for something." I said, and walked quickly away. I spent an hour or so delivering plates of food to people while keeping an eye on Taios. But there really wasn't anything to see. He just sat there and when Tiana brought his food, he ate alone. Maybe it was the fact that eating alone in a diner is kind of sad, but he looked really lonely sitting there eating his meal. 'No!' I mentally slapped myself. 'He's suspicious! He might be working for some group causing these weird monsters!' Still, he finished his meal and smiled as Tiana came to take his plate and hands her a fifty-dollar bill! I can see the cook looking shocked by this and I was too. That's real world money, the one from Anna's home world. How'd he get it?

"Keep the change." He said smiling, as Tiana looked shocked but happy.

"Oh my, thank you." Tiana said, breathless. I wasn't the only one staring at this, the cook was staring as if someone had rode a rhino into the diner.

"No problem…. You know what they say. One person's junk is another's riches." Taios said and my mind really whirled.

"Thank you so much, sir!" Tiana said, running to the back. 'Lunar, is he on our side?' I asked Lunar.

_I don't know. His heart is too mixed up. I can't tell._ Lunar said as I watched Taios leave. It's probably dangerous but I followed him out of the diner after collecting the tiny amount of money I earned; so much for getting that vacation for Anna and a new weapon. After a while, Taios stopped and turned to see me.

"What do you want? I'm trying to find a hotel."  
"Well, you can't blame me for being suspicious." I said, crossing my arms but I doubt the effect was enhanced by my yellow girly outfit.

"When I say I want a vacation I mean it. Now can I please enjoy it in peace?" He asked with a sigh and I noticed for the first time, he looked worn out.

"Fine, I need to hunt for a new monster anyway. I got some money to help out my friend anyway." I said, turning to leave.

"What new monster?" Taios asked, and I looked to see he was alert now. "A broken hourglass one?" Come to think of it, DiZ wasn't specific on what I was looking for. Maybe Taios knows what monster I'm supposed to find.

"I'm not sure. I just know it's not a Heartless, Nobody, or Unversed." I answered, why am I even telling him this stuff.

"Well, if you see a monster that has a broke hourglass sigil on it, it's called a paradox beast." Taios said, seriously.

"What the hell is a paradox beast?" I asked, confused.

"It would take too long to explain since I'm tryin got relax here." I rolled my eyes, of course he wouldn't help.

"Okay then, I'll go on my own." I said and walked off. Fat load of help he was. If he knew what I was hunting, why not tell me more than just the name? Still, I searched for hours and found nothing and I honestly don't know whether to be happy about it or not. "Okay, maybe DiZ was wrong. It'll be nice for a change." Spoke too soon as I noticed a shadow suddenly zoom pass me and going to the cemetery. "Well, that's new." I said, and went in with my dagger at the ready. But low and behold, Taios was there too and with a keyblade as well. "What are you doing here?"

"Got lost, but now that they got my attention, I'm annoyed and irritated." Taios said, looking around warily.

"You know something, who don't you just tell me?" I urged.

"Not here, I hate creepy graveyards." Hm, something he has in common with Anna.

"Well, now that we're here, why don't you just tell me about these monsters." I said, putting my dagger away.

"The ones in this world or the ones I mentioned earlier?" Taios asked and I shrugged.

"Both if possible, you seem to know a thing or two."

"Paradox beasts, I know about." Taios said. "Those guys earlier, I figured it was a new ya mentioned."

"And what are paradox beasts? I've never heard of them before." I pointed out.

"That's because they never went to your universe. They consume everything to erase a world from time." As Taios spoke, I noticed a shadow suddenly dart by and seemed to observe us.

"We're being watched." I said, looking warily at the shadow. "And I think I know who's controlling these shadow things, if Anna's memories are right."

"Wait a minute, this is starting to ring a bell." Taios said, thinking for a second. "This place has that evil witch doctor, right?"

"Yeah, the shadow man: Doctor Facilier."

"Then we shouldn't be here. We should be with the kid." Taios said, running off and I followed quickly.

"Wait, what kid?" I asked, catching up with Taios.

"Tiana…" Taios answered and I raised an eyebrow at this.

"But you look about the same age as me, if not a year or two older." I pointed out.

"Time lords look young on the outside. You really don't wanna know how old I am." He said, as he kept running and I was kind of struggling to keep up. We finally made it to the diner again and Tiana look at us; either shocked to see us again or seeing us coming together. "Hey, again." Taios said, grinning. "Just thought I'd drop by and have something good, again."

"Sure thing, what'll ya have?" Tiana asked?

"Maybe something sweet." I said, as Taios and I sat at a table. Too think I was here a while ago I was staring at him in suspicion and now, we're working together.

"It's on me…. By the way, the names Taios, what's yours?" Taios said, smiling up at Tiana.

"I'm Tiana, and I think I know just what you need." Tiana said, and went to the kitchen.

"I like it here." Taios said, and I nodded.

"I like it here too, but why would those monsters be here?"

"Who knows, I really don't question these things." Taios said, shrugging simply.

"You kind of need to ask that some times." I pointed out with a sigh.

"Oh well, right?" If this were an anime, I'd have a sweat drop right about now.

"I guess," I said, sheepishly.

"Tell me something, have you been to a place called Ocean Beach?" Taios said, quietly, and when I looked at him I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "'cause I never once came back to it since the darkness invaded."

"No, I've never heard of that world." I said, shaking my head and I noticed Taios looked sad.

"It's a town in San Diego. Years ago I was raised there." San Diego? That rings a bell. It's a place in Anna's world; the real world.

"No, I've never been there. I've never been to the world were Anna, my… well… my original… grew up."

"So you're a clone." Taios said and now I can tell, he looked really depressed though he didn't show it. "Must be nice to have something worth protecting. The people I've tried to protect end up dead or some other form of something bad happen to them…"

"Sorry." I said, looking around hoping that a different conversation would just fall into my lap. "How did you guess I was a clone? Wouldn't you have guessed I'm a Nobody?"

"If you were a Nobody, I would've sensed your heart being torn apart, and I just put two and two together when you said 'original'."

"Yeah." I said, smiling thinking about Anna. "Anna's great; after all I did to her, she still wanted to be my friend. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"Kinda like my friends; Sophie, Cyclone, Hikari, Artemis, and Mori." Mori?

"Wait, Mori?" I asked, thinking back to Anna's memories of a dark brown haired girl she met before going to Hollow Bastion. "You know Mori, too?" Taios nodded.

"On my first journey when Vanitas was alive, he tested Mori's power. At the time she was just starting to use her powers. Just before I left Hollow Bastion, I gave her a keychain Master Eraqus gave me."

"Anna met Mori once." I said, calmly. "Before she lost her heart and well…. It's hard to explain how I was really made and all."

"It's okay." Taios said, nodding. "You know, I think she mentioned her when I had a chat with her."

"I'm not surprised." I said but flinched as Lunar yelled in my ears about something. Lunar keeps saying Mori shouldn't go near Anna. Is it true about her heart… well… I mean…" I looked down, "the thing inside her heart?"

"Truth be told, I sensed that she's more powerful than me. And the only thing that can out match my power is Kingdom Hearts." Taios said, honestly. "So I assumed she was the embodiment of shadow of Kingdom Hearts."

"Just like how Anna is the light for Kingdom Hearts." I said.

_Don't tell him! We don't know if he's good or not! _Lunar screamed.

"Okay, I get it! Don't tell in my head!" I yelped, holding my head.

"Why not? I hate bad guys as much as you do kid. And yes I can hear your friend?" I looked up at Taios. I forgot, he can hear Lunar somehow."

"How?" I felt nervous again and I got my dagger ready under the table incase.

"I told you, I'm a time lord. I travel through time and space just to save worlds from falling into darkness." Taios said, looking exasperated; like this was something he was used to saying.

_How can you protect worlds from darkness when you're a part of it? Just look at his heart._ Lunar said, and I looked sure enough there was a lot of darkness but a lot of light as well. It was a perfect mix.

"Two reasons; one, when I make a promise I intend to keep it. And two, what is Kingdom Hearts safe guard by?" Taios said, calmly for a guy being talk to by a keyblade spirit.

"Well, the keyblade wielders and masters keep it safe. Still, even if I'm none of those, I'll help Anna. It's the last I can do for her." I said, seriously.

"I meant to say, what was the keyblade war for?" Taios said. "I'll give you a hint. The violent clash shattered this special blade into twenty pieces. Can you both figure it out?"

"The x-blade." Lunar and I gasped together. I knew very well what that thing will do to Anna. "That's it!" I got up, glaring at Taios. "If you go near Anna and hurt her, I won't hesitate to kill you. The x-blade will….. will…." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"I know." Taios said, looking depressed again. "I've seen enough death and chaos as it is. You know, I didn't ask to have it. I just wanted to live my life in my world in peace but no, Vanitas and Xehanort just wanted the x-blade for themselves and I'm ick of people's greed and bloodlust."

"Vanitas has been dead for ten years here." I pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "You do know that, right?"

"He lives in my scarred past. I still wished I'd kill him with my bare hands." Taios growled angrily and I asked myself. How much has he seen? Still, I had to make my point across.

"Just swear you'll never hurt Anna. If you do, I'll be the last thing you'll see." I growled, sitting back down. I'm actually surprised people weren't staring at us. We must be putting on quite a show.

"Now tell me." Taios said, leaning in a bit. "Why would I harm a hero, huh? Why would I hurt friends that I cherish so much?" He looked angry, guess I went a little too far.

"You've never met Anna before." I reasoned.

"No I haven't, but I can tell she means more to you than anything else, and any friend of yours is a friend of mine." That made me blush, it was sweet really but still.

"Who said we're friends?" I pointed out.

"Well, thought we were." Taios said, smiling a little and I blushed more. What's wrong with me?

"Sorry, it's just…well…odd."

"It's okay. I'm suffering the insanity of all this."  
"Still, what are we going to do?" I asked, calmly. I think we need to get off this topic.

"About the bad guy or my suffering?" Taios asked and I shrugged.

"Both if I can help. After all, you did say we're friends." I said, smiling.

"Thanks." Taios said, looking grateful. "Years ago, when I was purchasing the video game 'Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep', Vanitas showed up in the store. I freaked out and was scared shitless of him."

"Oh, so you're world is like Anna's then." I said, so he kind of was from Anna's world after all. "She knows all the 'Kingdom Hearts' games."

"As do I." Taios said, looking down at his hands. "But it was hit with Xehanort's darkness and was starting to fall apart… and me, my best friend, and my sister were hurdled into the land of departure in another universe."

"Harsh, Anna chose her path. She agreed to watch over the worlds." I said, looking at Taios, trying to comfort him. "In doing so, she became the light in Kingdom Hearts."

"I chose to try and prevent what happened back then. I was hoping to change Ven's, Terra's, and Aqua's destinies by killing Xehanort and Vanitas." Wow, this guy and Anna have a lot in common but fate can't be changed. Anna knows that and so do I.

"It's impossible to change fate." I said. "Anna tried to do that by unlocking the light inside her only to find out it won't work to change fate."

"I did that once, and for a minute there, they focused on me and my friends." Taios said, looking a little distant. I was a little scared to ask but I did it anyway.

"What happened to your friends anyway?"

"…..My best friend… is in the realm of darkness… while my sister is Xehanort's vessel." Taios said, and he looked worse than every. Guilty, sadness, anger, any negative emotion you can see in his face.

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling I should've kept my mouth shut. "You ad to face this all on your own." That's true. Anna was never alone, she had Lunar and was always with someone. Taios, he's been alone for I don't know how many years now.

"I wouldn't say on my own per say." He said, taking out a Wayfinder. "I've met a lotta friends during my travels; Solar boy Django, Moka, Serena, and all he other friends I'd make over the years."

"But aren't you lonely?" I asked and I felt myself whack myself. Why did I ask that?!

"I've been lonely for years… but the gals that I care about always crumble….away."

"Sorry I asked. I didn't want to cause more pain." I felt guilty, I mean what kind of friend does this? Open old emotional wounds?

"It's alright, it helps." Taios said, giving me a weak smile and I felt really bad. A part of me wanted him to yell at me, for making him rethink everything bad that happened. My thoughts and self-pity ended when I saw Doctor Facilier entering the diner.

"Look who just dropped in." I whispered and Taios looked to see him sit at a near by table.

"I've noticed." Taios said, give the shadow man death glares.

"What are we..?"

"Here you go." Tiana came back with some pastries and coffee.

"Thanks." I said, smiling hoping she didn't notice Taios glaring at the creepy man.

"Thanks again." Taios said, looking like nothing happened. "And before ya got I got a little favor ta ask." He whispered into her ear but I knew what he was telling her stay away from the shadow man and being the smart girl she is, nodded and left.

"Finally, people with sense. I like her." I said, smiling.

"Heh, a heart filled with spunky light." Taios said, smiling.

"Guess this is why Anna likes her as a princess." I said, looking to Facilier. "What's that bottle Facilier is holding?"

"Darkness." Taios said, returning to glare at the doctor.

"But how did he get it? I don't think even his voodoo spirits have that much power."

"Think about it." Taios said, looking to me. "He got it from an OUTSIDE force if you catch my meaning."

"The organization, they're here." This really got me. They were here after all.

"Not anymore. A few ours ago, yeah, but I don't sense them now." Taios said, as calmly as possible.

"Okay," I let my mind start working, "what's he planning? Is he after you?"

"Who knows. Could be both of us." Taios said, shrugging and we both noticed something at once. Facilier's shadows were surrounding us.

"That would make sense and now we're surrounded." I pointed out, and Taios summoned a keyblade. Still, those shadows kept their distance; as if waiting for something. "I think we're safe for a bit a least." I finally took a drink of my coffee and I choked. I felt horrible, like something was worming inside me and the last thing I saw was Taios and Doctor Facilier with his shadow holding a half empty vile of darkness before I fell to the floor and darkness took me.

"Wake up." My eyes snapped opened and I looked to see Marluxia.

"What the?!" I jumped away from him in shock. "How are you here?! We killed you?!"

"Nihil, you should know, as long as you exist this place is yours. You are nothing so live within nothing." I looked around, I was back in Castle Oblivion.  
"No!" I ran away as fast as I could for the exit but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get out. It was like I was in an endless maze with no way out. I was trapped in the prison I escaped in. "There's got to be a way out of here." I muttered, looking around to see none.

"Finally." I turned to see Taios appear before me looing relieved. "I came as soon as I did, and no I'm the real deal." I had the urge to hug the guy. A friendly face in this weirdness, I'm happy. Still, I needed to find out what is going on.

"Taios, what's going on? Why can't I leave?"  
"You're trapped in a double nightmare." Taios said, simply. Still, makes sense.

"Guess that explains why I saw Marluxia." I said, trying to keep how scared yet relieved I was.

"Come on, let's get outta here." He said, giving me a warm, comforting smile and I knew then and there I can trust him.

"Thank you." I said, and followed him through the castle. Where we went though and what I saw shocked me. There in the middle of a room was me, sleeping in a bubble of light with streaks of darkness surrounding the sleeping me.

"What is this?" I asked, shocked, not really believing my eyes.

"You know when you're dreaming and you see yourself?" I nodded. "That's you sleeping right now."

"So that's the real me? And that darkness is what Facilier gave me?"

"Exactly." Taios said, with a nod.

"So then we need to remove the darkness. Somehow." I said, looking at myself. Taios started to pull on the sleeping me and the darkness seemed to form into an anti-black coat nightmare.

"Get ready."

"Right." I said, my dagger at the ready. Together, we fought against this nightmare and really, Taios is an amazing fighter. Maybe he can help me train sometime when I get a better weapon than this dagger. Finally, the nightmare faded and so did the sleeping me.

"Is everything better now?" I asked, looking around but we still stood in the castle. "Maybe not."

"Well, now that the problem is over, I'm what's keeping you here. So dream me back to reality." Taios said, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, how do I do that? I'm clueless here." I said, shrugging.

"Its your dream, you know exactly how." For some reason, the image of me kissing Taios came to my mind and I wanted to kick sense back to me.

"Well, I usually need to do something to make me believe it's a dream." Again, the image of me kissing Taios came back and I blushed. STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT! Of course, Taios noticed my blushing.

"Oh, you wanna find out this is a dream?" Before I could even protest, before I could say anything, Taios came and kissed me full on the lips; my first kiss! At once, I woke up and looked around.

"I'm not dreaming, I hope." I looked around to see I was in a nice bedroom at my bedside.

"Taios, come on. Wake up." I said, shaking him and he gave a large yawn.

"Hey, knucklehead." He smiled and my thoughts went right back to the kiss again making me blush.

"Thanks for helping me wake up, Taios." I said, with a small smile.

"Hey, we're friends. I'd bail ya out any time." He said, his smile still there.

"Thanks." I said but my mind was screaming that he stole my first kiss.

"We have to go, I sense our princess to be is in trouble." Taios said, getting up.

"Oh right." I said, jumping out of bed. Tiana has light too so she'd be in danger but again…. "About that kiss, well… lets just put that on hold."

"Dreams don't count, kid." Taios said. "Whatever happens in there, doesn't happen in the real life." At this, I felt happy yet sad. Happy I didn't lose my first kiss but sad that it wasn't real for some reason.

"Okay, that's better then." I said but my mind again on that stupid kiss. 'Get a grip on yourself, Nihil!' I screamed in my head and for some reason Taios smirked.

"And you might wanna lay off on the thinking for awhile, cause I can hear your thoughts." At this, he quickly left the room as I felt my face go really red.

"Why didn't you day that sooner?!" I yelled running after him. From that moment, Taios became a friend and my first crush ever. And he became my partner in this mission in New Orleans.

* * *

Anna: Aw! So cute!

Blair: finally, Nihil gets a guy.

Nihil: we're not together! (blushes)

Crystal: (smiles and pats Nihil on the shoulder) there, there Nihil. It's okay.

Grace: Still, nice. Wonder what's the second part of this in chapter 18?

Crystal: you'll see. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for waiting. Join us next time in Chapter 18: Dig a Little Deeper. See you soon!


	18. Chapter 18: Dig a Little Deeper

(Crystal slumped over her desk in her red PJs)

Crystal: chapter 18 is finished!

Nihil: yay!

Blair: is Lunar going to be okay? (lunar is huddled under the bed comforter)

Anna: its this chapter. you'll see.

Crystal: yes, my pride and joy. Now for disclaimers! Oh and some readers may have noticed some slight changes. after a few reviews, i'm revising this chapter a lot so if you see more revisions, it's me.

Disclaimers: I don't own kingdom hearts or disney. I only own Lunar, Nihil, and Anna. My partner infinitestories owns Attair and Taios and if you want to see what Attair looks like, a picture of him in on my deviantart account. Now, hope you like this and please, NO FLAMES!

* * *

Chapter 18: Dig a Little Deeper

Nihil's POV

We ran out of the huge house, I think it's Lottie's house if I'm right and looking at it; the whole costume party is going on. Still, I was yelling at Taios for reading my mind and he was so calm about it. Cute jerk… wait what? No way!

"Why'd you think I could hear Lunar?" Taios asked, still smirking a little and my face was still red.

"She's loud all the time. Anna and I can't seem to stop her yelling in our heads." I pointed out, and I can hear Lunar yelling inside my head so loud I bet Anna can hear her back in Twilight Town.

"Here's a little something to shut her up." Taios said, turning to me. Not smirking but having a small smile. "First summon her, then I'll persuade her." To this, I think I anime sweat dropped at this.

"I think then everyone in New Orleans will hear her then."

"Trust me, since when have my ideas been terrible?" Taios asked and I really didn't want to answer, mostly because I only knew him for a few hours.

"Well, lets just leave it alone. Just don't talk bad about her."

"Alright." But then Taios looked suddenly serious. "Look." I turned behind me and I saw a bit of a balcony. I can see Tiana in her blue dress that Lottie let her borrow but she wasn't alone. A familiar tall thin man was with her.

"We have to hurry and help Tiana!"

"Right!" The two of us ran back into the, you know what it's a mansion and I'll call it that. We ran up to the room to see Tiana in frog form and in the grasp of the smirking Dr. Facilier.

"Oy! Let her go you Cretan!"

"Wait what?" I asked. Who calls anyone a 'Cretan' these days.

"It means jackass."

"I know what it means!" I yelled getting my dagger out, as Taios glared angrily at Dr. Facilier.

"Give us out friend now!"

"I don't think so." Dr. Facilier said, smirking down at Tiana who was struggling in his gloved hand. Guess he didn't like touching frogs. "Those guys in coats got a real thing for strong hearts like this."

"I swear, you'd better let her go or I'll…."

"What?" Dr. Facilier asked, in mock fright. "Cut me? That little knife won't do you any good." He's right, this dagger is nothing against his voodoo magic or his shadow creatures.

"Maybe so, but you have to deal with me old man!" Taios said, summoning his keyblade but Dr. Facilier didn't even flinch.

"Really, boy. Isn't there something you want? Like your family, your home?"

"Revenge." Taios said simply but I can see in his eyes, he was furious now. "What I want is to murder every bad guy in existence, including you!" And still, Dr. Facilier didn't flinch. If I were him I'd be running for the hills.

"Still, think about it." He formed what looked like a cloud of smoke in his other hand to show a city by the beach, a man, woman, and a blonde girl standing there smiling happily. I looked to Taios to see a slight look of sadness but he stayed calm. Maybe something like this happened before. I don't know how many bad guys he's faced. "You can have it, just look away and let me take this frog."  
"No!" I yelled, my dagger ready. "We hurt in life but that's what makes us grown as a person! If I hadn't suffered in Castle Oblivion, I'd never be able to cherish my freedom now!"

"You bad guys are always the same." Taios said, darkly. "Trying to toy with my emotions to do what you want. But guess what old man, my family and home were destroyed by the very coats that helped you! And any lackey to those guys is an enemy of mine!"

"Oh, but they are powerful." Dr. Facilier looked to me then and I knew this plan. "Tell me, girl. What would you like? Having your friend finally rest? Not listening to the guy bossing you around?" Okay, now I'm annoyed. No one involves Anna in this.

"For you to get lost!" I ran at him and stabbed him right in the chest but he vanished along with my dagger but dropped Tiana. "What the? Where'd he go! What happened to my dagger?"

"Somewhere else. Here, take my keyblade." Taios said, coming to me and summoned a different kind of keyblade. It reminded me a bit of Lunar Wish but it was different, it had stars and was better looking. "This is only temporary."

"I don't know. I can't use a keyblade." I said, shaking my head. I mean, I tried using a keyblade one time; well it was Lunar Wish. Still, I could never use her. She would just vanish from my hands. Well, she was designed for Anna but really; I don't think I'm even worthy to even use a keyblade. I think Taios knew what I was thinking because he looked me in the eyes with a serious truthful look.

"Is that what your hearts is saying or your head?"

"Both really." I said, looking down at my shoes. I never know how interesting they looked. "I mean, I don't think I deserve a keyblade. Keyblade wielders are heroes of light. I'm not a hero or anything. If you knew what I did in Castle Oblivion, you'd probably understand." I did so many bad things, its hard to believe I have a heart of light from Lunar even when tricking Anna and repressing her memories.

"…I know pain when I see it." Taios said, calmly and sounded kind and understanding, which made my heart skip a beat. "It had to do with Marluxia didn't it?" How did he know? Did he see what happened to me in my nightmare? "What'd he do to you? Trapped you in a cage of some kind along with Namine." I remember all the times I was alone crying the darkness, Vexen and Larxene coming to hurt me, almost everyone calling me 'Nothing'. Even now, it gives me nightmares.

"I was longed in the basement in a cage, in that darkness. The only times people would come were to give me food or hurt me." I said, turning away so he wouldn't see he tears welling up. "I helped Marluxia because I thought that if I did, I wouldn't be lonely anymore. I'd finally have someone who cared, a friend: Anna."

"…You know what my traumatic experience I had to face? Vanitas and Xehanort destroyed my home world." I looked back at him and he had a small smile on his face. Was he trying to make me feel better? "So, my vengeance driven hate overpowers yours in _so_ many ways."

"I guess, it's just…" I really didn't know what else to say really. Compared to Taios, my problems were tiny ants. "I guess I haven't gotten over that after all the bad stuff that's happened yet I still get a happy ending." I turned back to Taios, and I tried to smile at least a little. "Still, I'm sorry you had to go through what you did."

"Well, no matter how much I change the timeline, time itself isn't changeable." Taios said, shrugging a little.

"That's true. But what are we going to do with Tiana?" I asked, picking up Tiana, who was staring at us in shock.

"I'm not staying a slimy frog forever!" She screamed, freaking out.

"It's not slimy actually." I said but I didn't say anymore seeing, as she'll really freak out if she knew she was covered in mucus. Taios kind of looked irritated by Tiana's screaming though; don't blame him kind of. Or was he irritated that I said it wasn't slime, I have no idea.

"And you're not." Taios said, recovering and smiled. "You're gonna go on a quest to help ya."

"Huh?" I whispered to him. "I don't think this is how Tiana even turned into a frog in the movie. She kissed that prince guy to do that."

"Well, I'm trying as much as we can to stick with the storyline and help her as much as we can." He whispered back.

"Well…."

"I can hear you both, you know." The two of us stared at Tiana, who was still in my hands.

"Taios, you got any ideas for this?"

"I got nothing." Taios said before looking down at Tiana. "And you don't know what a movie is do you?"

"Of course I know what a movie is." Tiana said.

"Anyway, you need to find Mama Odie to get back to normal." I pointed out, as Tiana looked confused.

"Mama Odie?"

"The old, blind voodoo lady who lives in a boat, in a tree, in the bayou." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Taios said, smiling a little but looked serious. "But with those black coat guys messin' up this place, who knows what she would say." Of course, Tiana looked really confused. "Those guys in black coats are part on a organization whose purpose is to gather women who have strong souls. It's complicated."

"Actually, they gather people with strong hearts." I pointed out. "They want to complete something and really we can't let that happen." I looked up to Taios looking serious. "We need to get her to the bayou or find that prince guy." Taios nodded and we left quickly to find Naveen, still where is the guy anyway? We walked around the mansion for a bit but didn't find him. After a while, we checked out the docks near the bayou.

"So Taios, enjoying you time with the failure and princess?" Someone said behind us and we turned to see a black haired boy with yellow eyes, and a dark outfit that I knew from Anna's memories but it was impossible. It was Vanitas and this shocked Taios, as well as me.

"What the?! But he's dead?!" I yelled out, remembering that he was absorbed into Ventus during Anna's first adventure.

"Oh I'm quite alive." Vanitas said, smirking at my shocked face.

"….Your timeline…. It's off." Taios pointed out, shocked.

"Oh, so you've noticed I'm the past Vanitas." He said, not turning his attention to Taios. "Huh, he always did say you were sharp, but not as sharp as the Destiny Keeper."

"LEAVE SOPHIE OUT OF THIS!" Taios yelled, furious now but making me confused.

"Sophie? But I thought Anna was the Destiny Keeper."

"There's more than you imagine Nihil." Taios said, not taking his eyes off of Vanitas.

"Like you mean there's a Destiny Keeper for each universe, right?" I asked as Taios nodded.

"Exactly, one or two in each universe…. And Vanitas, you are about to taste what true pain and vengeance feels like!" At once, Taios charged at Vanitas so fast that it was almost like a blur and they began fighting.

"Taios! Are you sure its time for this?!" I yelled at him. "We need to help Tiana!" But I looked to see she was hopping away to the bayou area. Well, that's just great. Not only do I have not enough money for Anna's break or a new weapon and now this happens! I glared at Vanitas, who was fighting Taios. "Why are you even here?!" I yelled at Vanitas but then he appeared in front of me, grabbed my neck, and started chocking me.

"That's a secret, Nihil." He said, smirking as I tried to breath but he only tightened his grip on my neck. "And you won't live to know ab… WAHH!" He was attacked and thrown from me and I managed to see Taios standing over me glaring at Vanitas with anger and hate.

"No one hurts my friends! NO ONE!" He yelled and I would've blushed if I wasn't busy hurrying to get air back in my lungs.

"Fine then. I'll mess with your past self." Vanitas said, going into a corridor of darkness.

"You jerk!" I coughed, glaring at where Vanitas was. "Get back here so I can kick your ass all the way to Disney Town!" Wow, I rarely cuss but oh well. I'm mad.

"….He's gone…..Once he's gone, he's gone."

"Fine." I sighed but a little annoyed at Vanitas. "But I can see why Anna wanted to get rid of him." I looked to see Taios looking a little upset. "You okay?"

"Why sure, considering the fact that he killed billions of lives and I've been scarred for life, just peachy." He said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Taios, focus on the now if you don't mind." I walked up to him and put my hands to his face so he can look at me and I saw he was looking close to broken. "You can stop Vanitas. You've been doing that right. So keep going, and one day you'll beat him. Just think that, okay?"

"I know that…" Taios said, looking depressed. "But I live in a physically never ending nightmare that I'm so close yet so far." He looked so sad, so hurt. I need to do something to help at least.

"Well, I usually do this for Anna but I think you need it more." I said, and moved my hands from his face and hugged Taios gently. "Please, at least try to think a little more positive, Taios."

"How can I?!" He asked, starting to cry. "When the people I care about ALWAYS DIED IN FRONT OF ME!" Now he was sobbing into my shoulder as I tried to sooth him by rubbing his back gently.

"You must have someone still alive at least."

"…Sophie, Hikari, and Mori." Taios pointed out, calming down a little.

"See? You got someone. And you said we're friend so I count too." I said, smiling at him before looking around incase an organization member or Dr. Facilier was watching. "We need to get to a hotel for the night. We shouldn't be out after dark with the shadow man around." Hopefully I can get a room for myself so I don't need to stay in the same room as… no! Don't think about it!

"Just find the hotel and I'll take care of the finances." Taios said, regaining his cool. "My foster dad was a military general so he had billions of dollars."

"I was one in town, come on." I took him to a simple yet nice hotel that looked affordable. "Two single room please." I said, to the clerk at the front desk.

"Are you a couple?" The clerk asked, staring at us in suspicious and confusion. Wait, us a couple? I blushed but I needed to stop this.

"I don't think…." I muttered trying to keep me from blushing but Taios did it for me with a tick mark and looking annoyed.

"Look, there was this stalker that was trying to get my cousin here." He said, pointing his thumb at me and I felt a little annoyed. Cousin? Really? We look nothing alike! "And we would really appreciate it if we rented the finest room ya got." He the got a huge sack of what I think of cash from his pocket (how did he put it in there?) and dumped it onto the desk. The moment the clerked looked into the sack, he looked shocked and his eyes widen.

"Y…. yes sir!" He said, giving Taios the key and ran to the back with the sack of money.

"Cousins?" I whispered at Taios. "We don't even look alike. I have more likeness to Vanitas than you." At once, Taios stared down me with a terrifying look that would've scared any normal person senseless but seeing as I've survived Marluxia, Larxene, and Vexen at their worse, I'm okay.

"I just need to calm down and get some rest okay? Besides," Taios then smirked at me, "we have to fool these humans."

"Just saying we look nothing alike." I said, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, let's go." I sighed and walked off to the elevator with Taios behind me. Man, the guy can cool then suddenly turn annoying. I need sleep. Still, we made it to the top floor and to a luxurious room that is very nice actually with nice looking couches, a balcony, and a room with two large beds for us.

"Listen, Nihil. Sorry I acted angered." Taios sighed behind me. "It's just so frustrating that I wouldn't have been able to kill Vanitas."

"Whenever I'm quick, he's _always _one step ahead of me, like some outside source informed him." Taios said, looking like he knew but didn't say.

"That's crazy. I mean, it's impossible." But I sighed, I met a time traveling keyblade wielder, I shouldn't think anything is impossible now. "Let's jus not talk about it. You need rest and I'm gonna claim the bed near the balcony." I said, and ran for the bed before Taios could stop me. After ordering room service and washing up, we went to bed but it wasn't long before something was a little wrong. I was just able to fall asleep when I heard Taios muttering something on the bed next to mine.

"Ngh, must ngh, save Ven, Aqua, Terra…" I turned and saw he had a pained look on his face, a clear sign he was having a very bad nightmare. I quickly got out of bed and started shaking Taios awake.

"Hey, come on Taios. Wake up." At once, Taios looked up at me shocked but sighed as he sat up. He wasn't wearing the vest with the strap over his chest since it probably made sleeping hard, heck I took off my yellow over dress so I wouldn't get too hot but I could see how his under shirt hugged his muscles and his arms were…no focus, I'm trying to help Taios!

"Oh, I thought you were my son Jacob." I raised an eyebrow at this, getting my mind off my previous thoughts.

"You have a son? But you look about 17 at least."

"You honestly don't know exactly how old I am do you? I'm older than Anna's ancestors." I just sighed, I need to get to the main point here. Taios looked so hurt during that nightmare, I wish I can help.

"Anyway, you were having a nightmare about Ven, Aqua, and Terra. Do you get those often?"

"Every day." Taios said, as I sat on his bed.

"You've been alone for a while then." I said, and I can see bags under his eyes. If he had these nightmares every night, how can he possibly function normally? He's really a mystery. "Haven't you tried anything to sooth the nightmares at least?"

"EVERYTHING. I've tried EVERYTHING!" I really wish I can do more but I can only do one thing.

"Here." I took one of my star hair clips and handed it to Taios. "Just keep holding onto it. When you're in a nightmare try to remember the pin in your hand. Then you'll know it's a dream. It's the best I can come up with really." I said with a sheepish smile but he smiled, gratefully.

"Thanks." I blushed a bit. 'Get a grip on yourself, Nihil!' I thought as Lunar laughed in my head.

"I do owe you one, after all you saved me from Vanitas and my nightmares." I said, getting up. "I'm gonna hang out on the balcony. Just try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, good night." Taios said, and lay back in bed.

"Night." I said and went to the balcony to look up at the sky with all its pretty stars. I can see a pink star along with a blue, orange, and green one: Anna, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus's stars. 'Come to think of it,' I thought for a second, 'it's the first time I've really seen the night sky.' At that moment, I felt something near me but this feeling was similar to Lunar's presence. "I wish I can help Taios. He doesn't deserve this much pain. No one does." Then a voice, an unfamiliar male voice spoke in my head that made me nearly jump off the balcony.

_He's in much more pain than you can know, and I should know. I've been his companion for eons._ The man said, as I looked around but saw no one.

"Whose there?"

_I'm Taios's keyblade, Nihil; similar to Lunar._ The guy said. _The reason why I didn't talk to is because you and the chatterbox would freak out._

"Oh, so you really are like Lunar then." I said, and I can feel Lunar's surprise in side me.

_Correct, my name is Attair._ Attair said, calmly but there was something else to his voice that worried me. _And I've been real busy protecting Taios. You know, after Lunar murdered me._

"What?!" I screamed, forgetting Taios was sleeping near by but I was too shocked.

_What? I don't even know you._ Lunar pointed out inside my head.

_Of course you don't know me. You've forgotten what happened during the keyblade war. But guess what? Who's the one protecting the X-blade from the likes of your greedy hands?_ Attair asked, and I can almost feel him smirking in my mind. _It's me._ This isn't right, Lunar may be annoying at times but she wouldn't want the x-blade. We all know what that meant.

"That can't be right!" I yelled feeling annoyed at Attair. "Lunar's been…"

_Nihil, I need to talk with this guy. Do you mind opening your heart so I can speak to him personally?_ Lunar asked to my shock.

"But Lunar."

_Nihil…. I want to find out the truth._ Lunar said, calmly. _You know full well I have no memories. I was told from Kingdom Hearts I was a new born heart. Maybe it was a lie._

"Okay." I relaxed and I can feel something enter and I saw Lunar standing on a yellow circular stain glass for with me on it: my heart. The glass was yellow and white with little stars, the background was of Castle Oblivion and in the place where faces were on the top large circle had Anna, Lunar, Taios, and…Nixar?! Okay, weird but was really weird was that I was holding a red winged keyblade in the stain glass. Since when can I use a keyblade? Still, a guy dressed in a black and yellow coat with blue hair and orange red eyes stood in front of Lunar.

"You know, back then you _craved _my death so much that I fought back with everything I had." Attair said, glaring hatefully at lunar.

"I still don't get it. Just who are you really?" Lunar asked, looking confused and sad. I don't blame her really.

"…Someone who was once your lover, but you stabbed me in the back just to get the X-blade for yourself." Attair said, as Lunar looked annoyed.

"Why would I even want that blade? That blade will hurt a lot of people and kill Anna." Lunar said, then sighed and for the first time since I knew her, looked sad. "I need to find the protector soon or things will get worse. Anna is too nice and I can't talk her out of those experiments DiZ is putting her through." Protector? What's she talking about?

"You didn't think that when you _wanted_ to kill me. I specifically remember you saying this before I died, 'you and everyone else is worthless to me. And once I have the X-blade, I can finally rid the universe of its light'." This really made Lunar mad and her glare was so mad, it freaked me out. It's rare to see Lunar really, really mad. Well, she was mad at me for messing with Anna's memories but this look was nothing.

"How can I know what I said to you when I don't even remember it?! I came to existence with no memories! The only things I remember is what Kingdom Hearts told me about me being a keyblade for the Destiny Keeper and my duties! I don't know what you're talking about but I'm not that kind of person to hurt people needlessly!"

"That's because Kingdom Hearts gave you another chance and erased your dark memories." Attair argued, not losing that cold look. "You know what you are? Selfish. I've sacrificed everything to get us here and what have you sacrificed? NOTHING. ZERO. NADA! All you've done was stabbed me and your friends in the back. But look who's on the other foot? Who's the good guy? It's me."

"Well, then it has to be a lie then." Lunar huffed, her arms crossed. "Like I can love a jerk like you."

"I wasn't always a jerk to you." Attair said, and for the first time I saw sadness in his eyes. "In the past, we had something. You had friends, a family, and you just threw it away like it was garbage to you."

"I really don't get what you're saying," Lunar said, looking calm but I can tell she was scared a little, "and I really doubt it's true but I've got a reason to fight here." She then summoned Lunar Wish and looked ready for a fight. "If you're looking for a fight, come and get me. If not, you've said enough so leave or Nihil and I'll make you."

"…. I will, but not in here. I would prefer to have my vengeance outside this heart,"

"Fine." And before I could stop her, Lunar seemed to fuse out of my body and go into human form; still in her simple light blue dress and short white hair.

"Whoa! That felt weird!" I said, sinking to my feet. It felt like something really important separated from me, like an organ or something. Attair also left Taios's heart and summoned his keyblade; I think its called Horizon's Eclipse or something.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing you, to you know, make us even." Attair said, as Lunar glared.

"I did nothing wrong and even if I did, I'm not that person anymore." To my surprise, Lunar dismissed her keyblade and got out of her fighting position. "Strike me down if you want, just know you'll be dooming the whole universe if you do." That's right, Lunar is the link that keeps Anna in this universe and keeps me alive. If she were to die, we'd be gone and who knows; maybe Nixar will die too. Attair didn't seem to think that of course.

"Are you saying sorry? That's real funny coming from you." Lunar just rolled her eyes at this, obviously tired by Attair now.

"I'm saying I dare you to strike me down. What happened in the past happened even if I don't remember it. If you think it's right, kill me but know that when the universe falls because the Destiny Keeper returns to her universe and her clone is dead, it'll be your fault. I'm not stopping you."

"Lunar, are you crazy?!" I yelled but Attair seemed to get the point, I think. All he did was dismiss his keyblade and slapped Lunar's face really hard before turning to walk back to Taios, who was still sleeping. Really? He slept through all that?

"That's it?" Lunar asked, raising an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "You're not going to kill me? After all that? Guess you're a different man than I thought. You don't follow through."

"Lunar!" I yelled, is she trying to get me killed?!

"As much as I want to kill you, you're right." Attair said, not looking at Lunar. "The multiverse is at stake and I don't want to trigger an apocalypse that would destroy everything…but just after it's stable, I WILL KILL YOU."

"Whatever, you're weird." Lunar said, sighing and turned back to me and I can swear I saw a tiny smile on her face. "But thanks for not killing me. Anna and Nihil are safe at least." At this, Lunar turned into a ball of light and went back inside me. I looked up at Attair and I swear I can feel a little sadness coming from him. Maybe even regret.

"You still kind of lover her, don't you?" I asked, walking up to him.

"I loved her more than anything. Till she broke my heart." Attair said, his voice mixed with sadness, anger, and regret.

"I'm just saying, she's different. If you weren't so clouded you would see it." I said, I know Lunar can be annoying but still she wouldn't hurt anyone unless needed and I don't think she's selfish at all. "Sure, she's annoying at times and yells a lot but she does care."

"…She is the reason I'm clouded by revenge. If she didn't I wouldn't have hated her in the first place." Attair said, and I sighed. Why can't he see it's not like Lunar. I can't even imagine her killing anyone.

"Men are impossible." I said, shaking my head. "I'm telling you, she's different but you're being an idiot. At least your wielder has some brains." I then turned and got into bed. 'You okay, Lunar?' I thought.

_Yeah, just thinking._ Lunar said, but sounded a little sad and annoyed. 'About?' I asked. _That idiot Attair. It's like he's got a stick up his butt._

"I heard that!" Attair yelled, clearly annoyed at us. "And I wouldn't be like this if you hadn't killed me!" At this, I turned to see him turn into a ball of light and go inside the sleeping Taios, really how can he sleep so soundly now but had a nightmare a while ago? Was it my hairpin? I can feel Lunar rolling her eyes again.

_Again, I don't remember. I get he has a grudge but does he really need to act like a…_

"Lets just go to sleep. No more fighting okay." I said, tired now. I really need some sleep even if I go into that nightmare world again.

"Can't promise that_._" I appeared in my heart glass thing to see Lunar with a can of whipped cream and a camera. How'd she get those anyway? "Excuse me, I'm gonna play a prank on the ass."

"Lunar!" I yelled but she was gone. Probably into Taios to mess with Attair. Not gonna help her with her chances of convincing him that she's innocent. "If I turn into a human vegetable, I'm blaming you, Lunar." I said, and let sleep take over me. But I didn't end up in a normal dream. I think my dream followed Lunar since I appeared behind Lunar in a stain glass version of Taios's heart. Taios's stain glass was dark blue with the symbol that Master Eraqus used along with a background picture of an ocean. He has his keyblade in hand and there was a picture of Ventus, Aqua, Terra, and a girl I didn't recognize; maybe his sister. He mentioned he had a sister. Still, Lunar appeared there but there was no sign of Attair anywhere. Odd…

"Ah-ah-ah, you ain't allowed here Lunar." Attair's voice rang around us, well Lunar really. I just floated near her, I think I'm invisible. "And since I've been in here for a long time, I know the ropes, you don't."

"Damn, the one time I can do a real prank." Lunar said, with a sigh. "Well, I do have some questions but I think you'll probably stab me in rage if I asked them."

"You'll ask your questions in Taios's memories." Attair said and a stain glass door formed in front of Lunar.

"I don't think Taios was even around when it happened. Besides," Lunar said, sitting down and started to look depressed, "I really don't know what to think. If all I knew was a lie and I'm really this evil person, I might've been happier living in ignorance." The door opened and Lunar looked up to see Attair come out with a calm look.

"So you're starting to regret it, huh? Hmph, I'll give you one sporting chance. To prove to me that you really want me not to kill you. Enter through this door and you'll face one of the biggest horrors Taios had to face in his past."

"I don't know if its regret." Lunar said, shaking her head but she looked troubled. "How can I regret something I don't remember? It's just… I feel like you're right that maybe I really did something bad."

"It's your heart." Attair said, coming to stand in front of Lunar. "It remember everything in your past. Even if the mind forgets, the heart doesn't."

"Then I want to know the truth." Lunar said, getting up looking determined. "I'm ready then."

"Here's a little incentive after the fighting the horrors. You destroy them and I'll tell you everything." Attair said, as Lunar nodded and walked pass Attair.

"Fine, I'll do it." Lunar said and entered the door and I nearly screamed in shock. We entered a place filled with ruined buildings and random objects moving around in a purplish black sky. Just what kind of world is this? Well, Lunar voiced my thoughts.

"What the? What is this place?" Lunar said, horrified at her surroundings.

"You should pay attention to my words." Attair said, coming behind Lunar. "This world holds everyone's worst nightmares. So you should really watch your step."

"Well excuse me for being shocked." Lunar said, trying to hide she was scared.

"Necessary precaution." Attair said, shrugging.

"Well then, I'll just be going on ahead then." Lunar said, and walk on as I followed her invisibly. Really, I was surprised to see how good Lunar was when she fought Heartless with Lunar Wish. Then again, she was alive during the Keyblade Wars supposedly so maybe she still remembers how to fight. Still, she fought Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and even another group of monsters I wasn't sure about but nothing really major until….

"Oh Lunar." A voice that sounded so much like Lunar's voice, it shocked me and when she laughed it made my hair stand on end. "It's been a long time."

"Whose there?!" Lunar asked, on edge with her hand ready to summon her keyblade. The darkness in the area suddenly clumped up together to form a girl who looked exactly like Lunar except for her hair and outfit. She had black hair and wore a long black dress with a silver ribbon belt.

"Oh Lunar, I missed you so much." The dark Lunar said, with an evil smile and maybe even… not I'm not gonna say it! Its weird! Just gross! Lunar probably thought this too and she moved back with a scared look on her face.

"What the hell? Just who are you?"

"I'm you." Dark Lunar said, with such a deadly calm it's hard to believe she's using Lunar's voice. "Well, to be more precise, I'm your desires and emotional cravings."

"Yeah right. Like you'd be a part of me." Lunar said, losing her scared look with a look of annoyance.

"I know, we use to be one." Dark Lunar said, circling around Lunar letting her eyes roam. "Till that blasted Kingdom Hearts separated us."

"That's crazy though." Lunar said, looking at Dark Lunar closely but not getting too close to touch her. "You can't be a part of me."

"There's no mistaking it." Dark Lunar said, summoning a mirror and holding Lunar's shoulder as Dark Lunar moved closer to show how similar they looked. "I am you, and you are me. And now we'll be one once again." Lunar looked dazed and horrified, like she was seeing something I couldn't as Dark Lunar smirked, probably knowing what Lunar was seeing. Finally, after a minute Lunar shook her head and pushed Dark Lunar back.

"Okay, that sounds so wrong." Lunar said, stepping away.

"Scared that you will be yourself again?" Dark Lunar said, smirking. "No problem, I'll just knock you out and we will be whole again." At this, she summoned a twisted, dark version of Lunar Wish, as Lunar looked scared and disgusted.

"I'm scared because like I'd want someone as weird as you near me!" Lunar screamed, angry and frightened. "My Desires?! You seem more like a crazy stalker!" "You can't deny your personality, Lunar." Dark Lunar said, smirking at the disgusted and horrified look on her face.

"That's not even me!" Lunar screamed, now terrified.

"Not only that." Dark Lunar said, lowering her keyblade to take Lunar's hand and I can feel something strange the moment they made contact, like one was trying to take over the other's energy. "We are greedy, who craves power and destruction." At once, Lunar slapped Dark Lunar's hand away from her and jumped back looking ready for a fight.

"Okay, that's a lie. I'm not greedy for power, and I sure as hell don't want destruction."

"We'll see when I'm within you again." Dark Lunar smirked, as Lunar summoned the normal Lunar Wish.

"Like I'd let you!" Lunar said, getting into a fighting position. "Even if you were a part of me, you're not now! I'm me and no one else!"

"He-he-he-he-he!" Dark Lunar laughed with an evil smile and charged at Lunar swiftly before Lunar blocked her.

"Are you smiling about?" Lunar asked, as she pushed Dark Lunar back.

"Oh, you'll find out." Dark Lunar said, still smiling.

"Whatever!" Lunar yelled, slashing at Dark Lunar. They two of them fought furiously and they were both equally strong but really Lunar had a better advantage since she wasn't wearing the long dress and really Lunar managed to slash her many times.

"Ngh…" Dark Lunar fell to her knees and Lunar walked to stand in front of her but not too close. "Just remember, Lunar, we craved killing others. We took pleasure in killing Attair after all."

"That's a real lie. If I do want this, why would I even bein the service of Kingdom Hearts?" Lunar asked, pointing her keyblade at Dark Lunar. "You were never me and never will be."

"I AM YOU!" Dark Lunar yelled, laughing as she faded away. I can see Lunar crying now, and I don't blame her. Everything she was told was a lie and now she has to live with the knowledge of what she did.

"Even if that's true, you're not anymore." Lunar said, more for herself than anything else. "I'm me, I don't care about hurting others." At this, Attair appeared behind Lunar and for the small amount of time I've known him, I couldn't tell his emotions.

"Have you stopped the nightmare?"

"If you mean the other me, she faded." Lunar turned to Attair and clearly looked upset and sad. "Why didn't you tell me everything? About what I did to you."

"If you were pissed off, would you tell the person you hated why?" Attair asked, as Lunar nodded.

"I though you'd hold that against me too. Doing that to your body then killing you?" The look of horror never left Lunar's face. "What kind of monster was I?" But she shook her head and looked determined. "Well, I won't be like that. Never again."

"You were the insane and twisted monster even worse than Taios's sister Artemis." Attair said, making Lunar depressed. Nice way to treat a girl; jerk.

"You said 'were'. I won't be like that, not anymore. I'm not that person and I never will be like that ever again." Lunar said, regaining her determined look with a new light to her eyes but there was also a bit of sadness. "I'm sorry for all I've done but what happened, happened and now all I can do is strive to make my life as well as the lives others important to me better." Attair looked straight into Lunar's eyes and I swear I saw a spark in them but it wasn't just regret; maybe remembering a good memory or something. But I couldn't get much more as Attair turn his back to Lunar.

"Apology accepted… shouldn't you get back to Nihil?" Attair asked, as Lunar nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow Nihil and Taios need to find the monster." Lunar said and for the first time in that whole night she smiled. "And thank you, Attair, for telling me the truth." The vision faded as Attair turned only to see Lunar disappear and I fell into dreamless sleep at last. The next morning, I woke up rested but the memories of the vision still played in my mind. I looked over to Taios on the other bed to see him sleeping soundly with my hairpin in his hand. 'At least he slept okay.' I thought getting up to go to the bathroom and wash up. 'Lunar?'

_Hm?_

"Have you been up this whole time?"  
_Kind of._

"Huh? What's wrong? Is it about Attair or the whole you were evil thing?" Lunar didn't answer and I can just see all her questions forming in her mind. "You know Lunar, if Attair loved you I don't think you were evil then."

_How'd you figure that?_

"Well, that dark you, she didn't seem the kind of person to show love really. You can tell she was evil. So maybe something happened to make you like that." I said, washing my face in the sink.

_Thanks, Nihil._ Lunar said, but it sounded like she had a lot on her mind. Then again, who can blame her. Maybe she's talking with Kingdom Hearts to ask why she even got her second chance or how she turned into a rotten egg in the first place. I would've done the same thing too. After taking a quick shower, I got out to see Taios finally woke up.

"Morning." Taios said, looking a little depressed.

"Morning, did the hair clip help a bit?" I asked, drying my hair with a towel.

"I saw what happened in my heart. Lunar was fighting her dark self." Taios said, and I nodded; not surprised he saw the whole thing.

"You saw it too then." I said, sitting down on my bed. "I'm worried, Lunar's been quiet since I woke up."

"So has Attair, since she left he hasn't said a word." Taios said, sitting up and this really surprised me.

"He's not talking either?" I asked, crossing my arms and I can't help but worry about the two keyblades. "Its odd for Lunar to stay this quiet. I'm sure she's not sleeping. She hasn't slept a wink since she got back into my heart and Anna's."

"It's because of the keyblade war and now they're sad." Taios said, as I nodded.

"I don't blame them. I mean, Lunar found out she used a dark side that's a bisexual crazy lady."

"And Attair used to love that former psycho and has mixed feelings since that day." Okay, this annoyed me. That wasn't really Lunar, it was her dark self because if Lunar and Attair were in love I doubt she could fake it; something must have happened to make that darkness grow inside her.

"She's not a psycho! That couldn't have been the real Lunar anyway!" I yelled, as Taios looked shocked.

"I said, 'former psycho'." He said, as I calmed down.

"Fine okay, anyway we need a plan. The thing I'm hunting must be working for Dr. Facilier." I said, and I think I felt Lunar feeling grateful for my words earlier.

"It is." Taios said, putting his vest and strap back on. "And since its bothering my vacation, it's my problem as well."

"Thanks, by the way," I held out my hand, "mind if I have my hair pin back?" Taios handed me back my star hairpin and I put it with its other pair in my hair before I put my over dress on.

"Lets find the old lady in the bayou." Taios said, getting up and looking ready.

"You mean, Mama Odie. It's the best we can do for now." I said, shrugging. None of us really knew where the monster was, since it could be roaming around looking for Naveen and Tiana so to find it, we find them. We flew down to the bayou on Taios's keyblade guilder, which is a hover board just like Ventus's but Taios looked a little darker but bigger so I could stand behind Taios and hold on to him as we flew.

"Say Nihil," Taios said, as I looked at him from behind, "during Anna's first adventure, did she have a mind set of revenge?"

"No, Anna's not like that really." I said, shaking my head. "She knows she'll see Ven and the others so she works for it. She tried not to hate. It won't get her anywhere." At first though, Taios didn't say anything; like he was thinking what to say next.

"…I wanted to prevent Vanitas fusing with Ven." Taios said, and I looked back at him. "I wanted Terra to be himself without Xehanort's control and I wanted to destroy every but of Xehanort; body and heart. I wanted a future where everyone is free from the parasite that is Xehanort."

"Anna wanted that too, she wanted to save her friends more than anything else." I said, thinking of Anna's memories I had as well as her sadness. "But when she found out she couldn't beat fate, she did get mad but saw that some good things came from it and not removing Xehanort from Terra when she had the chance." I think deep down, Anna still regrets not doing something and saving at least one friend but she had to keep think about Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"I sort of changed fate." Taios said, which shocked me but I felt him go tense. "But not the way I originally hoped. Xehanort's heart went in Terra and Artemis…. And Vanitas fused inside my body, which made my heart go crazy enough to make not only one. But two X-blades, and took over my body." What? How is that even impossible? Heck, why am I even asking that now? Taios is proving to me anything is possible in just the one day we've known each other. "But my mind went inside my armor and I clashed with Vanitas with my one X-blade." Thinking about it, maybe Lunar and Kingdom Hearts stopped Anna to save her. What happened to Taios, it could've happened to Anna and … it would've been really bad. Maybe they were being merciful by saving her and not Ven and the others.

"Guess that's what happens when you mess with the fate Kingdom Hearts has planned." I said, but I'm not sure if Taios heard my thoughts just now.

"I still plan to murder Xehanort, for destroying billions of lives." Taios said, with such a deadly calm it sent chills down my spine.

"I get that but dealing with a mad man like him, you need to be patient. I'm sure you'll be able to stop him at least," I said, leaning my head against his back in hopes to comfort him. He's been through so much, his sister and friends are gone and his world is gone. And him being a time traveling alien and all, who knows how long he's been alone.

"I know that." Taios said, and I looked up to see him blushing. Huh?

"What's up with you?" I asked, moving away to get a good look at him, my eyes weren't playing trick; he was blushing. No way, something must be wrong.

"…Noting….let's…. just keep going."

"Um… okay but your face is really red? You have a fever?" I asked, and felt his forehead.

"IT'S NOTHING OKAY?!" He yelled at me and I nearly fell off the glider.

"Fine, geez, calm down or you'll pop a blood vessel. Jerk." I said, and jumped off onto a patch of land and walked on my own, letting him fly ahead of me. What got into him? He's usually nice and now he's…

_ You may want to hear this, Nihil._ Lunar said, and I think I can hear her grinning.

"Huh?" But my answer came when I heard Taios sigh. Wait a minute, isn't he far away.

_You like her, don't you?_ I nearly jumped, that was Attair's voice but how can I hear him.

_Shut up._ Now that was Taios's voice but how am I listening to all this?

_Oh, I might have done a little something._ I heard Lunar say and I can swear on Kingdom Hearts she was smirking.

"Lunar…. Knock it off okay." I said, but my heart was pounding a little. Taios liked me? The heat rose to my face. 'No, I have no time for this. Besides, its not like Taios is going to stay forever. He'll need to return to his search anyway.' I thought and that brought me back to reality. Even if I have a crush on him, he'll still need to leave and maybe he'll like someone else. I finally caught up with Taios, who landed and looking annoyed, not at me but looked like he was having an internal battle.

"Seriously, you okay?" I asked, walking up to him. "You look ready to hit something."

"Yeah, hitting the doc with everything I got will help."

"Yeah, remember. We got to get to Mama Odie's place." I said and I noticed a boat near by; probably used by frog hunters. "Hope you know how to use the boat."

"I have my own airship, thank you." Taios said, as I stared at him. "And I was with my foster father on a carrier like the midway back in California."

"Seriously?" I asked, shocked.

"Hey, I have my sources. Thanks to a military general." I just sighed, I'm not gonna ask question anymore.

"Anyway, we should hurry. If I'm right Louis the gator will be taking Naveen and Tiana in the wrong direction of Mama Odie." I said, as Taios looked pass me.

"And here they are now." I turned and saw Louis, Tiana, and Naveen coming by; maybe they finished with their musical number.

"Wow, good timing." I said, as we made our way to them on Taios's guilder again.

"And it's good to see you kid." Taios said, waving to Tiana.

"You know these people?" Naveen asked, looking at us.

"Yeah, surprised?" Tiana said, smiling.

"Is that a trumpet?" I asked Louis, who looked pleased.

"Why yes little lady." Louis said, and started playing a catchy tune.

"Keep playing like that and you'll have a job in no time." Taios said, as Louis looked happy.

"Yeah well, I want to play with the big boys up on them boats but well…" Louis thought for a minute, probably remembering when he went onto a riverboat and played his trumpet only to have the people shoot at him since he's an alligator. "It didn't end well."

"Don't worry about it. We all make mistakes and one mistake like that is something we all learn." Taios said, giving an encouraging smile. "Names Taios, and this is Nihil."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Nihil." Naveen said, taking my hand and kissed it, looking as flirty as possible for a frog.

"Yeah…" I said, taking my hand back; I'm being hit on by a frog. "Aren't you going to marry someone?" Tiana smirked at this, Taios chuckled, and Naveen looked shocked but shrugged.

"I think the main jist of what we all gotta do is finding a way to cure your curse." Taios said, smirking a little.

"Yeah, Louis is going to take us to Mama Odie." Tiana said, as I nodded.

"Then we'll come with you." I said, smiling as Tiana nodded.

"Thanks."

"Ah yes, and a sweet girl to help while I relax." Naveen said, leaning back for a nap but I grabbed him and chucked him as far as possible.

"Get off your lazy butt, you jerk!" I yelled, as Tiana laughed a bit and Taios smirked again.

"Hate to break it to you, but you got something more important than her right now." Taios point out, as Naveen came swimming back.

"Right, turning human and going back to parties." Naveen said, with a dreamy smile has he started strumming his trig guitar.

"This is going to be a long trip." Tiana said, rolling her eyes annoyed.

"I can throw him again if you want." I offered but Tiana shook her head. We traveled for a while really and at least Naveen did nagging after a few minutes.

"I got some food rations for the trip." Taios said, after a few hours and held up a bag.

"Yay!" I cheered but my stomach growled and I blushed. "Yeah, I haven't eaten yet. I was thinking we'd go to breakfast before we went looking for Tiana but we didn't do that.

"Lucky for you, I always plan ahead when it comes to food." Taios said, smirking as I rolled my eyes. He is right though but like I'd admit it.

"Well, I was waiting for you." I said, looking away. Taios just chuckled and handed me a pastry. I recognized it as one of the pastries from the dinner Tiana worked at.

"I always did like your chef's cooking, kid." Taios said, looking at Tiana as I tasted the pastry.

"Its not bad, could use a bit of sugar." I said, as I kept eating. To my surprise though, Taios pulled out a small bag labeled sugar and gave it to me. "I get confused when the stuff looks the same."

"Are you carrying a market in there or something?" I asked, staring at him. Really, how much stuff does this guy have? It didn't help when Taios gave me an amused, smug look.

"More than one."

"…Okay, I think I'll ignore that." I said, finishing my food. We traveled further into the bayou all the way into the night. "Yep, we're really lost."

"We set up camp then." Taios said, as we jumped onto land and Louis climbed out of the water.

"Yeah, in the meantime Louis can look for the right way and Tiana and Naveen can try and not be taken by frog hunters." I said, and the group went off as Taios and I went off to setting up camp to rest up. Naveen and Tiana need time to get to know each other and really I need to get to know Taios. Maybe if I know more, I can help the guy out. I sighed and when we finished getting camp ready, I noticed Taios looking up at the moon above us. "You okay?" I asked, coming to him.

"Just remembering the first being I killed….and regretted it." Taios said, as I sighed. What a nice way to start a conversation. Still, I sat next to him.

"That's a hard thing to get over." I looked up at the sky too and I saw the North Star shining bright. "I can see why kids would wish on a star now. I mean, look at it. It's really pretty."

"Yeah… I guess it is…" Taios said, looking depressed. "But back to the topic," And back to the depression, "the first boss I've ever faced and regretted was a talking alicorn horse that can move the sun." Wait, what? Okay, I said I wouldn't ask but man…weirdness all around.

"Still, sometimes things can't be helped." I pointed out, admiring the stars above. "All we can do is more forward. If we live in the past, how can we live for the present?"

"I go through time." Taios stated. "I can go to the future whenever I wish."

"I mean mentally." I said, poking his chest. 'Way to ruin the nice mini speech.' I thought. Still, I have to hammer this into his brain and hopefully stop him being depressed for a little bit, it's really bumming me out. "Look at Lunar," I point out, "after finding out who she really was in the past, did she let it get to her? No. Don't let the past hold you back from what you can have now." I said smiling, as I thought of how much I've changed. "I learnt that, I did some bad things and now, I do look back at the bad stuff I did with regret but I'm happy I've moved on and changed for the better." At this, Taios smiled a little.

"You remind me of Sophie. She had that spunky attitude like you… for a Destiny Keeper." Taios said, and I smiled too. Finally, something not so depressing!

"I am the clone of the Destiny Keeper Anna, remember?" I said, grinning and I looked back at the sky. "I just want to enjoy the freedom I have now and helping my friends. I bet Anna would love to see this place." I said, laughing. Maybe I'll take her here for her vacation away from DiZ.

"I bet she would." Taios said, looking at the sky too. "You know, since I gave Sophie my power when she was a little kid, I knew she had potential. Hopefully she'll have the X-blade power to protect her mom…long story short, her mom fused with Kingdom Hearts and chose me to go through time and space just to pass the X-blade power." Wow, how many things does Taios need to do?

"Guess you never really get a break." I said, playing with the hem of my dress.

"Finally! At least someone has some sense around here." Taios said, making me laugh.

"Then why not after this stay here for a while? I know this whole thing is cutting into your vacation time." I offered.

"After the bad guy is stopped, we should stay awhile longer. After that, I'm heading to Twilight Town just to get sea salt ice cream and go to the clock tower like I did in the old days."

"I guess." I said, looking sad. I've been gone for a whole day now. Anna and Namine must be worried and I haven't even earned enough money for Anna's vacation or my new weapon since my only weapon was lost. "I was supposed to come here for a mission. I mean, I was saving up money to help a friend and get a better weapon than that dagger and now I've got no weapon and I think my friends are worried." To my surprise, Taios took out a sack and handed it to me.

"I have more munny than I can spend. I got no use for it."

"I don't know." I said, shaking my head. "I mean, I'd like to do something on my own for once."

"Keep it." Taios said, dropping the sack at my side. "You can find use for it by buying food and ice cream."

"I think I'll use it to get Anna a vacation and a new weapon. That dagger wasn't much of a weapon anyway." I said, taking the sack of munny.

"You do that." Taios said, smiling.

"Guess that explains why you had so much money back at that diner." I said, sighing. "You don't know what to use the munny on. You've been busy all this time. Anyway, sorry about being suspicious earlier."

"As long as you don't attempt to kill me or the people, I don't mind." I couldn't help but laugh really seeing as he knew I was ready to stab him just yesterday if he was going to hurt Anna.

"Don't worry, I've got nothing to kill you with." I looked up to see Tiana and Naveen with their tongues stuck. "Must be hard. I mean, having to get used to everything." I looked down at my sack of money and sighed. Tiana needs this more than me. "I'll just give it to Tiana instead. At least she'll get her dream." Yeah, this is for the best.

"Once she and the prince are back to normal." Taios said, smiling in approval.

"Yeah, she'll need the extra money to get her restaurant up and running." I said, smiling as I got up. "Come on, we need to find Mama Odie now."  
"Right." Taios nodded and we went off again and we finally found the boat in the tree that Mama Odie lived in but something was wrong.

"We should've seen Ray the firefly and he was supposed to help guide us here." I whispered to Taios, who looked a little troubled.

"Something must've happened to him." Taios whispered back as Tiana, Naveen, and Louis made their way up to the boat.

"Dang, I always wanted to hear Ray's song in person."

"What?" Naveen asked, looking down at me.

"Oh nothing!" I said, as I hummed Ma Bella Evangeline while I climbed behind Taios up to the tree house boat. Taios and I managed to get inside without too much problems and saw Mama Odie talking to Tiana and Naveen. "This is okay, I guess." I said, looking to see pickled eyes and teeth in a jar. I hope they're not Mama Odie's eyes and teeth; she is blind and has no teeth after all.

"Well, what do we have here?" Mama Odie asked, coming to Taios and me but seemed to focus on me. "You're somethin' special, you are."

"I'm not really." I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, she sorta is." Taios said, smiling next to me.

"Well now, this is new." Mama Odie said, looking to Taios. "You're a hard one, young man."

"Sharp for an old blind woman." Naveen said, jumping onto my shoulder.

"I don't know. Still, do you think you can help Tiana and Naveen turn human and I need to know what monster I'm supposed to hunt down."

"I have a feeling I know the monster it is, but we need to make sure." Taios said, as Mama Odie took Naveen and Tiana to talk. "And also, we need to help our friends out if it's not too much trouble." I nodded as Mama Odie started to sing, 'Dig a Little Deeper'.

"I don't know about you, but to me this song is one of the dullest in the movie." I said, unimpressed while I leaned against the wall.

"I thought it was good." Taios said, pouting a little but I shrugged.

"It's okay, just not the best. Best are 'Almost There' and 'Ma Bella Evangeline'." I said, as we watched the musical number and let Mama Odie talk to Taios while telling the frogs how to be human, I leaned in to whisper to Taios, "So what's the monster I'm hunting?"

"She confirmed what I already knew." Taios said, nodding. "Paradox Beasts are here."

"What beast?" I vaguely remember him mentioning it yesterday but I can't remember.

"You know, monsters that want nothing more that to consume reality and everything in it?" Taios asked, and I remembered. He mentioned it at the diner I think.

"Yeah, maybe that's why things aren't going in order."

"Well, we'll have to…. How much did you guys here?" I turned to see Mama Odie, Tiana, Naveen, and Louis standing behind us, staring.

"Everything." Mama Odie said, with a knowing look. "Now tell me, what ya need?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You obviously need something." She pointed out.

"We're looking for someone. Someone super insane." Taios said, as I stared at him.

"Wait, someone insane? I thought it was a beast." I pointed out, as Taios looked serious and dark.

"It is, the biggest monster in existence that's commanding the smaller ones." Something controlling things that can destroy everything? That's really scary now.

"And what is this thing exactly?" I asked, and I knew I wasn't hiding my fear now and Taios seemed to understand.

"He looks human, but in reality he's a huge monster of all the bad guys in existence fused together into one big mess." Taios said, as I thought.

"Xehanort?"

"No." Taios shook his head, gripping his fist now on anger. "He has his own ambitions. No, his name is Paradox; the evil twin brother of father time."

"What?" Tiana asked, clearly lost.

"I agree, father time has a twin? Father time is actually real?" I asked, every time I think I can't ask questions because it seems to kind of make sense since Taios is so strange, he proves me wrong.

"If he didn't, time wouldn't exist." Taios pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, I'll just go with it." I said, shrugging. "So everything right now is Paradox's fault?"

"Yes, he craves destruction of all reality. Where father time wants to create, Paradox wants to destroy." Taios said, and it makes sense for once.

"So basically he's the polar opposite of father time. This is going to be hard." I said, as Taios nodded.

"You have no idea."

"That's why you're been working so hard for all this time. You've been fighting against him." I said and Taios smiled, a little amused.

"About time you got it." I just rolled my eyes, I'm new to all this so cut me some slack.

"Welp, time to move on." Taios said, yawning as we made our way down.

"I think I know a way back." Louis said and he guided us to the riverboat.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, as we got onto the boat.

"When in doubt, break out." Taios said, shrugging.

"That still doesn't sound good!" I yelled, annoyed.

"I know but when things look bleak, you always ignore it and focus on the task at hand." Taios stated and he's right. We need to hurry back to New Orleans and this is probably the quickest way back.

"Okay, point to you." I said, pouting. Wait, when the hell did I start pouting? Urgh, I need to get a grip.

"In any case, we have a job to do." Taios said, and we walked off. Tiana and Naveen went to see what Louis was up to, so it's just the two of us again looking around the boat.

"Well, we have to wait till we get back to the city." I said, smiling a little. "I swear after this, I'll take Anna here."

"And I'm going to Twilight Town for a couple of weeks." Taios said, and I think my heart started dancing in my chest in happiness. I'll get to see more of Taios! Wait, stop thinking about that!

"Then maybe you can visit." I said, smiling and calming down my heart rate again. "I'm sure Anna would like to meet you, and Namine too."

"I know Namine." Taios said, and I shrugged.

"Probably not the one I know." I said smiling.

"Yeah." Taios said, smiling and really it was a nice time to just hang out. Shame we had a monster to fight and a crazy guy causing trouble.

"Anyway, what do you wanna do?"

"Oh you know, stop a bad guy, then relax, and once all this insanity is over…"

"I meant till we get there." I said, calmly but I really wanted to roll my eyes. "We won't be in New Orleans for about two hours I think."

"I'll tell you the time I came to the equestrian universe. Recall the time I killed the talking alicorn horse that can move the sun?" Taios asked, as I stared.

"Ummmmmm….. maybe a happier memory." I suggested as Taios laughed.

"Well, the time I helped the eleventh Doctor and his companions out against the daleks." Taios said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Daleks?"

"If Anna's seen 'Doctor Who' then you'd know." Taios said, but I shook my head.

"She doesn't watch too much. She has friends who are fans though." Taios then grinned.

"Good to know. When I meet her, I'd aught to show her the Doc's adventures." Taios said and I started laughing. That'll be fun to see.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I said, looking out to the water. "This place is really nice, minus the shadow man and paradox." But now Taios looked sad.

"Once I seal the keyhole of time, then the time paradox will be resolved and no one on this world will remember what happened." I stared at him, don't tell me. "You can move through time and change it, but time itself is unchangeable."

"So then, Tiana and Naveen won't remember us?" I asked, and I can see Taios looking at least somewhat sad, this probably happened to him before many times.

"That's the thing about time travel, once time is restored, their minds won't remember us… but their hearts and souls won't." Taios said, as I thought for a minute. I won't forget right?

"Well, I'll remember you at least." I said, but that didn't seem to cheer Taios up much.

"In the right timing, yes you would." Taios said, turning to me.

"What do you mean?"

"You would have to leave this world before I seal it. Otherwise, you'd forget me too."

"No way." I said, and I really didn't want that. I may have a crush on him, he's also a friend and I don't want to lose a friend after just meeting and really knowing him.

"That's why you would have to leave before I seal it. Don't get sad for some possibility that won't happen." Taios said, but my mind was spinning.

"What are you talking about? I'll feel sad losing a friend." I said, as Taios nodded.

"No you won't, if you leave before I seal it." Taios looked at me, like he wanted me to leave and really I want to leave if it means I'll remember him.

"Okay, so I just need to leave."

"If you go into the Asteria, yeah. It's my time machine and it should keep you safe." Taios said, nodding and a door appeared.

"Okay, I'll do it." I said and Taios opened the door and I got in to appear in a futuristic living room. I wonder how many times Taios had to do this. Go to worlds, make friends, only to have them forget him; he's eternally alone. I really don't know how long I sat there but after a while, Taios came running in with a smirk as he got to some controls.

"Hold on ta something, cause things are about to get bumpy!"

"Alright." I said and grabbed into a random pole near by. The whole place suddenly shook and started making strange noises and it got so bad that I was surprised nothing broke. Finally, after three long minutes of the shaking and the loud noises; it finally stopped.

"We're back in Twilight Town." Taios said, looking completely unfazed by the whole random earthquake that just happened. "At the point in time you left 2 hours later."

"Really? That's really weird." I said, holding my head, trying to get my balance back.

"Its time travel, it's supposed to be weird." Taios said, as we got out to see a shocked and confused Namine. "Beside, I always wanted to come back here. Hi Namine."

"Nihil, what is going on?" Namine asked, coming to me.

"A little too much to explain right now but this is Taios; a friend of mine." I said, as Taios grinned.

"Hi ya." Taios said, cheerfully. "Maybe we'll talk later, when I have a chance, don't go in there. It's my ship."

"Still, you fixed the world? Everything by yourself?" I asked, as we left the mansion.

"Well, not by myself. I owe everything to my friends… and I've been trying to keep the multiverse in check ever since." Taios said, calmly.

"Still, I wanted to thank you for saving me back there. If you didn't, I'd be sleeping in a hospital or something." I said, smiling a little.

"Or worse." Taios said, and began to walk off. "If you need me, I'll be at the clock tower." Clock tower? That's right!

"Wait up!" I yelled running after him. "If you're going to have ice cream. I was going there anyway. I was going to see my sister anyway."

"Alright." Taios said, putting on an organization coat. "This coat is just for being nostalgic is all."

"Its okay, but yeah. I can't wait for you to meet my sister, Roxas, and Axel." I said, and walked with him to the ice cream shop and to the clock tower. Once we got to the clock tower Taios seemed to relax.

"Hi ya." Taios said, making Roxas, Xion, and Axel look up.

"Huh? Nihil, who's this?" Roxas asked, as I sat next to Xion.

"This is Taios. Taios, this is Roxas, Axel, and my twin sister Xion." I said, as Taios nodded, he probably already kind of knew them.

"Hey redhead, love birds." Taios said, sitting down. "I'm just wearing this coat as a memento to being nostalgic is all."

"Okay." Axel said, as Xion and Roxas blushed. Sitting there, with Taios and the others, all of us laugh together, really I wish these moments can stay like this. But they won't, Xion will end up fading and no one else will remember her except Anna and Taios. Will I be able to remember my clone sister? I sure hope so. If I can remember Taios then maybe it'll be the same with Xion. I looked at the sunset hearing Taios and the others laughing. How much longer can these peaceful times last?

* * *

Crystal: and that ends the longest chapter i've done. 22 pages long!

Nihil: it's going to be okay, Lunar. (pats the lump on the bed that is Lunar)

Anna: yeah, good chapter.

Crystal: yes, hope you all like it. Join us next time in Chapter 19: Princess Check up. See you soon!


	19. Chapter 19: Princess Check Up

Crystal: Achoo!

Anna: you okay?

Crystal: no, my throat feels funny?

Blair: got sick?

Lunar: well the weather is getting weird for Crystal. And winter classes.

Crystal: and the creation of two new OCs for this story.

Nixar: You've been busy.

Anna: Argh! When did you get here?!

Nixar: Hey, I haven't been in a few chapters. Cut me some slack.

Crystal: Don't worry, its okay. Anyway, to the disclaimers and before we start, this chapter may contain spoilers for a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction done by my friend NinjaMonkeyGirl2013.

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Oliver, Anna, and Lunar. Infinitestories owns Taios. And NinjaMonkeyGirl owns the other OCs mentioned here. So, hope you enjoy this and please, no flames!

* * *

Chapter 19: Princess Check up

Anna's POV

"Anna, how are you feeling today?" Riku asked, as I got out of my room.

"Much better, DiZ is letting me have a day off today." I said, smiling.

"That's good, you should rest a bit."

"I will but I'm gonna check on some of the princesses of heart before I take a nap." I said, but Riku shook his head.

"Anna, you need to rest. You look sick."

"And I will rest, I just wanna make sure Belle and Jasmine are safe." I said, and Riku sighed.

"Fine, but take Nihil or her friend okay? I don't want you to go alone. I'd go but DiZ got me searching for something." Riku said, and I knew he really wanted to spend time with me. I wish I could too, maybe I'll make some time later; no, I'll have time for him tomorrow. I can skip a day of work.

"Don't worry," I said, kissing Riku's cheek, "Tomorrow, we can hang out; okay?"

"Yeah." Riku said, smiling.

"Okay, see you when you get back." I said, and I quickly left to find Nihil or that guy Taios. It's been two days Nihil had that mission from DiZ and came back with that guy, Taios. I can tell she has a crush on the guy and seems a lot happier around him. Still, she's not happy that I'm letting DiZ do experiments on me; if she knew what he's really doing it'll make her flip out and maybe murder DiZ. But at least Taios makes her happy; wonder if she'll ever tell him her feelings. At least, I think she's in love with him. They did only just get to meet a few days ago after all. He did look like a good guy when Nihil introduced him to me.

"Huh? Oh, hi Anna." I turned to see Taios, walking up to me.  
"Oh, hey Taios." I said but something strange happened, well stranger that usual. Suddenly a girl with orange hair, wearing a purple sweater and jeans fell from the sky and landed on Taios; causing them both to crash onto the ground. I looked up in time to see a portal before it closed. 'Is that how Celty appeared into this world?' I thought remember the other orange haired girl who appeared. 'I guess that would kind of make sense.'

"What did I land on?" The girl groaned before looking down at Taios. "Oh sorry." She didn't sound sorry though.

"Um…. You guys okay?" I asked, looking down at the girl and Taios.

"No broken bones." Taios said, smiling. The other girl, not so much; she got off Taios and summoned a sun themed keyblade.

"Who are you people and did you summon me here somehow?" Taios and I looked at each other before looking at this girl. She can't be serious but apparently she was.

"Are you done being paranoid?" Taios asked, not impressed.

"No one summoned you, please calm down." I said, looking at the keyblade. "You can summon a keyblade too?"

"Yeah, is that really that big surprise considering I just fell out of the sky?" I just shrugged at this.

"I've seen weirder. I'm Anna by the way." I said, smiling kindly but this girl still didn't lower her keyblade.

"Yeah, no. You landed your ass on my face." Taios said, a little annoyed.

"Taios…." I said, looking annoyed but he sighed. "Names Taios."

"I'm Liz." She said, dismissing her keyblade. "Sorry about that. I was just walking around and all of a sudden I fell into a hole and landed here."

"Its okay, really." I said, nodding. Hopefully she doesn't notice how pale I look.

"Probably in a rift of space-time." Taios said, chuckling but Liz just rolled her eyes before looking at me.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Well…. Lets just say I'm a little sick right now." I said, with a sheepish smile. She doesn't need to know the truth, I barely know her.

"Her friend told me that a scientist has done some experiments on her. I'd kill him, but Anna refused." Taios said, simply.

"What?!" Liz asked, shocked.

"You heard me." Taios said smirking.

"Taios!" I yelled annoyed. "You didn't need to tell her! And I went into this knowing what I was getting into."

"Still doesn't feel right though." Taios said, firmly.

"Please tell me we aren't talking about DiZ." Liz said, looking at the both of us.

"Gee, you _just_ figured that out?" Taios said, as I glared at him. I didn't want her to now!

"Hey, I'm slow sometimes, okay?"

"Still, I'll be fine for now." I said, calmly. "I'm taking a break anyway. I was hoping to check on two of the princesses of heart."

"You're not going without me." Taios said.

"Wait, hold on for a few minutes. I know your guy's names, but exactly who or what are you?" Liz asked, looking suspicious.

"I'm the guardian and the living light of Kingdom Hearts, the Destiny Keeper." I said, shrugging. Don't know if she'll believe me though.

"I'm a time lord and a bearer of the X-blade." Taios said.

"…What?" Liz asked, trying to register all this.

"Time traveler and owning the weapon that safeguards Kingdom Hearts." I stared at Taios; I didn't know this. I mean, Nihil never told me about this part of Taios but I'll let it slide.

"Really?" Taios nodded.

"Um…okay then." Liz said, and Taios went silent.

"Um… so Taios, you're going with me to visit the princesses? I thought you wanted to spend time with Nihil." At this, Taios blushed a little and looked way.

"I can always spend time with her." Taios said, and I can tell he was thinking about her; so cute! Liz of course didn't seem to care seeing as she lit up a cigarette. Wait, she smokes?

"Are you sure a human like you can smoke this young?" Taios said, staring at Liz.

"Do I look like I give a crap?" Liz said, letting out a puff of smoke.

"But yeah, I'm spending time with Nihil right now." Taios said, shrugging.

"How?" Liz asked, looking just as confused as I was.

"Yeah, how?"

"Time travel." Taios said, simply.

"Oh." I said, shrugging. I learnt not to ask questions and really, I'll probably get it later.

"Well, aren't we gonna get going?" Taios asked.

"Oh right."

"Wait, hang on." Liz interrupted. "You two still haven't explained yourselves. How can you time travel," looking to Taios, "and what exactly is a Destiny Keeper?"

"Destiny keepers are guardians that help keyblade wielders fulfill their destinies. And another thing, I have a time machine." At this, Liz just raised her eyebrow in suspicion."

"I'm also the living light inside Kingdom Hearts." I said, shrugging and Liz looked like she really didn't believe us now.

"She doesn't believe us." Taios said, smirking.

"No I don't." Liz said, dully.

"Anna, before we go anywhere, I want to show you guys something." Taios said.

"Well, okay." I said, shrugging before I looked to Liz. "You don't need to believe. I'm just saying what I am and what Taios is."

"Exactly where am I and how did I get here?" Liz said, looking up at the sky where the portal used to be before blowing out a puff of smoke. "And how do I get back?"

"Twilight Town." Taios said, simply.

"Honestly, I have no idea how you got here." I said, calmly.

"And we don't know exactly how to get you back… but anyway," Taios snapped his fingers and some futuristic thing appeared, "say hello to Asteria."

"Sweet!" I said, excitedly before looking to Liz. "Come on, this'll be fun."

"No." Liz said, simply.

"What? Come on, this will get is to the other worlds. Please?"

"No, I'm going to find my way home." Liz said, and walked off.

"What do we do now, Taios? Go after her or just continue?" I asked Taios, who came out of the Asteria.

"Leave her, it's her choice."

"Okay, I want to visit Belle and Jasmine." I said, but looked at where Liz left. Maybe Taios can take her home after this.

"Besides, I want to show you the Asteria first."

"Okay." I said, and followed Taios inside. After a while though Liz came back grumbling something. "Oh, welcome back."

"I hate those twins."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." Liz answered, blowing another puff of smoke making me cough. "Sorry." Liz said, noticing me coughing.

"It's okay." I managed to say during my coughing fits.

"Okay, now that you both are here; I'll give ya the tour." Going inside, was pretty interesting, everything looks super futuristic, holographic monitors, touchscreen things, and really so much more. It was funny though to see Liz's face.

"What the hell?!" Liz shouted, her jaw dropped.

"Made it myself." Taios said, proudly as Liz stares.

"This is what you always carry around with you?! This makes the gummi ship look like a trailer." I said, looking around.

"I like new things." Taios said, shrugging and Liz stayed silent.

"Um… lets get going then?" I suggested.

"Right! Hold on ta something cause this will get bumpy!" Taios said, going to one of the touchscreens.

"Huh?" But Taios pressed the button on the screen and the whole place started shaking like crazy. I quickly grabbed onto something as Liz put out her cigarette and somehow calmly holds onto something.

"Can you even drive this thing?!" I screamed, as Taios smiled.

"I already am!"

"Well, this is a nice way to spend my Saturday." Liz said, annoyed. After a few minutes the place finally stopped.

"Okay, we might as well enjoy ourselves cause for an hour, we're staying." Taios said, as I got out.

"At least we're alive." I said, looking up at Beast's castle.

"We have an hour so explanations would be nice." Liz asked, lighting another cigarette.

"Its time travel, no need to explain." I sighed, as Taios shrugged.

"Wibbley wobbley, timey whimey stuff." Taios said, simply to which Liz response was an raised eyebrow.

Yeah, I think we shouldn't ask." I said, and went into the castle with the others behind me. "Belle? Beast? Anyone home?" But no one answered.

"So, you guys are just checking up on the princesses of heart or something?" Liz asked, looking kind of bored.

"Well, yeah. Oh, and if you see my other self; hide me."

"Other self?" Liz asked, looking confused.

"Huh? Oh well." I said, shrugging. Again, learnt not to ask by now. "I'm gonna look for Belle." With that I walked to the east wing. I looked around the wing and didn't even see a servant or Belle. Heck, the Beast would be nice to see since he's a friend and all and even he seemed to vanish off the face of the planet. It didn't help but I think the shadows were moving and I can swear that it wasn't a Heartless because I can see human eyes lookin at me. That's it; everyone is missing! I need help looking for everyone; mostly because I don't wanna be alone in this dark place! I ran back to the others and nearly slipped on the stairs. "Guys! Everyone in the castle is missing!"

"What?" Liz, looking up as I dusted myself off.

"Hm… we need to find them."

"Yeah, we should probably check the dungeon in the west wing." I said, but thinking about it, isn't the dungeon in a tower? Why did they change that from the movie?

"Understatement of the freaking decade." I rolled my eyes at Liz. Okay, there is a possibility that maybe she was taken and everyone is in the dungeon kind of like last time; at least the world is still standing.

"Come on, Liz. Belle maybe in danger." I said, thinking of the worse possible things to Belle.

"Anna's right." Taios agreed, looking at Liz too.

"You think I'm not concerned?!" Liz shouted, looking annoyed at us but I sighed. We really don't have time for this.

"Lets just hope Beast isn't in a bad mood." I said, as we made our way into the west wing; Liz looked like she was holding back and for some reason left charred marks on the floor with every step she too. "Um…calm down. Anyway, we should go here." I said, pointing to dungeon door. Liz tried to open the doors but they didn't budge.

"Any ideas?" Liz said, looking to us.

"I got nothing." Taios said, shrugging. I was about to say just use her keyblade when she out right kicked down the door. Just how strong is this girl?! I feel like a weakling now, I can't do that without magic.

"I could've just unlocked the door with my keyblade…" I said, weakly as Liz looked like she didn't see the difference.

"I'm just used to kickin down doors whenever they're locked. Now come on." She said, going inside and Taios just faced palmed.

"Um…. Okay I guess…" I said, following Liz inside and saw the large wooden doors to the dungeon with a huge lock on it. At least this time I can use Lunar Wish to unlock it. "Okay, that was easy." Maybe too easy but I'm not complaining as I went in with the others following behind me. Everyone was in there, including Beast. Now, I'm really scared; if someone can imprison the Beast then we're in trouble. The Beast is strong, he can either be held back for a few minutes or used against his friends; never capture.

"Anna!" Before I can say anything, I was given a bone-crushing hug by Belle.

"Argh! Choking, can't breath!" I gasped for breath, as Liz just stared.

"Easy there, ma'am." Taios said, as Belle looked at my pale face.

"Oh, sorry." Belle said, letting me go. Man, no wonder why Donald doesn't like the being hugged by Belle.

"Belle, how did you get here?" I asked, gasping for breath rubbing my neck.

"We don't know. I asked everyone and they were all knocked out and woke up here." Belle said, looking worried.

"Did you see the people who did this?" Taios asked, as Liz thought for a minute.

"No, we were attacked from behind." Belle answered.

"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered, thinking back to the last adventure. I think she may have been one of the last princesses to be taken and from what I can tell from the Heartless attacks, they strike quickly and take what they need before destroying the world when they find the keyhole. "Anyway, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Belle said, recovering and looking happy to be free.

"Do you feel that darkness in the room?" Liz whispered, and I looked around. I can feel something but why didn't Lunar say something. In fact, she's been quiet since Taios came.

"Yeah, it is." Taios said, and I noticed he got tense.

"There's someone else in this room. I just don't know who." Liz said, looking wary.

"Who though?" I asked, looking around and really it was weird not having Lunar telling me what's going on. What's wrong with her?

"I just said I don't know." Liz said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, sorry. I'm just not used to not knowing." Yeah, I kind of miss knowing things. I can plan things easier if I know what's going on. It feels like… it feels like I'm back home where… no. Don't think about it. You're here and now. Home and wait for later.

"Anyway, Belle's okay. We should get to the next princess." Liz said.

"You're right, we should check on Jasmine at least." I said, smiling.

"Back to the Asteria." Taios said, grinning as he led the way back to his space and time machine and Liz just rolled her eyes at him.

"What took so long?" A voice asked when we got inside the ship thing.

"We had a bit of trouble Asteria." Taios said, with a sigh.

"What the?" I gasped, don't tell me…

"Is this thing talking?!" Liz shouted.

"Hey! I'm not a think, okay?! I'm a she!" The voice echoed around us.

"Sorry." Liz said, and again her eyes rolled. She seems to do that a lot.

"Taios…." I said, looking to him and a girl appeared with pinkish hair and light pine colored eyes.

"Yeah, that's right you're sorry." The girl said, glowering at Liz just didn't seem to care of be phased by this. Guess this is Asteria. Wow, the universe is freaky, isn't it?

"I got every food in existence in the buffet room." Taios offered, smirking. Its like he was trying to make Liz impressed and say he's cool. I don't know if that's a good thing or now but really we have something to do.

"Shouldn't we just get to Agrabah? We can eat later." I said, and Taios just smiled.

"Yes, yes we shall." Taios said, pressing a button and the whole place began to shake again but it seemed to be stronger than before.

"I get the feeling you're doing this on purpose." Liz said, glaring at Taios and Asteria, who just smirked.

"Can't this thing go any smoother?" I yelled over all the noise but that didn't stop Asteria from smirking. I think I can hear my brain rattling in my head now.

"Nope, and we'll be there in three hours." Three hours?! I'm gonna be sick by the time we get there!

"Great." Liz said, lighting a cigarette and blowing a puff of smoke. "I'm gonna get something to eat, I haven't had anything all day." How can she eat with this place shaking and not bite her tongue off?

"This isn't really three hours is it?" I asked Asteria, who smirked proudly.

"Nope, I just wanted her to stay here so I can troll her." At this, I rolled my eyes. Great now I'm following Liz's thing.

"I heard that!" Liz yelled from the buffet room.

"Can I just go to Agrabah first then? I want to make sure Jasmine is okay." I said, as Taios looked at me.

"Hey, you ain't leaving without me."

"I'm coming too." Liz said, coming out of the buffet room with a hotdog.

"I'll be perfectly fine." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Don't care."

"Don't lie we're following you." Taios said.

"For once, I agree with him." I felt a little happy. Even thought I didn't know them well, they cared and that meant a lot.

"Fine." I said, sighing a little. We landed and we got out of Asteria. Nothing really changed here since I was here last with Sora and the others. It was quiet and no one was around and really it's odd. I thought more about why aren't people around. All I saw was a little girl but I couldn't see her face. "Oh hello." I said, waving to the girl.

"Oh crap. Let's start walking." Liz said, and started pushing Taios and me away from Asteria.

"Huh? But what about the little girl?" I asked.

"Evil." Taios said simply.

"Exactly." Liz agreed and I looked back to see the girl.

"Hello there."

"Hi." The girl said, shyly.

"Yeah, hi, let's keep moving." Liz said, pulling me away.

"Yeah, trust me on this. Ignore her and keep moving cause she has darkness in her." Taios said, helping Liz.

"What's your problem guys?" I asked, looking at them.

"Listen to Taios!" Liz yelled, as I looked at the girl who shyly waved back. "Ignore her!"

"Trust me, Looks can be deceiving." Taios said.

"Exactly!" Liz yelled, as they pulled me away until I lost sight of the girl.

"Still… that kid looked lonely." I said, confused why they're acting like this. If she was evil, why hasn't Lunar said anything yet?

"Don't be too trusting or I have to throw a pie in your face." Taios said, as Liz and I stared at him.

"A pie? Really?" Liz said, unimpressed.

"What? It's funny and it's less painful." Taios said, shrugging.

"Seriously though, Taios." I said, but sighed. I don't have time for this. The sooner we get this done the better. "Anyway, I'll go visit Jasmine. You guys can hang out."

"No! Take me with you! I'm not gonna be stick with some nut I don't even know!" Liz said, coming to my side and Taios followed grinning; which Liz's only response was a glare and just follows me anyway.

"You guys really don't really have to. I'm only going into the castle after all." I added, looking to my two kind of friends.

"Yeah, but I prefer coming with you since something is hunting me down and considering the circumstances, you might be dragged into my situation as well." Liz answered, great just we needed; more questions. The sooner I can make sure Jasmine is okay, the sooner I can get home and rest from this.

"Um… okay?"

"I get it." Taios said, nodding in understanding as I stared at them. I guess I can understand since Maleficent and Ansem wanted me dead so yeah. We got to the castle and like last time, no one was in the castle.

"Again?!" I yelled. Really, is Aladdin with the guards, because then the guards are just as useless as Aladdin!

"We're being followed." Taios muttered, looking serious.

"Yeah, something's following us." Liz said, looking just as serious as Taios. Not a good sign.

"Oh god." I gasped, looking around. Why hasn't Lunar said anything about this? She usually tells me this stuff in advance!

"I hate to be the one to suggest this but we kind of need to split up. One to find out where everyone is, and two, hopefully throw off whoever's following us." Liz said, looking to us.

"Okay, I'm good with that."

"Good thinking." Taios said, nodded.

"Alright, good luck." Liz said and walked off down a hallway.

"Okay, see ya. Good luck Taios." I said, and walked off down a different hallway. After five minutes, nothing really happened.

"Excuse me." I jumped and turned to see that girl from earlier standing behind me.

"Aren't you the girl from earlier?" She only responded with a nod.

"Can you help me?" She asked, and still Lunar kept silent so maybe its okay.

"Sure." I said, smiling and she smiled too.

"Thank you, come with me." The girl said, walking further into the castle.

"Okay." I said, following her. Still, I got a bad feeling something was happening to the others. Why isn't Lunar saying anything?!

"Um…. So what's your name? I'm Anna." I said, after a while.

"I'm Harlow." The girl said, not looking at me.

"Well, nice to meet you, Harlow. So, why are you here anyway?" I asked, as Harlow finally stopped walking.

"Well…." Harlow said, as her hair started turning silver.

"What?!" I jumped back away from Harlow. What's going on? Harlow turned to face me and I saw her eyes were a fire engine red.

"I'm here for you."

"Okay, what?!" I said, moving away from this kid. I should've listened to Liz and Taios as well movies. Little kids are always evil in horror movies and it didn't help that she has a creepy smile as she walked my way. "Just what do you want?" I asked, summoning Lunar Wish.

"That's nice, knowing that you've taken out your pathetic toy." Harlow mocked and I got mad.

"She's not a toy! Lunar light!" I don't care if this girl is a kid, she's after me and I have to protect myself but the attack wasn't enough. Harlow just yawned as she blocked it with a dark shield.

"What? But how?!" This shocked me, this kid can control darkness so easily and she looked maybe nine years old!

"My turn." She said, in a fault sweet voice and to my surprise, she summoned a doll that looked a lot like Liz and a single needle. "She's a friend of yours, correct."

"What are you doing?" I asked, shocked. Really, it can't be a voodoo doll. This kid will really reach a new level of creepy if it really is.

"She's not exactly a nice girl, so why are you helping her?" Harlow asked, playing with the doll. I'm gonna have to guess the worse and pray I'm wrong.

"That can't be a voodoo doll…." I said. I wanted Harlow to laugh and say no, but she clapped sarcastically.

"Bravo, you've figured it out." Oh god…

"You… you wouldn't really…" Harlow took the needle in her other hand and started playing with it around the Liz doll's head.

"I wonder what happens when you do this." Harlow out right stabbed the doll in the head.

"No! Stop it!" I screamed but Harlow summoned more needles and kept stabbing the Liz doll. Again and again, she kept stabbing the doll as I screamed at her to stop. I don't know if it's a really voodoo doll but in this world magic is real so….

"I'll do whatever you want, just stop it!" I yelled and Harlow looked pleased.

"That's what I thought. You're coming with me." Harlow said, snapping her fingers and somehow, I was knocked out. I can hear Taios yelling to leave someone alone and I heard Nihil screaming in pain. How am I able to hear this anyway?

_Because I kind of made a small connection to Taios's heart._ I heard Lunar's voice in my mind.

"Lunar, where have you been? I needed you today." I asked, and I can see Lunar form in front of me. She didn't look the same surprisingly. She looked sad, even worn out. "Good god, Lunar. What happened to you?"

_I've been piecing my memories together._

"Memories?"

_I found out my past._ Lunar said, shaking her head. _Someone told me that I did a terrible crime but looking through what memories I have, I wasn't even there. I was yelling at the person who was hurting the one most important to me to stop._ For the first time since I've known Lunar, I saw she looked lost and looked like she aged in the two days of silence. _I know it wasn't me, but how can I make him believe me?_

"Who?" I asked, but Lunar shook her head.

_You have more things to worry about and sorry I wasn't there to help you. I've got a lot on my mind._

"I can see that." I stated and Lunar gave a sad chuckle.

_Sorry again, maybe I should just move on. I'll prove myself later._ I don't get what's going on but really I'm sure Lunar is innocent. She can't even really hurt a fly and I wish her the best. I woke up to see I was in a different room and trapped in a dome force field and next to me in another dome was Liz.

"Liz, you okay?" I asked, moving closer to check on her. She looked alright but…

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Liz said, a little grumpy and weak but otherwise fine. Thank goodness.

"Sorry, but do you know where Taios is?" I asked, looking around for the self-proclaimed time traveling alien.

"No." Liz said, simply holding her head. I suddenly felt a weird twitch in my eyebrow.

"I sense a disturbance somewhere." I said, rubbing my head as I felt the twitch in my eyebrow. That felt weird.

"Don't know and I don't care." Liz said, rubbing her temple.

"Taios's life could be in danger!" I yelled as Liz winced.

"He'll live. I'm a little more concerned about you." Liz said, looking to me.

"Huh? Why me? I asked, Harlow doesn't know about my light, does she? "Anyway, Taios could be in a worse situation than us!" I can feel the twitch getting worse and really I hate this feeling. "Argh! Seriously bad feeling!" But as suddenly as the twitch began, it stopped. "Huh? It stopped." After a while, Taios was brought into a room by a woman and thrown into a dome too. "Please tell me you're okay, Taios."

"I'm fine." Taios said, but didn't meet my eyes.

"Let me guess, Zandra tried to claim you." Liz said, and I stared. No way!

"Gee, you figured that out in what? Thirty minutes?" Okay, I feel really mad. Nihil likes this guy and here he is talking about a woman trying to take advantage of him in a really bad way!

"Taios, I should attack you right now." I said, summoning Lunar Wish. Nihil is my friend after all and if this guy hurts her, I'm gonna get mad. Nihil has suffered enough.

"I know these things." Liz said as if this was nothing.

"Perhaps we should silence you." Harlow said, when did she get here? Still, she snapped her fingers and darkness filled Liz's dome.

"Liz!" I shouted and I can make out Liz coughing something out of her mouth. Oh no… please let it not be blood. "Leave her alone, Harlow!"

"I'm not going a thing, it's her body trying to reject the darkness." Harlow said, smiling innocently. "I just helped."

"Hmph, you're not different than my Aunt Mirath." Taios said, glaring at Harlow.

"I swear, you'd better let us out!" I yelled, looking furious. This is getting way to out of hand. What if Liz gets really hurt?

"Anna, say nothing." Taios muttered as I looked to him. He looked serious and surprisingly calm so I nodded. I'm usually the levelheaded one here and look at me getting mad. I need to calm down.

"I'll go keep an eye on the Reaper. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Zandra said, leaving.

"Make sure to find the Twilight Guardian." Harlow called out.

"Fine."

"What do you want with them?" Liz said, finally stopped coughing and wiping the blood away. "It's me you want, right?"

"Wrong, it's all of us." Taios said, but that didn't answer why we were needed. It's bad enough that my light makes me a target but I'm targeted by a group I don't even know a thing about.

"Very good! You're a real prodigy." Harlow said, sarcastically.

"And you're and uptight…"

"Taios, shut up." I quickly said. Never mess with the girl who has voodoo dolls. If she is as mean and ruthless as I think she is, she might have dolls for Nihil and the others. I don't want them to get hurt because Taios is getting careless. Liz is already hurt, I can't see anyone else getting hurt. And my thoughts were confirmed when Harlow brought out a Nihil, Riku, and Liz dolls.

"For later." Harlow said, placing them close to her.

"Good job moron." I mutter, annoyed. If he had shut his mouth, maybe Nihil and Riku could be safe at least. Now Liz, Riku and Nihil are in danger. Maybe Taios isn't good for Nihil after all.

"What? She's unstable and her family can't accomplish anything." Taios said smirking. Oh god! At this, Harlow outright stabbed the Nihil doll through the stomach; in fact the doll looked pretty beaten up… don't tell me. Oh no!

"Nice one, genius." Liz muttered and I glared at Taios. He must've met Harlow when I was knocked out and she used Nihil to get to him. Even after that, he still bad-mouths the villains when he knows Nihil's life is on the line. That's it, Nihil can't be with this guy! At this rate, she'll get really hurt!

"Taios, Harlow has Nihil, Riku and Liz's life in her hands. So shut up already!" I yelled at Taios and he just stared. "I would smack you right now, Taios, if I could." Suddenly someone came in, I think it's a guy judging by the size of the person but I couldn't see his face since he work a cloak but it's not an organization one.

"Hello." The guy said, looking to us.

"Um…?"

"Who are you?" Liz asked, looking stern but I can tell she had no idea who this person is.

"Trying to help us or to kill us?" Taios asked, and I yawned. Damn, I'm getting tired. Maybe I over did it with the experiments. I'll need to rest when I get home but I have to do something.

"This is the Twilight Guardian, aka the person Liz will have to battle to the death one day." What? Liz will have to kill someone? No way!

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, and I think the guy was looking at me.

"I just want some answers." The Guardian said, simply.

"About?"

"Like we'd talk!" I yelled, annoyed.

"I have a few questions about your powers. We already know about Liz, but you two…" He looked at Taios and me, "but you two…"

"If you don't answer, then I could play with your loved ones." Harlow said, smiling evilly holding up the Nihil and Riku dolls. That shut me up and Taios as well; surprisingly.

"Good, lets begin." He said, and I just kept quiet. Taios on the other hand….

"Ouy oronm ikel I ouldw alkt ot a ooshd." Taios responded.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Seriously? Are you just asking for a death wish upon us." Liz asked, and I sweat dropped.

"I think he is." I said, and Liz sighed.

"Well, you have no choice other than to tell us." The Guardian said, simply.

"Wait, you figured out what he said?!" Liz shouted shocked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No!" Liz and I yelled.

"Og heada illk ihiln. I lwaysa nde pu lonea nywaysa." Taios said, looking depressed. Seriously what is he saying?

"I won't be that cruel. I understand that you've been alone for a very long time." The Guardian said, as I gaped at him.

"Really?" Come to think of it, Nihil and I don't even know how old Taios is.

"But enough of that." The Guardian said, snapping his fingers and two knives appeared near my wrist as well as Liz. "Tell us what we want to know and you get to keep your hands." Oh my…! These guys are nuts! No wonder why Liz is always cranky!

"Get those away from us!" I screamed, moving away only to have the knife follow.

"You do realize I can heal them right?" Taios point out, but shut up the moment he saw Harlow holding up the Nihil and Riku dolls.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" I screamed, feeling angry tears fall down my face. These people are monsters! At least Maleficent wouldn't do something like this.

"Now, exactly who and what you two are." The Guardian demanded, as I looked at him. I'll just have to be vague for the sake of safety.

"Names Anna."

"King Taios." Taios and I answered, simply.

"Now what are you?"

"Destiny Keeper."

"Time Lord." The Guardian didn't seem to be amused but he didn't seem to care.

"What powers do you have?" The Guardian asked.

"Light and a bit of fate but that's pretty slim. That's all I'm gonna say." I said, but Harlow started playing with the Riku doll and has a needle at the ready. Damn it! This isn't going well.

"My powers are what the name implies." Taios said, shrugging.

"Explain further, please." The Guardian ordered, as Harlow started playing with the Nihil and Riku dolls more.

"I can control light and I have to guard fate, that's it." I said, quickly. I hope they don't asking me anymore now. But the Guardian focused on me.

"Specify for me?"

"I guard fate of certain people and control the most purest light." I answered, I can't tell them anymore but…

"Are you holding back?" Harlow asked, with her sickly sweet smile.

"No." I said, lying through my teeth but man I'm a bad liar because she laughed.

"You're lying!" She said in her annoying sing song voice, seriously how did I feel sorry for her, as she took out more needles the Riku and Nihil dolls at the ready.

"Okay, I'm the light that lives in Kingdom Hearts in human form!" I screamed out but I noticed the Guardian looking at Harlow but I can't tell if he was okay with her actions or not.

"Ooooh! A perfect candidate!" Harlow cheered with an evil smile on her face. Oh great, what did I get into now? Taios glared at her and really Harlow and the Guardian was too busy focusing on me. Yep, I dug my own grave.

"What do your powers consist of and how powerful they are?" I sighed and looked down, depressed. Really, I'm gonna have to answer them since the others may get hurt.

"I can form light as a weapon and it's pretty powerful." I answered, calmly.

"I do what I want and if I want to kill you, I'll do it." Taios pointed out.

"Just let us go now! I told you what you wanted!" I yelled at them, annoyed.

"I do know that, but I'm immortal until it's time for Liz and I to battle." The Guardian said, ignoring me.

"So am I."

"Look, let us go already!" I yelled out annoyed. "Really, if you wanted the information about me, you got that so let us go."

"Hmm…nope!" Harlow said, grinning making Taios glare at her again but she was busy playing with her Liz doll.

"What are you planning, you little…" But Harlow just out right stabbed Liz, who screamed in pain. Good god, these people are making Xehanort look kind of sane!

"Liz!" I screamed, and glared at the enemy. "I swear if you hurt her again, I'll find a way to get out of this dome and whacking you to next Tuesday!" Harlow just ignored me as she hurt Liz more. "Harlow, just stop it!" I looked to Taios, who looked so calm. "How can you be so calm about this?!"

"Just wait." Taios said, quietly. But how can I when Harlow is hurting Liz right in front of me, the kid is a sadist.

"You…. Little…" Liz gasped as we glared at Harlow but someone else entered the room. Oh great, just what we needed, a partner of Harlow and that Guardian guy to make things worse.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" The guy said, grinning.

"Nothing much, just torturing this pathetic human." Harlow said, as Liz glared at her. "Oh, looks like someone didn't take their pills today."

"I said leave her alone already!" I screamed but no one listened to me.

"Oh, and who is this human?" Kye asked, looking at Liz and me.

"The Guardian of Dawn."

"I swear to God, I will kill you in the…."

"Liz, don't!" I yelled, I'm already getting them annoyed I think. I can't let this get any worse. Suddenly there was an explosion and someone screamed, 'I'm back!' Wait, was that Asteria?

"What the hell was that?!" I screamed, did there need to be an explosion!

"Hello dead people! Time to take out the garbage!" Asteria cheered and I face palmed.

"Good lord, what is going on now?" I groaned, I'm getting a headache.

"Someone dispose of the TARDIS." Harlow said, annoyed as the Twilight Guardian took out his keyblade. I don't get how Asteria was able to attack the Guardian and some how got rid of Harlow in a weird looking hole. You gotta be kidding me, nothing makes sense any more.

"Reaper!" The Guardian yelled out as a hooded guy comes in with a scythe, well more like drops in from a hole in the ceiling. Again, makes no sense!

"What?"

"You and Kye take care of them."

"Fine."

"Good grief." I groaned, summoning Lunar Wish. I really need to get out of here.

"I hate being useless." Liz kind of whined, as she leans back on dome.

"We need to get out of these domes people! We need to leave!" I yelled, tapping the dome to find a weak spot.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Liz groaned, summoning her keyblade. "If I burn off anyone's hair… I'm sorry." At once, her dome exploded along with the domes Taios and I were in.

"Time for the big guns!" Taios said, smirking as he summoned a different keyblade and…. The X-keyblade! Oh god! I jumped back in fear but something knocked me out again by someone. When I woke up again, I was in a room and laying on a bed.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around and noticed that guy, Kye, standing nearby.

"At last, you're awake."

"What the? What do you want?" I asked, and noticed I wasn't wearing my normal clothes. I was now in a white knee length dress. "How the hell did I get in this?!"

"I changed you." Kye said, chuckling.

"What the hell?!" I screamed but he laughed. Guess that means he was lying.

"At least now we can have fun." Kye said, grinning in a pervy way to make Nixar look normal.

"Wait a minute! Why me?!" I yelled moving away from him.

"Because your light is different." Kye said, as if it was obvious.

"That's it!?" Suddenly, Taios, Liz, and to my horror Vanitas dropped in and knocked out Kye.

"Thanks!" I cheered, running to them. I looked at Vanitas and at once I knew he was different. That cold look wasn't there anymore and he didn't attack me the moment he saw me. Guess he's from Liz's universe but why would he even be here.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked, looking down at Kye.

"No idea."

"I don't either and I don't want to know anymore." I said, sighing.

"Um… Who are they anyway?" Vanitas asked, looking at Taios and me. But Taios was glaring Vanitas with hatred and yeah right now I just wanna go home and check on Nihil.

"People, rune by yourself, moron!" Liz yelled and ran off with Vanitas behind her.

"Let's just get out of here." I sighed and ran after them with Taios behind me and we finally made it to I think a safe area.

"Why is that dick here?" Taios growled, glaring at Vanitas.

"He's got a point here." I pointed out as Liz opened her mouth to speak but Taios interrupted her.

"'Cause I'm itching to murder this guy that killed everyone that I held dear." Taios growled, his keyblade at the ready.

"Hey, listen! Don't kill him. That's my job." Liz said.

"Nice to know you care." Vanitas said, sarcastically.

"Okay, then give me a reason why I shouldn't use my light magic on him." I said, arms crossed a little annoyed.

"And give me a reason why I shouldn't destroy every fiber of his being right now."

"Because I've seen the good in him." Liz said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I accidentally brought him back from eternal darkness, but…. people change. I've seen it. He actually has a conscious now. A miracle, isn't it?"

"Get on with it." Vanitas said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, but…" She sighed, looking to us, "I've done some terrible things myself. Thinks you probably wouldn't imagine me doing."

"Try me." Taios said, and now I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I won't attack for now." I said, and really we don't have time for fighting right now.

"Well, you're immortal, so you wouldn't get why I feel so guilty for what I've done. I…. I'm the person who caused my two best friends to get arrested." At this, Taios just started laughing at what Liz said.

"You obviously haven't seen the stuff I've seen." Okay, I'm starting to get annoyed with this guy. Why does Nihil like this guy again?! An Liz seemed to agree that Taios is acting like a jerk since she glared at him.

"Its not funny! I get that you've see a lot, but for me this is different. I've hurt people and my friends took the blame for me. Yet I was given a second chance, Vanitas deserves just one as well. If he messes it up, that's his problem." I sighed, really we don't have time for this.

"Taios, just for once: drop it! At least we can go home safety today." I pointed out, feeling really annoyed. He needs to stop his self-pity trip. I'm already annoyed that Nihil likes him.

"Hey!" We all looked to Vanitas.

"What?!" Vanitas opened a corridor of darkness easily.

"One door to Twilight Town."

"We need to leave now before the others and Harlow show up." I said, nodding and looked to Taios.

"Fine, but just so you guys know, I've seen…"

"Yes we get it!" I yelled annoyed and jumped into the corridor. At least it doesn't hurt without my coat but man, the guy is annoying. Does he even like Nihil or does he like her because she's not annoyed by his self-pity issues. Still, he's living so… "I hope Taios is okay." I said as Liz and Vanitas joined me. Guess Taios used Asteria.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be fine." Liz said, and didn't seem to care and really I don't blame her.

"Look Liz, sorry about Taios, come on." We jumped out and we appeared in Twilight Town but Liz started coughing madly. "Curaga!" I used a cure spell on her but it didn't help her. Then what's wrong with her?

_Try using a light spell. It might make her better._

"Where have you been, Lunar?!" I yelled, annoyed.

_Sulking._

"Oh right." I forgot she was upset about her past. "Anyway, Lunar Light!" I used that spell on Liz and to my surprise she healed up.

"That's always gross." Liz groaned, wiping her mouth before looking at me. "But thanks, how did you know to do that?"

"My annoying keyblade with issues right now thanks to Taios." I said, shrugging. "She's been quiet ever since she met Taios and well…" I shrugged again.

"Your keyblade talks?" Liz asked, shocked.

"Yep." I said, what's so strange about a talking keyblade?

"Huh, my keyblade doesn't do anything. It's just been passed down from generation to generation." Liz said, looking at her keyblade.

"You are lucky. Right now Lunar is being quiet for the first time when I need her the most." I said, looking at my keyblade. Really, I get why she's upset but really what she found out can't be true. It's not like her to hurt anyone.

"So where is the douche of a time lord anyway?"

"No idea." I said, shaking my head but then the Asteria appeared and Taios came out.

"I need a vacation." Taios said, sighing.

"Aren't you already on a vacation?" I pointed out. Really, I don't think a vacation can cure Taios's issues. By the way, what happened to Vanitas? Oh well, guess he had to leave since Taios keeps trying to kill the guy.

"Oh hey, we were just talking about you." Liz said, half-heartedly but I could tell she kind of cared at least. "Any ideas on how the hell to get me back to my dimension?"

"Yeah, wing it till we get to the right universe." Taios answered, grinning.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I pointed out.

"Isn't everything dangerous."

"He's got a point." Liz said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine… okay. Good luck guys, I'm gonna check on Nihil." I said, sighing. I'm the one who needs a vacation now. My day off wasn't a day off.

"Come on." Taios said, getting back into Asteria and Liz nodded, following him while rolling her eyes and I ran back to the mansion. When I got there though, I wasn't able to see her. Riku had just finished healing her with potions and was currently sleeping. Really, none of this would've happened of Taios had kept his mouth shut. 'She'll make it, I know she'll be fine.' I tried to reassure myself and to my surprise Taios came out of Nihil's room.

"You do know its your fault she's like this right?" I pointed out.

"I talked to her…. She forgave me." Taios said, leaning his back on the door and he looked happy and relieved.

"Tell me, Taios. Do you really care about Nihil?" I asked, seriously.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have apologized." Taios said, looking to me.

"Its just doesn't seem like it."

"To you maybe." Taios said, as I sighed.

"No really, mocking the enemy when they have Nihil's life? Bad move." I said, crossing my arms.

"You're not an enemy, Anna, you know that." God this guys is so…. Urgh!

"I meant Harlow." Taios didn't say anything to this and I scored a point in our verbal battle. "Look, I just want to know Nihil will be safe with you, Taios. Look what happened today."

"She will." Taios said, gripping his fist.

"How can I be sure?"

"Anna, I'm a time traveler."

"Still…."

"Anna, look, I love Nihil more than anything." Taios said, honestly but I still worry about my friend.

"You'd better keep her safe or I won't hesitate to separate you guys." I said, warningly.

"Just like how Riku is to you." Taios said, confusing me.

"What?"

"You love Riku, don't you?" I blushed at this.

"Well yes."

"Then you understand my point of view." Taios said and really he has a point. After what happened in the last adventure when Riku nearly fell into darkness, I tried to save him and nearly died doing it. Maybe Taios would do the same thing for Nihil when it came down to it.

"Okay fine but please. Don't let this happen again to Nihil. She's been through enough as it is." I said, firmly and Taios nodded.

"Yeah, but one thing you'll be in my shoes one of these days and mark my words…"

"Okay, I get it." I said, shaking my head. "Still, if you keep looking at the downside. How can you move on? I mean, if you can't why go for Nihil?"

"Because of Nihil, I feel like I can move on." Taios said, smiling and blushing a bit. Okay, maybe this can work. Nihil is optimistic; more than I can ever be since this guy is putting me down a lot before.

"Okay, I trust you to keep her safe then." I said, turning away. "Stay by her side, she'll be happy to see you when she wakes up." I walked back to my room and sat on my bed. So much for my day off.

"Damn, you look terrible. What's happened to you?" I looked up and nearly jumped out of my skin. In front of me stood a guy dressed in black and white, with vivid blue eyes. The only thing to ruin the image is the guy had pink hair. "What, shocked to see how awesome I am?" He said, smirking.

"No, what's with the pink hair?" I asked, as the guy groaned.

"It's not my real hair! My girlfriend did this to me! This is what I get when my girlfriend/partner gets annoyed when I take her cake!" The guy said, and I laughed at his freak out. "Anyway, I just came to warn you. I mean, look at you. The experiments what you're doing are really affecting you in more ways than one. I mean really, you're practically ripping your heart apart."

"How do you know about that?" I asked, shocked. No one except DiZ knows what's going on.

"Well, I know everything. Thank you Kingdom Hearts." The guy said, grinning but looked serious. "Anyway, down to business. You need to stay away from that puppet Xion. Oh and keep Nihil away from her too."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, lets just say you're weaker than you thought after everything you're doing." The guy said, patting my head. "Oh and by the way kid, my name is Oliver."

"Can I call you olive?" I joked as Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Kids these days, well, I'll tell you more later. I've run out of time." With that, Oliver just vanished in light. Wait, I thought only Lunar could do that.

_Oliver, he never did change._ I heard Lunar laughing a little.

"You know him?"

_Well, kind of but you'll find out later._ Lunar said and she shut up again.

"Um… okay…" I said, laying in bed. I guess things will change but who is Oliver and why did he warn me? Maybe he's connected to Kingdom Hearts since Lunar knows him but still…. What's going on?!

* * *

Anna: wait, who's Oliver?

Crystal: you'll see soon enough. Anyway, hope you all liked that chapter and yes, I'll get into the actual game soon. I just have to set up a few things. So join us next time in Chapter 20: Hopeful Love. See you soon! Oh and the official picture for Oliver and the other OC will be up soon. I hope.


	20. Chapter 20: Hopeful Love

Crystal: Hola everyone!

Anna: Another Nihil chapter.

Penelope: Well yeah.

Lunar: Oh, hey Penelope.

Nihil: you know her?

Lunar and Penelope: yep.

Anna: (anime sweat drop) Still, really? Nihil and Taios? But Taios is too emo.

Crystal: Yeah well, he gets better. You'll see.

Nixar: Anyway, on to the Disclaimers.

Crystal: Right.

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything. I only own Nihil, Penelope, Oliver, Anna, Lunar, and Nixar. Infinitestories owns Taios and Segan so yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please, no flamers. If you don't like it; use the back button.

* * *

Chapter 20: Hopeful Love

Nihil's POV

It's been a few days since that bizarre thing. I just remember feeling a sharp pain, being healed, and seeing Taios. From what Anna told me, someone hurt me because Taios was being an idiot but well… Taios did admit that but I forgave him. I mean, Taios has been alone for a long time I'm guessing. Still, Anna has been talking about staying away from Taios even at breakfast.

"Anna, stop it. I like Taios okay." I said, as Anna sighed. I kind of get why Anna doesn't like Taios, but she has to get it through her head that I like him. "I like him okay, maybe even love."

"How? You met him…. about I think six days ago!" Anna yelled, shocked.

"What about you and Riku?"

"I had about six years to have my liking for Riku grow." Anna pointed out blushing. "Still, Taios is only on vacation. Even though he… really like you," she looked like she was about to gag when she said that, "he'll leave one day. He may just find this a crush and go on with his life. Even you, you just know you like him but do you really love the guy?"

"Well… kind of…" I blushed. Its true, I don't know Taios very much but I like him; maybe even love. I mean sure he can be very emo and all but he's also strong. He's kept going all this time and really I admire him a lot for that. He's protective of those he cares for most and really he kind of reminds me of Anna at times. Bet Anna would get sick if I told her that. But I wish he was emotionally stronger incase something happens and he keeps calm more and not think about his loneliness.

"But Nihil, think about it. Taios will leave one day and he may never return. Just pointing it out." Anna said, getting up with her plate of food. "Sooner or later, you'll have to say good bye and," she sighed, "I don't want to see you get hurt anymore, okay. You've been through enough without some guy breaking your heart."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said, but Anna did have a point. Nothing's really keeping Taios here so after this vacation he'll leave for his quest again.

"You sure you'll be fine without me on your mission?" Anna asked, as I nodded.

"Taios helped me get enough money for you and Riku to have a vacation. You just get ready for your trip with Riku." I said grinning, as Anna blushed and rushed out. I couldn't help but laugh. Those two need time together so I'll work hard while they're gone. Anyway, DiZ has been told me something happened to Halloween Town so I'm supposed to go there and check it out. But first I need to get a new weapon, I have nothing and really I don't have enough money to get a sword. Maybe I'll need to get a new dagger or something.

"Nihil?" I turned, expecting to see Namine but instead a girl about eighteen stood behind me. She had green eyes and wore a white shirt with a red bow tie and red skirt. In fact she would've looked normal, if she didn't have purple hair. Then again I have green hair so I shouldn't talk. "You okay?"

"Um… who are you? What's with the purple hair?" I asked, as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Its always the hair. Look, this isn't my normal hair but I can't get my blonde hair back. It's just been like this ever since the whole being brought into this universe thing."

"Wait, what? I asked, confused.

"Anyway, I'm looking for a guy with pink hair. He was supposed to talk to Anna but I saw he cut that too short. Knowing him, he's napping somewhere. Lazy bum." The girl said, crossing here arms and shaking her head. "How he was a Destiny Keeper is beyond me."

"Wait, what? A Destiny Keeper?" I asked, getting up. Who is this girl?

"Anyway, guess he isn't here." The girl said, looking at me before smiling. "You're lucky you have a Destiny Keeper with some sense. Oliver can be such and idiot. But anyway, that's just part of the reason I'm here."

"Okay, really who are you?" I said, making to grab the knife on the table but she raised her hands.

"Look, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help and besides…" She gave a sad smile, "you can't kill the dead, even if we want to be alive."

"What? You're…"

"You can call me somewhat of a ghost." The girl said, shrugging. "Once I find Oliver. We'll tell you everything then go to Anna when she gets back from her trip. In the mean time, I'm Penelope. Former protector and guardian to the Destiny Keeper Oliver."

"Wait, Protector?" Lunar mentioned something about that when she was talking to Attair.

"I think you're starting to get it. Still, you need to have a better weapon then that dagger." Penelope said, and took one of my star hairpins and it glowed.

"What?"

"You'll need a practice weapon, better than that little dagger so I think you'll be pleased." Penelope grinned handing me my hairpin back. "Of course, you have to awaken your weapon. It may be just a temporary weapon till you're ready to wield Guardian Angel, but this will do. It's designed from the greatest and most important feeling you've got."

"Huh?" Okay, I'm clueless here and she just chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll get it when you see your weapon." Penelope smiled. "You and I are really alike. Even though the guys we like have some major flaws, we care about them. But that's why we like them. They care about us too and are loyal." Penelope closed her eyes. "Well, I'm gonna look for Oliver. I'll see you later, Nihil." Before I could say anything, she vanished in a puff of light. Okay weird, just really weird. I looked at my hairpin and gasped. It seemed to glow brightly with a strange light; something I knew wasn't there. Still, I need to get a weapon for this weapon and find Axel, Xion, or Roxas to take me to Halloween Town. Still, what did she do to my hairpin? I walked into town looking for a while before seeing Taios and Axel. Really, Anna could be right, Taios has no reason to return and even though he may have a small crush on me it won't be enough to keep him here. I have to let him go sooner or later so why not sooner. I tried to walk on in silence so he wouldn't notice me but…

"Hey Nihil!" Taios called out to me. "Wanna hang out?"

"Can't, I need to go on a mission." I said, with a small smile. "I would ask Riku for help but he's going to spend time with Anna today so I was planning to ask the others for help."

"Mind if I help ya out? There's something I gotta do first before I leave for the continuum." Taios said, and Anna was right. He was leaving after all.

"I guess, I mean aren't you tired after the whole kidnapping bit with Anna and that Liz girl?" I asked, but Taios gave a tired smile.

"Nihil, I'm always tired. Tired of Paradox doing a mess, tired of working, hell, I'm even tired of not being able to see my son." Taios said, and I decided.

"Then take a break, just this once. You're supposed to be on vacation." I said and Taios looked reluctant.

"Yeah… you're right. I might as well enjoy as much time as I can in this universe."

"Exactly, so I'll see you later." I said, and I quickly tried to leave.

"Oh and before ya go, I wanna give ya something." Taios said, as I turned to him.

"What?" To my surprise, he gave me a yellow and white Wayfinder.

"Huh? A Wayfinder? But why?" I asked, looking up at him in confusion and kind of happy.

"You know," Taios said, winking, "a little memento to remember me by." I felt like crying so badly, he'll leave and I may never see him again even though I feel like I love the guy! Still, I gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks Taios." I said, and ran off. 'Don't get attached. He'll leave in a few days.' I thought, tears falling down my face. 'Still, it's a nice gift.'

"So, you real like the guy." I jumped and looked to see Nixar, leaning against a bench. He was wearing the same black suit and tie, with that annoying smirk on his face.

"When the hell did you get here?!"

"Been here for a while, Nihil. Still I didn't think you were into the emo guys." Nixar said, smirking.

"Taios may be emo but still! And how do you even know him?!" I yelled, as Nixar shrugged.

"You forget, I'm supposed to watch over Anna. And really, I'm smarter than Taios! I mean, making the enemy mad while they hold your loved ones lives in their hands; stupid move really." Nixar said, shrugging.

"Okay, what do you even want Nixar?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing really, just wanted to help a bit." I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Just like I said, you can't get to your mission without help and you have no weapon. So…" He threw a large bag at me. "I heard you were good with bombs, so really I think you can use these now then." He threw to me an organization cloak too and opened a corridor of darkness. "Well, lets go." Nixar said, keeping the portal open.

"Um… okay." I said, going in. Really, I don't want to depend on Nixar but really I kind of have no choice. I don't know where the others are and really I can't let Taios get involved.

"So where are you headed?"

"Halloween Town." For some reason Nixar shuddered and I can see a look of fear in his eyes.

"Something's happening to that town, Nihil." Nixar said, quietly. "Xigbar nearly faded in that world because of something."

"What?" I know Xigbar, he can't fade so easily and whatever is in Halloween Town nearly got him.

"Nihil, you need to be careful. Okay?"

"Um okay…" I said, and Nixar nodded to an opening in the corridor.

"Good luck." Nixar said, and I walked out. Nixar must've been really freaked since he closed the corridor the moment I got out. From what I got from DiZ, he only said something was wrong with that world but he couldn't describe it. And really I can see what was wrong; there weren't any people or even Heartless roaming around. What's happened to this place? I quickly put my hairpin back in my hair with its matching and went into town but no one was even there.

"Aw, has the little puppet come out to play?" A male voice asked, in a sickly sweet voice.

"Who's there?!" I yelled, reaching for a bomb. Nixar, I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks.

"You know, it took a lotta hoops just to lure Taios here, but it looks like my employer will settle for you." Out of nowhere, a bullet fired at me and just barely missed me. But what scared me the most was that the bullet looked really similar to Xigbar's bullets; but the person talking didn't sound like him. I finally got to see the man who tried to shoot me but he stood so near me that I was shocked he was there. I'm sure he wasn't there a second ago. He looked about in his late twenties with kind of long greying hair and red eyes like Nixar's but he wore a black outfit that reminded me of a mob gangster from movies like _The Godfather_.

"What the?! Who are you?!" I ordered, getting a bomb in my hand.

"I, my dear puppet, am Segan. Lets go over your revised itinerary. Why is there no Heartless and people? The answer's simple, my employer erased them!" Segan said, grinning cruelly. "Hijacked your little story before it started, and ever since, my employer's been you and your friends companions, and your guide."

"Okay, that's a lie! You're not making any sense! You okay in the head?" I asked, a little angry. "And my name isn't puppet, its Nihil!"

"I'm fine thanks." Segan said, smirking. "And now, I believe its time for the path where my employer uses you for his plans." At once, Segan summoned a gun with a familiar looking hourglass sigil; the Paradox sigil Taios showed me once.

"Oh god!" I dove behind a wall. "You work for Paradox?!" I didn't dare look over the wall to see what Segan looked like now but I bet anything he'd shoot me dead if he got the chance.

"Now that you're caught up to speed, he's the one who wiped out this world's Heartless and its people."

"But that's insane!" I yelled, shocked. I get the Heartless but the people? Paradox is really nuts! Then again, someone with the name Paradox is asking to be evil. "These people are needed!"

"Yeah, to be mindless puppets." Segan said, and began shooting the wall I was hiding behind.

"They had hearts! They were living! How could you even think of erasing them?!" I shouted, over the sound of the gun.

"As long as I get paid, I don't give a care." Segan said, and I noticed the wall starting to dissolve.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" I yelled running for another wall. "Why me?!" I'm not important to Taios's line of work so why am I being thrown into all of this. Still, I tried to fight back with bombs only to have them dissolve too and after fifteen minutes of running and fighting; I was out of bombs. "Damn it! I'm already out of bombs! Why are the bombs always gone?!" I screamed and as I passed by a building someone grabbed me but before I could scream…

"Ssh! You don't want the bad guy to hear ya, would ya?" Taios said, giving a small smile as I stared at him shocked.

"Taios… what are you going here?" I didn't want to come yet when I needed him the most, he's there.

"Saving your ass, that's what I'm doing." Taios said, and I couldn't help but hug him tightly at this. I'm just glad to see someone I know I can trust in this empty place. He's always there to save me in the end some how; just like in my nightmare in New Orleans.

"Everyone's gone, Paradox erased everyone on this world." I said, and I felt scared. If Paradox can do this to one world, what if he hurts Anna and the others? I don't want that ever to happen.

"Don't worry," Taios said, and I can feel him put a hand on my head trying to comfort me, "we seal the keyhole of time and they'll be right as rain." No, I can't let him stay here; not with Segan around.

"No, you need to leave. That guy, Segan, he wanted to lure you here."

"Don't forget, he's after you also." Taios pointed out and I shook my head.

"But why me of all people? I didn't know anything about this until a few days ago."

"Think about it, why would he come after you?" Taios asked, holding me at arms length to look me in the eyes.

"I don't know." That's all I could say really. I don't get a single bit of this.

"To be frank, I sort of met you before….and you had a keyblade." Taios said, and really all I could do was stare and say…

"Okay what?" I gaped. "First off, I never met you before New Orleans and second, me getting a keyblade? I told you, I can't use one."

"Nihil, I'm a time traveler. You have to accept the possibility that I met your future self." Taios said, as I rolled my eyes.

"Again what?!"

"Okay, here's a little something to keep in mind when Segan is gone. My past self will talk to you when you get a keyblade." Taios said, and I sighed. This wasn't the time to be talking about this.

"Right now we have bigger things to deal with, like the guy trying to get us." I said but before Taios could speak, Segan's voice rang through the area.

"Where oh where has the little puppet gone? Oh where of where can she be?" Segan sang, and I clung onto Taios. "My employer wants to use her in his plans, oh where oh where can she be?" Segan shot off some of his bullets and I whimpered, while Taios looked serious. I don't want to be used to hurt people, not again.

"I don't want to be used again." I whimpered against Taios, holding me close.

"You won't." Taios reassured me but as long as Segan is around…. I don't think I can keep calm.

"But we need to hurry and set things right; before Segan gets us. I don't get why I'm needed but we shouldn't worry about that right now." I said, and once again Taios summoned a different keyblade and handed it to me.

"Better take this keyblade and don't say anything that you can't. To quote my friend named Joshua, 'give up on yourself, and give up on the world'."

"Look Taios, I just know I can't use one. I told you that before. I tried using Lunar Wish but it didn't feel right." I said, shaking my head.

"Maybe that's because you haven't found the right one for you." Taios suggested and I sighed. We really don't have time for this.

"Let's just keep moving before Segan finds us."

"Right." Taios said, and we walked off to look for the keyhole.

"Where is the keyhole anyway?" I asked, walking beside Taios.

"The most scenic place in the world." Taios said, and well that's kind of hard. Still we walked, hearing Segan's voice and a few gun shots every now and then. "Ugh, this is just like the amnesia world. That place was really messed up."

"I'm not even gonna ask." I said, shuddering as Segan's voice came again.

"Oh puppet, where are you?" Segan called, and I felt a shiver down my spine.

"He just loves doing this, doesn't he?" I whispered to Taios.

"When he's ordered to yes." Taios answered, making me really shudder. Whether it was from how hot Taios's voice was or from Segan probably hunting us like animals; probably from the later.

"Don't wanna meet him on a nice day. At least he sounds kind of far." I said, feeling a little better.

"He always sounds," Segan appeared in front of us, "far."

"Ah, I see you have finally the guts to come here, Taios." Segan said, smirking.

"Segan, leave now!" Taios yelled calmly.

"Oh, not getting pissed off as usual, are we?" Segan said, smirking.

"Why do you want me anyway, Segan?! I'm not a part of this!" I yelled, but that didn't stop Segan from smirking.

"I'm not permitted to give you certain answers, puppets. And yes, you are a part of this, just as Taios played his part in the past." Segan said, as I glared of him.

"Well, like I'd work with people like you! You're insane!" I yelled back.

"Heh, thank you for the compliment." Segan said, wait that was a compliment? "And thank you for joining chaotic paradox." Segan said, shooting bullets at me but was blocked by a reflect spell done by Taios.

"Segan, leave. You know your outmatched." Taios said, he keyblade ready.

"Hmph. You've always been angry at me. What made you stop now?" Segan said, his smirk never leaving. Seriously, it's like its stuck on his face.

"I've moved on, Segan. And so can you. You've done a lot of things in the past that made me want to kill you… but now… I forgive you."  
"You… forgive me?" Segan asked, shocked.

"Look, staying stuck in this past won't get you anywhere. Really, it just sucks because you can't see what's around you and enjoy what you can have." I said, smiling a little. "I learnt that from when Anna forgave me and gave new hope for a new tomorrow."

"Segan, the only reason why you wanted to kill me is because you were hired to do the job." Taios said, as Segan stayed silent. "Look, I don't expect you to be a good guy, but I just wanted to let you know that I forgive your actions, and hopefully you'll change too." I stared at Taios, he didn't seem emo at all. In fact, he looks tall and proud with a new look in his eyes.

"Seal the keyhole… and get the hell outta here." Segan said, turning away from us. But I'm not complaining.

"Right, thanks." I said, and Taios and I quickly ran to find the keyhole. When we did, like always he pushed me into Asteria so he could seal the keyhole, and we went back to Twilight Town inside the mansion. I tried to stay away from Taios on our way out but…

"Nihil…. There's something I gotta ask… why were you being distant with me?" Taios asked, and I couldn't look at him. I can't look at his eyes and lie.

"Its nothing, really." I said, trying to sound confident but with no success.

"Nihil…"

"What is it, Taios?" I asked, and Taios grabbed my chin and I looked up into his eyes. Why is it those blue eyes look better on Taios than Sora or Riku? No, don't fall for it!

"You sure its nothing or are you afraid to tell me?" Taios asked and I was really tempted to say yes, but I can't. "Nihil, if you're afraid to tell me, then say it. I won't be mad at cha." Well, I kind of have to tell him; it's the truth after all.

"Look, I like you Taios, but one day you'll leave and we may never see each other again." I pointed out.

"Don't say that." Taios said, giving a small smile. "No one knows what the future can hold."

"But…" I blushed and said what was really on my mind, "I think I love you okay, and this thought that I'll never see you again will hurt me later so…" Taios blushed at my words but interrupted me.

"Trust me, Nihil, I'm a time traveler, eons can go by and it would be like a few weeks on your end."

"Still, maybe it's better we stop hanging out while you're here." I said, and made to run because I can feel tears in my eyes.

"Nihil, wait!" Taios called out, and quickly grabbed my hand to stop me. "I… I love you too…. And I've decided to stay in this universe." No, he can't do that! Not with Paradox around!

"No, you need to fight Paradox so worlds don't go empty." I reasoned but Taios looked me straight in the eyes and I can tell he was serious about what he said. Okay, never before did my heart start beating this fast; it was like I can't breath anymore.

"And do you think that I won't make time for you?" Taios said, looking slightly depressed now. "Nihil, I will never abandon you. Not now, not ever."

"But still, you have your duties. I think I really love you but…" I started crying now, I don't want to hold Taios back from his job of stopping Paradox. After seeing what happened to Halloween Town, I realized how important Taios's job really is. A world that empty is too lonely and just waiting for death. But Taios, didn't waver as he looked down at me.

"Nihil, I do my duties on my own time. I can instantly go to the time just before Paradox arrives and stop em' at the nick of time." No, I know I'm new to all of this but I can see he's trying to stay with me. Even when I told him we shouldn't he comes back as serious as ever and thinking of any way to stay. I can't help but love how stubborn the guy is.

"Taios… I…" I started my suddenly one of my hairpins glowed and to my shock formed a red keyblade formed. I really don't get the theme for this one since it's all hearts. The hilt of the keyblade was in the shape of a heart, the other end had the shape of a heart, and they were both connected by a red ribbon; in fact the only non red, heart thing was the keychain which was the star hairpin. "Well, that's handy." I said, taking it in my hand and for the first time, it didn't feel awkward. But why did it show up now? Well, I didn't have time to think about it since Taios took this time to kiss me slowly. I know, most girls would've slapped the guy who suddenly kissed them but well… I love the guy so I kissed back. Don't judge me!

"Nihil, I love you." Taios said, as he pulled away from me and I blushed.

"And I love you." I said, laughing a little. "Odd isn't it." Yeah, Anna will have a field day poking how weird this whole thing is.

"Yea but it's worth it." Taios said, blushing as he kissed me again.

"You may be emo at times but when it all comes down to it, you're a good guy." I said, smiling happily. This has to be one of the top moments I've felt extremely and truly happy.

"Its thanks to you that I'm able to move on with my life." Taios said, making me blush. I didn't to anything really. I just wanted to help him and we grew closer together over the six days he's been in my life. Still, those six days with him have been the best; even if he almost got me killed he made up for it.

"Thanks Taios." I said, and looked down at my heart themed keyblade and remembered what Penelope said and blushed. "Someone told me my keyblade is from my most important feeling so…."

"Let me guess, the love you feel for me?" Taios said, blushing and I nodded, turning really red. "I'm glad that you love me." Taios said but stopped when he noticed Anna standing nearby.

"Congrats, Nihil. I'm happy for ya." Anna said, but it seemed a little stiff and forced.

"And its official, Taios and I are dating." Well, that did it. Anna looked like she was whacked in the face with a frying pan.

"I think we broke her." Taios said, a little worried. Anna finally seemed to wake up after a few minutes and stared at Taios.

"You better take care of her. I saw the whole thing, how she confessed, and really for once you didn't act emo." Anna pointed out, and I almost laughed. She really can't take when Taios is whining.

"Well, it's thanks to Nihil that I've finally woke up from the constant nightmare I've been having." Taios answered, smiling a little.

"Still, you'll need to leave right." Anna said, almost seeming hopeful.

"Anna…" I sighed, as Taios rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Look, I still don't think it's a good idea that Nihil hangs around you but I can't stop her. Like me, you have duties to do." Anna answered, looking serious and Taios nodded in understanding.

"And I still make the time to come by. I will never abandon her; not ever." Taios answered.

"I know but again…"

"Anna stop it!" I yelled and Anna stared at me; shocked. "I know he has his duties and I have mine but we'll make time some how."

"Plus, I'm a time traveler, so I can visit Nihil whenever she wants." Taios said, and pulled out the Wayfinder from my pocket. "All she's got to do is hold the Wayfinder I gave her in her hands and think of me, and I'll come by at no time flat." After a minute, Anna just sighed and looked to us.

"Fine, but when you return don't be too much of an emo okay. The while thing with Harlow and what not really stressed me out." Anna said, shrugging.

"Look, I've moved on now. So I'm not the hothead anymore." Taios said smiling, holding my hand.

You better, I don't want Nihil to get hurt more because you got careless, buddy."

"Anna…" I sighed, shaking my head. "Lets go Taios." I dragged him away and he went to Namine's room to visit.

"Guess you got Hopeful Love." I jumped and looked to see Penelope and next to her and tied up was a guy with pink hair. "Oliver thought he could slack off but I knew where he would be." I felt like sweat dropping seeing Oliver sigh.

"I just wanted sea salt ice cream."

"I know but you could've told more to Anna. Now we only have a few minutes." Penelope scolded before looking at me. "Glad you got your keyblade at last but that really isn't your real keyblade. Call it your training wheels."

"What?"

"Yep, you have a better keyblade waiting for you when you're really to become the Protector for Anna." Penelope said, grinning. "After all, you were given a heart and emotion to keep Anna safe and assist her but you still need training. My advice, ask that guy to train you. He is kind of the source for your keyblade after all."

"Yeah." I said, summoning my keyblade and looking at it.

"You hoped somehow Taios and you could work out and look, it did." Penelope said, and look to Oliver. "I would tell you more but Oliver used up the time we can talk so I'll talk to you more later. See you later." Penelope waved good bye, holding Oliver by the collar of his shirt and they faded into light. Okay, really odd. Next time I'll have a lot of questions for them but still…. I went into Namine's room to see Taios talking to Namine.

"Taios, can we talk?"

"Sure." Taios said, coming out of the room. "So, what's up?"

"Do you know when you can come back?" I asked, looking up at him, gripping my keyblade. "So we can spend more time together and can you help me train in using my keyblade?" I smiled, looking at the keyblade in my hand; a little proud now. "Now that I have a proper weapon, I want to get stronger to keep Anna safe." At this, Taios just smiled happily.

"You know, you don't have to ask me that, I was about to ask you." I couldn't help but laugh at this, Taios is a good guy and I'm glad he thought to train me too.

"I'm happy to hear this. And when you're gone, I'll wait and train." I said, determined. "I'll show you, I'll get stronger."

"I'll hold you up to it." Taios said, smiling and I blushed.

"So, what day will you leave? It's already been a week now." I asked, as Taios grinned.

"I'll be leaving in two weeks." Taios said, looking happy and really I was too. But why?

"I thought you said you had a week." I said, as Taios shook his head.

"Well, seeing that my evil aunt is wrecking havoc in this universe from what I here, I'll have to squash out the parasite out of this place. I'm leaving in two weeks." Taios said, and for the first time I'm happy there's evil around.

"Then we can use this time to train." I said, and hugged him. "Thank you so much Taios."

"Anytime." Taios said, winking to me making me blush before kissing him. "Let's go see Roxy , the redhead, and the lovebird."

"Right." I said, and followed Taios to the clock tower to meet the others. Now that I have a keyblade, I'm sure I'll have enough to keep Anna safe but really I have a lot of questions and really I wonder why Nixar even helped me. Still, I've got more things to worry about; like training to use my new Hopeful Love keyblade, being with Taios, and finding out more from Penelope and Oliver when they get back.

* * *

Lunar: Aw! Nihil gets a Wayfinder!

Nixar: Where is she anyway?

Anna: Off cuddling with her boyfriend. (looks sick saying that)

Nixar: And Oliver and Penelope?

Crystal: Well... (in the distance you can hear Oliver screaming) Lets just say Penelope is getting back at him for being so damn lazy. (All the OCs there anime sweat dropped) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll have some fun stuff posted on Deviantart so I hope you look forward to that. Join us next time in Chapter 21: Losing Something. See you soon!


	21. Chapter 21: Losing Something

Crystal: TT^TT This is depressing!

Nihil: The chapter?

Crystal: No! Its the short amount of time before the Spring Semester starts! And I just ended Winter Semester!

Anna: Crystal, calm down.

Lunar: Someone, get the cake.

Penelope: I'll get it. Oliver, don't you dare eat it!

Oliver: (runs with the cake)

Disclaimers: I don't down Kingdom Hearts or Taios. I only own Anna, Nihil, Lunar, Oliver, Nixar, and Penelope. Infinitestories owns Taios. So hope you enjoy this chapter and please, no flames. If you don't like it, don't read.

* * *

Chapter 21: Losing Something

Nihil's POV

It's been a few days since I got Hopeful Love and really training with Taios has been great. Not only are we dating, but he's a good teacher and he seems to be less emo now. Anna, at least, thinks so after her trip with Riku. I did try to ask them about it but the only response I got was that it was good and they both would blush madly. I guess that means they're doing okay and I have seen them holding hands a lot and Anna isn't working as much with DiZ now. I guess they finished what they needed so Anna's taking a rest.

"So you're vacation went well?" I asked Riku for the hundredth time and as usual he blushed a bit.

"Yes, Anna got her rest and we spent time together."

"But you couldn't see her very much." Riku didn't say anything but I can tell he was sad. He can't really see Anna unless he lifts up a bit of his blindfold. Other than that, he'll turn into Xehanort's Heartless if he removes his blindfold; and knowing Riku no matter how much he wants to see Anna he can't bring himself to look at her with Xehanort's Heartless face. Come to think of it, if Xehanort's Heartless (ah what the heck I'll call him Ansem) if Ansem acted like Master Xehanort, from what my memories can tell, maybe Xemnas is like Terra. Maybe if he met Anna, it'll help Terra return; she is a friend of his after all and I know that would make Anna really happy.

"Anyway, we need to go to Beast's Castle. Anna said a member of the Organization that's important will be there." A member of the Organization… Xion! Oh no! Xion will get hurt by Riku and she'll think badly of herself!

"Riku, I don't think…."

"What?" Riku asked, as I fiddled with the hem of my dress.

"Well… I'll come with you, okay?" I said and Riku stared at me. "Just I wanna come…"

"Alright." Riku said and I was shocked. Riku looked emotionless but he seemed like he knew I had something on my mind but didn't say anything. "Lets go." Riku summoned a corridor of darkness and I quickly put the Organization coat on. We walked in silence but really what can I say to Riku? I mean, Xion is like my sister. We were made in the same place by the same person at the exact same time; Xion is like my twin and really to see her hurt… come to think of it I used to hate her… now I'm worried about her… I smiled a little thinking about it. I've come a long way, all thanks to Anna. Still, Xion will disappear in the end and I know that. Well, there's nothing for me to do about that but this is the start of everything. We arrived at Beast's Castle and really no one was around. Most likely hiding from the Heartless, from what I remember this place had a lot of Heartless since Belle lives here and they do like pure hearts after all.

"I'll show you who's good for nothing!" We heard someone screaming at the bridge, Xion! At once, Riku jumped down and attacked Xion. I have to admit, Xion is a good fighter but she seemed to hesitate and I could see the shocked look on her face even under her hood when Riku's hair fell from the hood of his cloak. That slight moment alone was enough to knock Xion down and send her to the ground.

"Xion!"

"Nihil?" Xion groaned from the ground as I knelt next to her.

"Riku, please, just leave her alone." I begged but Riku came to her and lifted her hood and managed to take a look at her before gasping and jumping back.

"Your face… who are you really and why do you have a keyblade?" Riku asked, as Xion managed to sit up a bit and put her hood back on.

"Tell me first, why you are dressed as one of us. And why are you with him Nihil?" I could hear the hurt in Xion's voice when she addressed me. She didn't know I was working with the people against the Organization; Anna, Axel, and I haven't said a word and I'm kind of surprised Nixar didn't say anything.

"To make sure my best friend sleeps in peace, and to keep the girl I love safe." Riku said, going to Xion's keyblade and picking it up. "I don't know who you're supposed to be. But… you can't fight fire with sparks. This keyblade, its a sham; worthless." He toss the keyblade to her and really, Riku's being harsh. I mean, I get that her keyblade is a copy of Roxas and Sora's keyblade but there's a reason why. But Riku is kind of right, there is only one keyblade of that kind.

"My keyblade is not a sham! What gives you the right to say that?!" Xion yelled, getting up, keyblade in hand, and charged right at Riku only for him to dodge and hit her in the back. She was already weakened by her battle earlier so that did it and when she fell her keyblade disappeared.

"Fine a new crowd. Trust me. Those guys are bad news." Riku said, walking off but I just stood there. Should I follow Riku or stay and comfort Xion?

"Why? You're the real sham." Xion reasoned and Riku didn't seem bothered.

"Fair enough. You could say I am… the biggest nobody of them all." Riku looked at me before walking away and Xion gave a heart-breaking scream.

"Xion…."

"Why?" Xion asked, looking at me and I can see tears; she was really crying. "Why didn't you say you were working for the enemy?"

"Because…. Really Anna, Axel, and I didn't want to." I said, going to her. "We were having a good time. We had so much fun and really if you found out Riku is our friend, you'd tell on us. But mostly, we couldn't tell you for Anna's safety."

"What?"

"I'm sure the Organization still want her. I'm not sure of the reasons but I do know it has something to do with her heart. How she's filled with light." I said, helping her up.

"Yes… I think Xemnas mentioned something about a missing piece. Without it, our Kingdom Hearts is empty." Xion said, as I have her a potion to heal her.

"Yeah, when we were first created, when I got my heart… I was taken to see if I could do something… but I can't. It needs to be Anna and I don't want her to get hurt." I said, looking up at the night sky.

"But, we'll get hearts. Axel, Roxas, and I we'll get hearts." Xion said, and I shook my head.

"Tell me Xion, when you heard that your keyblade was a sham and you screamed… why did you do that?" I asked, looking at her. "I maybe an enemy to the Organization, but you're still my friend. I do this to protect Anna just like that guy is doing it to protect his friend and Anna."

"I get that, but what should I do?" Xion asked, looking at me but I shook my head.

"I can't tell you that. Its something you have to do." I said and Xion nodded.

"Alright, but please don't tell Roxas or Axel."

"Huh? But why? They'll be worried about you."

"I know but… I just need time." Xion said, looking depressed. Well, I can understand really. Even though I'm like her, I was blessed to have a heart and my individuality. I don't have a copy keyblade or anything and Xion…. I rubbed my eyes. I don't know why but for a second, I saw Anna's face where Xion's should've been. But I thought Sora's the only one to get this problem. Isn't Anna protected?

"Anyway, I should head back. You need me to get you anything?"

"No, I'll be fine." Xion said, but she didn't look fine. I could tell from there, things won't really be the same as they used to and soon I may lose another member of my family. No, I will lose another member of my family; that's a given. I summoned a keyblade portal (Taios taught me how) and went back to Twilight Town to have ice cream with the guys. Knowing Xion, she won't be there.

"Three sea salt ice creams please." I asked, and gasped. "Nixar?!" Okay, I have to be seeing things. Since when did Nixar work at the ice cream shop?!

"Oh, hey Nihil." Nixar said grinning, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I screamed, ignoring the people staring at me.

"I work here." Nixar grinned. "Do you really think I'd keep working for Man Sex?" Okay, I had to laugh. I mean, finally someone calls Xemnas that.

"Anyway, three ice creams."

"Well, I could if…" Nixar smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, you are not getting Anna."

"No, I mean Fuu and Olette." I stared at him.

"What? But I thought you like Anna?"

"Well I do, but seeing as I'm here might as well pick up two cute girls while I'm at it." Nixar smirked, okay hating Nixar even more. I paid for the ice cream and punched him in the face before leaving. Nixar is just a weirdo, maybe that's why I'm getting a long with Riku now; I found someone weirder than Riku. I made it to the clock tower to see Roxas there.

"Hey, Nihil."

"Hey Roxas." I greeted, sitting next to him and handed him one sea salt ice cream.

"Taios isn't coming?"

"Nope, he's busy. Apparently someone is making a fuss in this universe so he's been balancing training me and hunting the problem down." I said, before eating my ice cream. "So how was your day?"

"Weird, I was attacked by these three kids." Roxas said, and I sighed. Maybe it was good if Lock, Shock, and Barrel stayed gone. Those kids can be annoying.

"Hey, Roxas, Nihil!" We looked to see Axel coming to us.

"Axel, you're back!"

"Ice cream?" I offered as Axel took it.

"Yup, I just got home and thanks for the ice cream." Axel said, sitting on the other side of Roxas and eating his ice cream. "How ya guys holding up? Where's Xion?"

"She's not here yet." Roxas said, as I nervously bit into my ice cream.

"I actually saw her today. She's really tired from her mission so she headed home early." I hate lying to them but Xion did say not to tell them just yet.

"This isn't like her." Roxas said, looking to the empty spot next to me where Xion would usually sit. After we finished our ice cream I headed back to the mansion and visited Namine but really she looked troubled.

"You okay, Namine?"

"I'm not sure. Something's wrong." Namine said, looking up from her drawing. It was a picture of Xion and me.

"Sora's memories are harder to pick up?" I asked, knowing what was wrong but Namine shook her head.

"It's not only that, something's wrong with Anna."

"With Anna?" But I thought she was getting better, DiZ seemed to stop experimenting on her.

"Yes, I can't say for sure but Anna seems troubled by something. She's not telling me what but well…."

"What is it?"

"Its her memories." Namine said, putting down her colored pencil. "Anna's physically better after the few days of rest but Anna came to ask me something really strange today."

"What?"

"How she first met Kairi." Okay, that's a shocker. Anna and Kairi are really close, they practically became best friends when Kairi lost her heart and Anna was the only one who could always see her. Not to mention how important it is to Anna in keeping promises. "She seemed confused, as if she couldn't think straight. I just hope I'm wrong." If Anna is losing her memories, could Xion have them? I mean, she looks like Kairi because of Sora's memories of her but why is this affecting Anna? She should be protected because of her light and Lunar. Really, they seem okay but Sora's memories are going inside Xion. Okay, I admit Lunar has been extremely depressed and quiet ever since the whole Attair bit but Anna still has her light and…. I wonder. I left Namine to her work and went down to check on Sora and the others.

"I think you're getting it." I jumped and turned to see Penelope, who looked serious. "Anna's light has been effected."

"What? But how?" I asked, shocked as Penelope came to look up at Sora.

"Oliver and I know but seeing how Anna is, she wouldn't want you guys to know yet. She knows what she's doing but the consequence…" Penelope sighed. "I may have to take it back, she may not have sense but she does have a good plan. You can't really tell what she's thinking."

"I guess." I said looking up at Sora's sleeping form. Will this happen to Anna? I don't know how to help her. I mean, Xion is like my sister and really its Roxas who has to end it for her so he can go and try to destroy the Organization's Kingdom Hearts for Xion. It's not my place to do anything but it hurts just sitting around and watching as the people I care about get hurt.

_Now you know how Anna felt._ Lunar said, glumly._ She had to watch Ventus, Aqua, and Terra slowly fall, Riku falling into darkness, and Sora and the others going to sleep. Anna again is there to help out but she can't change anything. At least you know that there will be a somewhat happy ending. I just hope that'll be enough._

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Lunar. Finally decided to talk?" I said, and I can practically feel Lunar shrug.

_I feel a little better at least. I found out the truth. What happened to Attair never happened._

"What? But then…"

_I think they were fake memories. Like the ones Namine used to trick Anna and Sora only this time it was a long-term effect on Attair._ Lunar said with a sigh. _I just wish I can make him see it wasn't me._

"You'll find a way." I said, looking up at Sora and I noticed Penelope was gone but a letter lay where she stood. I picked it up quickly and read:

_Dear Nihil,_

_ Sorry I had to leave so soon but I just had to check on you and tell you a bit. I'll explain more in a few more days since Oliver used most of our time to buy ice cream. Oh and if you see Oliver, kick him for me. Our time here isn't meant for ice cream!_

_Yours truly,_

_Penelope_

_P.S. If possible, stay away from Xion._

"Stay away from Xion?" I reread again. I get Xion is taking Sora's memories but can she hold Anna's memories too? Wouldn't that overflow her faster? 'I'm so confused.' I thought and went to bed. Next day, was pretty calm. Okay Taios returned and we trained for so many hours to the point I was ready to fall down and die but heck, that's training. Riku still hasn't come back yet from Beast's Castle and really I'm getting worried. I get he's shocked that Xion has the exact face as Kairi but maybe Anna already explained to him why. I haven't seen Anna either come to think of it. She's been in her room for most of the day and now she's stopped coming to the clock tower. "Anna?" I knocked on her bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I opened the door to see Anna sitting on her bed and rereading her journal.

"You okay?"

"Not sure. Its just my mind if fuzzy lately." Anna said, rubbing her temple. "I mean, I just had a blank moment on how I met Kairi and now…" Anna just sighed and shook her head. "I didn't think this would happen but I guess it's my own fault."

"Huh?" I asked but Anna smiled.

"Lets just go to the clock tower. I'm sure the guys are there, waiting for us."

"Huh? You know Xion won't come?" I asked, as Anna got up.

"Yeah, you forget, I'm the Destiny Keeper. That and I figured as much." Anna said smiling and I laughed. She'll never change.

"Okay then, lets go." I said, and we made our way to the ice cream stand and behold, Nixar was there. Okay I'm just gonna summarize this. Nixar flirted with Anna, I punched him, and we got our ice cream. If he's going to be the one giving me sea salt ice cream, I'm finding another place for the stuff.

"Since when was Nixar working at the ice cream place?"

"Hell if I know." I said, as we made it to the tower and saw Axel and Roxas.

"Hey Anna, you came today."

"Yep, feeling better." Anna said, sitting between Axel and Roxas, as I took my seat next to Roxas and we ate our ice cream.

"Where's Xion?" Axel asked, as Roxas looked a little sad.

"Haven't see her today, either."

"Oh well." Axel said, while Anna and I looked at each other. We knew we shouldn't tell them but really Roxas is worried.

"Hey, Axel, Anna, Nihil…" Roxas said, as we looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Is there anything you couldn't bear to lose?" Roxas asked, curious.

"What? Where'd that come from?"

"I ran into someone today, and… well, he had something like that. Something so important to him he couldn't bear to lose it." Roxas asked, looking to us. "Why don't I have anything like that?"

"Because you don't have a heart." Oh if only you guys knew.

"Uhh, I guess… but Demyx doesn't have a heart, and I bet he'd get upset if you took his sitar away." Roxas pointed out, point goes to Roxas!

"Hmm, true, but… I don't think that's quiet the same." Axel said, okay minus point to Roxas and one for Axel. "I guess the closest thing we Nobodies have got is our past. You know, memories of the stuff we couldn't bear to lose, back when we couldn't bear to lose it."

"Oh… too bad I don't remember _my_ past." Roxas said, looking glum and I don't blame him. Since Sora is alive and whole he still has his memoires but now that he's asleep, Roxas does have the memories but they're slowly going into Xion.

"Well, what about your present?" Axel asked, as Roxas looked confused.

"Huh?"

"You can remember what happened when you came to the Organization, Axel, Xion, Taios, Nihil, and me. They're important memories right?" Anna asked, as Roxas nodded.

"Yeah… I do, don't I? I couldn't bear to lose my memories of you guys or Xion." Roxas said, as I nodded.

"See, you got something important. We all have something we wanna hang on to." I said, smiling. Like how I wanna hang on to Anna, Taios, everyone important to me. It would be scary if I lost them; it'd be like when I was in that cage all alone again and like I'd ever want that again.

"Its scary to think I could lose you guys." Roxas said, as Axel looked a little surprised.

"Scary? Scary's a feeling, man." Axel pointed out.

"Yeah, I know I can't feel but… its still a scary thought."

"We all know that all too well." Anna said, and I can tell she was avoiding using feeling at this point.

"A thought, then. But not a feeling." Axel answered and I shook my head. Can't they tell they can actually feel?

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe you just remember what it's like to feel scared, and think you're feeling it now." After we had our ice cream, we went back home and really I hope Xion is okay; the Organization is really mean when it comes to failures. We went back to the mansion and Anna went to sleep. I'm really worried about her; if she's getting puzzled with her memoires maybe something is wrong with her. But it can't be Xion; I thought she only affected Sora and Roxas because she's a puppet to copy Roxas and Sora.

_Other things are at work._ I heard Lunar said, seriously. _Anna's an important piece to the Organization. They're still after her even if Nixar doesn't seem to act like it. Right now, you need to focus on training._

"Right." I said, going to my room. But Anna's condition still worried me. What if she really is forgetting or worse? The next day, I went into Twilight Town to fight some Heartless. Taios left early to search for his aunt and he looked serious; guess things may be getting worse for him now that she's around. Come to think of it, I'll need to ask him what she looks like to make sure keep a look out.

"Nihil?" I turned to see Xion walking up to me.

"Oh hey, Xion."

"Can you come with me?" Xion asked, and I nodded. We made our way to the clock tower but she didn't say anything.

"Um… Xion…"

"Hey, Xion, Nihil!" We looked to see Roxas coming to us.

"Roxas? Don't you have a mission?"

"Yeah. They sent me here today."

"Really? Me too…" Xion's voice trailed off as I stared at them Roxas tried to look at her but she just turned away to look at the ground. "Roxas, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that yesterday." I can really see the scars from meeting Riku had really messed with her. I feel for her, she's doubting herself and I wish I can say something but I don't think I should.

"Whatever, it didn't bother me."

"I was upset." Xion confessed. "I messed up a mission really bad."

"Xion…" I whimpered, as Xion looked to me as if to say, 'it's not your fault'.

"I don't suppose you heard about the guy pretending to be one of us? The Organization Imposter? I was ordered to take him out… but I couldn't beat him. Saix was so mad, he called me a 'mistake'."

"Oh… gosh, I'm sorry…" Roxas said, looking a little guilty.

"Don't be. That jerk can say whatever he wants. I can take it." Xion said, but I can really tell she was affected. It hurts a lot to be called a mistake, I know the feeling all too well.

"Hey, Xion… why don't we work together today? Nihil, you can help too." Roxas asked, as Xion and I looked at each other before looking at Roxas.

"How?"

"Let's double up on our missions. If we team up, we should be able to cut through the work faster." Roxas asked, looking from Xion to me.

"Well… okay. Maybe we'll finish early and have more time for ice cream." Xion said, thoughtfully and I nodded.

"Yeah, and I can use this to train more." I said, and together we went through Twilight Town. What the importance of the Organization emblems, I have no clue but the best part was fighting the Avalanche Heartless. Sure the giant Shadow Heartless and that huge plant Heartless were cool but the Avalanche really had more of a challenge for us. With the three of us though, it was easy to beat and I sure hope the Organization doesn't find out I can use a keyblade finally. Maybe that's why I couldn't summon a keyblade before. Maybe Penelope decided when I get my keyblade and when being near the Organization it was too dangerous.

"So how 'bout that ice cream?" Roxas said, smiling but that wasn't enough to cheer up Xion.

"Okay… Yeah, sure." Xion said, glumly. Luckily, Nixar wasn't working the ice cream shop so it was safe for me to get ice cream and we went up to the tower. Roxas was enjoying his ice cream but Xion still looked upset. I can tell she had a lot on her mind through out the mission; she seemed kind of distracted and nearly got hit by the Heartless.

"Wonder where Axel is. Guess we got the work done a little bit too fast, huh?" Roxas asked, trying to get Xion's attention but she was lost in thought. She was really thinking about what happened with Riku; guess it really shook her. "Xion? Hey… Xion!" Xion jumped a little and looked to Roxas and me. "What's the matter with you today?" Xion sighed as she looked at the sun.

"Sorry. My mind is on other things." Xion said, solemnly. "Roxas, why are we doing all this? Working for the Organization?"

"What do you mean, why?" Roxas asked confused. "So we can get hearts of our own, right?"

"Why?" Xion asked. "What do we need hearts for?" Roxas just shook his head, before speaking.

"I don't know. But I figure once we have them, we'll be in a better position o judge, right?"

"Well, that depends on you." I said, shrugging.

"Maybe, I just wish I knew what I was doing here." Xion said. "How I got here… I started having the strangest dreams."

"Really?" I perked up at this, what dreams? Xion nodded, not looking at us.

"I can never remember what they're about. I just wake up feeling like… like something is really wrong and that I knew Anna some where." Wait, Anna?

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Xigbar said you and me were pretty special. 'Exceptional,' he said." Roxas said.

"Special just means different." Xion said, looking really depressed. "Because I'm a mistake."

"Come on Xion, don't say that."

"Yeah, you're not a mistake." Roxas said, shaking his head as Xion got up.

"Well, we may both be exceptional, Roxas; Nihil being probably better than any of us since she has a heart, but I don't think we're the same."

"Xion, wait…" But Xion has already walked off. Poor Xion, what Riku said… still, he was right. Xion and I are different; we're not even Nobodies so we shouldn't really have hearts. But somehow I have one and Xion seems to be growing one. After Axel came, I left too and went back to the mansion.

"Guess it's starting then. It's too late to stop things now." I jumped and turned to see the pink haired guy; Oliver.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're probably wondering now why I'm here instead of Penelope."

"No."

"You see, she blackmailed me to coming here." Oliver said, ignoring me. "She threatened to put pictures of me all over town if I didn't do my job right so yeah."

"Okay, so what did you want to tell me then?"

"Anna's really losing her memories and they're going into Xion." Oliver said bluntly as I gaped at him.

"What? But that can't be, she's protected! Her light…!"

"Has weakened." Oliver said, and really I'm shocked. This isn't supposed to happen to her. How is this even possible?! "Turns out whatever DiZ was doing to her involved her light and now it's weakened. It'll take a bit of time for Kingdom Hearts to give light to her with Organization and all but now the damage is done. Anna will slowly lose her memories and once they're all gone…"

"She won't die, right?" I asked hopefully as Oliver nodded.

"We're sure she won't die. She'll just become a lifeless doll."

"Is this true?" I turned to see Riku, and even with the blindfold I can tell he looked shocked and even a bit scared for Anna. "Is there any way to stop this?"

"Unless you destroy the vessel, none of Anna's memories will return to her." Oliver said, and Riku instantly ran off; most likely to see Anna.

"That's why you said to stay away from Xion… she's slowly taking memories from Anna through me." I said, looking sad. This is my fault.

"Yes but now the effects can't be reversed. Even if you stay away from Xion, Anna's condition won't change." Oliver said, looking actually sad. "I'm sorry but in a way, this was meant to happen. From what I can tell, Anna knew she was putting herself at risk but she seems to have a plan. Just trust her, I'm sure everything will work out."

"How?! My friend will…. She'll…" I felt so horrible, Anna's going to sleep at this rate and the only way to wake Anna up is to get rid of Xion; my best friend or my sort of sister.

"I'm sorry, but I need to leave, my time is up." I nodded and watched as Oliver faded in a puff of light. I wonder how Riku is going to be with all of this. I walked up to the second floor when I heard voices in Anna's room.

"Riku, it's okay."

"It's not, how could you put yourself in danger?" Riku asked, and really I can hear the hurt in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if I did, you'd stop me." Anna said, firmly. "Besides, I know what I'm doing. What DiZ did will save us in the end."

"At what cost?" Riku asked, furious. "Anna, you know how I felt when Kairi lost her heart. Do you really want me to see you like that as well?"

"No, but in this case I have no choice." Anna said and I can feel her sadness. "I'm honestly scared but I knew maybe this'll help us in the end. Besides, I've got you, Nihil, and Namine to help me. I can depend on you guys to save me in the end. I trust you to help me, Riku, and I hope you understand that I'm scared."

"Anna…" I just heard a long silence, well maybe a small moan from Anna, which meant one thing. They're kissing!

"Riku's preparing for the worst." I turned to see Namine holding her sketchbook. "It wasn't your fault, Nihil."

"Yes it was, I should've seen this." I said, and I can feel tears running down my face.

"Nihil, Anna kept it hidden from all of us for a reason. Maybe some day we'll learn why."

"Its just…" I just started sobbing as Namine rubbed my shoulders.

"Its okay, you can cry." Namine said, and I just sobbed on her shoulder. Just when I feel like I had everything I needed, a best friend, a boyfriend, and a good life with people I care about; I'm losing something important to me. My best friend, Anna, and once I get her back I'll lose Xion. Please, I can't lose much more so I'll have to get stronger to protect it and Anna while she sleeps.

* * *

Nihil: O.O

Anna: You okay, Nihil?

Nihil: Why didn't you stop her?!

Lunar: Um... I'm just a spirit.

Oliver and Penelope: so are we. (Nihil glares at Crystal)

Crystal: ^^; It's for the plot, Nihil. Don't worry, things will be fine. (steps back) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 22: Nixar. See you soon!

Nihil: get here, Crystal!

Crystal: (screams and runs away as Nihil chases after her with Hopeful Love in hand) Someone help me! Also for those who plan to review, if you noticed chapter 17 preview is off so those who reviewed chapter 20 may see the reviews for that on this chapter so, for uses who have reviewed chapter 20 and reviewing this; you might need to use the guest review. Sorry!


	22. Chapter 22: Nixar

Crystal: Finally!

Anna: You really thought about this one.

Nihil: That and setting up the next chapters.

Blair: Um... guys... look at this... (looks at a pit at the chapter and a copy of _The Lost Hero_)

Nihil: Huh?

Anna: Okay... (starts reading)

Crystal: ^^; anyway we should get started.

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. I only own Anna, Nihil, Lunar, Nixar, and the Heartless Mermaid. And Taios is owned by Infinitestories. Well, hope you all enjoy this chapter and please, no flames!

* * *

Chapter 22: Nixar

Anna's POV

"Riku, please I can't stay in this room all the time."

"But Anna…"

"I won't lose my memories from going outside, Riku."

"Anna, you're slowly losing your memories anyway. What'll happen if you lose them while you're away? And with the Organization after you, you're vulnerable now." Riku said, as I made to leave the mansion.

"Riku, please. I can't stay cooped up inside this place. I'll go mad." I argued, turning to him. "I'll be fine though, please trust me."

"I do, it's just…. I don't want anything to happen to you." Riku said, and I can feel his sadness. "I waited for so long and you'll end up…"

"Riku…" I placed a hand on his cheek, "I know you're worried and really I am too but I can't stand by as I fall to sleep like Sora. I'll keep fighting till I can't or live my life the way I can."

"I know, just please, come back soon alright. Or at least have Nihil with you." Riku said, as Nihil came out from her room.

"What? You need me to go with Anna?" Nihil asked, curious. "Sure, I'll go but I still have to train with Taios so Anna should stay home or at least watch." Since she find out that my memories were fading, she's been trying to keep me by her side. If not, she'll agree with Riku about keeping me in the mansion; one of the things they agree on. She thinks it's her fault that my memories are getting lost; well it's not. I kind of knew the risk and really a part of me isn't surprise this happened. In fact, I expected worse like out right dying or something but I had to do something to help DiZ with his machine. At least I know now what powered that machine I saw in the next game.

"Nihil, I'm fine!" I rolled my eyes and walked out the mansion with Nihil at my heals. 'Sorry Riku but I have to go.' I thought, I need fresh air and besides the place I'm planning to go may be safe. I got a good friend to help protect me if needed.

"Anna! You should really go back!" Nihil yelled behind me.

"Nihil!" I looked and saw Taios running to us with two sea salt ice creams. I was kind of surprised. It's been a few days since I last saw him and really Taios changed. He seemed happier and it almost seemed like he was getting over his emo issues. "There you are, I've been looking for ya. Hurry, your ice cream is gonna melt."

"Taios, can you reason with Anna?" Nihil asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I'll be fine!" But Taios examined me, and he looked worried.

"Anna, uh, you don't look good kiddo." Taios said, calmly and really serious. "You need bed rest, and don't say you're fine when clearly you're not."

"I'm fine!" I yelled annoyed.

"Anna, you're losing your memories." Nihil reasoned.

"I know but come on, I still have most of them. Its just a little fuzzy on some things right now." I said but Taios shook his head.

"That's what you say now, but what about later future huh?" Taios asked, wow he's almost seemed a little awesome. "Sora said the same thing back at Castle Oblivion, and you don't think that won't happen the same way to you now? Trust me on this Anna, you need rest."

"Look, please Taios. I just need some time alone in some fresh air." I said, hoping he would understand me. "I've been cooped up too long."

"Hmmm… then come with us on a field trip in the Asteria, you can enjoy the time alone while getting fresh air and watching how I train Nihil." That's the last thing I need. I don't wanna be near Taios incase he went into emo mode.

"No, I'm going to Neverland." I said, telling them where I was really going. They at least deserve to know where I'm going; Nihil and Riku anyway. I told Riku where I was going before I made to leave.

"How convenient, that's where I was going anyway." Taios said, smiling cheerfully.

"No." I said, sternly. "I'm going alone." At once, Taios seemed to lose the ability to care and shrug.

"Meh, your loss, come on Nihil. Let's continue your training." At once Nihil gave Taios a slight glare at Taios.

"Taios… stop being rude or no hugs." At once, Taios seemed to be backtracked hastily; not taking his eyes off of Nihil as if he didn't want to see her looking at him angrily or anything.

"Okay, okay, Anna, I'm sorry. It's your choice to go alone and I'll respect that." I was honestly shocked, Nihil is able to keep a hold on Taios. Maybe Nihil dating Taios is a good thing after all. Nihil just rolled her eyes at Taios and I tried not to laugh a little.

"Thanks."

"But you need bed rest, you can't really push yourself when you're clearly not well." Taios said, serious again. "So just… sleep every once in a while, okay?" He sighed, looking at Nihil expecting her to smile even a little and she did but it was probably a centimeter.

"Okay." I said, nodding.

"You're getting better at not being emo." Nihil sighed, crossing her arms.

"I try, love. I try." Taios said, smiling happily as if the world was right as long as Nihil was around.

"That's good but still not going to lift my thing of with every time you're emo, no hugs for a whole hour." Nihil said, and Taios chuckled as he handed Nihil her ice cream, which she took.

"Alright, Alright, lets get going."

"I have a lot of work to keep you sane." Nihil sighed. "Maybe no hugs after all." At once Taios was horrified but I can tell Nihil was joking a round just a bit.

"No! I'll work hard to be even less emo, till the point to where my insane emo phase is gone." Taios said, with a determined smile and Nihil looked pleased.

"Good boy." Nihil said patting his head as I quickly sneaked away, trying not to laugh. Its nice those two are happy but Taios looked happier. He was determined to be happier for Nihil's sake and they're working together to help him get over his pain. Nihil is a perfect match for Taios, she's able to like him for who he is yet won't take his self-pity party. Taios also seems to really love Nihil, he's actually working to change and most of all his eyes seemed to sparkle whenever he looked at Nihil; almost like he was looking at a sea of stars and found the one he'd never want to look away from. I felt that way with Riku and I think he with me. I know he's worried about me but I'm not gonna sit around and let my memories fade while doing nothing. Besides, honestly I'm terrified. I know things will be fine with out me, but I can't help it.

This isn't like with Castle Oblivion, in which my real memories were switched with fake ones; I'm literally forgetting everything I know and love. Maybe I can call it a new version of Alzheimer's disease and believe me I've seen how that turn out. One of my grandparents had it and I saw how they died. Second family member who died and I didn't get to know well because I was young. The first was my older sister, I think her name was Maggie. I never talk about her, mostly because I don't know her. I was about one when she died. A hit and run accident at the elementary school she went to; she was crossing the street to get to the car where her babysitter waited for her and some idiot ran the stop sign and hit her. Dad said they never found out who killed her but Mom doesn't like to talk about Maggie. Which is why I can't talk about her; I can't even know her. Mom always started crying when we talk about her and Dad would get sad too. Dad always said it's the children who bury the parents when they die, not the other way around; said it was a way for parent to know they made sure their kids were all set for the world ahead. But Maggie died at seven.

I wonder what Mom and Dad would say if they found out what's happening to me? How are Mom and Dad back home? Are Amy and Amanda all right? How long have I really been away from home? All these questions filled my head whenever I think of Maggie these days. Strange, how a person I didn't know could affect my thoughts so much. Maybe it's because of the fact that she died so young and I'm kind of following down that path. What if I don't wake up? Will I see Maggie when I sleep? Will I really die this time? I felt really sad…. Maggie… a big sister. If anything I needed one right now but I formed a little family during my time in the _Kingdom Hearts_ universe. Aqua was my big sister and maybe she's what I thought Maggie would be like but Aqua is trapped in the Dark Realm. Lunar is kind of like a sister but she can't argue with this because I gave her all my reasons. Nihil… well she seems the best example of a sister but really I made up my mind.

I guess what I'm saying is, I need someone to talk to. I don't want to bother Riku, he's got enough to worry about with Sora and now with me but he knows my feelings; we had a heart to heart the night he found out my secret. Nihil, well she can't stop beating herself up so I'm not going to add more to the guilt trip. That's why I'm taking a mini vacation to Neverland; it's a place I can relax and be near the beach so I could calm down. At once, a calm breeze seemed to cover me and really I felt well…protected. Like arms were hugging me from behind and it felt nice.

I smiled and quickly summoned a portal and jumped in to make my way to Neverland. When I got there and really I'm happy to have this time alone in a place like this. A world that time forgot where everything is the same. I walked around calmly, the Organization cloak I used to protect myself was over my shoulder and I felt at peace. The sound of the water, the rustling of the trees, and even the annoying mermaids couldn't dampen my spirits now. Yep, the nice calming breeze, the sound of the wind and the mermaids yelling, 'go away'…. Wait what?

"Come on, you know you like me!"

"Gross, we only like Peter!"

"You weirdo!" I looked down at the mermaid lagoon to see Nixar trying to woo the mermaids; his black shirt was unbuttoned and the mermaids looked annoyed.

"What does Peter have that I don't? He's an annoying brat." Nixar asked, nonchalantly. One thing I learnt from watching _Peter Pan_ many times is that the mermaids are groupies; very scary, killer groupies.

"Take that back!"

"Get him!" At once, the mermaids made their way at Nixar and now, he looked scared. I was surprised to see the mermaids grabbing his pants, legs, anything to bring him down; I know that the mermaids tried to murder Wendy but Nixar? I guess I should save him, though he is an idiot he doesn't deserve to die by groupie mermaids. I summoned my glider and swooped down and got Nixar before he was pulled in.

"Anna, you came to…!"

"I didn't come to save you! I only saw you while walking!" I yelled over the wind and landed by the Indian Camp. "What were you thinking? Those mermaids are the biggest fan of Peter Pan in this universe. Saying he's a brat, though it may be true, is like signing your death warrant."

"Well, I had to. How else would I lure out that Heartless? There goes that plan." Nixar said, sounding almost serious. Wait, Heartless? Nixar, probably noticing my blank look answered my thoughts. "I'm here looking for a Heartless. From what I can gather it's different from the others."

"What?" But Nixar turned his back to me.

"Come on, Anna. I'll explain everything in a safer place." Nixar said, and walked into the forest. I haven't seen Nixar this serious since the time when I saw him under that hood. Which one is the real Nixar? Still, I followed him and to my surprised he led me to Peter's hide out and Slightly and Cubby coming out.

"Hey, it's Anna!"

"Hi Anna!" The two lost boys cheered coming to Nixar and me. To my surprise, the Lost Boys grinned at Nixar.

"So, did you find out more about the weird mermaids?" Slightly asked.

"No, they still won't budge." Nixar said, shaking his head. "Is Peter back?"

"Yeah, the Indians are worried too. Even Hook isn't hunting for Peter." Okay, Hook isn't out to kill Peter? The world has gone upside down.

"Hook thinks the mermaid are hiding the treasure he's been looking for." Cubby said, as Nixar slump a bit. Typical of Hook, it makes more sense now; well a little bit but still!

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" I asked, as Nixar nodded before looking to the lost boys.

"Anna needs some rest so we'll be inside. You two be careful and stay away from the water."

"We will." Cubby said and the two left as we made it inside.

"So, what's this about a new Heartless?" I asked, sitting on the fur-covered bed as Nixar leaned against the wall.

"It happened about a week ago, turns out one of the mermaids got attacked by a Heartless and somehow turned into the Heartless." Nixar started, his eyes closed. "At first it seemed normal and kind of harmless but then… it seemed to grow a will and mind."

"But Heartless usually act on instinct?"

"They do, which is why I'm puzzled. I came here trying to find answers." Nixar said, and for once I couldn't tell what he meant. His words seem passive enough but his red eyes… they looked pleading, almost as if they were trying to grasp something he wanted to know. "Now this Heartless controls the other mermaids, though they seem to be okay with it. But the problem is the number of Heartless has increased here since it arrived, making it harder for everyone that lives here."

"I see," I said nodding, "were you sent here on orders?"

"That's none of your business." Nixar said, pointedly but shook his head. "Sorry, it's just the thought of existing confused me."

"What?"

"Get some rest, Anna." Nixar said, pushing me onto the bed and it would've been awkward if he didn't move away. "You're memories are leaving you. You should enjoy sleeping and having nice dreams."

"Nixar, how did you know that?" Nixar just gave a small smirk and winked.

"My secret." Nixar said, and went to a different room. What's Nixar hiding? The more I think about it, I know nothing about him. He is one of the few I know nothing about, all because I existed. My being here has changed a few things… I wonder what else I've changed. Still, I don't like not knowing things. I took a quick nap and I was surprised how quickly I fell asleep but I woke up just as quickly. It was weird but it felt nice to get some sleep and when I work up, Nixar wasn't there. I walked outside to see Nixar against the tree and was looking at his dark blade kind of a lost look on his face.

"You okay?" I asked, as Nixar looked at me while I adjusted my organization coat.

"Yeah, just thinking about my early days." Nixar said, putting his sword away. "I wasn't even sure how to speak. A pretty confusing time for me and none of the Nobodies can relate; when they first form they're zombies. I was able to feel and sense everything around me and it nearly drove me insane. I just wondered around the realm of darkness until I found a girl with blue hair and she attacked me when she saw me."

"Blue hair…?" I knew at once who this woman was, Aqua, she's still okay! That's great! Maybe I'll see her soon too. I can tell her about Ven; well as much as I can.

"Yeah, she had a keyblade and she nearly killed me right then and there if it weren't for my instincts." Nixar said and for some reason looked at his right hand. "After that, Xemnas found me and I learnt how to be… kind of human and even gained this appearance."

"So you stay around because you owe him?" I asked, as Nixar shrugged.

"Kind of but that's none of your business." Nixar said, looking at me. "Anyway, Peter is trusting us to find this Heartless."

"Wait, where's Peter then?" And since when did Peter trust Nixar? Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought…

"He's talking to the mermaids; we'll sneak into a cavern with the Heartless in it as he distracts them." Nixar said, smirking a little. "Better him than me and even now Peter is getting annoyed with them."

"Finally!" I cheered and Nixar laughed. It's hard to think of the guy as an enemy when he's so friendly even a little secretive. It's his life after all and even though he works for the Organization, maybe he'll be like Axel. We made our way to the Mermaid Lagoon and saw the mermaids surrounding Peter as he told a story. Really, it's hard to see if he really was annoyed or not since he was so animated in telling the story; judging by the gestures it was the time when he cut off Hook's hand.

"This way." Nixar muttered and sunk slowly into the water so the mermaids wouldn't notice them. I followed and we swam to the far side of the lagoon and I could see a black dot below me against the rock. "Hope you can hold your breath."

"Right." And we dived down into the cavern and when we got in surprised me. It was a cavern of crystal, glittering brightly from the sunlight coming from a hole in the ceiling. "What is this place?"

"Not sure, Peter and the boys discovered this place a while ago. Still, it houses an underwater spring that the Heartless lives in. Oh and you may need these." To my surprise, he handed me a pair of earplugs.

"What are these for?" I said, taking them anyway.

"This Heartless charms its victims." Nixar said, taking another pair of earplugs from his pants pocket. "I actually got a chance to talk to Hook, he's furious at how many men he's lost to this Heartless."

"Wait, is he scared of this Heartless? I thought he was scared of the crocodile?"

"Oh he's not scared, he's mad and the crocodile is kind of her pet. I think she promised it that when the time comes she'll feed him Hook."

"That I can see." I said, trying to hide my smile. We walked down the cavern and really it seemed like a peaceful place; the sound of the spring in the distance, the light on the crystal, and the air was surprisingly fresh. Suddenly, a haunting hum reached my ears and I instantly felt light headed.

"Ear plugs." Nixar said, and we quickly plugged them in. Sure the earplugs didn't drown out all the humming but this time I didn't feel light headed. "She's right here." Nixar said, pointing to a hole on the left-hand wall and I looked in to see a drop dead gorgeous woman. It was like her features changed as the sun hit her body, making her hair shine between black, brown and even blonde. Her hair was long and looked so silky even from a distance and the scales on her tail seemed like diamonds. The problem, though, were her eyes, which were cold and maybe even hungry and the Heartless sigil over her heart above the shell bra she was wearing. I get people thing that Ariel looked pretty but man, can we switch out these two?

"You can come out; I can feel your hearts close by." The mermaid said, in a sickly sweet voice but it seemed to work for her. "Please come out, I want to see your face." I don't know why but I walk away from my spot following the voice.

"Anna, don't!" Nixar hissed at me, but I wasn't listening. I wanted to see this being with my own eyes.

_Anna, resist! You need to focus!_ Lunar screamed and I stopped.

"Anna, keep focus. It's the charm, she's tricking you." Nixar urged, and I nodded. But we'd have to face her soon, we'll be in voice range and if these earplugs didn't block out the charm on me; we may be in trouble.

"Please, come and see me. I'm so lonely." The mermaid's voice echoed and I looked at Nixar who nodded. We have to face her now; we came this far so like we can stop. The mermaid's chamber though was so pretty I wanted to take a picture of this scene; the crystal walls looked so elegant and a worthy background for this evil mermaid. "It's been a while… where is that handsome blonde boy you were with the last time?"

"Last time?" I asked, and it hit me. I was shocked but looking at her carefully I saw clear. I knew this mermaid, at least before she was turned into a Heartless. "You! You splashed me when I first was here!" I yelled, now angry. She had completely changed, sure she was pretty when she was normal but annoyed me to no end when she flirted with Ven. Even now, looking at her closely, her eyes still held that cocky yet flirty look and that smirk on her face hadn't changed one bit. I can't believe I thought her as pretty. "What happened to you? How'd you..?"

"Become so powerful?"

"Become even worse." I finished. "I didn't think you'd be a Heartless." Well, like I really knew her but man; I feel bad for Peter now.

"Thank the others." The mermaid said, and for once she looked really angry and hurt. "I tried to get Peter's attention all to myself once and the others tried to harass me. They even told the pirates I had treasure so they would hunt me down. I wanted to make them, pay: make them listen to me."

"So you became a Heartless?" Nixar asked, not looking interested anymore.

"No, I became powerful. I remember that silver haired boy when he kidnapped that Wendy girl; the darkness he had. I asked him at the time how he got that power and he said it was the darkness."

"And you flirted with him I'm guessing." I said, half-heartedly as the mermaid Heartless, I'll call her Princess, glared at me.

"You seem to get all the guys." She growled, and looking close to monstrous. "That first boy, the silver haired one, that spiky, brown-haired boy, and now this one; they all seem to follow you."

"Well, some of them follow me but mostly I follow them." I muttered. Really, it's not my fault that _Kingdom Hearts_ has mostly male characters.

"But then I realized the difference between us, that power of yours. That power which destroyed those monsters all those years ago." I had to think for a moment and then it hit me. She was there when I used my instinctive Lunar Storm spells. She must be after my heart…

"I realized then, most of the boys that follow you have a similar weapon than you, but yours is stronger, brighter. I want it, I want it." The mermaid said, and I relax. She's not the brightest light in the room. She thought the power came from the keyblade; which is half right but really she didn't know that.

"Anna, let me handle this." Nixar said, and I felt power coming from him. It almost shocked me and I moved back.

"Nixar, I…"

"No, I'm annoyed here. I wasted my time because of her. I thought I could find answers on why I'm here. By finding something that didn't seem normal, this thing was my only lead in a while. But now, she's useless; just drunk on her own power. I have no need of her."

"How dare you!" Princess growled, and her pretty face really turned into that of a scaly face, gills protruding from her neck, and her nails turning into claws. "I am stronger than anything; I will become leader of the mermaids and everything in Neverland…"

"Oh shut up." Nixar said, his dark sword forming in his hands. He had this dark look on this face that made Riku when he was evil look like peaceful; Nixar looked absolutely murderous and his target was the mermaid Heartless. "Your voice was supposed to be something to help me but guess that doesn't work with you. You never had what I needed." At once, Nixar charged and I was surprised. I've never seen Nixar fight but man; it was like he was dancing. His moves were fluid, graceful, and even beautiful at times with his darkness but it was powerful and deadly. I would've helped him fight Princess but I had my own Heartless problem to deal with. About ten pirate Heartless formed and I had to fight them all on my own. I realized how much I depended on Sora and the others. I've never fought so many enemies at once. I used Lunar Storm to finish all of them off but I got tired and nearly fell to my knees and watched the battle. After a whole ten minutes of fighting, Nixar finally threw Princess out of her pond and onto the rocky floor; Nixar's dark sword starting to gleam brightly in a deathly glow with the sunlight.

"No!" Princess screamed, half horror, half pleading. "Let me live! I can answer your questions! I know what you want!" Nixar hesitated, but his sword was still raised. "Yes, what you want is to know why you're here, you're purpose. I can give that to you. Just let me live." I felt for Nixar, is that was he really wanted? But then I noticed Princess's claws stretching behind her back; ready to strike Nixar.

"Nixar, she's lying!" I yelled and charged at Princess, ready to try anything to help Nixar. Princess shocked, probably forgetting I was even there, turned to me but it was enough for us. Nixar and I both stabbed the Heartless with our weapons.

"No…. I can't fade now…." Princess gasped and she faded away.

"Thanks, Anna." Nixar said, quietly.

"It's okay." I said, looking at Nixar but he wouldn't look at me. "Was what she said…?"

"None of your business." Nixar said, but he looked sad. "Sorry, maybe you can help me but later." He looked at me and he got his usually cheerful expression back but it didn't hit his eyes. They were still disappointed and sad. "Anyway, let's get you back to Twilight Town."

"I can go back on my own, Nixar." I sighed, but Nixar shook his head.

"No way, but then again…" Nixar thought for a minute. "It maybe better, not sure if scar face or eye patch are following." He turned to me. "You can head back on your own. I have to RTC before they find me. I'm not on a mission after all and I'm supposed to be in Agrabah." At once, Nixar dashed off into a corridor of darkness leaving me confused but okay. I'll let Nixar slide this time, he didn't do anything to me; heck, he didn't hit on me one bit during this whole thing. I opened a portal and went back to Twilight Town and just hanged out at Sunset Hill alone on a bench with some sea salt ice cream. Riku and Nihil clearly said for me not to make contact with Xion with my memories leaving me and really it's kind of pointless. I'll lose my memories anyway, it's just postponing for time but I know that's what they want. Still, at least Nixar was nice today.

"Don't trust him." I looked beside me and sitting on the bench next to me was a little girl, about eight. Long dark brown hair cascaded down her back. I couldn't see her eyes since her bangs covered them and also she wasn't looking at me. Instead, she was looking at the sunset. She had her hands folded on her lap and she was wearing a white and green dress with black shiny shoes. "You know you can't trust him, right?"

"Huh?" I asked, but the girl still didn't look at me.

"He's dangerous, he's working for the Organization and now you know Xemnas found him." The girl said. "You need to be careful. Keep safe, Anna. That's all I ask."

"Wait, who are…?" But as quickly as she appeared, she was gone. I stared at the place where the girl sat. Who was that? Was I dreaming? I looked at my ice cream and threw it into a bin. No more ice cream for the rest of the week, maybe Taios was right I needed some sleep. I walked off to the mansion but I can hear that girl somewhere…

"Anna, please listen to me. You have to."

* * *

Anna: Crystal... did you steal something from Rick Riordan?

Crystal: No! It's kind of normal for mermaids to lure people to their deaths by using their voice. I learned that in my English Literature class.

Blair: Okay fine, we'll let that slide then.

Nixar: Still I am awesome. (dramatic pose)

Lunar: Who let him in here?!

Nihil: Get out!

(Girls start to bumble him)

Crystal: ^^; well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 23: Truth. (whispers) The whole bit with Lunar's past will all be solved and the truth will prevail. (talks normal) Anyway, see you soon!


	23. Chapter 23: Truth

Crystal: Well, I finally did it. :)

Nihil: Yep, and we're finally going to let Lunar do something...

Lunar: (glares at Crystal)

Blair: um... why is she glaring at you?

Crystal: I put her into something.

Blair: um... okay?

Anna: anyway, on with the chapter and the disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. I own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. InfiniteStories owns Taios, Attair, and Mirath. So, I hope you guys like this chapter and please, NO FLAMES! Oh and I will make an important shout out at the end of this chapter!

Anna: what?

* * *

Chapter 23: Truth

Nihil's POV

"What?! You fought a Heartless with Nixar?! And you didn't say anything sooner?!" I yelled at Anna, who just rubbed the back neck. It's been a few days since Anna went to Neverland but I think something happened. Since that day, Anna's been handing around Sunset Hill and the nearby area almost every day.

"Well, yeah. Still Nixar isn't that bad."

"That bad? Anna, he tried to get you when we went to that weird cauldron world." I argued but Anna shrugged.

"He's just confused. Anyway, what's up?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing today." I asked, well I was kind of true. I wanted to know what Anna was doing so I can stay and watch over her.

"Oh, I was gonna fill in some new journal entries." She said, holding up a new journal. She wrote so much she needed to get another journal; which Riku bought for her as a present. As much as I wanted to make sure Anna was safe, nothing much I can do while she's in the mansion writing her thoughts.

"Well, I'm gonna go visit Taios." Anna just nodded and I knew something was on her mind. For once she never said anything about me seeing Taios and on top of all of that, she hasn't been eating sea salt ice cream either; which is odd as well. I would talk to Taios about this but Lunar is just as troubled with her own problems that it's got me worried. Ever since that night when Lunar battled her darkness and confronted Attair, Lunar's been telling me he's been following her in the deepest parts of Anna and my hearts but never speaking to her; kind of like a stalker. I wonder what Taios thinks of this. Today for us, is actually a calm day since Taios needs to do some repairs to Asteria and he was busy on one of those rollers and fixing the under controls.

"Ah, Nihil, pass me the semi-big wrench will ya?" Taios asked, holding out his hand.

"Say Taios," I said, handing in the wrench and sitting by him, "does Attair still think Lunar did those horrible things?" I wanted to know this for a while now but I know, she's innocent of any crimes. She couldn't have wanted any of this.

"He's startin' ta doubt it the more he's seeing Lunar." Taios said, over the noises he was making with the tools. Well, I doubt Attair will actually admit he's stalking Lunar but hey what can you do when it's a keyblade spirit of a dead person.

"I'm worried about her…" I said, and Taios rolled out and sat up to look at me. He looked kind if weird covered in oil, some of it dripping from his hair, but hey, what can you do.

"I'm just as worried as well. Even though he's seeing Lunar," Again if you can stalking seeing her, "he's still pissed off at her, which is starting to make me look like a jackass."

"Do you think she did those things?" I asked, seriously handing him a wet cloth to wash up a bit.

"I highly doubt it. I'm still trying to find the key to this mystery." Taios said, going to the sink to wash his face and hands.

"Anyway," I said, getting up looking ready, "I'll be heading for a new world. DiZ thinks something's up."

"The flow of time is being messes up I'd wager." Taios said, looking serious but how can I take it when he's got oil in his hair. Maybe that's what keeps it so spiky. Still, love him either way. "As your teacher, it would be a good idea to take extreme caution. But if the situation is a bit much, call me for help." He tossed me a small white and black crystal. "Your first summon, and it's the person you love."

"Who?" I asked, as Taios gave a look that made it seem he wanted to anime sweat drop.

"Oh right, I forgot to teach you how to summon beings." Taios said, taking my Wayfinder out of my pocket. "Well, if you use that crystal or the Wayfinder, I'll help you out." I couldn't help but smile yet I wanted to do this on my own. Now that I'm stronger I'm sure I'll be better on solo missions.

"Thanks Taios." I said, smiling kindly at Taios.

"In the meantime, I'm gonna continue my repairs of the Asteria." At once Asteria appeared in a data stream, looking a little worn out.

"Yeah, that last jump into this universe really did a number on me."

"Okay, I'll have Riku take me there then." I said, and quickly cleaned a smudge of oil off Taios's cheek. "Later." I kissed the cleaned spot on his cheek and walked off. Really, Riku was okay taking me to the world and it's better than asking Nixar for help. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a while. He didn't hang out at his usual bakery and I didn't see him following Anna these day; I thought he was interested in Anna. Still, thanks to Riku I appeared in a forest; I have to remember to have Taios teach me how to make those useful keyblade portals. But I noticed someone standing near me with her back facing me. From what I can tell she had long blondie hair and wore a weird looking grey and black coat.

"It's about time he sent me, instead of that pathetic Segan." The woman said, sounding a little irritated. "How he chose him as second in command instead of me I'll never know." Segan? So then she must know Paradox. I quickly hid behind a tree so she wouldn't see me. 'Who is she… it's obvious she's not form this world.'

_Nihil, don't go near her._ I heard Lunar and she sounded terrified yet angry.

"Well, time to do what I was sent to do." Okay, this person is weird because she gave an evil chuckle as she walked away. That just screams, 'I'm a villain, please shoot me'.

_Nihil, just run and get Taios._ Lunar urged.

"No way, I'm checking this out on my own." I muttered back and quickly followed the woman at a distance. I followed her all the way to what looked liked a royal carriage to see rhino guards. Oh okay, so this is the Disney _Robin Hood_ world but why am I still in human form; heck why is the woman in black still human too!? But even though the rhinos looked pretty intimidating but the woman looked annoyed and bored.

"The King's lackeys I wager?" Okay, I would be scared if I was confronted by rhinos in armor and spears.

"We are royal guards of the king, you have to pay your taxes." One of the rhinos stated.

"Oh, I don't think so." The woman said, smirking gleefully. "See, I'm going to take over this pathetic kingdom and you're going to help me." I gaped, watching as this woman manipulated darkness around her to break the spears in the guard's hands into dust; naturally the guards looked really freaked out.

"Wh… who are you?!" The woman only responded by smirking and grabbed one of the guard's head as his own shadow started to consume his own body. Soon he looked completely deformed, a jet black monster with white eyes and Paradox Beast sigil on it's chest.

"What the?!" I jumped out with Hopeful Love in hand even with Lunar yelling in my head to stop. "What have you done to that guy?!" The woman turned to me and a look of interest came over her face. I'll admit, she was pretty… if she didn't have a smirk to rival that of Larxene.

"Ah, if it isn't Miss Nihil." She said with that annoying smirk. "He is now a mix between a Heartless and a Paradox Beast." Okay, I'm shocked about a few different things but I have to ask this.

"How… how do you know me?"

_Nihil, run! She's got too much darkness!_ Lunar screamed in sheer terror.

"I know a lot of things." The woman said and she stared at me as if she was looking deep into my soul. Now she was smirking like Christmas was everyday. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend. Lunar. I was too bad that your body couldn't last that long, but no matter. We can have so much fun causing people to turn into Paradox Beasts, or erasing them from existence."

"What?" So this woman knows Lunar, but that would have to make her impossibly old.

_No…_ I heard Lunar whimpering inside my mind and I started seeing some frightening images. Lunar, with black hair, facing down this woman alone, seeing Lunar fall to the ground in pain as darkness was being forced into her as the woman taunting her, then seeing Lunar scream in terror as a dark shadow in her mind took over and then nothing. I knew at once that was what really happened to Lunar. She didn't want darkness, even then she was terrified of it and to see how it hurt her then; it's no wonder even without her memories the fear would still be there. The woman, I think saw this because she chuckled with a proud look on her face.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a kingdom to overthrow. Have fun with my pet." At once the monster charged at me, and the woman went into the carriage and went toward a town.

"Argh!" I quickly jumped out of the way of the mass of darkness and quickly attacked it with as much power as I could; all be it using a hit and run strategy since this thing is pretty powerful. Even when I was able to defeat them, more Paradox Beast came at me so I had to fight my way to the next town, which I'm certain is Nottingham. I remember from Anna's memories a scene when the town looked empty and dead in the rain since most of the people were in jail thanks to the high taxes done by Prince John… this is worse. The whole town was empty, as if everyone cleared out in a hurry and a shadow seemed to hover over everything.

"What the? Did she take over that easily?" I asked myself. Then again it's against Prince John, it should be easy for anyone.

"Psst!" I looked to see a little rabbit girl popping her head out of a door in a tree. "This way!"

"Um… okay." I said, and went inside see a whole family of rabbits, that rabbit family from the movie! "Oh… what's happened?" I asked, looking at them. Suddenly there was a cough and I noticed an old man rabbit sitting on a rocking chair.

"This kingdom has been under the tyranny of Empress Mirath for quite some time now." The woman said, depressed as she tended to the old rabbit. "She told us that if we don't surrender to her will, the flow of time will stop completely, or worse… turned into her evil creatures." Mirath, has to be that woman from earlier, but what mother names a child that?

"The flow of time has already slowed down." The old rabbit said, sadly. "And we are powerless to stop her… I'm not even Sure Robin Hood can save us now."

"Don't worry," I said, trying to cheer everyone up, "if you can get to Robin Hood's hide out, I'll deal with this Mirath."

_Nihil, don't. You'll get killed or worse. You're not strong enough…_ Lunar said and I feel like she really felt that but it had deeper meaning.

"Thank you, ma'am… if you do help us, we will be forever in your debt." One of the rabbit children asked.

"Don't worry, I have my own questions for her anyway." I said, and left the tree to head for the castle.

_Nihil, don't…_

'Shut up, Lunar. I'm doing this to get proof of your innocence.' I thought as I walked to the castle gates. The Sherriff was guarding the gates as those Heartless Paradox Beast mix were inside the castle grounds; makes me wonder if Maid Marian is safe.

"What do you want?" The Sheriff asked, but he looked kind of uncomfortable.

"To see Mirath and stop her." I said and the Sheriff stared at me.

"Please stop her, she's outta control." The Sheriff said, opening the gates.

"You… you want me to stop her? What happened to Prince John?" I asked, shocked.

"He's being used as a footstool." Okay that I have to see.

"Okay, I'm going in…" I hope that won't be the last thing I say before I die; that was weird. Still, none of the monsters attacked me as I walked inside the grounds and they even guided me into the throne room. Okay it's really got an evil makeover, the darkness and the freaky animal statues didn't help at all. Mirath looked really comfy on the throne, Prince John in his Pjs knelt on the floor and Mirath's feet on his back, what's more Sir Hiss was a table holding a martini glass.

"Welcome, Miss Nihil." Mirath said, looking smug as she sipped he drink. "Enjoying the scenery are we? These weak beings are easy, don't you think so?" I just glared at her, sure Prince John was mean but he didn't make them live in fear and didn't threaten to erase them.

"I need answers, Mirath." I said simply, but that just bored Mirath.

"Then get on with the questions already." Mirath said, rolling her eyes. Okay, she's annoying me every second I'm with her. This is nothing but a stupid game to her.

"What the hell did you do to Lunar?" I asked, trying to keep my anger and kind of fear down. See, I can really feel the power coming from her; heck darkness kind of leaked out of her. Maybe Mirath noticed this because she stared down at me in amusement.

"I simply did what any civilized person would do." Mirath said, as if ruining a person's life was perfectly normal. "I simply gave her what every being desires, the power of darkness."

"Liar!" I yelled and I can feel Lunar yell with me in rage.

_You tricked me and hurt me! I never wanted the darkness!_ I felt Lunar fighting inside me as Mirath chuckled at what Lunar said.

"Servants, leave us so me and Miss Nihil can chat." At once everyone scrambled out, even Prince John crawled out in a hurry. Mirath looked down at me and under her stare I couldn't help but taking a cautionary step back. "Nonsense, Miss Nihil, only weaklings like you can never hold to stop darkness, anger, hatred, greed, fear, lust sorrow, even the concept of fighting. The only way to fight them off is with darkness."

"So you did corrupt Lunar then." I confirmed, I mean, the way she talks about darkness and Lunar's reaction is a clear sign anyway.

"Of course, I merely gave her the lust she desired, just so we could start to create the Keyblade War." Mirath said, smirking down into me, into Lunar. "And oh, how glorious it was. The fights between loves ones and friends were so very amusing."

"That's lie!" At once, Lunar popped right out of me; a look of pure anger on her usually peaceful face. "You took me and forced that darkness in me!"

"It's called a temporal causality loop, old friend. You were destined to have darkness in you." Mirath said, smirking down at Lunar. "And the time to chat is over. I believe it's time for the both of you to enjoy the pleasures of decaying time and darkness." Mirath rose from the throne and summoned a chaotic looking keyblade.

"Nihil," Lunar said, looking serious, "I'm gonna need your help on this."

"Right." I nodded and we summoned our keyblades, well Lunar summoned the keyblade version of her so I guess it's a good thing Anna isn't using her keyblade today. The two of us faced off against Mirath and I gotta say, Lunar surprised me. The way she fought seemed like she had been doing it for eons but that still wasn't enough to beat Mirath. Nothing we did even dented Mirath, she didn't even break a sweat. Even after a full hour of non-stop fighting we couldn't stop her and we were running out of energy to keep going.

"Argh!" I finally fell to the ground as Mirath smirked down at me. Lunar stood in front of me, barely even able to stand but she still had that fight in her eyes. Really at this rate, we'll all either die or have darkness infect us. Lunar can't hold on forever. I have to ask for Taios's help, I'm not strong enough to defeat Mirath even with help. "Taios… please…" I prayed, clutching my Wayfinder, "we can't do this alone…" I heard a yell, a thud, and looked up to see Lunar had been thrown back by Mirath and she hovered over me, smirking as she raised her keyblade.

"Say good bye, Miss Nihil." She came down at me but a portal appears and a light and dark attack sent Mirath flying.

"No one harms my girl!" Taios yelled, running out of the portal.

"Ah…. So you finally came, nephew." Mirath said coldly.

"I won't let you do this, Mirath!" Taios shouted, keyblade in hand.

"Taios!" I yelled, trying to get up but it was hard.

"Damn it…" Lunar grunted dropping to her knees. "Taios, you'd better beat her." Quickly though, Taios use a Curaga spell on us and we managed to get back up.

"At last, a real challenge. This will be more interesting." Mirath said, looking pleased.

"You'll pay for what you did to me." Lunar growled.

"Bring it on, old friend."

"Don't call me that!" We charged at Mirath and really it was hard to beat her even after Taios came. Still, it was an epic battle that makes me wonder how the castle didn't fall.

"Hmph, this isn't over, boy. Soon lord Paradox will permanently erase all reality, I swear it." Though she limped into her dark corridor looking really beat up, but not as beat up as the throne room. Wonder how Prince John will react to this but I have something else to do.

"Taios, you have to call Attair out right now." I said, but Lunar looked uncertain.

"Don't, Nihil. It's okay."

"No, he has to know." I said, as Attair popped out of Taios's keyblade.

"What is it?" He asked a little impatient.

"Lunar didn't harm you in anyway." I stated.

"What?!" Attair gaped, it looked like he was having a mental battle now but I have to make my point clear.

"It was Mirath, she put that darkness inside Lunar and it controlled her; gained a mind of it's own. Lunar never did anything to hurt you; she'd never do that." At once it seemed to hit Attair like a truck.

"Oh god, no…. no!" He fell to his knees as a horrified look crossed his face. But it didn't look like he was seeing anything; it was like he was watching flashes before him and he looked up at Lunar with sheer desperation and sadness. "What the hell have I done?" His eyes were filling with tears but Lunar didn't say anything so I elbowed her in the ribs.

"Say something." But still Lunar kept quiet. Taios elbowed her as well and quickly whispered into her ear.

"Say something already. He needs closure, just as you need closure."

"I don't… I don't know." Lunar said, doubt clear on her face.

"Come on." I groaned, hitting my face with my hand. Really the guy is right there, ready to give every word of apology, anyway to have her forgive him yet she's unsure.

"Look, just talk to him." Taios urged. "Remember when Nihil and I first met? Nihil helped me out, so stop acting like you can't talk to 'em, and go cheer him up."

"But… I…"

"Go on." I whispered as Attair got up, his eyes never leaving Lunar, who couldn't even look at him.

"Lunar… I'm so sorry."

"Attair… I…" Lunar looked ready to run but Attair gently took her hand, but Lunar looked shaken by his touch.

"It was all Mirath's fault that made me blame you."

"Attair… I can't… not after what you said…" Lunar said, and I finally noticed her eyes were watering. Was she scared or sad; I can't tell.

"Oh god." Taios face palmed, really annoyed. "Look, he's sorry for what he did, you're sad because of what Mirath Did, kiss and make up already."

"It still hurt though, what he said that day." Lunar said, looking down at her feet. She must be talking about the day she reunited with Attair in New Orleans; he did say some hurtful stuff that day.

"That's because of Mirath. Can't you see that?" Taios reasoned.

"I'm sorry, I just need some time alone." At once, Lunar wrenched her hand away from Attair and ran off as quickly as possible.

"Lunar!" I yelled at her as Attair ran after her. I was about to follow when Taios stopped me.

"We should let them be. I'm sure they'll fix they're relationship."

"I know…" I said, as Taios held my hand. "But can't we just watch?" Sure I wanted to watch but there's more to it than that. I wanted to help Lunar. Seeing her suffering isn't something I want to see. She's really a nice person and I don't blame her if she can't forgive Attair's words. If Taios ever said that to me, I think I'd be crushed too.

"It would just be even harder for them to handle." Taios answered. "Sometimes, lover's quarrels need to be solved by themselves."

"But… Lunar…" Mental note; always use the puppy dog eyes when trying to convince Taios.

"…You know what… some lover's quarrels can't be solved by them alone. Come on." Taios said, as we ran after Lunar and Attair. We managed to find them by a small pond and I remember this place from a scene in Anna's memories of the movie; it's the place where the love song was and Robin Hood and Maid Marian spent time together.

"We'll just hide in the bushes." I whispered as Taios nodded and we hid. Lunar still didn't look at Attair and really he looked desperate.

"Lunar… I'm sorry. I said that to you, I wasn't in the right mind after all these eons." Attair said, but Lunar shook her head.

"Attair, do you know what I had to see when the other me hurt you? I had to watch everything, how she messed with your mind to make you think it was me, and I tried to stop her." Lunar said, and I can feel the hurt in her voice. "Mirath grew that thing inside me against my will and it hurt. That's why I forgot; I didn't want to remember. Not after the way you looked at me after all of that."

"But that was because of the other you that manipulated me against my will to make me think that. I still love you, even after what I said to you." Attair said, looking away as Lunar turned to him, a look of hurt to break anyone's heart.

"How can you say that when just a few weeks ago, you wanted to kill me?" Lunar reasoned and I have to admit she kind of had a point.

"The more I see you, the more it got me thinking to the point to where I stared to doubt myself." Attair said, looking down at his hands. "I know I don't expect you to ever be forgiven… but… if it means anything to you… I'm sorry." He turned away, silent tears down his face ready to leave.

"Wait!" Lunar turned to him and there was a shine to her eyes again. At once, Attair turned back and held her hand.

"You… you don't hate me?" Lunar only shook her head in no but Attair looked like a light had hit him.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Lunar."

"It's okay…"

"Thank you." Attair embraced her and didn't seem to want to let her go. "Please… please don't ever hate me…"

"I don't hate you…" But she made no effort to embrace Attair back or even show a sign to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I feel so guilty after what happened. For the first time in eons, I actually feel like myself again." Attair said, and Lunar just patted his head.

"That was fast." Taios whispered next to me but I knew better. Lunar didn't acknowledge his feelings or anything.

"No, she still hasn't said anything yet." I pointed out as Taios nodded. Attair held her away a little but looked away.

"Listen… if you don't ever want to see me again… I won't stop you." He said with a sad smile. "I mean, I deserve it."

"It's not that."

"Then when is it?" Attair asked, looking ready to even jump off the face of the world if it would make her smile.

"It's just, I'm hurt. It still hurts so much." Lunar said, closing her eyes. Attair probably thought this was the perfect time to take her back in his arms and make for the kiss but Lunar stopped him by putting her fingers to his lips.

"I'm sorry." Attair yelped, jumping back with a blush.

"I'm not ready for that yet…" Lunar said but she looked unsure if she'll ever be ready. Attair seemed to notice this but smiled.

"It's alright, maybe… maybe, we can start over, like in the glory days." Attair suggested.

"Maybe…"

"Don't worry, we'll take it slow." Attair said, reassuringly.

"Oh come on!" I groaned a little.

"Love, let them talk." Taios whispered next to me.

"I understand why you're upset, Lunar… but… we need to move forward… I'm willing to change… but are you?" Attair asked and for the first time all day, Lunar made eye contact with Attair and smiled a little.

"Well… maybe a little."

"I'm sorry, but did I hear you say 'a little'?" Attair teased. "I thought I heard a lot." Lunar just giggled a little and stuck her tongue out at him, which made Attair smile finally.

"Come on, let's head back with the others."

"Right." Lunar said, taking his hand.

"At least they're somewhat back together." Taios whispered as we got out of our hiding spot.

"It's a start." I had to admit, at least Lunar is trying deep down.

"… Okay, now that we got that loose end to tie up." Taios said, helping me up. "I think that my most number one student would seal this world's keyhole. Since I only helped you in the end." I nodded happily, I finally get to seal a keyhole like the others.

"Okay, let's go find it." Actually, the keyhole was back at the castle in the courtyard and really it was pretty easy. Just point at the keyhole with my keyblade and it's all done. "Everyone should be safe now." I said, making Hopeful Love disappear.

"And time will return to normal soon, we have to leave as soon as possible." Taios said, as I nodded.

"Right, lets get Lunar and Attair." Taios summoned his keyblade but it looked different. I'm not talking about one of his spare keyblades, I can tell it was Horizon's Eclipse but it changed.

"You can't summon Attair?" I asked, looking at the keyblade but Taios looked a little happy.

"It's not that, I can summon him any time I want. It's just, normally he'd turn into Horizon's Eclipse… but now, it's Guardian Warrior."

"Why do you think this happened?" I asked, as we ran out of the castle courtyard and to the woods.

"Normally, if he wants to, he'll change keyblades at will to his point of emotions… this keyblade here, is more positive and protective about the beings he sees and cares about." Taios answered, and really I'm shocked.

"Even with Lunar not really being sure about him?" I asked.

"No life is perfect, love. To actually have himself change, and solve an age old mystery is a breath of fresh air for him."

"Even if he has to wait for Lunar to open up again?" I asked again, and Taios smiled down at me.

"Always remember this, Nihil. Love triumphs all." Taios said, corny yes but still sweet. "Even in the harshest times, the power of love is unstoppable."

"So it'll cure your emoness?" I asked, smirking a little which Taios just chuckled at.

"Even my emoness, love. You helped me realize that love wins every time." Well, we are in a Disney related thing so goodness and love should always win but like I'm gonna say that out loud. "It's even more powerful than darkness… as well as the light."

"Yeah well we still have a lot of work to help you out." I said, walking pass him to the Asteria.

"It'll be a bumpy road," Taios said, coming to take my hand as we walked, "but I'm sure we can handle it." I nodded and we walked together to see Lunar waiting in front of the Asteria. Come to think of it, this is the longest Lunar has stayed in human form… I wonder if there's a limit.

"About time." Lunar said, a little annoyed.

"Sorry about that." Taios said, scratching the back of his neck. At once Attair jumped out of Taios's keyblade and stood next to Lunar.

"Next time, we'll know how to be on time." He said, smirking.

"Ha-ha." Taios said, rolling his eyes and I couldn't help but giggle a little as we all walked into the Asteria.

"You ready to go home, Lunar?" I asked as Lunar nodded.

"Yep…" In fact, I can tell by Lunar's body language she really didn't want to be around for too long. Maybe she was nervous around Attair since he's trying to get back with her.

"Spend the night with Attair." I suggested and Lunar stared at me with a clear look of shock.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Taios said, waving his hands in front of him.

"…Um… why do I get the feeling that you guys were eavesdropping earlier?" Attair said, looking at us accusingly as Lunar glared at me.

"Nihil…."

"Just spend the night with him!" I begged.

"It will help you guys out." Taios reasoned as the two keyblade spirits glared daggers at us.

"Okay, one, it's not a good idea to spy on us. Two, we'll spend the night on our own pace! We ain't children. We used to be royal knights for crying out loud." Attair emphasized.

"You need the push." I pointed out.

"Nihil!" Lunar yelled at me.

"Look, you guys need the extra push. I mean, come on! Nihil and I started dating, so why can't you?" Taios asked and Attair looked a little sad.

"Because she's…"

"Yeah, yeah." Taios interrupted. "We get it but what are you gonna do if you two don't get together? You'll start drifting away more, and hating each other."

"That won't happen." Attair said, seriously but Lunar looked away.

"So, you two are spending the night together." Taios stated. Well, when we mean by spend the night… they share a bed but nothing else. Clothes remain on people! I don't expect them to do anything like that anyway; like Attair said they aren't children.

"No we're not!" Attair argued.

"Then you two hate each other."

"No!" Attair shouted and I hid behind Taios as Lunar took a step away from Attair. He probably noticed this because he quickly calmed down. "Fine, one night. If you would just leave us alone to our business."

"Of course." Naturally I crossed my fingers but hey, Lunar is a good friend; of course I'd want to see her get her happy ending.

"Yeah, we'd totally stay out of your business." Taios said, and I noticed he crossed his fingers too.

"Um… okay." Lunar said, clearly not trusting us but went into a bedroom with Attair following close behind her. At once, Taios collapsed onto a futuristic chair, looking really worn out.

"Nihil… Mirath is still in this universe… but I just want you to know… if I ever do leave this universe, I will always be with you, in that summon gem." Taios said, pointing to my pocket where I had my summon gem. I should really turn that into a necklace or a bracelet.

"I still have to thank you for coming to save me today." I said, hugging him from behind the chair.

"No thanks are necessary." Taios said, his hand on my arm holding him. "You know I'd come to protect you no matter what. I just didn't want to get in your way when you wanted to save this world."

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him and leaning on him a little. "Anyway, let's see what lunar and Attair are doing." Taios chuckled as we peaked into the room form a crack in the door. The room seemed normal and Lunar was laying on the bed next to Attair looking at the fake stars in the ceiling.

"You know… I missed this." Attair said, sounding tired as Lunar yawned. "I remember the old days when I was a kid… I used to camp under the stars of many worlds." Still, Lunar said nothing. In fact, as Attair talked Lunar fell asleep. Of course, Attair noticed after a while and held her close as he fell asleep.

"Again, it's a start." I said, yawning. The mission must've really worn me out but this whole thing did take a whole day. I'll just spend the night here. "I should sleep too. You got a room for me?"

"If ya want I can make your room even nicer than the room you sleep in." Taios offered, yawning.

"I'm good either way." I said, yawning. I just need a bed. At once, Taios took me to a fancy looking bedroom; kind of too fancy for my taste and that really woke me up.

"This is… um… nice?" I said, unsure what to call this room.

"Made it myself." Taios yawned. "Mind if I sleep with ya." I blushed at this, never did we share the same bed and we've only been dating for a few weeks.

"Maybe…" Taios gave me a warm smile before kissing my cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You got any spare clothes?"

"Yep, in the wardrobe." Taios pointed to a wardrobe at the far wall. I quickly grabbed a white nightgown and went to the next room to change. When I got back, Taios was wearing what looked like chrome fully body Pjs.

"What's with the Pjs?" I asked, trying not to laugh or looked horrified. My boyfriend wears those?

"Just thought I'd wear something nostalgic." Taios said.

"Um… okay." I muttered, if Anna saw this she'd be rolling on the floor laughing with tears coming out. Guess Taios noticed my look and looked at himself in the mirror.

"But, this is getting a little too old for me. So I'm gonna try something new." Taios quickly left and came back wearing men's sports shorts, showing off his chest which wasn't too buff or anything; it was just right.

"You look good in them." I said, blushing.

"And you look good in your nightgown." Taios said, with a warm smile and I kissed his cheek.

"Night love." I said, getting into bed and Taios joined me. I have to admit, the room was too fancy but the bed was really comfy. Still, I have to ask a question. "Taios, about what Mirath said, she called you 'nephew'."

"Yeah, remember what I said about my crazy, evil aunt? That's her." Taios said, glumly.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised one bit." I said, looking up at the ceiling. Really, I can't help but notice Taios's life was kind of predictable but what can you do.

"Yeah, I just wished that she would stop being insane for once, and actually be aunt." Taios said, simply as I looked at him.

"Do you always attract the insane ones?"

"Sometimes." Taios muttered. "But most of the time, I just stop them without my keyblade." Yep, sounds like Taios but still I can't help but feeling the urge to anime sweat drop. "But anyways, let's go to sleep."

"I'm just asking… I mean, you sure you're related to her?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. I mean, Attair did say he saw her with his own eyes." And how reliable has he been since that Dark Lunar messed with his mind. Still, I kept my mouth shut; it's been a long day and I don't want any more trouble.

"You're life is getting more cliché by the minute. You know that, love?" I asked, and Taios sighed in annoyance.

"Can we please go to sleep? It's a little late and I don't want to get cranky." Taios looked ready to pout and I couldn't help but giggle; Taios can be cute some times.

"Okay, fine." I said, turning to sleep on my side facing away from him. But I felt him lean against me with his arms warping securely around my waist. "You don't have to, Taios…"

"Nonsense, love. I want you to be happy." Taios whispered into my ear, man did I blush. Someone could probably cook and egg on my cheeks.

"Fine." I said, closing my eyes and I can hear Taios's steady breathing behind me.

"No, no, no, no." My eyes snapped open and I looked to see a girl with long dark brown hair standing on the far wall, frowning at me. I couldn't see her eyes or face in the darkness but she sounded angry and annoyed. "You aren't worthy of being Anna's protector! Shame on you! Sleeping with a guy like that!" Before I can say anything, the girl vanished. Okay, who was that and why did she say those things? Maybe I'll ask Penelope and Oliver if they come back.

* * *

Penelope: so what's this shout out?

Oliver: does it have to do with Anna and Nihil in those dresses?

Anna: WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?!

OCs: Liz.

Anna: (growls) damn it.

Crystal: anyway, I'm making a special Omake and Panel story for my Kingdom Hearts Fanfictions and the first chapter involves Labyrinth with David Bowie and guest stars from Alexfuji18's Kingdom Hearts fanfiction series. Hope to see you guys there since I'll be posting it right after I post this. See you next time in Chapter 24: Narnia. And yes, as you can see I will be doing _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_. So, see you soon!


	24. Chapter 24: Narnia

Crystal: (huffs) finally, I finished this! I finally finished this wonderful chapter!

Blair: is she okay?

Nihil: just happy she finished her chapter.

Anna: and we have AlexFuji18 with this since Tian is in this one too.

Lunar: yeah, this is a long two parter. Maybe even three parter to keep Crystal alive.

Crystal: lets hurry to the disclaimers people! :D

Disclaimers: I don't own kingdom hearts. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Nixar. AlexMontgomery or AlexFuji18 Deviantart owns Tian, Yue, and Long. So hope you enjoy this chapter and please, no flames!

* * *

Chapter 24: Narnia

"Okay, Aqua?"

"My best friend who taught me how to use magic."

"Ventus?"

"My best friend I traveled with and is sleeping in Castle Oblivion." Nihil smiled as I answered that. While working in my journal entries, I came up with an idea on how to notice whom I'm forgetting and how much I've forgotten. Since Nihil knows all my memories, she can quiz me everyday about the people close to me. She didn't object and since she was glad to help me and Riku would some times come and help quiz me; asking me question about Sora… and some girl name Kairi. Which reminds me, Riku looked a little sad that I didn't remember her but I knew she was important but I don't remember why.

"Looks like the only person you forgot so far is Kairi again. This is Castle Oblivion all over again." Nihil said sighing and a look of sadness flashed over her eyes but smiled. "Okay, one last question, who is Terra?"

"Um…" I had to struggle a bit. I knew that name and a bit of what he was to me but what happened to him; I was drawing a complete blank.

"Right." Nihil said, writing on a chart I made. "You're forgetting two people so far in a three weeks. Maybe you're forgetting a person every few weeks."

"I think so, according to Riku I've completely forgot Kairi." I said, shaking my head. "If I'm starting to forget Terra, maybe it takes two weeks per person."

"We can't tell that yet." Nihil said, putting her chart down. "Still, you haven't been seeing Xion?"

"Nope, how is she?"

"Confused." Nihil said with a sigh. "I think she's bits of your memories now. It'll be a matter of time before I'll have to tell her the truth."

"I know." I said, must be hard for Nihil right now. Hopefully Taios will be the good boyfriend and comfort her; she needs it. "You should get going, you said you were going to train with Taios more after what happened in Nottingham."

"Yeah." Nihil said, looking determined. "I may have nearly lost but I will get stronger. I'll show Mirath a thing or two." I laughed a little and Nihil smiled, she's always trying to keep my happy but still, I don't want to worry her. Nihil has her own life now has a lot to deal with. Nihil left to find Taios and I got my organization cloak.

"Where are you going, Anna?" Riku asked, as I made to leave.

"Oh I'm going out to visit Jasmine in Agrabah." I said, smiling a little. "I'll try to come back soon, and I'll try to avoid the Organization."

"Anna…"

"Riku, I'll be perfectly fine." I said, kissing his cheek. "If anything happens, I'll send Lunar to Nihil to warn you. She's staying in town today."

"Alright, be careful Anna." I nodded and I opened a portal and jumped in. I need a new place to go to, Twilight Town is nice and all but I need to change my scenery. I haven't told them but for most of the time I've been staying in town, I've been trying to kind that girl. She appeared and disappeared so suddenly I wasn't sure what she was. I asked Lunar but even she had no idea who she was. I walked to the direction of the portal exit at Agrabah but I noticed something different; a new path I haven't noticed before. It glowed a bit and really I'm interested. Maybe it's a new world, Nihil got to see new worlds so like I'm gonna pass up this chance. I walked through and I appeared in a wintery forest.

"Even thought I should be safe, I still have to wear this thing." I said, adjusting my coat but I'm happy that I had it; it kept me warm in the snow.

_Well, it's for protection and it's a good thing in this world._ Lunar agreed and I can swear I think she got a coat of her own.

"Yeah, rare to find a world with snow." I said, looking around. Come to think of it, the only world I know in the _Kingdom Hearts_ game with snow is The Land of Dragons so this is a new bit.

"Oh all the places it had to be a world in the middle of winter." I heard someone grumble. I walked a little ahead to see a girl who looked really out of place. She had a similar outfit to Tifa from the Final Fantasy games, though this girl wore all blue. Her black hair and green eyes stood out again the white landscape and ear piercings were noticeable along with a necklace of what looked like rings. One things for sure though, she wasn't dressed for winter.

"Huh? Who are you?" I asked, walking to her. "Isn't it cold to wear something like that?"

"Huh?" The girl said, and she stared at my coat before summoning a weapon nd pointing it at me.

"Huh? What's up with you?" I asked, raising my arms in surrender. This is the first, but I noticed the weapon she pointed at me was a keyblade. "You have a keyblade?"

"And here I thought Organization XIII knew all about us." The girl said, coolly. "You guys really aren't very organized."

"Wait, you think I'm a part of Organization XIII?" I asked, and I couldn't help but laugh and I nearly fell to the ground at how much I was laughing. "Oh god! That's a laugh!"

"You mean… then what's with the coat" The girl asked, confused.

"It's protection. It keeps the darkness form destroying me." I said, adjusting my coat to keep me covered. "That's why the Organization even wears them, they can't control darkness or light. Anyway, I'm…"

_Wait, something's odd with this girl._ Lunar pointed out. _It's faint but I think she's a bit like you._

"Like me?" I asked, forgetting the girl in front of me.

_She used to have the light of Kingdom Hearts._

"No way! I thought I was the only one!" I yelled out in shock. Really, I'm shocked that she had something like me. I she a Destiny Keeper too?

"Was that bit directed at me?" The girl asked, clearly confused by my outburst.

"Sorry, it's my keyblade." I said, scratching my neck. "Unlike most, my keyblade has a soul and she talks to me a lot. By the way, did you have light from Kingdom Heats by any chance?"

"Eh… kinda." The girl said, a little shocked that I would ask this. "My twin sister's the one that had the Kingdom Hearts fragment. Her heart was inside me for most of our lives."

"Just a fragment…" I sighed a little envious now. "Okay, she got it lucky."

"I wouldn't go that far." The girl said, and I can tell she was upset. "The Organization has her and my friend. Some jerk, Axel, said that they plan on killing her." Now a lot of questions filled my head but I should start off with something simple.

"Well, let me ask you this question, can she die if she gets darkness in her heart?" I asked, crossing my arm. "No getting a Heartless or Nobody, just drop down dead."

"She would probably know more about it that me." The girl said, shrugging. "They just said that she was the 'final piece' and the only way to get it is if she's dead."

"Well okay, kind of good on my end." I muttered, rubbing my hands to keep them warm. I need gloves later. "But I actually did die for a few minutes when Riku stabbed me with that darkness keyblade a while back."

"Well, that's how her heat was freed… wait, Riku?!" The girl shouted and I nodded.

"Yeah… he's my boyfriend." I said, nodding. "Wait, before I continue. I need to ask you honestly, what's your home world?" I can tell this girl was still whirling about the whole boyfriend thing but answered my question.

"Technically, I'm from Yong Heng De, but I was raised in a world called Destiny Islands." Okay, this reminds me of stuff I used to read back in the Real World; heck it sounds a bit like me only with a few major details different. Only one last thing to ask.

"Okay… did you by any chance befriend Sora, Riku, and some girl name Kairi while there?" I asked.

"Ye-ah… How'd you know that? That's freaky." Okay, my mind was really whirling and sending me 'oh god!' signs.

"Okay, how do I explain this without you saying I'm crazy." I tried to say calmly but I was really freaking out and looked up at the sky. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need you Taios!" But nothing happened. "Damn, okay…" I took a breath and braced myself for the worst. "This kind of hard to say but… where I'm from you and your sister do not exist. Anyone related to you by blood doesn't exist." Man, that was weird to say. The girl was clearly trying to register this whole thing but it wasn't easy.

"Eh?! I… I… you… I… Okay, say I believe this… how is it that we're here talking to each other." The girl asked, and it didn't take me long to think of something.

"Simple, one of use either crossed dimensions." I said, thinking of an example and I thought of the first person I met from a parallel dimension. "Trust me, it's happened before. I even saw two Riku's in one place." Man, maybe I should've listened to Taios more when he talked more about stuff like this. "See, there are replicas of similar universes. In mine and I think most, you and those related to you don't exist. But there may be some that do. It's a little hard to explain." I glared up at the sky and I swear I can see Taios smirking down at me. "Taios, I bet this is your way of getting back at me for calling you 'emo' all the time."

"Ugh, all this just because Donald wouldn't let me pilot." The girl groaned.

"Well, again this happens at random. So really the Riku I'm dating and the one you know are similar yet different." I urged. "And if that doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. Still getting use to this. You're now the fourth person I met from a different version of _Kingdom Hearts_." I really don't get why I wanted to make sure she knew that her Riku was different from mine but I can see on her face. She liked Riku just like I do.

"Looks like everything I was taught in school is officially out the window." The girl said, and I nodded. Nothing here would make sense in a normal school. "Then again, it probably was the minute I left the islands. Oh, sorry! I never introduced myself!" The girl said, and she grinned. "I'm Tian Li. Do you happen to know were we are?"

"Its okay." I said, smiling, she seems nice once she gets past you're not a member of the evil Organization. "I'm Anna, and this," I summoned Lunar Wish into my hand, "is Lunar Wish."

_I'm not going into human form. Too cold._

"Good point." I said, dismissing her. "And I think I know where we are. I just need…" I noticed a lone lamp post in the distance, "Yep, we're in Narnia. Didn't think this world existed here." Then again, how many Disney movies takes place in a snowy area?

"Narnia? Sounds like some kind of cold medicine…"

"Actually, it's a world and seeing as it's winter," I looked around to see the winter landscape around us, "hopefully, other human beings come or …. Yeah how are you fighting against talking wolves?"

"My fighting's pretty good, but I can't say I've ever fought against talking wolves." Tian said, and I looked carefully into the distance to see some fur coats hanging, the gateway to a mansion in the English countryside.

"Good because…" I didn't finished seeing two boys and two girls coming through the fur coats and landing in the snow. "And the main stars are here. By the way Tian, aren't you cold in that outfit?"

"Yes!" Tian shivered and her teeth chattered a bit. "I was fighting over the steering wheel on the ship with Donald, next thing I know I'm falling head first into the snow. Why can't this be like Christmas Town when my clothes change?!"

"Because there hasn't been a Christmas in Narnia, for I think a thousand years." I said, and the other group noticed use. Well it's kind of obvious they are the Pevensie, we're in Narnia so it makes sense.

"Um… who are you?" Peter asked, and he looked handsome in person but hey I have a boyfriend.

"I'm Anna, this is Tian." I introduced.

"This is impossible." Susan said in awe as she looked around her.

"Don't worry," Lucy said, a knowing smile on her face, "I'm sure it's just your imagination."

"How about you?" Tian asked, smiling at Lucy's comment.

"We're…"

"Don't answer that." Susan said, stopping her brother. "We know nothing them, how're we supposed to know this isn't some trick?" Typical of Susan.

"Well, aren't you cheery." Tian said, sarcastically.

"I get you don't trust us and all and really I'm cool with that." I said, shrugging.

"Anyway, I'm Lucy." Lucy said.

"Lucy!" Susan scolded but Lucy ignored her.

"It's alright. I doubt they're here to hurt us." Peter said, looking to Tian. "Tian looks cold though."

"Yeah, do you only have a coat for her. I only have the one I'm wearing." I said, and Peter looked to his siblings.

"Do you think we can still reach the wardrobe? We could probably get another coat."

"I'll go!" Lucy offered.

"No, I'll go. We don't need you getting lost." Susan said and walked off as her little sister looked a little bitter.

"Thanks for the trouble. I didn't exactly come prepared." Tian said, makes me think that with these coats by the Organization, they'll always be prepared.

"Again, good thing about this coat." I said, adjusting the hood to keep my neck warm. "Sucks to wear it in the desert though, anyway," I looked to Edmund who seemed a little out of it, "have you been here before?" At once Peter looked sternly at Edmund as if he remember something.

"You little liar."

"You didn't believe her either." Edmund whined.

"Apologize to Lucy." Peter ordered.

"I'm sorry." Edmund muttered.

"That's alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy said, smirking a little.

"I feel like I've missed something." Tian muttered to me.

"I'll explain it on the way." I whispered to Tian before looking to the others. "Where' are you guys even going?"

"To visit Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said, excited now. "Do you know him?"

"Not personally." I said, which is kind of true. "I hear he's a nice faun."

"Oh he is!" Lucy cheered. "Would you like to meet him?" At this, Susan returned with a fur coat for Tian but it was evident by her look of disapproval she heard us.

"Lucy, I don't think."

"Its best if we stick together." I said, looking wary at the trees around us. "The White Witch has plenty of spies and strength in numbers."

"How do you know the White Witch?" Lucy asked, curious.

"Well, she is the ruler of this place." I reasoned, not wanting them to know the truth of this world and all. "It's the best if we keep going though. We shouldn't stay in one place too long." Susan looked ready to argue but decided better of it and handed Tian the coat and she quickly put it on.

"Much better. So, where is this Mr. Tumnus?" Tian asked.

"This way, follow me!" Lucy said and we followed after the siblings. Must be nice having so many… Anyway, I should fill Tian in on what's going on.

"Right now, Lucy and her siblings are away from home because of a war and they found a way here through a wardrobe to get to this world." I whispered to Tian. We walked at the back of the group and the only one near us was Edmund but he seemed to be lost in thought, probably thinking about the Turkish Delight pastries. "Lucy was the first to come but no one really believed her and Edmund came but lied. Right now though, we should focus on protecting them from White Witch."

"You mentioned her before, who is she exactly?" Tian asked.

"The tyrant ruler of Narnia," I said normally noticing the siblings, except Edmund enjoying themselves, "she keeps it winter all the time and never Christmas. She turns those who go against her to stone with her magic, and because of a prophecy, she'll try and kill Lucy and her siblings."

"You seem to know a lot about this world. Is this where you're from?" Tian said, and I shook my head.

"Where I'm from, this place is a book and a novel. Just like Sora's adventures were just a video game to me at first." I answered.

"So basically, the journey Sora and I are supposed to be on has been in different dimensions, but there's something different in each one?" Tian asked, as I nodded.

"Yep, take me for example. Since you don't exist, that's one difference." I said, trying as best as I can to make things clear. "Since I came, into that dimension, I ended up changing things and adding new people because of my influence; like my clone, Nihil and…." I shuddered a little, "Nixar."

"So there's other people I know that probably wouldn't exist elsewhere? Makes me wonder how many people knew this…" Tian said.

"I know a handful who know." I answered. "My friends, Mori, Liz, and Taios are from different versions of the universe Sora and the others are in. It's kind of like how there are many world, there are just as much dimensions out there. We're all still connected some how, like me and that sister of yours." At once, Tian gripped her necklace and I can guess the rings are her physical link to her sister and those important to her; like my locket and my other items.

"Right… well, still I'm here, I'm willing to help them liberate the world from the White Witch, but… do you know how I can get back to where I'm supposed to be when this is done?" Tian asked as I nodded. "Yue just got her life back last year, and I promised her I'd come back to her with our brother. He was with Riku and King Mickey I know when we closed the door to darkness."

"Yeah…" I thought a little about a promise but I can't remember whom I made it to. I know I promised this person I'd return to the islands with Sora and Riku together. Which reminds me… "Say, were you sleeping in a pod earlier?"

"Yeah, and the clothes I wore at the time were tight on me." Tian said, okay that helps even more to find out which game she's in.

"Um…. I would say something but it'd kind of be against my code and all." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "But yeah, the reason why your sister and I have something in common is because…well…" I sighed; I don't think I should hide this from Tian seeing as she knows someone who is like me and trying to protect her. "I'm actually the human form of all the light inside Kingdom Hearts."

"All the light? Is there an equivalent for darkness? My friend Helia also has a Kingdom Hearts fragment, but hers is darkness." Tian asked and really that's a good question. Mori had darkness, a lot of it so why isn't there a darkness made by Kingdom Hearts here?

"Not sure." I said, shrugging.

_Oh, there is one, and its kind of my fault she was created._ Lunar said, and I can hear the regret and hurt in her voice.

"According to Lunar, there might be but that's kind of a touchy subject for her." I translated for Tian. Really, this Dark Lunar couldn't be the whole darkness. It wouldn't make sense since she was created eons ago.

"Ah. So, we'll protect these siblings… doesn't sound too hard. How tough is the White Witch anyway?"

"You'd be surprised." I said to Tian. "She has a whole army and even though we may have an army to help us… we're out numbered. Besides, it's not really our job to defeat her. That's up to someone these. It's going to be interesting to meet Aslan." In the book, it's said hearing that name gives a good feeling; well it did for me. That name just made me feel warm in my heart; maybe he's the light of this world like Kingdom Hearts.

"Well, it can't be any worse than all those Heartless in Hollow Bastion." Tian said.

"If you mean the thousand Heartless bit, haven't experienced that yet." I said, with a sigh. "So then if you were asleep, you don't know about what Riku went through then."

"Nope, he should be, hopefully, with my brother. He said they were together in the note he left me." I couldn't help but smile at Tian, if anything I felt comfortable around Tian even though we just met.

"Guess Lunar is kind of right. We are alike." I pointed out. "You have siblings, I have cousins." I showed her my locket with Amy and Amanda's pictures in it. "I wonder how they're doing."

"So maybe us ending up here wasn't an accident." Tian said, and maybe she was right.

"It could…" But we got to the mountain base and there was a door hanging on it's hinges; Mr. Tumnus's house. "Oh damn." Lucy ran in and her siblings ran after her; of course we followed but I was looking out incase a wolf or two were around. After reading the letter from the secret police and how Mr. Tumnus was taken in for helping a human, the room seemed to get colder.

"Okay, now we really should go back." Susan said.

"But you don't understand." Lucy said, looking horrified. "I'm the human. She must've found out he helped me."

"And we can't go to the police, since they work for the witch." I said, but I heard a 'psst' but we all looked to the sound to see a bird.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan whispered.

"You accepted these kind of things after a while." Tian muttered and we got outside. At first, the siblings huddled, all except Edmund and I was ready to summon my keyblade when a beaver came out from behind a bolder.

"It… it's a beaver." Lucy gasped and Peter knelt down with his head out.

"Here boy… here boy." Peter said, to the beaver. Then he spoke.

"I ain't gonna smell if that's what you want." At once, Susan looked utterly shocked, Peter looked like he was slapped, and Lucy giggled.

"I love that line." I muttered, trying to keep my laughter in but with little success.

"It's a talking beaver!" Edmund shrieked.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Tian muttered.

"Lucy Pevensie?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Yes?" Mr. Beaver took out a handkerchief from somewhere on his person and handed it to Lucy. "Hey, that's the hanky I gave…"

"Tumnus, he gave it to me just before they took him. Now come on, we have to move." I nodded in agreement at the beaver.

"Yeah, again not safe to stay in an open area like this for too long." I said, and followed after him and soon everyone did. We walked for so long that it was dark by the time we reached the beaver dam where Mr. and Mrs. Beaver lived.

"There it is, home sweet home." Mr. Beaver said a little proud.

"Wow, never seen a beaver dam this close before." Tian marveled.

"It's a beautiful dam, Mr. Beaver." Lucy complimented.

"Merely a trifle." Mr. Beaver said, and we made our way down.

"Nice place." I added, as I looked at the dam and can now see smoke coming from it, which meant warm fire.

"Is that you, Beaver?" A woman's voice asked and a female beaver came from the little house. "If I find out you've been out with Badger again I'll…" She finally saw all of is and gasped. "Oh, they're not badgers. I never thought I would see this day." At once she looked to her husband. "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning."

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would help." Mr. Beaver said.

"Definitely married." Tian snorted. But I felt a chill down my neck and I turned but saw nothing.

"Okay… weirdness."

"What is it?" Peter asked, me but I waved my hand to show I was fine.

"Oh nothing."

"Well, you must be cold and hunger. Let's get you inside for food and civilized conversation." Mrs. Beaver said, and the others went inside but I noticed Edmund lingering back, and looking to the two hills in the distance.

"Something wrong?" Tian asked, but Edmund only pushed pass her in response. Guess, it's a better time than any to tell Tian more.

"Listen Tian, I need to tell you something before we go in." I said, and whispered to her so the others wouldn't here. I'm guessing Mr. Beaver was listening in but not sure. "Edmund is working for the White Witch."

"I can't say I'm surprised." Tian said, simply. "He's got a bit of an attitude and smugness."

"Okay, but do me a favor. Don't stop him from leaving."

"What?" Tian asked, confused and a little shocked. "But won't him leaving make things more difficult?"

"It's my job as Destiny keeper to never mess with the fates of those I know the future for." I said, sighing a little. I hate my job sometimes. "Besides, the hardships Edmund will face make him a better person. Even though I know Peter and the others will be worried, I can't stop this from happening."

"So, for the most part we're supposed to play dumb?" Tian asked, and I nodded. "I guess that won't be too hard." Well, for this one it's easy but I couldn't tell Tian my past just yet.

"Yep." I said, trying to smile. "That sounds about right. Don't worry about though, Edmund will be saved in the end." We finally went inside and the Beavers seemed to finish talking about Tumnus and comforting a sad and worried Lucy.

"But there's hope dear, lots of hope." At this, Mr. Beaver spit out a bit of here beer, or was it ale, into his cup to not choke.

"Oh there's a bit more than hope." Mr. Beaver said, and moved closer as it to whisper a secret. "Aslan is on the move." There's that warm feeling again; wonder if it's like a special heater every time saying his name.

"Whose Aslan?" Edmund asked.

"Aslan… you don't know do you?" Mr. Beaver said, looking at us.

"Well, we haven't actually been here very long." Peter pointed out.

"He's only the king of the whole wood, the true of Narnia… and he's waiting for you!" Mr. Beaver pointed out. Wait, would Aslan know about Tian and me being here? I get the feeling he probably does since he's the king and all but…it'll me so awesome to see him in person!

"Waiting for us?" Lucy asked, as she and her siblings looked shocked and confused; a perfect deer in the headlights look.

"You got to be joking!" Mr. Beaver exasperated. "Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest… the secret police! They're all happening because of you!"

"So you're blaming us?" Susan asked, offended.

"If there was any blaming, I doubt they'd let us into their home." Tian pointed out and I agree. For the so-called smart sibling, she's kind of dense.

"We're not blaming, thanking you." Mrs. Beaver said, kindly.

"Look, there's a prophecy." Mr. Beaver said, and began to recite. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's done, Sits at Cair Paravel in throne; the evil tine will be over and done.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not supposed to." I answered. "The main idea is that two boys and two girls come to Narnia, overthrow the White Witch, and become kings and queens to restore peace. Though why Tian and I are here, I'm not sure but I have a feeling Aslan will tell us when we see him in a few days."

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked.

"Well, you'd better be, Aslan's already fitted out your army!" Mr. Beaver said, and the siblings looked at each other.

"I think you've made a mistake; we're not heroes!" Peter explained.

"You want to forget about Mr. Tumnus? You read the note, he's in the position he's in for helping Lucy. What if the witch finds out about the Beavers? Do you want them to share the same fate?" I have to hand it to Tian, it was very convincing and should work on convincing the siblings.

"They will most likely share the same fate if they're caught." I added.

"This is out of our hands." Peter said, and I felt a little disappointed.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Susan said, as she and Peter stood up but Lucy stayed in her seat.

"Ed, time to go. Ed?" They looked around to see Edmund wasn't there. "I'm going to kill him."

"You may not have to." Mr. Beaver said, grimly. "Has Edmunds been to Narnia before?" At once, Tian and I looked at each other.

"Yeah… he's heading to see the witch."

"What?!" Peter yelled at me and quickly grabbed the coats. "Come on, we should go too!" So, we left Mrs. Beaver to run after Edmund but he was already far ahead so by the time we got to the top of a hill, we could see Edmund's silhouette going into the castle in the distance. Peter made to run after him but Tian quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't tell me you'll walk into an obvious trap." Tian said, as Peter struggled.

"Let go! We can't leave him!" Peter yelled, and I tried to calm him down.

"Don't Peter, if you all go in too; to be blunt you'll all die." I said, calmly as best as I could. "She'll stop at nothing to kill you all. She's using Edmund as bait to lure you all here." A moment of silence happened, until Susan, annoying know it all that she can be, spoke in an angry tone.

"This is all your fault!" She yelled at Peter. "None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!

"So you knew what would happen?" Peter said, incredulously.

"I didn't know what would happen…"

"Stop!" Lucy shouted. "The fighting isn't going to help Edmund." The reason why I like Lucy so much; she's the voice of reason most of the time.

"From the sounds of it, your only hope is to get to Aslan first." Tian said, and I nodded.

"She's right and we got to hurry, once Edmund tells the witch you guys are here; she'll send her wolves after us. Come on!" I lead the way back to the Beaver's dam, running hard to get back but I think the siblings understood things were serious now because they didn't complain one bit. Then again, they liked in World War Two times, with all the bombings I'm sure they understand.

"Hurry, Mum, they're after us!" Mr. Beaver shouted, as we ran inside. Not sure how this would help too much but she started hurriedly gathering things.

"What are you doing?" I asked,

"Trust me, you'll thank me. It's a long way and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." Mrs. Beaver said, getting some bread.

"I'm cranky now!" At once Susan started helping Mrs. Beaver too, just when I thought Susan was doing something good by speeding things up, she asks that question.

"Do you think we should bring jam?"

"Really?!" Tian asked and I agree. We're going to be running for our lives!

"Only if the witch has toast." Peter said, annoyed and I looked to Mr. Beaver. We need a good head start away from the enemy so we have to hurry.

"Okay that's it. Mr. Beaver, you got a tunnel out of here?"

"Yes but…"

"Go now." I said, and I saw something that made my blood go cold. A group of shadows were coming from the woods: wolves. "Like now!" We quickly scrambled into the tunnel; Peter holding a flaming torch and I had my keyblade which glowed brightly.

"This should lead to Aslan's." Mr. Beaver said, not stopping.

"I thought it lead to your mums!" Mrs. Beaver yelled but Lucy fell back listening down the tunnel.

"They're in the tunnel!" We sprinted out as best as we could but we got to a dead end.

"You should've brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver yelled.

"Say's the beaver who packed other stuff…" Tian muttered but it was cut off by howling.

"Hurry!" I hissed and we got everyone out and Peter, Tian, and I covered the entrance with a barrel so that the wolves will have a harder time getting out. When we turned though, I wished I didn't. I saw this scene in the movie but seeing it in person was just heart ripping. Animals turned to stone with a look of utter fear on their frozen faces stood near us. Mr. Beaver looked so sad as he went to a badger, who was probably a very close friend.

"What happened here?" Peter asked, looking to me. Guess he noticed I knew a thing or two. Before I could speak, a male voice spoke.

"This is the fate of anyone who defies the white witch." We looked to a large nearby rock to see a fox, this orange red fur standing out against the white snow.

"You sent one more foot, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters." Mr. Beaver growled, threateningly as his wife held him back.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys." The fox said smoothly.

"Oh yea, well you look more like one of the bad ones."

"Look, now it's the best of times." I said, and looked to the fox. "You think you can cover for us?"

"Who are you?" The Fox asked, confused at me. Guess I should give the full title.

"Master Anna, keyblade master and Destiny Keeper." I started, and the Fox nodded to my surprise.

"Right, all you climb up the trees. I'll cover your tracks."

"Thanks." I said, and we climbed up the trees as best as we could. Just as predicted, the wolves smashed through the entrance just as the fox finished covering our tracks.

"Evening gents, did we lose something?" Fox said casually.

"Don't patronize me, I know where your allegiance lies." Maugrim growled. "We're looking for some humans."

"Humans, in Narnia? Now that's some valuable information." Fox said, which was a bad move as one of the wolves bit at his back and held him in front of Maugrim.

"It's them of your life." I felt horrible for that fox, he did this all for us and Mr. Beaver was ready to use those beaver teeth on him.

"North…" Fox said, weakly. "They ran north."

"Sniff them out!" Maugrim ordered and the wolf holding Fox threw him to the ground and the wolves ran off. Everyone quickly climbed down and I quickly cast a Curaga spell on him to heal his wounds.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Fox said, looking confident. "Thank you, Master Anna."

"You don't have to call me that." I muttered, I still don't like being called a master.

"Well, I'm afraid that is all the healing I have time for." Fox said, getting up.

"You're leaving so soon?" Tian asked, shocked.

"I have been asked by Aslan himself to gather more troops." Fox said and the Beavers looked excited.

"You've seen Aslan!"

"What's he like?"

"Like everything we have ever heard. He'll be a good help fighting the White Witch."

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get involved in a war." Susan said, looking to her brother but he throws a stick into the fire I made, looking resound to the worst.

"We just want our brother back." Okay, I want to ask a question because I'm curious.

"Um… Mr. Fox, does Aslan know a person named Taios?" I asked, but Fox looked confused.

"Who?"

"Oh nothing. Excuse me for a second." I said, and walked off to the point I felt no one could hear me. Then I shouted up into the heavens in utter joy and relief the one thing I felt at hearing those words. "YES! A WORLD THAT HASN'T BEEN TOUCHED BY HIS EMONESS OR HIS CRAZY RELATIVES!" The next morning, we walked on until we got to a huge frozen river.

"Now, Aslan's camp is just over there by the stone table, just across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver said, and Susan looked concerned.

"River?"

"It's been frozen for a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver said, pleasantly.

"Well, doesn't that make everything all the more better." Tian muttered with a hint of sarcasm that wasn't so easily missed.

"It seems so far…" Peter grown.

"It's the world dear, did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked and Susan glowered at Peter.

"Smaller." I looked down at my keyblade, thinking about my glider and maybe cheating a bit here. I mean, the river has to be fifty miles wide.

"Can't I just…"

"No!" Lunar quickly turned into her human form next to me and looking stern; a warm fluffy coat on her. "Use my gilder form only when needed."

"Fine I get it." I sighed and Lunar turned back into a keyblade. So we made our hike over the frozen river and the beavers seemed to get the walking better than us since they were walking a few feet ahead of us.

"Come on, before we're old!" Mr. Beaver yelled at us.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter groaned.

"And a pair of mittens to go with that hat." Tian added in.

"He is getting kind of bossy." Lucy added but it wasn't loud enough to block the sounds of bells and that got the beavers attention.

"It's her! Run!"

"Lunar, keyblade form!" I yelled and Lunar went into my hand and we ran for the trees and hid in a ditch. We heard the bells stop nearby us and we could see the shadow of a large figure.

"Tian and I should investigate this." I whispered and Tian got her keyblade out and we hid behind some trees.

"So what is she going to throw at us?" Tian asked, and I smiled.

"Who said anything about it being the witch?" I said, and we go out from behind the trees to see none other than Santa Claus. I couldn't help but smile as I saw him. "Okay, I know I was waiting for when Sora woke up to se Santa but this… I think this is reasonable. Hello, Father Christmas."

"Hello, Master Anna." He said kindly and I groaned.

"I still really don't acknowledge I'm really a master yet so yeah. You don't need to call me that." Tian though, looked confused next to me.

"Is something wrong Tian?" Santa asked.

"Eh… N-nothing is just… I-I met someone like you a while ago…" I smiled remembering Tian's timeline is a little ahead of mine but still it makes sense, she probably met the other Santa in Christmas Town by now.

"Well, there are different versions of Santa. Just how there are different versions of Santa. Just like how there are different versions of worlds." I pointed out, well it's only a theory but hey what Taios doesn't know won't hurt him. Still, it's time to get those siblings to see this. "Its okay. You can come out now." The siblings stared in awe at Santa before them.

"Merry Christmas sir." Lucy said, a small smile on her face.

"It is, since you came to Narnia." Santa said, kindly.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said, looking to us.

"There was but the hope your majesties have brought, is starting to weaken the witch's power." Santa said and I can feel it too, it's a little warmed but it's also brighter. Still, I had to make one thing clear.

"Sorry if we were rude. We kind of thought you were the witch." I said, scratching my head.

"Well, I know you didn't but in my defense; I've been driving with these longer than the witch." Santa said, and hauled a huge bag of presents out of the sled.

"Presents!" Lucy cheered and I couldn't help but smile.

"And special presents too."

"Lucy, Eve's Daughter. These are for you." Santa held out a bottle with red liquid. "The juice of the fire flower. If you, or one of your friends is wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them. And thought I do not except you to use this…" He gave her a belt and dagger.

"Well, I think I could be brave enough." Lucy said, timidly.

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs." Santa said with a kind smile and Lucy moves away looking at her new gifts. "Eve's Daughter, Susan." It was Susan's turn and she was given a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss."

"What happened to, 'battles are ugly affairs'?" Susan asked, nervously.

"They are, doesn't mean you shouldn't be prepared for the worst." Tian added and she's right, things can change in a heartbeat.

"And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard, this…" he hands her a ivory horn. "When you but this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, help will come."

"Thanks." Susan said and went to stand next to her sister. And I smiled a little, oh how those weapons save their lives.

"Peter, son of Adam." Peter walked up to Santa and the big man is red held out a sword and shield. "The time to use these may be at hand."

"Thank you, sir." Peter said, looking at his gleaming sword.

"Um…." I know it may seem kind of bratty but I wonder if Tian and I will get gifts.

"Anna, the Destiny Keeper." Santa said and I went up to him. "There are no weapons I can give you that matches the Lunar Wish keyblade. Still, I think you may need this." To my surprise he handed me my journal, the one that I used to write my second adventure and my time in castle oblivion.

"This is my journal." I said, taking it. "Why?"

"To keep you from forgetting too much. Even I know what is to befall you." Even Santa knows, great. Still, it's nice to have a piece of something that I may not remember but it's recorded.

"Thank you." I said, nodding and putting the notebook in my coat pocket. It felt nice to hold onto it, even now.

"Tian," Tian went up to Santa and he gave her his kind smile… but was there also pity? "Much like Anna, there is no weapon that will serve you better than your own keyblade. But, that doesn't mean we should forget a time when we were small and powerless." To my surprise, he handed her a small jade dragon figurine, kind of like those you see in Chinese and Vietnamese stores; that made me think of home a little.

"I don't understand…"

"I realize that happy childhood you once thought you had wasn't completely happy in retrospective. But, good, or bad, it's our pasts that make who we are in the present." Santa said and that's true. I wonder what'll happen to me if I forget enough; will I become a vegetable?

"Alright, thank you." Tian said, and put the little figure in her pocket.

"I'd best o off, winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." Santa said, putting his sack into his sled and getting on. "Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" He said, and rode off.

"Told you he was real." I head Lucy say to Susan but I took out my journal again and held it close. Lunar probably thought I was too lost in thought but I noticed her human form appear near me and go to Tian.

"Tian, may I speak with you alone?" Lunar asked, seriously.

"Uh… yeah, sure." Tian said and followed Lunar into the forest away from everyone. Well, like I can resist not listening to this. I mean, Lunar may be secretive at times but she usually doesn't rely one someone she barely knows. I followed them all the way to a clearing, hiding behind a tree, as Lunar turned to Tian looking a little sad.

"If possible, can you talk to Anna about Kairi? Like what kind of person she is and the friendship and all." Okay, why is Lunar asked thing this? And looked like Tian didn't get it either since she looked extremely confused.

"Sure, but… I don't understand…"

"The thing about the Destiny keeper is that their memories are their greatest power next to light." Lunar pointed out. "For Anna though, something is happening to her making her forget people." So far she's forgetting Kairi, who is a close friend of hers, and another friend. Even though I kind of know it's not worth trying, Nihil and Riku hope to at least stall the forgetting process by reminding her of these people whenever they can." Wait, since when did Nihil and Riku think that? I mean, I get it's a pretty good idea but I'm forgetting anyway. Tian seemed to understand but I couldn't exactly say what feeling she had as she gripped her ring on the necklace she had and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank…"

"It's okay." I said, stepping from my hiding spot. "I knew the risk yet I did it anyway. Losing my memories and falling asleep for a while is a small sacrifice."

"I get you're determined and all but still." Lunar said, looking worried. "You can't be happy about any of this."

"I'm not really." I said but I think she knew I was down right terrified; she is a part of my heart after all. "But really it's my own fault I'm forgetting things. I left myself open and unguarded so my memoires are leaving me. When I wake up though, I'll get all my memories back; hopefully."

"You sure about that?" Tian said, and I finally realized the look in her eyes: recognition. She must've had something happen to her like this and sure enough she explained it. "I talked about my sister and brother earlier, but until last year, I forgot I even had siblings. Yue was okay with it, but my brother as furious. And now… I hate that I ever forgot them…" I was kind of envious now; she at least had siblings to hang on to. I had friends that I can kind of call close family but the one person I needed, Aqua, my older sister figure wasn't here for me. The sister I once had is dead and I only can think of her when I'm depressed and that doesn't help my mood. Besides, again, I resigned myself to this. At least unlike before I know deep down I'll be fine in the end. I tried for a smile and looked confident.

"Yes, Riku and Nihil understand what's going to happen. And really I'm going to forget them too soon." I said, holding my journal; my solid memories. "All my memories wil fade and when that happens, I'll sleep till I get them back."

"Is that what happened to Sora and me? Something happened to our memories and we ended up in those pods?" Tian asked, and I think she deserves the truth. I remember when Lunar kept the secret about my true problems as Destiny Keeper from me and how mad I was. I don't want that like with Tian. We may have met less than a day but she's still a friend and probably one of the ones I can identify with most.

"Yes, hate to break it to you, Tian, but you've been asleep for a whole year. And Yue and Long… Even Kairi kind of…." How can I tell her they forget about her and Sora? I already threw the bombshell at her earlier saying she wasn't meant to exist. She obviously loves her siblings so yeah, hearing they forgot her would really crush her. Now I can understand how hard it was for Lunar to tell me the truth on my first adventure. Tian looked like she might have gotten what I really wanted to see, but I can't tell; maybe I didn't want to know but then she looked like she had a realization.

"Winter's almost over… if that's true, then what happens to the ice?"

"It'll melt." I said simply. "I think I can use my blizzard spells but not sure how well it'll work."

"It's been awhile since we've last seen the wolves. I'm almost expecting them to pop up soon." Tian said, oh how right she is.

"Oh they will, wait till w get to the river." I said, turning from the two. "Come on, we gotta catch up to the others before anything else happens." We ran back to the others, Lunar went back into my heart, but we got to the partially exposed river.

"This is supposed to happen?" Tian asked me, looking very nervous.

"Sadly, yes." I said, looking at the cracked ice. I don't think I can use any blizzard spells to keep the river from breaking apart.

"We need to cross, now." Peter urged.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked, looking to the Beavers.

"I'm not that fast, dear." Mr. Beaver said, and Peter took Lucy and made to climb down to the river.

"Wait, lets just thing a minute." Susan urged.

"We don't have a minute."

"Just trying to be realistic."

"No, you're trying to be smart: as usual." Peter argues and we all went down to the river and now the cracks were evident on the river. I could use the gilder to take one at a time but it'll take forever. Peter tried to get onto a piece of ice but it fell a bit as a spray of water flew from the crack.

"Wait, maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver offered.

"Maybe you should." Peter said, clearly scared.

"Maybe I can…"

"No, it's okay. I got this." Mr. Beaver said, refusing my offer to help and went first, patting the ice to make sure it was okay to walk on but it started to crack under his weight.

"You've been sneaking second helping, haven't you?!" Ms. Beaver yelled at him.

"Well, you never know what meal is gonna be your last… especially with your cooking." Mr. Beaver said, and his wife went to help in as we started our way on the ice.

"Can we save the marital spat until AFTER we get across the river?" Tian groaned.

"Agreed." Peter nodded, and Lucy held onto him so she wouldn't trip.

"If Mum knew what we were doing…"

Mum's not here!" Peter yelled but that was quickly dismissed.

"Oh no!" Lucy yelled, looking above us and we looked to see the wolves running over the waterfall and started to come to us.

"Tian, get ready!" I ordered getting Lunar Wish out.

"Run!" Peter ordered and we made to try and get across the river but the wolves came down and one of them grabbed Mr. Beaver in his mouth when he tied to protect us. One good thing is that the ice on the other end of the river broke so only two wolves faced us.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled and Peter got his sword ready at the other wolf. Tian and I had our keyblades ready incase something happened since the wolves were covering us both sides but they couldn't get at us because of the river.

"Put that down boy, someone might get hurt." Maugrim taunted.

"Don't worry about be! Slit his throat!" Mr. Beaver yelled from under the wolf holding him.

"Leave now while you can, and you're brother leaves with you." Maugrim said and that got Susan.

"Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan yelled, you know sometimes I wonder if Susan is just dumb because listening to the advice of the enemy has never helped since they always have an anterior motive.

"This is the same guy's that were sent to do away with you! You really think he'll keep his word?!" Tian yelled at her, and I'm liking Tian more. Tian has a lot of common sense; more than Susan at least.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat gives you a sword doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan yelled, ignoring Tian. Well, time to take matters into my own hands.

"Just trust me!" Peter yelled at his sister and I noticed the waterfall breaking up at the time.

"Peter, stab your sword into the ground." I said, calmly.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled, and the waterfall began to break.

"Hold onto me!" At once, Peter stabbed the ice and I pointed my keyblade at the waterfall.

"Fire!" I cast my fire spell sending the waterfall breaking and water rushing out at us. "Hang on, Tian!" I quickly changed Lunar into glider form and quickly grabbed Tian to take off before being washed away by the water.

"I didn't know these things could do that…" Tian said, and I smiled a little.

"Beauties of being trained by an actual keyblade master." I felt a little sad thinking about Master Eraqus, I haven't thought about him in a while. When we landed though, we noticed Lucy wasn't there; just her coat. Naturally, Susan looks to Peter and me, well the reason for me is because I did blow up the waterfall, in horror.

"What have you done?! Lucy! Lucy!" She cried out.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" I really wasn't expecting to see Nixar was with Lucy but it was nice of him to drape his dry coat over Lucy to keep her warm. Still, how is he here when I'm here?

"Argh! The stalker!" Really was the only thing I can say.

"Huh? I thought we stopped the stalker bit." Nixar said.

"Then why are you here?"

"Just investigating." He said simply.

"He looks like…" Tian said, staring. "The surprises are really piling on lately…" I turned Lunar back into a keyblade but not taking my eyes of Nixar for one second. With Susan and Tian here, Nixar will probably do something weird.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't…" I growled but he held his hands in surrender.

"I saved Lucy. She was drifting down the river. What's going on?" Nixar asked but I kept my stern face.

"Helping a few people. Why are you here?"

"Mission for the Organization. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you." Finally he noticed Susan and Tian and began to smirk. "And who is this?"

"Susan, Tian, if he touches you: you guys have every right to beat him up." I said, and Tian just stared.

"Wow…"

"I don't think you'll need those coats anymore!" Mrs. Beaver said, and we looked to see spring was coming as the snow melted and flowers began to bloom. The siblings took off their wet coats, I kept my coat on but Tian, thankfully, was a little hesitant.

"Aren't you going to take yours off?" Lucy asked.

"With how Anna's been acting around that guy." Tian cocks his head to Nixar. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea, considering what I'm wearing."

"Aw… let me see." Nixar whined and I promptly whacked Nixar over the head.

"How the heck did you come from Riku?"

"Hey, I may have come from him but I'm completely different." That is so true. Riku isn't a skirt chaser.

"Well, that is evident. You flirt with anything that is female of age." I groaned.

"Of course." Tian muttered, rolling her eyes. "On the other hand, he is a little different to maneuver in this thing, and he'll probably find out anyway… function or lack of annoyance? Screw it…" Tian took off her coat to reveal her navel-revealing outfit and that's when Nixar pounced. Thankfully, I froze him with a blizzard spell; he actually looks better as an ice statue.

"Lets just leave him like this for a little while longer, shall we?" I asked, grinning.

"We shall!" Tian agreed and we walked all the way to Aslan's camp and the various creatures turned to look at us we passed.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked, looking nervous.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy said, smirking a little.

"I wasn't expecting creatures like this. I'm both awed and surprised." Tian said, looking at everything around her.

"By now, I'm not surprised." I said, sighing. I know I should be amazing but after all I've seen, and knowing this I'm really not surprised anymore. The Beavers were just as nervous, well more like Mrs. Beaver as she was fussing over her fur.

"Stop your fussing, Mrs. Beaver. You look lovely." Mr. Beaver soothed and then we finally arrived at the centaur near the lead tent and Peter held out his sword.

"We have come to see Aslan." Instantly a warm breeze picked up and the creatures around us knelt down as the lion, Aslan, emerged from the tent. He really did look regal and amazing but also had an extremely strong light like mine.

"And yet, some things really shouldn't surprise me still do." Tian whispered to me and I have to agree with her this time.

"Greetings Peter, son of Adam. Greetings Susan, Lucy, Tian and Anna, daughters of Eve. And Beavers, you have my thanks. But where is the sixth?" Aslan asked, looking for Edmund.

"Well…" I started but Mr. Beaver finished for me.

"He betrayed them, your majesty." Mr. Beaver said and there were mummers among the crowd.

"Then he has betrayed us all." The nearest centaur said.

"Peace, Orian." Aslan said.

"It's my fault. I was too hard on him." Peter said, and Susan put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We all were."

"Sir, he's out brother." Lucy said, sadly.

"I know dear and that makes the betrayal all the more worse. It may be harder than you think." Aslan said, but I noticed Tian grab a ring from her necklace and I finally got to see it. It was a simple ring with an infinity sign on it. I was about to ask her what it was and who gave it to her but we were shepherded to tents to either change or rest up since we've come so far. I looked at Aslan though and he gave me a kind smile and a knowing look which made me feel a little warm and I lost my fear for the future a little as I was pushed into a tent with Tian. Since we came this far, guess everyone would want us to get ready for battle. Never really been part of a war and I guess this one will be pretty good practice but at least I have a new friend, right?

* * *

Anna: Tian is pretty nice.

Nihil: Yeah, we know. Remember the Labyrinth one-shot?

Crystal: well, the one-shot is after this and all. Still, this chapter came out well.

Lunar: yes, and we have more for the Narnia.

Crystal: (sigh) a lot more. Anyway hoped you guys liked the chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 25: Promise for the Future. See you soon!


	25. Chapter 25: Promise for the Future

Crystal: I did it!

Lunar: Did what?

Anna: Finish the Narnia two parter.

Nihil: You going to be okay, Crystal?

Crystal: Oh yes fine.

Nixar: Should I...

Anna: I thought you were frozen in a block of ice!

Crystal: it's been melting for a while now. Anyway, to the Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Narnia. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar as well as the little girl. Tian, and her OCs are owned by AlexMontogomery. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter and please, no flames!

* * *

Chapter 25: Promise for the Future

As we walked to our tent, I noticed Tian still looking lost in thought as she looked at her ring. I can't help it so I talked to her.

"You okay, Tian?"

"That just brought back a memory when my brother was working with Maleficent." Hm…. Well, that's kind of new. But it made me think of Riku back then and how much he changed then.

"Yeah, Riku was a jerk when he was working for her. Heck, everyone who works for her is a jerk at some point but," I took out my bundle of treasures but held my Mickey Mouse keychain with the fancy 'R' on it; Riku's keychain. "Riku is making up for what he's done and he was and is a better person."

"I hope Long's following a similar path…" Tian said, and I can tell she's worried about him. Well, she's lucky but I should cheer her up.

"I'm sure he is. If he's with Riku it has to be." I said but sighed thinking of all the pain Riku has to go through because of Xehanort's darkness. "Riku though, both the one I know and the one you know is having a pretty lonely time. By the way," I looked at Tian with a knowing look, "you really like the Riku you know, don't you?" At once Tian's face turned really red.

"I… is it that obvious?" Tian asked, and looking embarrassed. "Ah! Some cliché, huh? A guy and a girl growing up together, and developing feeling for that person later in life…"

"Hey, if you want I can tell you how I fell in love with Riku. Trust me, it's really cheesy." I said, grinning a little.

"Yeah, sure!" Tian said, probably trying to think of something different and I blushed a little.

"I saw Riku in a video game when I was nine and I've had a crush on him since then. When I was fifteen, I became a part of all this but Riku was five at the time. I promised him that one day, he would have an adventure when he got older. I saw him again and sealed my promise about coming back and then the adventure would begin." I said, fiddling with my locket. "In my world, time moves differently so when I returned to the islands, a few weeks have passed for me but years passed for Riku and well..." I blushed and looked at the ground, I never noticed how nice my shoes were… "The whole thing happened with the door of darkness and even when he was working for Maleficent, he was always helping me when I needed him. But…" A small thought came to me but I remembered why he did it, "he didn't only do it because he liked me but because he thought I could save Kairi."

"Kind of sounds like this theory that was thrown out." Tian said. "Maleficent and Long only managed to find Yue's body, but at the time no one realized her heart was in me. Due to being twins, they thought I would be able to locate her heart. We never really did find out if we could do that… I think Long filled Riku in on the details before I figured it out. On Hook's ship it seemed like he wanted to help Yue and Kairi."

"At least you didn't see Kairi's ghost all the time." This part I remember Nihil telling me but I can vaguely remember talking to a ghost or something on my last adventure. "I was the only one I could and talk to her. I knew how to save her even before I met Kairi when she was four anyway. It's also because of a friend of mine that Kairi even got into Sora's heart."

"You'd think, given the situation, that would have happened with me and Yue." Tian pointed out. "The most I got was her telling me in my head how to use abilities that were really hers." I shrugged.

"It's mostly since I'm the light in Kingdom Hearts and Kairi is a princess of heart. We should go to the ten though and change into… clean clothes." Really, I think it's kind of needed, at least someone get me pants.

"A change of clothes without a deprived animated wardrobe forcing into shoes that are clearly too small sounds good!" Tian said, smiling and I'm kind of scared to find out what happened to her at Beast's Castle.

"Ah, so you've been to the Beast's Castle. Anyway, as long as I get pants; I'm happy." I said, and we got into our tent.

"I can't help but wonder what the fashion is like in Narnia." Tian said, looking at her outfit and her navel. "For all I know, this is improper." Well, yes they were. I were in London during at this time period, they'd think Tian was a…. well not going to say anything offensive and quickly changed into a dark red shirt, light pants, and a belt. There were dresses but I doubt they can help in a battle. Tian also changed into a shirt, pants, and a belt.

"Much better." I said, putting my clothes in a pin so someone could wash them later.

"Would Aslan know the circumstances of us being here? The way people talk about him, you'd think he was a god." Tian said, and I sat on a chair.

"He kind of is, but if he knows what I am, I think we're all good." I said, calmly and really I think that's the whole idea of Aslan since his kind of is all powerful and wise beyond anything; that and the light inside his heart was like mine, like Kingdom Hearts.

"Ah, so at least there's someone here who knows of other worlds I never did understand why we couldn't talk about them." Tian said, and I shrugged.

"Well, it's because I think we shouldn't cause worry." Suddenly an idea came to mind. "Oh, and one day I have to let you meet Taios and Liz, my other friends from other universes and keyblade wielders."

"Yeah!" Tian said, looking pleased. "I didn't think I'd ever meet any more Keyblade wielders besides myself, Sora, Riku, King Mickey and…huh," A sudden look of confusion crossed her face, "I feel like I'm missing two other… weird…" I thought for a minute and knew one of the missing people in Tian's mind had to be Roxas but who was the other; I'm sure it's not Xion.

"I've met a lot of Keyblade wielders. I've even met someone like your friend but mine has all darkness inside of her." I said, cheerfully thinking of Mori and how nice she was. How can someone so nice have that much darkness? Then again darkness doesn't make you evil; it's how it's used. But I was surprised to see Lunar appear looking cross at me.

"I still don't get why you're so nice to Mori. If she'd not careful, that darkness can kill you."

"Lunar," I said, a little annoyed with her now, "you know she wouldn't do that. Besides, she's nothing like your other half."

"Other half?" Tian asked.

"It's kind of a long story." I said, not wanting to discuss this around Lunar, not when she's in solid human form anyway.

"The point is, darkness is evil. Plain and simple."

"Lunar!" I scolded, glaring at her. "You can't really think that. Even when Riku had a lot of darkness in his heart, he still saved me and made sure I was okay. And Mori is a good person too, even thought the Riku she knew kidnapped her: she forgave him and wanted to stop the darkness inside him." Ever since the truth was known she's been annoyed at darkness; I think mostly because Nihil and Taios kind of force Attair and her to spend time with each other when all Lunar wants is to move on with her life and even though she doesn't want to admit it, she felt guilty for her actions. I did talk to Taios and Nihil about this but they told me to give her time. Well they're not the one who deals with Lunar the most and she's been trying to avoid Attair as best as she could but well…. I think Attair is a professional stalker.

"Look, can you blame me?"

"No but the way you're dealing with this, is a lot like how Taios acts. What's done is done and that thing inside you is gone." I pointed out and Lunar had a look I haven't seen in a while; fear.

"I maybe gone from me but I'm sure it's somewhere else."

"What?" I asked.

"Also, sounds like the whole scenario with Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody. We think we got the guy down, turns out we only got half of him." Tian said, and I sighed. I should tell Tian the truth but first.

"Lunar, do you mind spending time with Nihil?" I asked, and Lunar sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Lunar said, and vanished. I can feel a part of her leaving but it was enough to leave some privacy. I looked to Tian and began telling here more.

"You asked earlier if there was someone with darkness like your friend. Well, Lunar used to be that but it wasn't a good thing." I started. "It's only recently that we found out the truth Lunar was once human. She gave up her memories when she died and bound herself to the keyblade I use to forget what happened to her. From what I can tell, darkness ruined everything she held dear and even made the one she loved hate her over a misunderstanding. I can't blame her for hating and fearing the darkness but I would think by now after seeing so many people; she'd understand darkness isn't that bad." To my surprise, Tian had a look of understanding.

"It's a wonder I don't share the same viewpoint." Tian said, with a sigh. "I don't know the full story, but my old man, Adrian dabbled in the darkness once. He apparently met my mom after he killed his sister. I guess something changed when my parents met, but the one time Adrian gave into the temptation, everything went to hell. And the memory of him stabbing Yue with the Keyblade is forever etched into my memory." I know I probably sound insensitive and all but I have to mention this to at least try to lighten the mood.

"Are you sure you and Lunar aren't related somehow? She still remembers when the darkness took her and she stabbed her loved with her keyblade." Tian just shrugged at this.

"So far the only extended family I know of is my aunt, Aura. Master Yen Sid did mention that she and her lover, Eraqus had a child, though I think that cousin is somewhere in her twenties. My Mom's side… that's a little fuzzy." My mind stopped at the name Eraqus, she can't mean who I think she means. I never thought of him as a marrying man.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Master Eraqus has a kid?!" I yelled, and holding my head feeling slight banging in my head and maybe steam was coming out of my ears. "I think my brain broke."

"Wait, Master Eraqus?! As in Keyblade Master?!" Tian shouted in shock and then slumped over. "Why does this surprise me? I should have seen this coming after that talk with Master Yen Sid…"

"He was also my Keyblade Master who taught me and my friends everything about keyblades." I said, but felt sad at the memory of his death and how Master Xehanort killed him in front of Terra and me. Then destroying our home just to rub salt on the wound. "I was there when he died, when Master Xehanort killed him." At this, Tian glanced to the side.

"Then things aren't really looking up for Aether then…" I'm guessing she's her cousin and probably was also a student of Master Eraqus and this time I didn't find any need to hide the truth from her. This is Tian's family, whether good or bad she has the right.

"Hate to break it to you, Tian, but I highly doubt she's even alive or in one piece. Among Master Eraqus and the other students, I'm the only one who managed to make it out in one piece." I took out my Wayfinder now, thinking about my teacher and my three friends. "My friends are waiting for me to bring them back together again. Even though I can't remember Terra too well, I feel that bond we have as friends and teammates. I may forget but the promises are still there." I held it close to my heart and I remembered Aqua's word, like a calling. "An unbreakable connection."

"I've seen something like that before!" Tian shouted, staring at my Wayfinder. "When I was little… but it was yellow…" I couldn't help but smile. Thinking about my friends that I can still remember gave me a warm feeling and that made me feel better.

"My friend, Master Aqua, made it. It was a good luck charm and we all had one. It's really the only solid thing I have to remember them." I said, and pulled out Riku's keychain to show Tian. "I tried to follow her example and make something like that for Sora, Kairi, and Riku and it kind of worked. Sora will always think of Kairi in some way and Riku…" I faltered, remembering our promise. "When we return to the islands, he'll give me my keychain back and I'll give him his. It's just…" I was interrupted by a clear sound of a horn and I knew what that meant. "Susan! Lucy!" We ran out of our tent and ran to the noise and made it to the creek. Susan and Lucy were already in the tree branches but Susan was dangling as wolves nipped at their feet trying to get them.

"Persistent bunch." Tian said, summoning her keyblade and I readied mine, a wolf already looking at me. Peter runs in with his sword ready.

"Get back!" Peter called out and that was enough for the wolf to look away a bit. I summoned Lunar Wish in a flash.

"We'll handle the others! You take out the leader, Peter!" I yelled, and fired a Lunar Light spell at the wolves; leaving Maugrim for Peter. Tian slashed at one of the wolves and looked down at her clothes before rolling her eyes.

"Couldn't have attacked when I had my usual clothes on?"

"Don't get distracted, Tian!" I yelled keeping the wolves at bay. Most of the wolves were already weakened and on the ground and when Peter finally killed Maugrim, only one wolf was left and it ran off as Aslan stopped a centaur from killing it.

"Leave him, he'll lead you to Edmund." The centaur nodded and he and a group of other creatures followed. Then, Aslan looked to Peter, as his siblings climbed down and hugged Peter. "Peter, clean your sword." After Peter clean his sword, he knelt in front of Aslan. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's Bain. Knight of Narnia." I looked to Tian.

"I noticed, you don't use magic a lot. Need any practice?" Tian rubbed the back of her neck, looking sheepish.

"I probably do. I'm so used to Donald as my magic support." I nodded, understanding. I was the magic support for Ventus when we traveled together.

"Well, at least you have a reason. When you meet Liz one day, never ask her to use magic. Last time she used magic… she nearly killed us all." I said, rubbing my neck, as it felt hot.

"Well, a bit of magic on my part would've come in handy in Port Royal. Probably would've helped against Agana." Tian said, and shuttered.

"Who?" I asked, confused. It's nice to not know small things. Now I understand how certain people feel around me.

"Agana. She's a Heartless that has a human form like Xehanort's Heartless and Vincent." Tian said, and I kind of dismissed the Vincent bit. "I don't know for sure, but I think they might somehow be something between her and Xemnas. Or at least that's the vibes I got when I saw them together." She shuttered just thinking about it and it made me think a bit more. "She's got this claws on her knuckles. She stabbed Sora with them, and it forced him into anti-form, we only managed to revert it when Helia absorbed the darkness, then heal the wound. I guess I doesn't work as fast when she just breaks the skin. When she did that on me, my skin was slowly turning black."

"Hm… well all I can really think to counter her are light spells." I said, looking at Tian, I do sense a bit of light but will it be enough?

"Probably." Tian said. "Makes me wonder who she'd fair against Yue."

"Hmmm… her light powers can attack darkness right?"

"Mmm… she was able to purify darkness… but that resulted in a bout of nausea… though, her light managed to bring me back that one time I was a Heartless…" That was enough info for me.

"Okay, a little different from me but maybe workable. If this Heartless comes, maybe I can see what I can do to help and see if there may be a way for Yue's light…"

"Sounds like Kingdom Hearts works differently in different dimensions… or at least when it comes to human's using its powers." Tian said, and I nodded.

"Yep, take my friend Liz for example on this. She's a guardian of dawn, I think, so she is mostly light, but when she is near darkness though she has coughing fits and even coughing up blood."

"Hm… not sure what'll happen if Yue gets close to darkness." Tian said, thinking carefully. "When Helia was near the Cornerstone of Light it caused her pains, so… probably something along that line for Yue."

"Still, this Heartless…. Seems interesting really. Nothing like Nixar, he's an Unversed." I said, and wouldn't mind meeting this Heartless.

"We didn't even know about her until we met Xemnas in Hollow Bastion." Tian said. "I don't think we've ever come across an Unversed…."

"It's highly doubtful you'll ever come across another Unversed. They were all wiped out when I was still a student of Master Eraqus." I pointed out. I noticed Lucy and her siblings have left but it was okay.

"Ah. Last thing we need is another enemy piled on with the Heartless and Nobodies." Tian muttered a little.

"He, he, he… anyway, we should start practicing magic at least before dinner. With the witch's army coming we'll need all the power we can get." I said, we may need it and Tian can use some magic practice.

"Sure. If we're really going to be outnumbered, one of my drive forms might come in handy." Tian said, and I nodded.

"Yes, that may come in handy and I know Nixar won't get involved much either." I said, crossing my arms a little. "He may be a weirdo but he knows better than to really pick a losing side. I just thing he's staying with the Organization for personal reasons. Anyway, to the target range." So we walked to the archery range and we had it all to ourselves.

"So… target practice then." I nodded.

"Yep. I wanna make sure you got the basics down. Again, Liz can't even do a simple fire spell without causing massive death explosion." I said, shuddering a bit.

"Probably should start with fire then." Tian said, and pointing her keyblade at the target. "Fire!" And the spell was perfect and it left a burn on the target.

"Okay, at least you can do basics. Have you by any chance tried gravity, stop, slow, shrink, and sleep?" I asked. Well, that was a bit much to ask since she had a small response.

"Uh…." She laughed weakly.

"I'm guessing that's a 'no'." I said, simply. "Don't worry, they're a little difficult but not impossible. The base behind magic is really just though, so really you just gotta focus on the thought of the spell and how it will look once the spell is cast to do it. But it needs absolute focus; watch." I used a shrink spell on one of the targets and it shrank to about three inches.

"Okay." Tian said, and tried to spell too. She did pretty okay, the target did shrink but to about half it's size.

"Pretty good start." I said, a little impressed. "This way if you fight an opponent with stronger power than you, you can shrink them to make it easier for you to attack; even if it's for a small amount of time. We'll try working on this until dinner." Tian tried again to shrink the target but it still only went to half the size.

How long do we have until that battle?" Tian asked, this time shrinking a target to three-fourths its size.

"In two days." I stated. "Tomorrow, the white witch will come and well…" I sighed, I'll tell Tian later. "We'll be needed during the battle, Aslan won't be leading the army and Peter's going to need all the help he can get."

"Right." Tian said, trying the spell again. We kept the practice for two hours and by then it was almost time for dinner, that and Tian had successfully shrunk the target to three inches.

"Looks like you got it down." I said, picking up the tiny target and putting it down before it could grow on me. "This spell will be a major help when dealing with the army. I'll teach you tomorrow how to spread the range of the shrink spell for larger groups." Thinking about this, I feel a little happy and I couldn't help but give a sheepish smile. "It feels like I'm teaching Sora again. I've been a very long time since then."

"It feels a little weird having a teacher after learning everything as we went. It's different." Tian said and I nodded.

"Tell me about it. Still, I do miss Master Eraqus. He was a good teacher and he and Aqua, Ven, and terra helped me train during those short weeks." It's sad to think of them though but the nice reminders kept me smiling in front of Tian. "If possible, ask Donald to help with learning more spells. Sure he'd be better off as roasted duck with his temper but he's one of the best magic teachers next to Merlin. By the way, I've been meaning to ask, is Sora still bad at driving the Gummi ship?" I just had to ask that.

"Donald hasn't let him anywhere near the while since Deep Jungle, but he's lets Kuroi drive it when he and Goofy are unable to. Like when we got a little drunk after our first trip to Port Royal." Tian said, and I had to resist not saying anything. "Until now, I haven't been given the opportunity to try."

"Okay, one thing Donald is always good at; keep Sora away from driving." I said, grinning a little. "He crashed the gummi ship twice on our last adventure. Once in the Deep Jungle where I nearly drowned, and on our third trip to Traverse Town, in which I had to jump out of the gummi ship and fly on my own to avoid being roasted."

"Yeah, that sounds like Sora." Tian said, I felt a little sad that Sora wasn't here though.

"Anyway, lets eat. I really wanna know what's different with your experience and mine." I said, smiling a little, trying to push my sad feelings back.

"Anna!" I jumped a little and turned to se Riku in his blindfold and looking stern. "Anna, there you are. I thought you said you were going to Agrabah to visit Jasmine."

"Yeah but…." Riku only sighed, looking stressed.

"If Nihil didn't know where you were…"

"Riku, I'm fine really. I'm not losing all my memories at once." I reasoned, taking his hand.

"Still…. You should've told me." Riku said and I felt bad. Riku is only trying to help me and I understand why he'd be so upset.

"Sorry. Oh, and this is a new friend, Tian. She's kind of like Mori and the others." I said, and looked to Tian but she was blushing again.

"I…I…uh… h…hi…" But Tian just slumped over. "Sorry, this is really weird form my angle…"

"It's okay, really." Riku said, and I smiled at him. Glad he can tell things without seeing hem.

"Tian, don't worry about it." I said, before looking to Riku. "I'm gonna stay a little longer, okay?"

"Anna…"

"Riku, I can't stay in the mansion forever. I'd rather be out and enjoying myself then rotting in that place waiting for sleep to take me." I know I told Riku this before but I want to stay here, heck I'm having fun being around Tian. Riku stared at me but finally he nodded.

"Just be safe, okay." He hugged me and I can tell he was still worried. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay." I waved to Riku as he went back into the corridor of darkness and turned to Tian. "Again, don't worry Tian." I said, with a smile. "I bet my keyblade that the Riku you know cares about you too."

"That or he just thinks of me as one of the guys." Tian said and then suddenly gave out a horrified gasp that made me jump a little. "I still can't believe I asked him that! What the heck was I thinking?! I must've been hit on the head to let something like that slip out!" Okay, I have no idea but I'm worried about Tian's sanity a bit.

"Um… Tian… you okay?"

"Ah sorry. Just one of those moments I wish I could take back."

"Let me guess, you asked Riku what he thought of you?" I said, knowingly… well she did kind of confess it.

"Pretty much… I changed the subject before he had the chance to answer."

"Ah Tian." I said, patting her on the back. "Just be grateful for one thing. We're not in the world where I'm from and see the Riku's we know."

"I guess." Tian sighed. "So, off to dinner?"

"Yep." I said, but stopped. I wanted to make something known for Tian. "Oh and Tian, don't blame Axel for kidnapping Kairi and your sister. Axel as this time is going through a lot."

"It's hard for me not to." Tian said. "I get that Yue's always going to be at risk so long as she has that fragment, and the Organization would have gotten her either way but…" Suddenly Tian's face turned red but this time from anger. "That jerk didn't need to hide the truth from me!" Tian then blinked in confusion by her actions. "Sorry, don't know where that last one same from…"

"It's okay. It's just…. Well…. they say Nobodies can't feel… well I think they do… Axel is just lonely. He lost people important to him." I said but Tian looked away.

"If you say so…"

"It's just I understand how he feels. If anything happened to Riku and the others, we both do whatever it'd take to see them again." I said, smiling a little. "I'm sure you'll understand someday. Now, lets eat. I think we're having fish since I'm not sure if chickens can talk in this world."

"Well, since most of the animals can, I think it's safe to assume meat is off the menu." Tian smirked and I felt like crying. I need some kind of meat; at least fish.

"Guess maybe fish is off the menu too…" I sighed. "Well, here's hoping we at east have some kind of meat." At that we walked to the dinner tent.

"Who knows, maybe they have animals bred strictly for eating?" Tian said, but my hopes were answered since we had fish.

"Ha! I knew they'd have fish!" I cheered, and flomped onto my bed in our tent.

"It was different from what we had on the islands." Tian said, pulling off her boots. "But it wasn't bad. I've never had greens so fresh before though!" Now that we're alone and kind of free I wanted to ask someone this…. That and Tian seems to know a thing or two about these things.

"Say Tian, I have a question to ask." I said, sitting up and taking off my shoes. "Say you have someone likes your sister and you have mixed feelings one the guy she's dating; what would you do? I know this is out of nowhere but I need advice."

"Actually… they aren't really dating… yet. But from the looks of it, Yue has a bit of a crush on my friend Kuroi, and vice versa. To the point where he gave her his necklace as an excuse to talk to her later." Tian said. "It's weird, now after having to put complete trust in him… its like my sister wanting to date my college roommate."

"Well, my case is kind of worse." I took a deep breath and said what I've wanted to say and only confided with Riku about these feelings. "See, a while back the Organization made a failed clone of me to try and se if it'll have some of my powers. She didn't so they used her against me but she turned sides and became one of my best friends and even like a sister. Now this guy, Taios, comes in and at first he was really Emo. He kept saying how he was always alone and meant to be alone. I really didn't like him for that since it didn't seem like he cared about my friend Nihil. But recently, he's been changing so I really don't know what to believe. Now, I'm not sure what to think. I don't like the guy but he makes Nihil happy." I took another deep breath. Man I said that all in one breath; I nearly passed out.

"Kuroi was a bit of a jerk at first too. He always referred to Sora and me as 'twerps', was rather cold, and actually managed to out-argue Donald. But he turned out to be pretty okay. He doesn't seem to like talking about himself much, but he turned out to be pretty good to have if you need a little more muscle." Tian said, but I was on a roll of telling about the annoying emo that is Taios.

"Yeah… Taios is nothing like that. He brags and seems to be a nice guy until he goes into his self-pity party. He's like 'do you know what I have to go through in three thousand years I lived?' Really, the second time you're bored, third time you're annoyed, and forth time you're screaming to get over it. He whined about it too much but Nihil is the only one to shape him up. And yes, he is three thousand years old." And hasn't grown some balls, I wanted to add but kept my mouth shut.

"Well… I dunno, with Kuroi and Yue, it's gonna happen eventually, I'm gonna feel weird, but I'm also gonna have to live with it if I care about Yue and her happiness."

"I get that but Taios…" I felt really angry now at all the stuff Nihil has to deal with now because of him. "I get he's sorry but he was stupid to bad mouth the enemy! Nihil nearly died that day because of him!" I took a deep breath trying to remain calm, well what's left of it anyway. "Sorry, needed to get that one off my chest. I guess I'm still a bit made about that."

"Nah, I get that. Gotta let it out sometimes. If he was still alive I can only imagine the earful I'd give to Adrian." Tian said.

"It's just that I'm worried about Nihil. Taios may be a good buy at times but he also doesn't think and when he gets mad his judgment is clouded; not to mention he's cocky when dealing with enemies. He thinks he can't die and because of that they hurt Nihil to get to him. I want to tell Nihil that but she's so happy with Taios I can't say it." I said, and thinking about it, I feel kind of powerless. "Even thought Taios is improving, I still worry a lot. I don't want to see Nihil get hurt like that again. If it wasn't for Riku; who was with her at the time…. It just scares me." I sighed and I let out something I knew was true deep down. "I lost three great friends and a master; I can't lose another."

"That's why it's difficult for me to believe what you said about Axel." Tian said, and I looked up at her. "Yue just got her life back a year ago, and if you can't find her before it's too late. We just got lucky last time."

"We both have people we don't wanna lose." I sighed, feeling down. Suddenly an idea came to mind and I smiled a little. "Hey, maybe one day Yue and Nihil should meet. Nihil is a nice girl even if she did work for the Organization at first, she was kind of forced in a way."

"Yeah, it might be fun for them." Tian said, but I think she was still worried.

"Yeah, Nihil hasn't been around other people a lot. It'll be nice. What's your sister like anyway?"

"She's actually really hard to anger." Tian said. "She's a bit more understanding than I am. As kids, we were inseparable. I kind of can't imagine her picking up a weapon. But she's caring, she accepted her fragment shortly after we were born because it was lonely. It even warned her about the trouble she could have. She didn't mind because she had faith in me."

"That's pretty cool. I've been kind of raised as an only child so I take care of my little cousins as if they were my siblings…" I said with a sigh. "Nihil's a good girl, she just had a hard life after the Organization created her."

"Like I said earlier. I forgot I had siblings until last year, until then I thought I was an only child. I spent my childhood wishing for a brother of sister, only to find out years later that I already had them." Tian said. "You can thank my mom for that one." Tian grumbled that last bit and I felt envious again.

"As for me… well… my parents said I did have a sister but she kind of died when I was really young so I don't know her." At once Tian seemed to realize what she said.

"Ah! Oh…. Shit… sorry…" I can only give her a sad smile, really what else can I do.

"It's okay, I was only one when she died. Dad said it was a hit and run accident and we still don't know who did it." I said. "I can't be sad about it though. I barely knew her. I'm just sad that she could've been a great sister yet I never knew her. My Mom doesn't like to talk about it and Dad says she's still going through dealing with death."

"I can't help but wonder if making me forget was my mom's way of dealing with the supposed loss of two out of three kids. So I wouldn't ask questions." Tian said, and I nodded.

"Maybe. Dad once told me it's heartbreaking to bury your child. He remembered how much Mom cried during my sister's funeral. She was only seven when she died."

"Makes me wonder what would've happened if she didn't have da…" Tian shook her head. "Zuan to help keep her priorities straight."

"Still, it's nice you got a good sister behind you." I said, man I need to change the subject. I don't want to think about Maggie. "I don't meant o pry but what about your brother? You said he worked for Maleficent, he couldn't fully trust her, who would?"

"I think it's because she offered him something he wanted most at the time; a way to save Yue. That and pitting Adrian's kids against each other was the perfect revenge for Maleficent. I don't know the whole story behind it, but according to Maleficent anyway, she raised Adrian… and I guess Aura, until they went off to train with the keyblade. I can't imagine what he did, but by the time they left her care, I guess Adrian struck the witch down, leaving her bitter. I think there's more to it, but I doubt Maleficent's willing to discuss it."

"Ah, if only your dad did get rid of the green witch. I'd thank him for ridding me of the person who keeps on…" I stopped thinking of her portals and I started feeling my stomach jump again; I think I went green too. "Urge, just the thought of her portals makes me feel like seeing my dinner again." I sighed and crossed my arms. "I've known Maleficent for a while now and no matter how many times we strike her down; she's harder to kill than a cockroach."

"Well, seems like most people will remember him with anger and bitterness." Tian said, looking like she was having a bad memory flashback. "Captain Barbossa apparently had a run-in with him years ago. He managed to put two and two together and asked me about him. I told him he was already dead, and seemed to be more angry that he couldn't do it himself. Then he took it out on me."

"Villains… rare to see an original ones. But your dad must've done something right." I said trying to think positive. "After all, he did him produce you and your siblings."

"Probably the only thing he ever did right." Tian sighed, as I lay back in bed.

"You said that your dad gave in when he stabbed Yue… maybe it was something else." I said, lookin at her. "He may have killed his sister but I really can't see a dad killing a daughter like that."

"I dunno… I was told he was after the power of Kingdom Hearts, and then find one of his daughters has a piece of it in her heart…"

"But how do they know what's really on his mind?" I asked. "Do you remember what he was doing before he did that to your sister?" I sighed and I felt pretty sleepy. "Anyway, it's getting late. We can talk about this later. Night." I said, and putting the covers over me.

"Night." Tian said, and everything was silent and I blew out the candles in our tent.

"Sorry." A small voice said near my bed and I'm sure it wasn't Tian. "I wish there was more I can do. But I can do something simple…"

"Huh?" I turned a candle back on but there was no one in the tent but Tian and I. Probably my mind playing tricks on me and I went to sleep. The next morning, I woke up early and walked out of the tent. "Okay, time to get training a bit." I said, and walked off to the training grounds. I could see Aslan talking to Edmund but I said nothing as I walked but; it was their business. Seeing Tian working hard with her magic made me think I should practice my fighting since that's my weakness. I practiced slashing the practice dummies as best as I could bit I still didn't feel it was good enough. Still not here yet. I'm still not strong enough with physical attacks."

"Sounds like we've got the opposite problems when it comes to attacks." I turned to see Tian coming.

"Yeah, I didn't have much training and I've become so used to using magic. I do use physical attacks a lot when I can but I'm not as strong. Heck, I get motion sickness when I go through one of Maleficent's portals in her maze." I said, a little embarrassed.

"I've always been one to just bash away until the thing is defeated. Heck, one of the few times I used magic, I kinda gave the Heartless an advantage." Tian said, and I stared at her.

"….How'd that happen?!"

"In Wonderland, I cast a fire spell at the Trickmaster, thinking it was flammable. Instead, I lit its batons on fire." Oh, well that's not so bad and I gave Tian a kind smile.

"Ah, it's okay. That's a normal mistake." I said, waving it off. "It does look like it's made of paper but even if you didn't use the fire spell, it would've used the stove nearby to light the batons."

"Really?" Tian asked. "If I had enough foresight I would've used the blizzard spell the Cheshire Cat gave us…."

"Again, it's okay. Anyway, I'm just practicing fighting since I'm better at long distance attacks and since this is war; I need to be prepared for anything." I said, thinking of all the creatures we'll have to face.

"Well, in that case, I better work on magic." Tian said, and I nodded.

"Right." I attacked the practice dummy and Tian used s shrink spell on another dummy. This time, the target shrank to three inches perfectly.

"Nice, you're getting better." I said, admiring her work.

"Thanks. Oh, what's going to happen to Edmund? You said the experience changes him for the better." Tian asked.

"Yep, in fact you just missed him." I said, smiling a little. "He finished talking to Aslan and is resting in Peter's tent."

"Ah, good. What about the witch?"

"Oh she'll come later. Right now…" I pointed Lunar Wish at Tian. "Best way to train is combat against a fellow keyblade wielder. I haven't fought another keyblade in a long time so this should be interesting."

"Don't think I'll go down easy." Tian said with a smirk and I gripped my keyblade tightly.

"The winner is the last one standing."

"Fair enough." Tian said, and rushed at me with an attack, which I was able to block and push her back with all my might. Seriously, I need to work out more.

"Thundaga!" I called out and aimed my spell at Tian, which she barely dodged. This gave me the perfect time to strike but she blocked just as quick and spins to the left for anther strike forcing me to jump back. Really, I was having fun; I haven't had this much fun fighting keyblade to keyblade since my times with Ven and the others.

"Blizzaga!" I aimed my ice spell at Tian, who did a dodge roll (come to think of it, I've never done a dodge roll before).

"Fire!" She aimed a spell straight at me and I aimed my keyblade at the fireball.

"Blizzaga!" The two spells hit creating a large amount of steam. Hm… kind of makes me think of an action movie.

"Okay, THAT was cool!" Tian said, but pushed off for another attack. Well, time to try something new.

"Okay, time for the big bit. Lets see if this works." I pointed Lunar Wish straight at Tian. "Sorry if you get hurt by Lunar Light!" The light spell went straight at Tian.

"Huh?!" Tian shouted but she got hit by the spell… and nothing happened.

"Okay, good. Not too much darkness in you. Now, gravitas!" The spell worked this time and Tian started to float in the air, unable to control where she was going.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tian shouted, flapping her arms around.

"Call defeat?" I asked, smirking up at Tian.

"….Fine…"

"Okay, and you'll drop in about…" I counted in my head. "Ten more seconds. Just be careful. The position you land in is random. I've seen Heartless fall on their heads."

"Now, that doesn't surprise…" And then Tian dropped to the ground, "me…"

"That was a good battle. I'm so used to sparing with Riku it's nice to have someone else to fight with." I sat on the ground and look at the sky. "I have Aqua to thank for my magic skills; she taught me everything."

"It's been awhile since actually did some sparing for the fun of it." Tian said, and I lay on the ground to look at the clouds above.

"I used to do it all the time with my three friends, but one by one Master Xehanort made them leave. Though there may be one friend still if he isn't clouded…" I shook my head. "No… if I think that, I'll never be able to fight Xemnas." Wait, what did I mean about that… maybe deep down my memories are still there like what happened with Nihil. Then again, why can't I remember that girl Kairi then?

"Well," Tian sighed, next to me, "considering how badly I froze when I tried to attack Xemnas, not sure if I'll fare any better…"

"I feel like I know Xemnas from somewhere… like a lost friend but…. I can't think that." I took out my Wayfinder and looked at it feeling something missing. "Truth is, Tian, I'm scared of forgetting everyone important to me. Really, it's my three friends and the ones I've made that keep me going. If I lose that, what point is there for me?"

"That's why I need to get over whatever it was that made me freeze before we get to the Organization's stronghold. If I can't, I'll most likely lose Yue again, maybe even Long or maybe even the friends I made." Tian said, summoning her keyblade. "I wouldn't have a right to use this." I really wanted to find a way to help both of us. We both have problems and we're scared of something that's holding us back. It's times like these I'm glad I can remember some things; Goofy would be proud if he was here.

"Goofy once said," I said, smiling a little, "that making promises helps you deal with the scary stuff." I looked to Tian, as the idea seemed to paint itself in my mind. "Why don't we make a promise? Promise we both get over what we're dealing with and save those we care about. Then after that, we can meet again and have fun some day."

"When'd he say that?" Tian muttered to herself but smiled. "Yeah, let's do it."

"Yeah, hopefully then when we see each other again, things will calm down a bit. I'd have all my memories back and your siblings will be safe." I said, and I felt better already. Gotta remember to thank Goofy when he wakes up.

"And we could have out friends meet." Tian said, and I nodded. It might actually help Taios become less emo.

"You bet. I'm sure…"

"Tian, Anna!" We looked to see Mrs. Beaver running to us looking quite flustered for a beaver. "It's the White Witch, she's here to see Aslan!"

"I almost forgot about her." Tian said as we got up and I have to agree with her. I kind of wished the plot wouldn't appear but well, it can't be that way all the time.

"Lets hurry." We quickly ran to the main camp to see the White Witch being carried on a throne held by a group of Cyclops.

"You have a traitor in your mitts, Aslan." The White Witch said, looking at Edmund briefly.

"His offence was not against you." Aslan reasoned.

"Have you forgotten the laws in which Narnia was build?"

"No not cite the deep magic to me, witch!" Aslan chided. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." The White Witch declared and Peter held his sword at the ready and shielded his family.

"Try and take him then."

"Peter, don't." I said, making him lower his blade.

"Good little Destiny Keeper." The White Witch said, giving me a smug smirk. "You know when to keep those you watch over down."

"And you really don't plan things through." I said, glaring at her. Oh, how I wish I can get into detail on how Aslan will attack her later. I want to watch as that smirk is replaced with fear. She seemed to notice my feelings since she glared at me and turned her attention to Aslan.

"Aslan knows that, unless I have blood as the law demands," She turned to everyone, and declared to the whole army, "all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water! That boy!" She pointed with eyes just as cold and evil as the winter she made went straight at Edmund, "will die, on the stone table. As is tradition."

"If only I can say something…." I growled, glaring at the witch. Finally, I found someone who annoyed me just as much as Maleficent. At least this one dies easier.

"Enough, I shall talk with you alone." Aslan went into his tent and the witch followed.

"I don't need to be a Destiny Keeper to know what's going on. Aslan's planning on taking Edmund's place, isn't he?" Tian whispered to me and I nodded.

"But the White Witch will get the short end of the stick on this one." I said, remembering that really it's Aslan's sacrifice that will save us in the end. "You'll see, that's why I said she never plans well." A few long minutes passed and everyone was tense. The siblings sat together so Tian and I sat away giving them some space.

"What's taking so long?" Tian asked, as I looked at the tent.

"My guess is that Aslan is trying to convince the witch to kill him instead of Edmund." I suggested. "As long as Edmund or any of his siblings life, the prophecy will happen so I can see why the witch would want nothing more than to stab Edmund for her own sake."

"But as the true king, wouldn't Aslan be as big of a threat?" Tian asked.

"Well, really the siblings and Aslan are both threats." I pointed out. "But I think Aslan is the bigger one. It's a matter of pride and reason. Get rid of the one that may ruin your reign or kill the person more powerful than you." I would say more but the White Witch and Aslan walked out of the tent. I can tell Aslan was a little scared but he looked brave as ever.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's life!" Aslan announced and everyone cheered.

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?" The Witch asked, but one mighty roar from Aslan scared the witch to sit quickly into her throne and carried away as everyone cheered. All except Aslan, who sighed heavily and went back into his tent again.

"Should we train a bit more?" Tian asked.

"Yeah, but not for too long, the battle will be tomorrow afternoon. We'll need to rest and gather strength." I said, and we walked back to the training ground.

"Right." Tian said, summoning her keyblade. "Shall we?" I summoned Lunar Wish back into my hand and got ready.

"Yes." I charged in for a strike, which Tian easily blocks; but that's what I was hoping for.

"Stop!" I smirked, using my time spell and Tian froze in her block position. Her eyes still moved though as I moved away. "Beauty of the stop spell, keeps the enemy stuck. So, defeat?" I asked, and Tian blinked.

"I take that as a yes." At once the spell wore off and Tian shook off the feeling.

"I probably should work on that spell next." Tian said.

"That kind of is a hard spell. We shouldn't test this on the others and usually I'd test spells on Heartless so… unless we find one then we can do this." I said, looking around but not a single Heartless in sight.

"Actually, I don't recall seeing any Heartless here…" Tian pointed out.

"I know, then again it kind of makes sense here of all places." I said, not sure if I should be happy about that or not.

"Aslan's doing?" Tian asked.

"That's my guess. But it's also because the creatures supporting the White Witch kind of make up for it." I said.

"Lovely…" Tian groaned.

"Don't worry, Tian." I said, getting back to training. "You managed to get the shrink spell down, but we can work on your gravity spell."

"All right, let's go this!" Tian said, looking ready and eager to learn this spell. Really, this one she seemed to have a lot of fun with and got it easier because she got it after a few short hours.

"Nicely done." I said, lookin at the floating targets.

"At this rate I might be able to get the jump on Donald next time we get into an argument. If only for a cheap scare." Tian said, and I can actually see that happening… maybe I should do that one-day and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, and if you can practice stop when you get time, it'll be funny to freeze Donald in mid scream." I said, and I'm sure to do that when Donald wakes up.

"You know, it's a wonder Daisy hasn't picked up any magic to use to keep him in line." Tian said, and I shrugged.

"Tell Daisy about those spells and Donald will be doomed."

"Probably, he already seems scared stiff of her temper, ironically enough."

"Ah yes." I said, grinning. "Bird of a feather flock together and in Donald and Daisy's case is quite literally."

"No kidding." Tian snorted.

"Anyway, we should sleep early tonight." I said, making Lunar disappear. "The army is going to prepare early since Aslan will be gone and we'll need to help prepare the troops." With that, we started walking to the dinner tent.

"We're going to need all the help we can get."

"And that's where Aslan comes in." I said. After dinner, I managed to get a hold of some battle charts. "Okay…" I sat on my bed keeping my thoughts on how the battle will go and maybe some improvements.

"Is it that we need to buy time until Aslan returns?" Tian asked, from her bed as she lay there. "At least for the four siblings. Or is there an actually plan of attack?"

"And yes, there is an actual battle plan." I said, looking up from my chart a bit. "We have to at least fight to protect ourselves and decrease the number of enemies."

"At least one of my drive forms could help prevent casualties, but it'll take a lot out of me." Tian said, and that gave me enough info.

"Again, we'll use that as a last resort." I said, looking back at the charts. "This fight may last more than an hour so we need to keep all the energy we can get. It's the White Witch I'm more concerned about though. That wand of hers can turn anyone to stone. It'll break but…"

"But…" Tian said, looking at me. Might as well tell her, no point in hiding now.

"Edmund is going to be stabbed by the White Witch when he destroys her want." I stated. "I can heal him but we gotta keep Peter and the witch's fight just between them. The best way to end a fight is to destroy the leader. Also, it's Peter's fight; I think you understand why he needs to fight her alone."

"Yeah." Tian sighed.

"We should get some sleep." I said, gathering my battle charts and putting them away. "Night." I said, blowing out the candle."

"Night." Tian said, going to sleep but it was hard for me. I knew Aslan was dying, I can almost hear the drums, the cheering of the evil creatures, and then the worst part was the light leaving. I didn't think I could sense it but I did and it wasn't good. When I sense the light was gone, I wanted to cry because it scared me. Something like Aslan, even though he'll come back, was killed like that was a sad thing but I managed to sleep that night. The next morning, we woke up really early and I changed back into my normal clothes and my organization coat.

"It's time." I adjusted my Organization coat on me, not sure what to feel about it, this cloth isn't a good armor against sharp objects. "Not the best armor, but I'll work with it for now. I can't wear my normal clothes in a huge battle like this."

"Whatever works, right?" Tian said, putting onto her usual blue outfit.

"Yeah, and besides, I doubt shorts and a t-shirt even can qualify for battle armor. By the way, before I forget; do you know how to preform a cure spell right?" I asked.

"Sorry, no." Tian said. "I usually left the healing to Donald, or took a potion with.. lets just say with mixed results."

"Okay, so during battle I'll back you up with long range spells. If anything happens, I'll just use Curaga." I said, calmly. "Just remember not to get cocky, these things are different than Heartless or Nobodies so be careful."

"Right." Tian said, looking around for someone, but I'm sure I know who. "Did the girls go with Aslan?"

"Yes, it's better this way. This battle is gonna get ugly." I said, as a faun came to us with some horses.

"Daughters of Eve, your horses."

"It's okay, I think we got something better." I said, and summoned Lunar then looked to Tian. "Ever ride a wave sail before?"

"I've been skim-boarding…" Tian said, laughing. "Probably not the same thing."

"Close enough." I said, and we made our way to the battlegrounds. Tian and I stood near Edmund and Mr. Beaver at the top of the rocks looking over the mass of enemies blow us. "I told you before that I haven't faced the thousand Heartless bit in Hollow Bastion yet…" I looked to Tian with a small smile. "You can tell Sora and your friends you took part in a battle to decide the fate of a nation that may make that Heartless battle seem like nothing." Soon the White Witch appeared in the mob of enemies in a dress of chainmail.

"Is she… is she wearing Aslan's mane?" Tian asked, and I noticed that too.

"Tackles as ever, the mane is nothing if the victim willingly gave it." I said, looking at the army ahead. There were so many coming at us, dark creatures and even giants. We're going to have our work cut out for us. "No need for battle speeches." Soon the griffons quickly few over us with huge rocks and dropped them into the enemy lines and once the griffons flew away, I turned Lunar into her glider form. "Come on, Tian."

"Let's do it!" Tian agreed, summoning her keyblade. We hurried onto my glider and flew in as the lower army charged and the battle begun. I flew lower and turned Lunar back into a keyblade so we dropped down to join the battle.

"Blizzaga!" I quickly turned the enemies close to us into frozen ice sculptures but we had more to deal with since two giants were heading our way. "Get ready!"

"Got it!" Tian called, using her shrink spell and it worked for the giants since they shrank to four feet so I froze then with a blizzard spell.

"Nicely done." I said, but had to quickly slash down a Minotaur, that charged at us. "Graviaga!" I used my spell to make the enemies near us float aimlessly in the air as someone of our troops attacked them. "If we keep this up, we'll be able to keep the soldiers from our end from dying…"

"Fire!" Tian blasted a harpy from the sky and looks down to see the rest of the army coming. "They just keep coming…"

"Well, this is more than a thousand." I pointed out, blocking an attack from an enemy and using a Thundaga spell to electrocute it. I head a bird cry and I looked up to see a phoenix coming and made a wall of flames separating the first of enemies wave that came at us from the second wave with the witch. We have to hurry and get ready. "Fall back! Now!" I yelled, at Peter who was fighting on his unicorn, yes very manly indeed.

"Why?!" Peter yelled, but my answer came with the wall of flames were easily put out by the witch just going to it and the enemy troops came closer.

"There's to many, we have to fall back to the rocks! We have more soldiers read there!" I reasoned and I can see Peter seeing my point.

"Fall back! Head for the rocks!" Peter yelled out and we all made our way to it.

"Let's go!" I summoned my glider again and Tian and I flew back to the rocks where our soldiers, specialized in archery, were ready with their bows.

"Fire!" Edmund called out as soon as our troops were in the clear and the soldiers shot at the enemies. Still, that left a lot of opponents to deal with as well as the witch.

"So, do we have a plan?" Tian asked.

"Plan B, keep Peter and Ed from dying." I said, simply. "Aslan will be here in about…" I hope I'm right seeing at it looked like the battle at the rocks was only a few minutes in the movie. "Maybe fifteen minutes. He should be on his way from the White Witch's castle with an army by now." We landed on the rocks above and I noticed the number of dwarfs shooting our troops. "Okay, time for target practice." I said, looking to Tian. "Whoever hits the most dwarfs on the enemy's side wins."

"You're on!" Tian said, and we started shooting spells left and right hitting dwarfs in mid shot, and sometimes I'd 'miss' and hit an enemy ready to strike down one of our troops. Then again, I wanted to do this to Grumpy since I still remember when he was being a jerk to Ven and me. We did this for god knows how long and I finally looked down to check on the battle to see Edmund breaking the witch's wand and then getting stabbed.

"And now it's on." I said, and looked to the horizon where Aslan would come. "Come on… Aslan… where are you?" Finally, Aslan appeared in all his amazing glory with a mighty roar that made the witch look shocked and frightened.

"Whoa…" Tian gasped, amazed as well and I don't blame her. I can feel his light shine inside of him it seemed to give a new life and strength to everyone.

"And the support has come!" I yelled seeing a army of creatures on our side coming to our aid. Even Mr. Tumnus came charging in, tackling a Minotaur; his scarf flying behind him like a cape. "This is why Aslan is awesome."

"No kidding." Tian said. We really didn't have to do much but we got to see Aslan finishing off the White Witch finally. But well, I kind of remembered something looking at Peter.

"Oh god… we forget about Edmund!" I yelled, and we ran to find him. We managed to find him lying on the ground and a dwarf hobbling over to finish him off.

"Ed!" Tian cried out, but thankfully his siblings came and Susan shot the dwarf with her arrow. Quickly, the siblings got together and comforted Edmund as Lucy put a drop of the fire flower juice into his mouth. I knew at that point, everything is will be okay.

"And that… is the end of the battle. We won." I said, stretching a bit but smirked a bit. "Final count, thirty seven dwarfs."

"Twenty nine." Tian said, shrugging. "What happens now?"

"Well, I don't think we should involve ourselves with the celebrations. This day belongs to the Narnians so…" I turned to walk away. "Lets find a way back to our home dimensions. I really can't wait to tell Nihil, Riku, and Namine about this place."

"Now, how do we find our way back?" Tian ask, as we walked away from the siblings and Aslan.

"Well, maybe Lunar can get you back. She did that for my cousins when I needed to take them home." I said, summoning Lunar Wish back to my hand. "Wanna test?"

"Its worth a shot." Tian said and I wasn't sure if she was nervous or not.

"Kay, until next time." I held out my hand for her to shake. "You're a nice person. Would you say we're kind of friends?"

"Of course." Tian said, shaking my hand. "You said it yourself, we're connected.

"Good luck on getting your siblings back." I said, and I prayed silently that it would happen. "Hopefully we'll meet again after I get all my memories back." I summoned a beam of light to get Tian back home and I watched as she disappeared. Another good friend I hope to see one day. "Are you sure this'll work, Lunar?" I asked, worrying if Tian was safe.

_Oh yes, hundred percent sure she's back with her group._ Lunar said, confidently. _Well ninety nine point nine percent. It's a little harder since we've never been there._

"Oh good god!" I screamed, for all I knew I sent Tian to a black hole! No, she's fine. I have to believe she's fine. She's too determined to save her siblings to die right now. I opened a portal and went back home, ready to take a nice bath.

"Anna?" I looked to see Namine coming to me before I could go to my room. "Have you seen my colored pencils?"

"No, I just got back."

"Odd, I can't seem to find it." Namine said, going back to her room. Odd but I dismissed it but when I got into my room I felt really confused. On my desk were Namine's colored pencils and a picture of Nihil, that strange little girl I saw before, and me holding hands. It was actually pretty nice and it seemed warm since it had smiles. I noticed also on the back there was something written on it in chicken scratch writing but I was about to read a single line.

_Please feel better._

I wasn't sure what this meant but it really did made me feel better. And I smiled as I went to grab my clothes and stopped by Namine's room before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Crystal: that was a long chapter.

Anna: tell me about it. Nihil, you're next!

Nihil: eh?!

Nixar: you get a chapter.

Crystal: yes but we'll have a special guest! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. Join us next time in Chapter 26: Incredibles. See you soon!


	26. Author's Note

Author's note

Yeah, probably wondering why I'm actually doing on author's note. Well, I kind of received a review that I know was good criticism but really did hurt me in a way that makes me feel I may not be cut out for this and maybe should stop this series. I'll decide that later but really I do feel saddened by that review even though I know it meant well. Still, I may need to think this over so if I say I'll stop this later on in the future… this is my warning.

Hope to see you all in the next chapter... if I can get out of this depression.


	27. Chapter 26: Incredibles

Crystal: hey, everyone! I'm back and thanks for all your support! I was in a major slump and really, you guys made me feel better and got my drive back for writing these stories. :)

Anna: yeah, if you didn't help, it'd be sad.

Nihil: Thanks everyone! (waves to the screen)

Lunar: yeah, we owe you.

Nixar: thanks, girls. (gives a blow kiss but Lunar and Nihil drag him off and all that can be heard is screams of pain)

Oliver: anyway, we, the cast of the Hearts series, hope you like this chapter.

Penelope: and thank you for the support. We can't thank you enough.

Crystal: so, to the disclaimers!

Everyone: yes!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. I only own, Anna, Nihil, Lunar, and their keyblades. Taios and Attair are owned by Infinitestories, and Mori and her world, Heart's Compass, is owned by Dark-Momento-Mori. if you wonder how Mori and Anna met, go to Dark-Moment-Mori's deviantart account and you'll find the four part one shot comic of when Anna and Mori met. Well, hope every one enjoys this chapter and please no flames. if you don't like the story, there's a special button on the left hand corner that and help you go back.

* * *

Chapter 26: Incredibles

Nihil's POV

"So let me get this straight, you got to go to Narnia, met another keyblade wielder, made friends with her and got to turn Nixar into a living ice sculpture?" I asked, as Anna nodded. I wasn't home when Anna got home so we got to spend the night a bit together and spent the morning talking about why Anna's been missing for the last few days. I got bits and pieces from Lunar and even Riku went to make sure Anna was okay but man, I wish I was there. "Damn, I missed seeing Nixar turn into a statue… I bet someone in town would've paid for it, maybe I can convince them to make an ice bar."

"Nihil, you don't drink." Anna pointed out, eating her spinach and chicken pasta.

"Who said it was for me?" I asked grinning.

"I don't know what to think of that guy. He seemed normal in Neverland and in Narnia he's a pervert." Anna said, playing with her fork.

"Maybe he's bipolar."

"Like your boyfriend?" Anna asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Anna, Taios is doing better! He's smiling more and able to sleep normally."

"You watch him while he sleeps?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow as I blushed.

"No, Ria just tells me this." I said, as Anna shrugged.

"As long as he gets as far away from me I'm perfectly fine." Anna said, biting onto her chicken and I yelled at her.

"That's it, one day you and Taios are going to spend a whole day together and you'll see that he's better!" I yelled at her and Anna dropped her fork in shock. "If you still think Taios is emo after that, then I won't mind but you can at least get to know him now."

"How? You spend the most time with him and I usually stay inside or with Riku these days." I just sighed annoyed.

"I swear, I'll find a world for you two to get along in." I said, and left the room to head to the Asteria. Really, I get where Anna is coming from. Taios can be annoying at times. I mean, his Pjs make me laugh at times, he's a bit of a dork, but that's just him. That and there are other hot guys out there, heck Seifer can be called an nine out of ten if you get rid of his annoying attitude and I have to say even Attair is already a nine (he would've been a ten if he wasn't stalking Lunar at every chance he can get) where as Taios is… I don't even know. He's hot, charming, but he needs work. But he's working at it. He's not talking about his past in a bad light, he's talking about some good times, and smiling more. Heck, he's even taken me on dates where I can see him smiling and he looks really happy. I just wish Anna can see he's at least improving. I went to the Asteria to see Taios getting ready for our practice today.

"Alright, it's time I teach you some of my moves as well as creating a keyblade portal." Taios said, and I nodded eagerly.

"Okay."

"But before we begin, I want you to know one this. Light can not only heal you, it can also hurt you, just as the same as darkness."

"Right." I nodded. "Take Lunar Light for example."

"Now, I'm going to teach you some of my light as well as my darkness, so when you use darkness, you can use the light to purify therefore damaging the enemy." I was a little nervous at this, I didn't think he'd start off so quickly and also…. I have problems with spells. But Taios continued, not noticing how uncomfortable I felt. "Now, the first move I'm going to teach you is Dark Drive. It's a skill I picked up from Riku's dark aura. By using less darkness, combined with wind and fire; your speed will increase faster than normal, then using that darkness to the ground making it seem like dark aura."

"Um… you do realize I'm not good at magic, right." I pointed out.

"Magic is the simplest thing once you learn the first spell." Taios said, and goes to the control pad and a practice dummy. "First you're going to cast Firaga, imagine this dummy is burning like crazy, like you really want to see this burn." I don't think it's even possible for me to use a Firaga spell so I just used a fire spell but nothing happened. "Okay, a new approach." Taios said, smirking and went to draw a creative looking picture of what looked like Mirath on the dummy's face."

"Fire!" I yelled out but still nothing happened. "I think I realized something with my magic…"

"Really? What have you found out?" Taios asked.

"I can only do magic on certain days and also… it depends on the day that I can do a spell." I pointed out. And yes, I've been noticing this for a while now. I can only use fire spells when it's suppose to be a good day, blizzard on bad days, and thunder on… 'special' days.

"I see…" Taios said, and I think he kind of understood. Like I'd tell him just yet or I'd die of embarrassment. "Very well, there is only one thing I can do at that moment." He held out his hand to me. "Give me your hand. I'll give you a small fragment of my power until you can control your own abilities better."

"No." I said, firmly. "Taios, I want to this this on my own. You won't be there to help me all the time." That's true, that moment in Nottingham made me realize I depended on Taios and I really needed to get stronger in order to protect Anna like I should. Taios nodded, seeming to understand me.

"Alright… but before you can go, I ought to teach you at least how to use darkness, and how to make your own keyblade portal." That again made me nervous.

"Can't I use something other than darkness?" I asked. "Anna can use light to make a portal."

"Using light alone isn't enough to stop Mirath if you encounter her again." Taios said firmly and I looked down.

"No, I'm not ready for darkness…"

"Listen," Taios touched my shoulders comfortingly, "light and darkness goes hand in hand. You can't really have one without the other." He stood back and summoned a ball of darkness in one hand and a ball of light in another.

"I know that but really, I need time." I said, trying to urge him. "I can't use it right a way."

"Which is why we're going to take it slowly." Taios said. "Can't have you losing control, now would we." At once Lunar appeared, looking offended.

"Hey, it's not my fault I went nuts. Blame my dark half." I faced palmed at this. Here we go again. Really I'm starting to think emoness is a disease because Taios is getting better but now Lunar is turning to Taios angst.

"Look, I understand Mirath did that to you, but really, it really doesn't matter what powers or abilities you have; it's what you do with them that matters. And I always live by that philosophy."

"Oh really?" Lunar said, rolling her eyes.

"Lunar, you're not helping." I sighed.

"You know, the light isn't as great as you would believe it is. I've seen a holy priestess use the power of light to corrupt an innocent child to kill…"

"Okay, emo time on you. No hugs or kisses." I said, before the subject could get darker. That really seemed to get Taios's attention and he quickly back tracked.

"Look Lunar, all I'm saying is that you always act the way you think. I know Mirath made your darkness go overboard, and made Attair think that he hated you, but really, you should quit acting like you're afraid of the darkness as well as being afraid of Attair." That really got Lunar and she glared at Taios.

"I'm not afraid of him."

"Hm? Attair, is there something you're not telling us?" Taios asked, and Attair popped next to Taios.

"I thought it'd be best to wait to tell you that Lunar wasn't afraid of me…."

"I just don't want to be near him." I looked to Lunar and I can tell, she wasn't scared of Attair; she just felt awkward around him after everything that's happened. We really messed up; we forced Lunar into a thing we never felt good about. Taios though didn't seem to see that.

"That makes… little to no sense… at all." Taios said and began to think.

"Look, I just don't like the darkness and I think it's best that Attair and I don't see each other." This time, I kept silent. I really felt for her and like always, Taios doesn't help.

"Sure, and I'm not the prince of your king." Taios said, rolling his eyes. I really gotta make a punishment for this. Lunar just looked to me with a sigh.

"I'm gonna spend some time with Anna. Talk to you later." With that, Lunar vanished and I looked to a very sad Attair.

"I'm gonna go chat with father time…" With that Attair vanished as well.

"Taios," I sighed, looking to him, "Lunar just doesn't like Attair following her everywhere. She needs space."

"I keep telling him that… and I think he gets the picture." Yeah, he should get the picture after what she just said. "I'm just trying to help them get back together…. Cause really, I feel that in their hearts, they love each other so much…"

"I know that…" I won't deny that when the time they shared a bed, Lunar looked happy to be next to him when she fell asleep. It's just everything that's happened, she needs to go slow. But I need to punish Taios a little. "And I would hug you if you weren't emo for that one second."

"Right." Taios said, and for once he was smiling. Yes! We're making progress! "Now, time to teach you how to make a keyblade portal."

"Right." I said, nodding.

"Now, making a portal is simple. Just think of the destination, and unlock reality." Taios said, simply. Well, that will be kind of difficult. I summoned Hopeful Love and pointed it to make a portal but nothing happened. "At first you don't succeed, try, try again." Taios encouraged. "I know you can do it." I nodded and kept trying but I couldn't get it right.

"Come on," Taios said, smirking a little, "you need to think of the destination."

"I know, I'm thinking of Agrabah." I said, trying to focus on that.

"Then try again." He said, giving me a warm smile. "It isn't that…" Suddenly, a light came out of my keyblade and formed a portal. "Well, I'll be… you did it."

"I did it!" I cheered, jumping up and down happily. Now I don't need to count on Riku or Anna for portals!

"Well, sounds like your getting better control of your powers with passing weeks." Taios said, smiling, happy for my success.

"Again… maybe luck?" I shrugged. As I said before, I'm not good with magic.

"Love, luck has nothing to do with this. That's all you." Taios said, smiling at me warmly closing his eyes to say 'if only you knew'. And I couldn't help but blush, he can be cute when he wants to be. "And in time, your power will grow, then I'll teach you how to be more skilled and sharp." I smiled feeling good about this, ready to leave. "Well, I give ya the best of luck. And if there's anything you need, I'll be there to help you."

"I'll be fine. Thanks, love." I said but smirked a little. "I would kiss you but again, you were emo.

"I know," Taios said, smirking, "all the more reason to change my ways." I rolled my eyes.

"No smirking, love. Seems like you're planning something." I said, pointing at him.

"I just felt that Anna regretted not listening to me about time and space is all." Taios said, seeming pleased with himself.

"That happened a few days ago, love." I pointed out.

"You're not thinking forth dimensionally, love. Time isn't a straight line. It goes in all these different directions that makes events work."

"Yeah… I'm going to go now." I said, sighing a little. Even I don't get what Taios talks about at times so I don't blame Anna one bit.

"Later, love." Taios said, smiling.

"Later!" And I jumped into the portal. DiZ actually asked me to check out a new world but I want to make sure I at least got the right world all right. Okay, note to self, when I go into a portal I need the Organization cloak. I know Lunar's light is keeping me safe but I can still feel a slight pain from the darkness. I quickly jumped out of the corridor and ended up in a cave; but it wasn't the Cave of Wonders. In fact, it looked nothing like it. The walls were made of crystal, which was pretty but it wasn't the place I was originally going to. "Huh? Where am I? This isn't Agrabah." Suddenly I noticed a girl standing nearby and she looked familiar, with her long brown hair.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" She looked at me carefully. "You have a heart and you're certainly not wearing the uniform so I guess you're not with the Organization."

"Whoa, wait, I know you!" I remembered her now but Anna knew her and they only met once by chance and the first ever person she met from a parallel world. "You're Mori! You met Anna once!" That got Mori's attention.

"You know Anna!" She looked happy at this. "You're talking about the Destiny Keeper, right?"

"Yeah, well… I'm kind of her clone…" Well, that was awkward to say.

"That would explain why you're heart is so bright, but how did that happen?" Mori asked.

"Well, I got a heart to keep Anna safe." I said, blushing a little. It's so odd talking about this.

"Yeah?" Mori said but gave me a smile. "I bet you'll do a great job. You have a strong heart after all." But Mori froze for a second… and here it comes. "How did you know about me? Did Anna tell you, or…?"

"Well, no… part of my heart is Anna's light when she lost her heart…"

"What?! Anna lost her heart! How did that happen?" Mori gasped and grabbed my shoulders, looking worried. "Do you know of a way to get her heart back?"

"Whoa, calm down, she's fine. She got her heart back. It's complicated how his all happened but she lost her heart to help Riku."

"Phew…" Mori let me go looking really relieved and I don't blame her. Even though Anna and Mori met only once, they did seem to bond a little. "She really loves Riku so I can picture that happening. Sora lost his heart to save Kairi too."

"Yeah…when Anna lost her heart, it went to Sora too and when he saved Kairi, he saved Anna. But what light she kind of lost helped make me."

"I see." Mori said, looking at me. "Anyway, we shouldn't stay in the cave. We don't want to draw attention of the Heartless near the Keyhole of this world. Follow me, okay." She started walking away to what I guessed was the exit.

"Right." I followed quickly after her and I asked what was probably a really dumb question but I have to start breaking the ice. "So how have you been? Has your Riku stopped being a jerk?" At this, Mori looked away.

"The last time I saw him, I watched his heart fade into darkness. I'll find a way to bring him back though. I have to."

"You will, knowing Riku he won't stay that way for long." I said, encouragingly. "He's got people waiting for him. He may be weird sniffing people like a puppy but he's a good person."

"Sniffling people like a…" Okay, like I could resist doing that to Riku. It was kind of funny to see the metal anime sweat drop fall on Mori then shaking her head trying to rid her mind of the image I just gave her. "I'll find out on my own time. What are you doing here anyway? This would is where lost things and people go."

"Yeah, I think I'm lost actually. I was supposed to look into a new world with an island and all but here I am." I said but I sighed. "I wish Taios was here. He knows more about traveling to worlds than me."

"You know Taios too?" Mori asked and I nodded.

"He's my boyfriend and my teacher." I said, blushing.

"Congrats." Mori said, blushing.

"So anyway, this is your home world?" I asked.

"Yeah. The layout is like a Compass, hence the name: Heart's Compass. I'd show you around but you said have somewhere to be. Would you like help finding it?"

"Yes please. I'm Nihil by the way. I'm still getting use to the whole keyblade portal. I'm used to traveling with Riku and his corridors of darkness. No matter how weird it is." I said, smiling a little.

"I don't know about how to use keyblade portals. My keyblade is borrowed so I doubt I could anyway. But I can use the corridors of Darkness. Are they really that weird?" She looked a little sad but I can see why. Poor Mori, she's such a nice girl. How she has that much darkness in her, I have no idea. Still, she like, like Riku, prove that darkness can be a good thing and even with the problems between light and darkness; Anna really likes Mori as a friend. Hope they get to see each other again soon before she forgets her.

"Well, not really. It's just feels like something is gonna creep up on you…" I said, scratching my neck.

"If you say so… shall we?"

"Sure." I said, smiling. Mori opened a portal and we walked in. "So where do we need to go?"

"Um…." I thought back to the report given to me by DiZ and Riku. "It's a world with an island and some guy with a black and white cape… that's all I got…"

"I have no idea…" Mori said, with a sweat drop. She looked on ahead, seeing something I couldn't. "I'm going to guess this way. That thread glowed a bit extra when you were describing the world." Okay, I'm liking Mori's abilities, she's awesome. I mean, she can sense a world just from hearing two things and I doubted the guy in the black and white cape helped.

"Yeah, still thanks again for this." I said, feeling grateful to her.

"No problem. This is actually a great excuse to go off world. Okay, I think this is it." Mori said, and opens a portal. "Guests first?"

"Thanks." I said, and jumped out of the portal and Mori followed behind me. We landed in a tropical forest area in the middle of the night.

"Is this it? I can't tell if this is an island or not. I know you haven't been here but can you tell if you're in the right place, right?" Mori asked, but I noticed a very tall tree.

"I think so." I said, and went to climb the tree. I realize then, I have a fear of heights, looking down made me a little dizzy so I forced myself to keep looking at the sky as I finally made it to the top of the tree. I saw most of the town but I noticed a volcano and what looked like a beach around most of us. It did seem we were on and island because this scenery was familiar to me. Thank you, Anna, and your love for Disney. "Yep, we're on the island!" I called down to Mori.

"Awesome!" Mori cheered as I climbed down. At least I know not to climb really high or have someone else do it. "Do you have something in particular you needed to do or shall we just explore?" Mori looked really excited and I can guess she didn't really get out of her home world much.

"We just explore." I said, getting down finally. "I'm just supposed to look around and check this place. DiZ was shocked when he heard of a world with no heartless. I got interested and offered to do this." Well, part of that was true. DiZ told me about this and it made me think of what happened to Anna in Narnia.

"There really aren't any Heartless here?" Mori asked. "Sweet! Did you see a path or will we let our hearts guild us?"

"If you mean the freak monorail with an egg like carrier than yes, there is a path." I said, remembering seeing it and thinking it was weird.

"What?" But Mori looked up and noticed it. "How did I not see that?"

"No idea, but its weird. What's an island doing with that?" I asked, but I knew but I can't spoil too much. "Still, I got a bad feeling from it so lets just follow the hearts instead."

"Okay. My heart is telling me to head that direction." She points to a certain direction. "What about yours?" I focused a bit but it didn't seem right.

"Sam way. I got a weird feeling from the area the monorail was going anyway." Yeah, I don't want to charge into the villain's lair just yet.

"No kidding."

"Well, lets go." I said, smiling. I'm gonna have as much fun as possible right now. I mean, we're on an island and a beach nearby.

"I'll race you to the source!" Mori cheered, smiling and dashed off.

"Wait up!" I yelled, running after her. Mori laughed and stopped to wait for me.

"Sorry. Would you prefer we go slower? To be honest, I don't want whatever that weird feel was caused by to catch up with us."

"It's okay… I'm fine." I said, but I have to agree. I don't want to be attacked in the middle of the night. The enemy would've had the advantage since they knew the area better than we did. Even with Anna's memories on my side, she didn't know the exact layer of the Disney movies and their layouts by Heart.

"What's that?" Mori asked, looking around the area we were in. I looked to where she was looking to and I saw an orange light in the distance.

"No idea…."

"You see it right? That light. Let's go check it out." Mori said, and walked cautiously through the trees.

"Be careful. I don't trust this place." I said, following after her. Mori nodded and pushed some of the branches from the trees and pushes as we walked until we could finally see where the light was coming from.

"It's a cave. And it looks like someone has a fire going…. Wait, I think I see two hearts over there."

"Well, makes sense." I said, calmly; feeling a little better now. "I mean, where there's fire, there's people."

"They're hearts look normal. Let's go talk to them. At least one is definitely a kid." With that, Mori walked to the cave.

"Wait up." I hurried after her, not waiting to stay in the woods by myself. I'm not sure, but there could be wild animals there and I don't want to be something's midnight snack. We got in and saw a teenager, maybe about fourteen, with long hair and a kid with blond hair: Violet and Dash. They were both wearing spandex suits, which will always be known for their family thanks to the movie.

"Hello!" Mori said, waving to them with one hand.

"Who are you?" Violet asked, warily.

"People who got stuck here." I said, simply. I know they don't trust us so I might as well get to the point,

"I'm Mori, and this is my friend, Nihil. You? And how did you guys get here? This isn't the most dangerous place I've been to but it's certainly isn't a place for kids."

"I'm Dash and that's my sister, Violet." At this Violet made an annoyed face. "We're one a rescue mission!"

"Dash, shut up! We don't know if we can trust them." Violet hissed, and again I know where she's coming from. Still, we're kind of in the same boat here now.

"A rescue mission, but aren't you kind of young for a rescue mission? Then again, if you think about it I'm barely one." I said, thinking. Yeah, I'm barely one years old but I have a mind of a teen thanks to Anna.

"Mom didn't think we could help either." Dash groaned.

"Who are you here to rescue? Maybe we can help." Mori said, and yes, we'll help but I get the feeling it's going to be a long day with what'll happen in the movie.

"Are you really on our side? We were shot down in a plane earlier." Violet asked, with a hard look on her face.

"Huh? Why were you even shot down?" I asked, but again, I know. I probably know more than anyone here.

"Our Dad's in danger so our Mom came to save him." Violet said, finally trusting us.

"She didn't think we could help so we snuck on board." Dash added in.

"We were shot down when we got close to the island." Violet said, and really I have to admit that was a stupid move on the villain's part. I mean, I'd think the government would've noticed if a plane was shot out of the sky for no reason near an island that's privately owned. The guy may be rich but come on!

"Yikes…. No Heartless but this. Is there a world without any danger?!" I kind of yelled out loud but I can't help it. Really, isn't there a world where there's peace.

"Probably not." Mori said before looking to the kids. "I'm betting you're mother mad the right choice having you guys stay behind. Just in case though, we'll stay with you." Mori looked to me and I can tell what she wanted. "Is that okay with you?"

"I'm good with that. Still, what's even on this island…" Now that was a legit question. What else is on this island apart from the killer robots and soldiers? I know there's a skeleton of a dead super hero here but what if there's more? That's going to really ruin it.

"I'd love to find out, but we should probably wait until morning." Mori said, and I'm all for that suggestion. "My night vision isn't the greatest." So Mori sits near the fire and I sat down as well, it was warm and nice but I have to admit, it's a comfy cave. "We might as well camp out until the sun rises or their parents come back."

"But what can you guys do? I bet you're not even Supers." Dash said, and really I'm not even sure if I can call myself that.

"What's a super?" Mori asked.

"You really don't know?" Violet asked, incredulous.

"No." I said, simply.

"You know… people with super powers…"

"Like this!" Dash got up and raced the around the room at a extremely fast rate to create a could of dust before sitting back down.

"Dude, that's awesome." Mori said, in awe but I couldn't help but thing.

"Are you sure it isn't magic?" I asked, looking to the two supers.

"Magic?" Dash asked, confused.

"Yes, like so." I summoned Hopeful Love, praying the spell would work and used the Blizzard spell, freezing a part of the wall. Okay, maybe that means something bad is going to happen…. What's gonna happen after this?

"You must be a Super too." Violet said, a little but more relaxed now.

"If that's what they call it here, than yeah. I guess we are." All thought, we just call it normal where we're from but I'm not gonna tell them that just yet.

"Can you do anything?" Dash asked, looking to Mori with an excited look on his face. I doubt he met other supers with the whole lawsuit thing caused by Mr. Incredible.

"Heck yeah! Watch." To my amazement, Mori coated her hand with darkness, kind of like a glove. "I can teleport with it too."

"I can do a few spells, I learned a bit from Anna's memoires and training." But I didn't tell them my limits. How do you explain that the magic spells you can do predict what out come may happen later on in the day?

"I see."

"Anyway, I'm going to get back to practicing myself." Violet said, using her hands in a way to start making force field shields over the fire.

"Cool." Mori said, and I have to admit it was pretty cool. It wasn't like Aqua's shield where it looked kind of like a crystal in a way but this one did seem a little more solid.

"You can summon a shield? That's amazing." I said, smiling a little.

"Not that this isn't exciting, but I'm going to have a look around." He said, taking a flaming stick from the fire.

"Dash! Mom said for us to stay put." Violet scolded.

"I'm going to stay in the cave." Dash said, a little cockily.

"I'll go too." Mori said, standing up. "Is that okay now?"

"I just know one thing, this place has a very weird feeling but it's dark yet not." I said, looking outside. I don't get why isn't not dark all the way though, maybe it's because of the supers here.

"That's one of the reasons I want to look around. Don't worry. We'll be back soon enough." Mori said, and she and Dash walked deeper into the cave.

"So Violet, your dad and mom…. What are they like?" I asked, curious.

"Well, they're like any other parents I guess. I mean, other than being supers." Violet said, shrugging.

"I guess I can say I have a dad but well..." I muttered, well had a dad. Vexen is dead and good riddance. No, I can't call him my dad. After all that he and the Organization did to me just because I wasn't what they wanted me to be, "he wasn't really a good one. He left me alone in a cage."

"That's horrible!" Violet gasped, "What was he? A super villain?"

"You could say that. He tried to kill my friend after all." I said, thinking back to all the times Vexen laughed and did horrible experiments. I mean really, he screams villain. No wonder why Anna didn't like him even when they met while Vexen was whole.

"He definitely isn't a normal parent." Violet commented and I have to agree. The man never showed he was interested in females so I swear he's asexual and perfected that by his clone experiments. But I'm not going to tell her that part.

"Well, yes, he didn't have a beating heart anyway. And he was burned alive but whatever. My life's gotten better now and I met new friends." I said, thinking about Anna, Riku, Namine, and everyone else. If we hadn't fought so hard, I wouldn't have gotten out or found it in me to stand up to Larxene and the others. I'm kind of glad things happened now. If not, I wouldn't have loved what I have now. Violet looked worried but then a loud sound started from the end of the cave where Mori and Dash went. At once, Dash came sprinting toward us with what looked like Mori following behind Dash going just as fast but with darkness around her.

"Guys, run for it!" Mori yelled at us and before Violet or I could say anything, Mori grabbed me and dash grabbed his sister and dragged up out of the cave and away from the cave a bit. "Everyone alright?" Mori asked, panting.

"What was that?!" I asked, I was having a good talk wit Violet.

"Fire! Lots of fire…" Mori said, still panting.

"There was a meta portion of the cave. Ceiling, floor, walls, and everything." Yeah, it was proven when out of nowhere, a huge fire shot out of the cave we were just in, right as a rocket shot from the volcano in the center of the island. Oh, right, forgot about that part. Okay, bad feeling from before, confirmed. "I was a cylinder too. The blast just started coming toward us. We didn't have time to really think about why…."

"Okay, odd…" I said, looking at the cave entrance which was smoking. Really though, it didn't make sense to me why the fire was just centered in one area when the rocket was flying upward.

"We should get going. I doubt it would be safe to stay here any longer." Mori said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, with no caves shooting flames."

"Yeah… but where will we go?" Violet asked.

"We'll figure it out wile we walk. I'm worried someone might come to check the area after… THAT." So we walked off but we didn't find a cave or shelter, we just slept on the ground in the forest.

"Long night." I yawned, getting up.

"No kidding." Mori said, stretching before looking to Dash and Violet sleeping together, with the little boy hugging his big sister. "Hehehehe, look at them." Dash seemed to hear this and when he noticed he was hugging Violet, he jumped back.

"What! EW!" He yelled, wiping his front as if to wipe off germs and Mori laughed.

"Identification." Something mechanical sounded but it didn't make me think of Asteria. We looked to see a bird but it had glowing red eyes, like a robot.

"Huh?"

"Okay, what's with the mech bird?" I asked, did that mean there are no animals on the island after all?

"Violet, wake up!" Dash said, shaking his sister awake and she looked up at it warily.

"What is it?"

"Look it talks!" Dash cheered, looking excited.

"I don't like this…." Mori said. Oh man, I know this scene. Anna used to replay this scene over and over again on her DVD. Before I can say anything, the bird let out a very loud alarm.

"Run!" Violet screamed and we made a run for it.

"What kind of island has mecha birds?!" I yelled, as we ran.

"I have no idea!" Mori yelled back.

"Where to?!"

"It doesn't matter! Just run!" Violet yelled at her brother. Okay, I know since Anna can't say anything about what'll happen doesn't mean I can hint to the others about what's going to happen next.

"Why do I get the feeling guards will come and fight us?" I asked.

"Because there are!" Mori yelled back.

"Why am I right!? Oh right, Anna's seen this movie."

"Movie?" Mori asked but we entered a clearing with a bunch of guards with guns and a few hover crafts.

"Remember what Mom said! Run Dash!" Violet whispered to her brother.

"Right!" Dash said and quickly ran off.

"I'll follow after Dash! We'll meet up again later!" Mori said, and dashed after the little boy.

"I hope I get this right. Blizzaga!" I yelled, pointing Hopeful Love at a hovercraft, freezing it. "I did it! I mastered the blizzard spell!" Wait, that's a bad thing! With me, blizzard spells mean something bad will happen. The stronger the spell the worse it's going to get.

"Congratulations, but we need to get out of here." Violet pointed out, turning invisible and I can hear her running. I followed, only using the little hints she left to keep going while some of the guards chased us.

"I know I'm not supposed to use magic on humans but….. Stoppa!" I shouted the spell and it seemed to work. Okay, something really bad will happen at this rate. Violet and I quickly left the area and finally stopped running.

"Is it safe?" Violet asked, but a guard comes in and shoots at us, thankfully missing.

"I thought we lost them!" I yelled, annoyed. Before the guard could do anything, Violet grabbed a large stick and hit him over the head.

"I guess you missed one earlier."

"Damn…." I muttered, but our peace was short lived when the guard grabbed Violet's leg, making her visible again. But before he could so anything to use, Dash came in and punched the guy. Tough kid even if he looked like a first grader.

"Violet!"

"Nihil!" Mori yelled, running in.

"Okay, seriously what's with this island?! I miss the Heartless!" I yelled. How could Anna find a world without Heartless okay, this place is even worse! But no one could reply to me as the guard pointed his gun at us and Violet shielded her brother and Mori shielded me. To my surprise though, Mori casted a dark shield around herself and me.

"How are you doing that?

"I don't know!" Violet said to her brother.

"Well, whatever you do, don't stop!" At once, he started running like he was in a hamster ball and they went off.

"Don't worry about us!" Mori yelled as some of the guards went after them. "Shall we follow or keep the guards split?"

"We gotta follow them. Besides, the guards can't fight against Violet's shield." I answered.

"Point." So we ran off after them, casting the shield around us when needed.

"When did you learn how to do this?" I asked, as we ran.

"The shield? Master Behr taught me. It's the only dark power they were okay with me using." Mori answered and it's pretty useful.

"Ah, anyway, really what's up with this world?!" I yelled, as we kept running as guards tried to shoot us. I get that Anna's experience than me was different but I'd take fighting an army any day over getting shot at by trigger happy soldiers.

"I have no idea. I wish I had more time to learn about it instead of running for my life the whole time." Mori said, looking ahead and I can see Dash, Violet, and their parents finishing off the guards. "There they are!"

"Wow… look out!" I quickly used a stop spell on a nearby guard. "Okay, seriously, guards, fighting, no Heartless? What's going on here?!" I thought this world would be easier with no Heartless but since this morning nothing good has happened. Still, we charged in and attacked the guards.

"I'm guessing these are your parents? Nice matching uniforms." Mori said, and I have to kind of agree; stylish but subtle.

"Yeah." The kids said, looking happy.

"Can someone tell me what in Kingdom Heart's name is going on here?!" This is why I wish Anna was here. She could probably tell me a theory but really, I can't think much about this. But of course, the villain Syndrome comes in and freezes us with his finger beam. And like all villains, he gloats and enjoys looking at his capture until he notices he caught Mori and me.

"And whoever they are… how did you get on my island without my notice?" Syndrome said, shrugging it off though. Oh how I wanted to just mock him, he's hair reminds me of an ice cream or red cotton candy at times and has no real threat to him. "Whatever." I'm gonna skip describing the next bit since Mori and I kept silent through most of it. Like any villain, Syndrome monologues about what he wants, Mr. Incredible has a self pity part, and Mori and I watched as Violet was able to get free and goes to the control to free us.

"Thanks." Mori said, and I rubbed my wrist.

"Who are you two anyway?" Mrs. Parr asked, looking to us.

"Are you Supers?" Mr. Parr asked, or should I call him Mr. Incredible? Oh well, I'll just call him Mr. Parr.

"Well, if you call using magic at will as a super power…. Almost everyone I know is a super then…" I said, scratching my head.

"Yeah, something like that." Mori added.

"Thank you for helping our kids when we couldn't." Mrs. Parr said, gratefully.

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, we're glad we can help but we should get moving guys, to stop Mr. 'I'm flying in weird cape' guy." I added and I can feel Mori giving me a sweat drop.

"Hehehehe, I know who you're talking about but that was a really weird way to say it." Mori said.

"Lets go!" So we followed Mr. Parr through the building and no soldiers were there, probably celebrating ruining a city or something. We ran straight to the hanger and the opening was empty say for a trailer where we could hear cheering.

"I'll deal with the guys in the trailer." I said, smiling. Okay, even if me using certain magic means something bad will happen means I can use it to my advantage. "This'll be easy, I just need someone to remove the bodies."

"If you can't do it, I'm right behind you." Mr. Parr said, and we walked to the trailer.

"Good luck, Nihil." Mori mouthed, giving me the thumbs up. We got to the door of the trailer and I summoned my keyblade and tried to do a sleep spell but that didn't work.

"Okay, that didn't work. Gotta do this the hard way." I said, looking at my keyblade. "I think Taios and Anna will forgive me whacking someone over the head with this just this once." So Mr. Parr and I went in and knocked out everyone in the trailer and he gave the others the thumbs up, and we ran into the hanger. "Well, a plain won't be fast enough to follow Mr. 'flying weirdo in a cape' guy. Anyone got a rocket?" I asked.

"Over there!" Dash said, looking to a rocket in the hanger. How many rockets does this guy have?

"I can't fly a rocket." Mrs. Parr pointed out.

"You don't have to. Just use the coordinates from the last launch." Violet said, being the voice of reason. She's a pretty cool girl.

"Um…. Knowing villains seeing as my dad was one… he must've changed the passwords incase we did escape." I pointed out. "We know anyone on the inside that can help us?"

"Say please." We looked up to see a pretty woman with white at the controls and seemed to be smiling kindly at us. Wait, that's Mirage! Awesome!

"Okay, that's lucky." I said, but really I'm grateful.

"Thank you!" Mori yelled, waving to her. As the Parr family gets ready, Mori pulled me aside. "I want to continue helping them but what about your mission?"

"I was only supposed to explore this world and see if it's not protected and all and it seems it is." I said, smiling a little. "If there are more supers here, we're all good."

"I doubt the number of Supers in this world is limited to just this family." Mori said, and I nodded.

"Alright everyone, get in." Mr. Parr said, as we went back to them.

"Actually, we have somewhere we need to go. We may not be on the front lines with you but you can be certain that we'll be with you here." Mori said, bumping her fist over her heart. "Supporting your efforts from a far."

"Yep, kick that guy's butt for me!" I cheered.

"You got it!" Dash cheered, going into the trailer.

"Thanks for helping us!" Violet smiled and I waved back at her.

"Can you make this a quick good bye please?!" I looked up to see Mrs. Parr on top of the RV, her arms stretched through the bars of the trailer and holding into the black holder of the rocket.

"Right. Good luck." Mori said, and summoned a portal. "Nihil, you ready?

"Got it. Later guys!" I said, waving to the Parr family and we jumped into the portal and it closed behind us.

"Where to from here?" Mori asked.

"Twilight Town, it's time to head home." I said, smiling a little. I need a bath.

"Where? Never mind, I'll figure it out." She said, and looked like she was following something I couldn't see.

"Thanks again for coming with me." I said, smiling at my new friend.

"No problem, just say 'hi' to Anna and Taios for me." Suddenly Mori shivered. "That felt really weird. I think we just crossed into your dimension."

"Yeah, I think so. I think I can find my way home from here." I said, and I can almost see Twilight Town in the distance.

"You sure? Do you need me to open a portal?"

"Well…" I summoned my keyblade and made a portal. "I think I can make it home."

"Ah! Nice!" Mori said, and summoned a keyblade too, which surprised me. Why didn't she use it during the whole trip? "I know I mentioned it before but this baby is borrowed so I don't know that option." At this, Mori blushed a little to my surprise. "My light lent it to me when I was in trouble. I know I need to give it back but I can't. Not until things quiet back down at home."

"Yeah, but that won't be for a while." I said, which is a given.

"Regardless, when the Heartless die down I can't afford to return it until the Organization is gone." Mori said, and I nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Again, they won't be gone for a while. Still, that's why we need to fight while we can." I said, thinking about Taios's suggestion. I'll think about it later. Right now I have other thing to think about.

"Good point. Anyway, are you good? Know where you're going?" Mori asked.

"It was either Agrabah or that new world, heck this new world was…. Interesting." That's being nice and Mori laughed.

"It was interesting. I guess I'll be seeing you around?" Mori said, and turned around and headed back.

"See you later, Mori! Maybe we can hang out some time!" I shouted back, feeling happy about this whole thing for the first time.

"Sounds like a plan! It was great meeting you, Nihil." Mori said, and I waved to her.

"You too!" I said, and ran back home. I jumped out of the portal and landed in front of the train station and Roxas was there.

"Oh, hey Nihil. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, been really busy." I said, smiling. "So how's Xion?"

"Yeah…. She's asleep…" I stared at him, don't tell me…"

"What?"

"She's been asleep for a while…" Roxas said, looking a little sad. "You should come and eat ice cream with us again some time, and maybe with Anna too."

"Not to day… sorry…"

"Well, okay…" Roxas said, and went to the tower. Xion is asleep and Anna is losing her memories… what'll happen to her now? Will Anna lose her memories faster now? Should I tell Roxas now?

"Nihil…" I turned to see that little girl again but she stood in the shadows of the building. "You can't do anything now but in the end you have to do something. Protect Anna, like you're supposed to…"

"Okay, who are you? Do you know Penelope and Oliver?" But the girl didn't say anything as she vanished. Okay, I'm going to find out who that girl is soon. She saw me with Taios and didn't like it and now she's telling me to keep Anna safe somehow. I have too many questions in my head so I went back to the mansion, to take a bath and a nice nap before I tell Anna about Mori. I'm sure she'll be happy to know Mori remembers her, but how long will Anna be able to remember anyone?

* * *

Crystal: that was a long but good chapter. I had fun doing this chapter.

Anna: Lucky! you get a chapter with Mori!

Nihil: you got a one shot comic.

Lunar: come on you two, it's okay.

Crystal: again, thank you everyone for your support during these few weeks after the AN. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter and join us next time in Chapter 27: Everything Falls Apart. See you soon!


	28. Chapter 27: Everything Falls Apart

Crystal: (lays in bed)

Nixar: what's with crystal?

Nihil: she's just tired. she worked and posted two chapters in one day.

Anna: well she is off of school for a week before the summer semester starts again.

Lunar: anyway, so we'll give you the disclaimers today!

Disclaimers: Hello, crystal doesn't own kingdom hearts. but she does own, Anna, Nihil, Lunar, Penelope, Oliver, and the dark Lunar. we hope you enjoy this and if not please no flames. there's a nifty little button on the left hand corner to help you leave this chapter if you wish.

* * *

Chapter 27: Everything Falls Apart

Nihil's POV

Things got worse for Anna as the days passed, our thoughts on the rate she'll lose her memories quickly changed. I'm guessing it's because Xion is asleep and all but now Anna can't remember Aqua, Ventus, and starting to forget Sora. The only reason why she wasn't forgotten Riku and Namine is because they see Anna regularly; I don't even know if she remembers Xion and the others. Mostly because of the fact that I haven't asked about them; I haven't even told Axel about why we don't spend time with them anymore. I'm not sure if Xion will think it's her fault that Anna will fall into sleep but it's best if I wait to tell her. I left Anna's room, letting her rest and work on reading her journal, and went to talk to Namine. She was in her usual room, drawing a picture. This time, it was Anna but it wasn't normal. She was in a black and white dress and sleeping in a shining pod.

"Is there anyway to save her?" I asked, as Namine looked sad.

"No, I keep trying to grasp Anna's memories but I can't get a thing." Namine said, shaking her head. "Anna's memories are tightly woven with Sora and those closest to him. It makes sense on why her memories would be put into the same vessel as Sora's memories."

"Can't there be another way?"

"No, we both know this. If their memories become her memories…" Namine trailed off. I didn't need her to tell me, I knew all to well what'll happen but anyone really blame me for wanting to save my sister. I can view Xion as my sister since we were born by Vexen and she's the only living relative I have left now. I can call Anna maybe a sister but it feels weird since I'm a clone of her yet I'm nothing like her at times. I went into town hoping to get my mind off of things when I noticed a familiar trio.

"Xion! Roxas! Axel!" I shouted, running to the,

"Hey, kid."

"Look, Xion's awake." Roxas said, looking happy as Xion smiled.

"I hope you weren't worried Nihil."

"I was worried a little." I said, but Xion smiled.

"Anyway, do you wanna come with us? We're hunting a Heat Saber and a Destroyer." Roxas offered.

"Sure. Might as well." I said, smiling a little. It's been awhile since I've hanged out with Xion and the others. Fighting along side them was really fun and fighting along side Xion made me think a little about Anna. I can see she has Roxas's style but I suddenly noticed a bit of Anna's magic style in Xion as well. We made out way to the Station Plaza when Xion suddenly collapses.

"Xion!" I quickly grabbed her and I saw something I wasn't expecting. It was when Kairi was giving her good luck charm to Sora.

"It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me!"

"Don't worry, I will." Sora said, looking determined. Then the memory shifted to the Land of Departure with Anna, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." Aqua said.

"But aren't those charms made with a certain type of sea shell?" Anna asked, folding her arms, tilting her head.

"Well yes, but I did the best with what I had."

"Nihil!" I shook my head and looked to Axel, he was holding Xion and I was on my knees, Roxas was fighting a Heartless. "What happened to you, Nihil? You blacked out."

"I… I don't know." I said, my hands shaking. Those memories, it was strange. I may have Anna's memories but the first memory… it was from Sora's point of voice; so then that means….

"Sora…" I looked down at Xion, a single tear coming from her eye.

"Xion!" Roxas yelled, running to us after defeating the Heartless.

"It's okay. She's not hurt." Axel said.

"But Axel…"

"Let's just RCT, all right?" Axel said, picking Xion up in his arms. "Nihil, maybe you should come."

"Huh? But if Saix or the others see me…" I said but Roxas stopped me.

"We'll come get you when we bring Xion to her room." Well, I don't see any problem in that. Really, I want to ask Xion some questions when she wakes up. So I waited in the Sandlot for Roxas or Axel to get me and finally Axel came to get me.

"Roxas is with Xion?" I asked, as I followed Axel through the corridor of darkness he made.

"Yeah, you know him. He never leaves her side." Axel said, but stopped. "Nihil, you know something don't you. That's why you stopped coming…" He wasn't asked, he was stating a fact that I couldn't deny and I answered him honestly.

"Yes, something is happening to Xion. Something that's hurting Anna."

"What?" Axel said, shocked. I trust Axel, he's been a good friend so I think he deserves to know a little about Anna.

"Axel, don't tell anyone about this; especially Xion. Anna is slowly losing her memories. She can't remember people close to her and soon she'll forget you, Roxas, and Xion; even me…" That last bit was really hard to say. I didn't want to think I'd be losing the first friend I ever had but it's the truth. I'll lose Anna and if I can't return her memories, things are gonna get worse.

"I see, but what does this have to do with Xion?"

"I can't tell you, Axel." I said sadly. "The more I talk about it, the harder it'll be for everyone." I wondered if Axel was gonna yell at me when he patted my head.

"I know you're stressed kid, I trust you to tell me later."

"Thanks, Axel." I said, softly but I don't know when I'll ever be able to tell him the hard truth. He needs to find out on his own, I have to help Xion cope with everything. She is my sister after all. When we got back to Xion's room, she was laying in bed peacefully as Roxas looked over her.

"Are you worried about her, Axel, Nihil?" Roxas asked, as we walked into the room.

"Of course I am." Axel said, and I nodded.

"She is my sister after all."

"Doesn't seem like you." Roxas said, smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"You hate complications." Roxas pointed out and really that is a little like Axel but things have changed a lot. Axel has a lot of close friends now, which makes me wonder. What's his relationship right now with Saix? They were close friends when Anna first met them so what happened after then to make Saix a jerk.

"Roxas, I meet up with you guys every day for ice cream, right? What do I do that?" Axel asked.

"Huh?"

"He means is, doesn't he go out of his way already to meet for ice cream every day?" I rephrased it. "He really doesn't need to over do it, because he looks forward to this every day."

"I guess…" Roxas said, and I smiled.

"You wanna know why I do? Because you're my best friends. The four of us… we're inseparable." I was surprised he added, for the last few weeks I've been avoiding them but Axel smiled at me and I felt happy. I had a group of friends that cared about me. I wouldn't have thought this months ago and now…

"We are?" Roxas asked.

"That's right; get it memorized. And you know what? Best friends are willing to deal with complications." Axel said, as I nodded. What he said really made me feel better now. He's right and that gave me new light on how to deal with Anna's issues…

"Besides, that's what best friends are supposed to do. We look out for each other and be there no matter what." I said, I think more for myself than Roxas but he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…. Yeah, you said it." Roxas said.

"Heh, heh, thanks, Axel, Nihil. You're sweet." We looked to see Xion awake on the bed.

"Feeling better?" Roxas asked, going straight to Xion as Axel scratches his head.

"I just got a little dizzy. Sorry to worry you guys."

"Try not to scare us like that anymore, huh?" Axel asked, but I smiled a little. I was glad to see Xion was awake at least.

"Okay." Xion said, sitting up.

"And you take it easy today." Axel added.

"I will. Thanks." Xion said, and the guys left. I stayed behind with Xion for a bit.

"Xion, what happened back there?"

"I don't know. I think I got a flash of memories. Of getting two luck charms…" Two? So then…

"Tell me, was one of the charms a pink star?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Xion asked, but I shook my head.

"I can't tell you yet, Xion but I will be here to tell you the truth when you need it." I said, and quickly made a keyblade portal and left. Xion… she thought those memories were hers. She's claiming Anna's memories as well as Sora's; at this rate all there memories will just be a part of her and Roxas. That night, I slept without any dreams but when I woke up I wasn't at the mansion. I was sleeping on a couch in a nice looking living room.

"Glad you could join us, Nihil." I looked to see Penelope and Oliver sitting in chairs near but, some cake and drinks in front of them.

"Are you guys having a tea party?" I asked a little confused as I sat up.

"Mostly to calm down the nerves, which you need. Come on, and Oliver don't eat the cake yet." Penelope scolded, as I joined them at a small table.

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here, thought it'd be best if we update you on some things." Oliver said, pouring some tea for himself but looking longingly at the cake.

"A lot of things are happening, Nihil, and not for the better." Penelope said, seriously. "With Anna out of commission, you have to know these things and do what it takes to protect Anna till she gets her memories back or until the protector comes."

"Wait, isn't that me?" I asked.

"Again, things are changing. Usually a protector is already with the Destiny Keeper when they start their journey. But Anna was alone."

"So?"

"So…" Oliver continued, "the rules have changed for Anna. There are in fact three candidates for Anna's protector. Well, one of them doesn't count since he has a bigger role to play."

"Wait, you mean…"

"Riku." Penelope answered. "But like we said, he has a bigger role so he can't be. Then there's you but you still haven't be able to summon the keyblade common to us protectors, the guardian angle or arc angel."

"So if I can't be the protector, then who can?"

"That's the thing, we don't know." Oliver said, looking probably more adult than I've ever seen him. Then again we've only met a couple of times. "But there's a problem with this one, he's really different."

"Like how different?" I asked, and the two looked at each other.

"We don't know yet. The information isn't clear yet." Oliver said.

"But we have news about Lunar's dark other half; like what she is and no she's not gone." Penelope said, and I felt my heart race. That thing from Lunar isn't dead? But… I saw her fade.

"What is she then?"

"A Doppelganger." I had to rethink that because I only know a tiny bit about it from Anna's memories and the only time she heard that word was from the _Martin Mystery_ cartoons.

"The bad version of yourself that makes you do bad things?" I asked.

"Also, kind of a symbol of death I think." Oliver said. "I know it seems weird but it's the only think that makes sense. She's not a Nobody, since she reacted really quickly according to Attair and Lunar, and also she's hasn't aged in the few eons since the keyblade wars."  
"I thought she was a ghost or a demon but well…." Penelope rubbed her temples. "She would take that as a complement."

"I wouldn't be a surprised. But that doesn't explain on why she messed with Lunar." I stated.

"Actually it does, this being is a part of Lunar and just wants to be a part of her again. Either to mess with her or just have something to hold on to; we don't know. Which is why I needed to warn you."

"For Anna?"

"No, for you. You're probably in more danger than Anna." Okay, I have to ask this.

"Why? Wouldn't she want Anna first?"

"Yeah but you also have a piece of Lunar inside you. If she gets the connection she may be able to get to Anna easier. You're kind of the weak link here." Great, that's just what I needed to hear right now. These people really need to learn how to say bad news better.

"Anything else?" I asked, now really peeved.

"Yes, have you noticed a little girl hanging around Anna?" Oliver asked, and that confused me.

"Little girl? You mean with the dark brown hair and in a green dress?"

"Yes, have you seen her?"

"Yeah, I saw her a couple of times and she even spoke to me." Oliver and Penelope looked at each other and whispered something to each other that I really didn't get. "What?"

"Nihil, listen to what the girl says okay." Penelope added, looking serious but there was also sadness in her eyes that I didn't get. Did these two know who the girl was? "But for right now it's okay for you to spend time with Xion, while she's able to but…. you are different than the others. You have your own path, even if pain happens, no matter what, it's all up to you."

"What?" I asked, but Oliver shook his head.

"It's time for you to go back. Anna is close to forgetting everything. I think by now… she's forgotten Namine." I didn't want to think that Anna would be falling asleep and leaving me behind. Still, I have to protect her; the one who helped me find my light. I woke up back in my room and really I was surprised how late it was. I slept for the entire day but I felt like I was really with Oliver and Penelope. Still, I went to the clock tower and saw Roxas and Xion there. Really, we just ate and talked but Axel wasn't around today and I think I know why. Everything seemed nice until I went back to the manor and saw Namine and Riku talking. Riku didn't look it but I can tell he was upset and Namine looked really down and helpless.

"What is it?" I asked, going to them.

"It's Anna… she… she can't remember me and she's already forgetting Riku." Namine managed to say.

"What? But I didn't think she'd forget you guys this fast." I felt like something was crushing my lungs. Anna is forgetting too fast, and it's because of my own sister.

"We think she only has a few days left." Riku said, looking to me. "Nihil, make sure she doesn't leave the mansion. The Organization will surely come after her if they know she's this weak."

"I think they actually might know already." I sighed, I can't hide it from them anymore. It has to be said. "Riku, Xion, the girl with the keyblade; she's just like me. A puppet made to serve the Organization but she was made to absorb memories I think. That must be why she's taking Anna's memories. Anna does have a connection to Sora, in more ways than one so maybe…."

"I see…" Riku said, and he walked pass me and went outside.

"Nihil?" Namine said, coming to me.

"Namine, I'm gonna help you." I looked to her determined. "We have to get Sora back and keep Anna safe. If I and repress her memories maybe it won't make her sleep."

"Its worth a try but…"

"We have to." I said, and Nihil reluctantly nodded. I remember that same nod when I asked her to help me trick Anna in Castle Oblivion but I went straight to Anna's room and saw she was sleeping. I swore I'd never use my powers again but I did it in hopes of saving Anna. At first it worked, Anna was alright she was able to talk and have fun but she only forgot the memories I didn't repress. Down side, Xion was claiming Sora's and even Anna's memories for herself and has been acting weird toward Axel. But in time, Anna will probably start forgetting again. This method won't work forever. I stood in front of Sora's capsule with Namine, we were both so worn out by trying to help the people we care about and really, there isn't much we can do.

"You seem to be struggling." We turned to see DiZ coming to us.

"It's a Nobody, it's interfering with any way of getting Sora and Anna's memories." I said, looking back to Sora, gripping my hand. It's because of DiZ that Anna is even losing her memories. If he hadn't ask for her help none of this would've happened.

"A Nobody?" DiZ asked, and I can feel his eyes on me.

"I keep trying to piece his memory back and trying to find Anna's, but what if some of the pieces got lost?" Namine asked, not saying specifically what was going on. I told her not to tell DiZ yet since I really don't trust him. "There would be no way for me to finish. If that happened, and they found their way into someone else…"

"We'll never be able to help them." I finished.

"Namine, you are a witch who as power over Sora's memories and Nihil, you are a puppet made to repress Anna's memories by the Organization. Are you seeing something that I cannot?"

"Oh believe me, you're blinder than a bat." I said, glaring at him.

"If their memories become her memories, she will never survive it." Namine finished.

"She?" DiZ asked. But I left the room before he could ask me any more. I went straight to the clock tower where I found Xion to my surprise.

"Xion?"

"Nihil, you know what's going on right?" Xion asked, looking to me imploringly. "I met you before, in Castle Oblivion, you tricked me."

"What? No!" I yelled back and gripped her. "Xion, a lot of things are happening. But tell me, do you remember Axel in that castle?"

"Yes…" Xion said, and I sighed.

"Xion, I'll tell you everything but not now. I need to make sure all the info is there before I can do anything. Once I'm done, I'll take you to Castle Oblivion and have all your answers." I said, but Xion looked almost determined.

"Nihil, please I need to know."

"I know that but the truth…" I didn't want to say it and Xion left me on the clock tower. I didn't want to finish that sentence. How could I tell Xion she'll fade away and be forgotten by our friends? Heck, I'm not sure even I'll remember her. I literally felt the world crash down on me with everything I must do. I have too much to do! I have to earn my right as Anna's protector, make sure she's safe while she is slowly losing her memories, I have to watch my sister fade away, and tell her Roxas will forget her. Its too much, how can Anna even take this when she lost all her friends? Not to mention the fact that my life may be in danger again. I remember when Anna was ready to die for Riku when she saved him and that was the second time her life was on the line. How the hell is she able to be so calm?! It's down right terrifying!

"Nihil, it'll be alright. Don't cry." I looked to see the little girl there and I finally got to look at her eyes.

"N… no way…" I gasped, looking at her. Pictures from Anna's memories suddenly came to my mind and I knew at once who this little girl was, but how is it even possible.

"Nihil, Anna and everyone trust you. I trust you too, so keep Anna safe as best as you can. It'll be hard but you're not alone." The girl smiled and before I could shout to her, she vanished. I don't know why but really didn't feel alone anymore, I felt that little girl near me even when she wasn't there. Still, everything I held dear is slowly falling apart. All that's left is for Taios to announce he's leaving then it's all happening.

"No!" I yelled out. "I have to keep going! I can't stop now and feel bad about it! I've spent enough time pitying myself in Castle Oblivion, I can do this." I summoned my keyblade and looked at it. I have a keyblade, if I use it I'll make things right again. Everything may be falling apart but I'll be there to pick up the pieces. 'Just wait, Anna. I'll get your memories back and keep you safe from whatever that darkness has for you."

* * *

Oliver: yay! we're back in this. (looks around to see no one) where is everyone?

Penelope: eating your cake.

Oliver: WHAT?! (dashes off)

Penelope: (sighs and shakes Crystal awake) come on, princess shorty.

Crystal: (groans) don't call me that.

Penelope: you gotta end the chapter.

Crystal: fine. anyway, i really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 28: Last Moments. Yeah i think you guys can tell what may happen in this one for Riku and Anna. Well, see you soon everyone!


	29. Chapter 28: Last Moments

(A huge party happens with a nice cake all ready)

Crystal: well, we all knew this was going to happen some time...

Nihil: Anna! (hugs Anna tightly)

Anna: i'll only be gone till the next story... at least Narration wise.

Crystal: ^^; also the chapters may get smaller due to I'll be following the game as best as possible. With a few added bits here and there since there a need to fill time with things other than missions.

Lunar: But we'll miss Anna greatly.

Anna: i'm still here... ^^;

Crystal: anyway, to the disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Lady and the Tramp. I only own Anna, Nihil, and Lunar. My friend Infinitestories owns Taios, and that's about it. Also, this chapter is a little short mostly because of the fact I only watched Lady and the Tramp... a few months ago. And also, it's a simple chapter. So hope you enjoy and and please, no flames. If you don't like this chapter, there's a nifty little back button that'll take you back in time... kind of...

* * *

Chapter 28: Last Moments

Anna's POV

How much time do I have left? I know something is wrong with me, I'm missing something inside me but I don't know what. When I ask Nihil, Riku, and Namine, they don't tell me a think. They just look sad and I think I remember why. I've forgotten too much but now I don't even remember why I can't or what I'm even forgetting. I stayed in my room and just read my journal of things I don't remember doing; it seems more of a far off tale about someone else but it sure isn't me.

"Anna?" I looked up to see Riku had come in.

"Hey, Riku." I said, as he went to sit beside me on my bed.

"How are you feeling today?" Riku asked, taking my hand and I put my journal away.

"I'm okay." I lied. I'm far from fine, but I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. Is it fear, sadness, or just emptiness?

"Well, come on Anna. Lets go."

"Huh?" Riku stood up and went to the door.

"Nihil has a lot planned… so today it'll be just you and me." With that, he leaves quickly. A day with just Riku and me together? I felt a little happy about this but I felt a little sad. Like this may but the last time we'll be able to be together…. So I changed into some clothes and to my surprise, my shorts and pants were gone. I only had dresses, so I just picked a simple white dress. I got down to see Riku waiting for me and I went to him.

"Where are we going?"

"Not sure, Taios and Nihil went there once so I'm only taking their advice." Riku said, opening a dark corridor, as I put my coat on. "Well, shall we?"

"Yes." I followed Riku, holding onto his hand. Really, I didn't want to let go. Soon, we arrived in what looked like a nice town but I noticed it was bigger than usual. "Huh? Why is everything bigger? And why am I on all fours?" I looked to Riku and nearly screamed in surprise. He was a silver Siberian Husky and the only way I was able to tell it was him was thanks to his blindfold. "Riku, you turned into a dog!"

"So did you." Riku said, and he only seemed a little shocked. Wait, I'm a dog too? I looked to a mirror and saw he was right. I was a light brown border collie; actually I look kind of cute. "Come on, let's get you a mirror." With that we trotted off, but it feels weird being on four legs and all. We were just about to enter what I think we a Zoo, until we got stopped by the police.

"What's going on here? No dogs…" He looked at us and stared. "No collars… someone, get the dog catcher!"

"Run!" Riku and I quickly ran to the bushes to hide but thankfully the dogcatcher didn't come. "Anna, are you okay?

"I'm okay, just a little shocked. I miss being human."

"It'll be okay, don't worry."

"Hey, you two. That was pretty risky." We looked to see two dogs, a scruffy male dog and a short female dog with a muzzle on her. "Don't you know the heat is on?"

"Heat?" I asked, confused.

"We're new in town." Riku said, simply.

"Oh, out of town. That makes sense. I'm Tramp and this is…"

"Lady." The female dog said, and she looked completely miserable in that muzzle.

"Say, what's with the blindfold? You can't see the catcher if you have that think on." Tramp said, looking to Riku.

"Its okay, we got this."

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, looking at Lady.

"We're trying to get this muzzle off." Lady explained the whole story to us as Tramp distracted the police officer, using some poor guy walking by.

"Come on, Page. The place is ours." Tramp said, leading Lady inside.

"Hey, can we come too?" I asked.

"Fine, but hurry." So, Riku and I trotted after them as the two adults fought. I'm not calling them humans since I am a human after all.

"We'd better go through this place from A to Z." Tramp said, as we got closer to the Ape house. "Apes? No, no, no, no use even asking them. They will not understand."

"They wouldn't?" Lady asked.

"Uh-uh. Too closely related to humans." Tramp said and that was a slight stab to me but Riku didn't seem to mind much. If only they knew we were humans. "Uh-oh Alligators! Now, there's an idea." We got closer to the alligator in the cage, the reptile relaxing in the water. "Say Al, do you suppose you could nip this contraption off for us?"

"Glad to oblige." He said, opening his mouth wide, and Lady stuck her head in. At once, the three of us knew this was a bad idea.

"Whoa, whoa!" Riku and Tramp quickly pulled Lady away as the Hyena laughed at us.

"Oh shut up already, your laugh is annoying." I said, as we walked away.

"If anyone needed a muzzle it's him." Tramp agreed.

"Timber!" We looked up to see a tree ready to fall right on us.

"Hey, Pigeon, look out!" Tramp called out, as he pushed Lady away and Riku moved me away. Riku and I didn't climb over the tree to see what was going on though. Lady and Tramp did so we stayed behind to keep a look out.

"Are you sure Taios and Nihil suggested this place?" Really, if I'm able to remember this, I'm gonna scold those two. They sure know how to pick bad places for dates.

"Well, they didn't say we'd be turning to dogs. They must've done something to keep that from happening." Riku said, calmly. Yep, that sounds like them; well mostly Taios since he seems to find a way around everything. Wonder why the universe hasn't destroyed him yet…

"But why did you want us to come here?" I asked, was Riku blushing?

"Nihil told me that after dinner, the stars here are really nice. Then after that, we have one last stop before we go back." Riku said, and I smiled a little.

"Thanks Riku." I couldn't help but smile. I noticed, Riku was a little awkward. He's trying his best for me even though a few memories of him are still left. I shouldn't really put this down as bad just yet.

"You're welcome… it's be a long time since we've got time like this." Riku said, quietly. "And we may not have one for a long time."

"I know." I said, sadly. "I got this horrible feeling that after this, when I wake up tomorrow you won't be there." Riku didn't say anything and I just leaned against him. We just sat there together, in each other's company and really, that's all I need right now. When Tramp and Lady returned, Riku and I just trotted behind them a little, just enjoying being with each other and talking about simple things. A sad feeling came over us a little but Riku did try to make the most of it being with me like talking about the Islands, Sora, and Kairi even if I can't remember them.

"Hey, you two hungry?" We looked up at Tramp, who was leading us to Tony's Restaurant.

"Yeah, a little." I said, and really I was hungry. We've been walking all day and I think Riku is hungry too; though he never said it.

"I have my own private entrance." Tramp said, as we head to the back of the place. "Wait, here." He told us and he went to the back door and started barking.

"Just wait one minute. I'm a comin', I'm a…" He looked around but saw no one. "What's a matter? Somebody's a makin' April fool with…" He looked down and noticed Tramp sitting there happily. "Oh hello Butch! Where are you been so long? Hey, Joe, look who's here!"

"Well, what do you know? It's a Butch-a."

"Hey, hey, hey, Joe…." Tony laughed as Tramp pounced on him and started licking his face. "Joe, bring some bones for butch before he eats me up."

"Okay, Tony, okay. Bones a coming right up-a." Joe said, going back inside. Soon, Tramp went to Lady and us since we were hiding by the barrels.

"Huh? Huh? Oh what's this?" Tony said, and noticed us. "Hey, Joe! Look-a Butch! He's got a new girlfriend and even a group."

"Well, song of a gun! He's got a cocker Spanish-a girl, a border collie, and a husky." Joe said, as Riku got closer to me.

"Oh so this one is taken." Tony said, looking to Riku and me. Then looking to Lady. "Hey, she's pretty. Sweet kiddo Butch. You take a Tony's advice and settle down with this-a one, eh?" Tony suggested to Tramp before going inside to get something.

"This-a one?" Lady asked, confused.

"This-a one? Oh! Tony, you know… he's not a speak-a English pretty good." Tramp said, as we got a little closer to the door.

"Now, first, fix the tables." To my surprise, he got two tables ready for us; one for Lady and Tramp, the other for Riku and me.

"Here's your bones, Tony!" Joe said, holding two plates of bones.

"Okay, bones… Bones?!" Tony said, flipping the plates and sending the bones flying. Lady hid a little and I got closer to Riku since he was so close to me already. "What's the matter for you, Joe? I break-a your face-a. Tonight, Butch, he's a get-a best in a-house!"

"Okay Tony, you the boss." Joe said, going back inside.

"Now, tell what's your pleasure?" Tony said, putting menus in front of us. "A la carte? Dinner?" Tramp barked and I asked for what he thought was best. "Aha, okay. Hey Joe! Butch-a and his friends says they wants-a two spaghetti especiale. Heavy on the meats-a-ball-a."

"Tony, dogs don't talk."

"He's a-talkin' to me!" Tony argued.

"Okay, he's a-talkin' to you! You the boss!" Joe shouted from inside, with the spaghetti and Tony takes the two plates.

"Now, here you are-a. The best-a spaghetti in-a town." I looked at the dish and at Riku, it felt a little weird eating without a fork and knife bit it was a little funny to se Riku try since he couldn't even see his food. I didn't even notice the two guys singing as we ate because I was just enjoying my time. We finished dinner and went to the park to look at the stars. And I admit, Taios and Nihil were right about this place; it's really nice at night with the stars shinning and I think I saw a pink, green, orange, and blue star in the sky together.

"They're still the same." Riku said, managing to lift his blindfold a little to see the view. "The stars are the same again."

"Because that boy, Sora." I said, feeling sad again. Why can't I remember anything? I know he's important in more ways than one.

"Anna…" Riku got up and opened a portal. "We have one last stop before we have to go back."

"Where are we going now?"

"Somewhere special. I think you'll like this." Riku said, and we were off again. I was starting to feel sleep thanks to the food but what I saw next, made me wake up. We arrived in Neverland, near the mermaid lagoon and it was a light in sparkles. Well, when I say sparkles, I mean pixie lights.

"Riku…"

"Nihil told me this was going to happen today. The pixies are celebrating something special and I wanted you to enjoy this." Riku said, lifting the blindfold a little so he could see with one eye.

"The lights are so beautiful, Riku! Thank you!" I cheered, going to the cliff to watch them. I loved watching how the lights danced, but most of all being with Riku during this whole thing. I wanted to remember more about our past together but I do remember we went through a lot yet still cared about each other in some way. I closed my eyes enjoying this feeling but that sadness returned. The day would end and I'll forget again once I fall asleep.

"Anna?"

"I'm just sad…. I don't need my memories to know that after today, I'll probably be gone for a while. Not to mention I'm scared if I'll ever wake up or not…" I said, looking down at my hands. "But I'm happy that this is my last known memory with you. This place is wonderful and even if our time as dogs was… weird… it was fun. This last bit… makes me think of all the things I miss yet I feel like so much has changed for the better."

"Anna…" Riku hugged me close, as we watched the lights. "Even in sleep, I'll look after you. And this time I won't be alone. Nihil, Namine, even Taios will try to help take care of you. I'll really save you this time."

"Riku, thank you." I closed my eyes and let his warm arms keep me safe. I don't remember but I have a feeling that I helped save Riku. It's his turn to do this even if I'm not aware of it; I guess I wouldn't mind that. I just hope when I remember everything again, he'll be there by my side like always. When I woke up, I was back in my room but the boy with silver hair and blindfold was there, holding my hand.

"Anna?" He asked, but I couldn't speak. Who was he? "Do…. Do you know who I am?" I shook my head and he gave a sad smile. "Don't worry, you just rest." He quickly left the room as a girl with green hair came in and smiled at me.

"How are you feeling today?" I didn't answer, I couldn't get my voice out of my throat for some reason. "Can't talk, huh? Guess you're really far along. Don't worry." She said, taking my hand. "You got someone who's always watching over you. When the time comes, you'll be safe." I nodded, as she lay me back into bed so I could take a nap. But my hand felt warm as well as the spot next to me. Was that boy there this whole time? If he was, it's kind of nice.

"Riku's a good kid." I looked to see a little girl dressed in white and green. She smiled at me with something like regret but also comfort; it seemed slightly familiar but not really. "I know he'll protect you, Anna. Just sleep and when you wake up; it'll be hard yet I know you can do it." With that, I closed my eyes and let my mind get lost in the darkness.

* * *

Nihil: TT^TT Anna!

Anna: ^^; i'm still here.

Lunar: still, sad you don't remember Riku now.

Crystal: benefits... on the side, you can Riku can do whatever you want. (that cheered up Anna)

Nihil: wait, since I'm going to be the one for the last few chapters...

Crystal: you'll deal with... (looks at a list) drama, drama, and a stalker.

Nihil: wait, what?

Crystal: the one from the comic.

Nihil: TT^TT I almost forgot about him.

Lunar: wait, who?

Crystal: you'll see... Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Join us Next time in Chapter 29: In All my Dreams I Drown. If anyone knows what this title is and where it comes from, I'll give you a cookie. Anyway, see you soon!


End file.
